AT FIRST SIGHT
by darkmaho
Summary: ¿Qué harías cuando en medio de tus vacaciones te encontraras con tu desaliñada rival de trabajo? y cuando le propusieras interpretar el papel de esposa tuya durante un tiempo? terminarías amándola? o tal vez ahogándola con la almohada cuando este dormida?
1. The deal

**AT FIRST ****SIGHT**

**FIRST MONTH: **_"The deal"_

"_Te __odio__ con la __pasión __mas __inusitada__, __te __insulto__ y __te __hiero __como__ no __tienes__ idea, __pero__ en el __fondo__, solo se __que__ vas a __cambiarme__ la __vida__"_

El frio empresario manejaba su BMW X5 bajo el sol de mediodía, disfrutando de un vasto paisaje mientras tarareaba una de las muchas canciones que le gustaban, esta vez, una canción en ese idioma extraño llamado español, que tenia mucho de tropical y que era interpretada por un cantante llamado Fabián Gallardo, hablaba de una mujer que prácticamente era una diosa a los ojos de un desgraciado, y lo mas curioso era que le gustaba por el ritmo tropical y por lo ridículo que se le hacia estar tan perdido por una simple mujer.

¿Cómo un simple pedazo de carne podía enloquecer de esa manera a un hombre?

Porque para su buena o mala suerte, casi todas las mujeres que formaban su circulo social eran simples trozos de carne que tenían la grasa (o la silicona) puesta en lo lugares que debía, haciéndolas simplemente una herramienta sexual irresistible que podían satisfacer lo que para él era una necesidad fisiológica pero, que a la vez, no pensaban y eran dueñas de una existencia mediocre que no valía la pena ser tenida en cuenta.

Entonces la recordó…

Aquella masculina, nada linda, irritable y egocéntrica chica…

Esa irritante y alegona mujer que le ponía peros a cada silaba salida de su boca.

Había usado bien el "casi todas las mujeres", porque esta de verdad rompía ese estereotipo.

La única mujer que cambiaba su perspectiva y no de una forma romántica, cabía aclarar, que se salía de su círculo de inclusión a los especímenes del sexo opuesto y que no había sido posible de calificar en ningún otro, porque ella misma era todo un misterio por resolver.

Digna, con una inteligencia abrumadora y un humor de perros desquiciante, había logrado cambiar su vida al convertirse en la rival más aguerrida en lo que respecta a negocios entre su empresa y la compañía rival para la que ella trabajaba.

Aunque ahora se hallaba a varios kilómetros de distancia, para su suerte, reconocía que en ese momento su vida estaba demasiado pacifica y aburrida, porque aunque fuera mal humorada, se vistiera como señora durante las juntas y no hiciera mas que echarle el mal de ojo, esa mujer era la única que había podido sostenerle una conversación seria –de negocios obviamente- sin ruborizarse como una idiota al verlo en camisa o reírse como una hiena mientras discutía algún asunto.

Esa mujer era bien distinta, algo llamativa valía decir –solo de cuerpo, porque ese pelo hasta los hombros sin ser arreglado de una forma adecuada la hacia verse extraña al igual que esas enormes y ridículas gafas que usaba todo el tiempo, distorsionaban sus ojos de una manera tan irreal que la hacían parecerse a una mantis religiosa- cuando se hallaba en la calle sin esos absurdos atuendos de dinosaurio, pero con un humor de los mil diablos que repelía a cualquier hombre idiota que encontrara por milagro algún atractivo en ella –cosa rara, cochinos, se decía- y tuviera intenciones de acercarse a ella en menos de un minuto.

Tiempo record, nunca había visto a nadie lograr repeler gente con tanta facilidad.

Bueno excluyéndose el mismo obviamente, porque sabía bien que la única persona más odiosa que esa mujer era él mismo.

Ante ese pensamiento, una sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro.

Y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, por esos pequeños detalles, la mujer le agradaba como compañera muy en el fondo y le gustaba hacerla pelear, solo para darse el gusto de ver su rostro enojado y sus sonrisas forzadas cuando decía algo que no le gustaba.

Porque lograba lo imposible: hacerlo distraerse de su horrible vida un buen rato.

Se recargo un momento en el espaldar de la cómoda silla de conductor, pensando en la última discusión que habían sostenido.

Y también que esta había sido el principal motivo de su salida vacacional.

Por una reunión en una junta, algunas cuentas habían salido mal y siendo ellos dos los responsables de cierto evento que habían organizado los gerentes de ambas empresas en conjunto, no les había quedado mas remedio que encerrarse en una oficina y corregir los datos y revisar los estadísticos para ver en que parte estaba el desfase.

Pero las cosas entre ellos jamás iban a estar bien del todo, los roces y las peleas no se hicieron esperar, y como no había nadie que detuviera sus insultos, estos fueron haciéndose más y más fuertes, hasta que él rebaso la copa de resistencia de la chica.

Le había dicho que se quedaría solterona, y que con esa pinta jamás encontraría a alguien que se la llevara a la cama, ni siquiera por compasión.

La mujer se volteo de inmediato después de cruzar su cara con una bofetada.

El recordó que sonrió satisfecho a pesar del dolor constante en su mejilla.

Pero esa sonrisa le duro muy poco.

La mujer se volvió a mirarlo dulcemente y sonriéndole le dijo que al menos ella no era una ninfómana desesperada que tumbaba a cuanta siliconada se le cruzara por el camino, se quito los lentes y se echo a reír comentando para si misma, que el cerebro de ese hombre no esta en la cabeza sino en _otras_ partes, que no cabía duda alguna que pronto el estaría recogiendo sus cosas para ser asignado a otro puesto _menos_ competitivo.

Y eso le dio en el ego mas que cualquiera de los insultos que le hubiera lanzado antes, y sin pensárselo dos veces, salió como una tromba sin estar dispuesto a dejar que las cosas llegaran a ligas aun mayores.

Fue cuando visito a Eriol, su socio, que decidió tomarse esas vacaciones, para evitar que los continuos roces entre ellos acabaran hundiendo las empresas de una forma humillante.

Apretó el volante aun con la ira corroyendo sus venas, se sentía como si ella hubiera ganado de forma contundente esa batalla.

Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en esa molesta mosca, que zumbaba como un abejorro todos los días que se encontraban y hablaba mas de la cuenta, ahora estaba de viaje hacia la playa, para obtener unas merecidas vacaciones que había post puesto desde hacia 5 años, el tiempo justo en que esa molestia había llegado a su vida, porque para darle un peor golpe en la ingle, era condenadamente eficiente y le hacia difícil un trabajo que antes era sencillo y relajado.

Decidió dejar de lado esos molestos recuerdos y se concentro en llegar al hotel donde se hospedaría. Cuadro su carro a la entrada y le dio las llaves al mozo que estaba de turno para que lo llevara al parqueadero correspondiente.

Justo cuando iba entrando, vio como un Audi A4 blanco también aparcaba en la entrada y una punzada de pánico lo lleno al instante, si mal no recordaba su eterna rival tenia un ejemplar de esos.

Y vio descender del auto a una adolescente que tenia unas inmensas gafas para el sol y un absurdo sombrero de paja.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a recepción riendo en su interior.

"_Ya me estoy traumatizando" _

Dejo su equipaje con el botones y lleno el registro de la habitación, entonces se dirigió al lugar que le asignaron luego de darle una llavecita en medio de las miraditas libidinosas por parte de la hija del administrador y las mucamas.

Suspiro resignado, al fin y al cabo siempre iba a ser lo mismo.

Abrió la puerta y vio una enorme habitación con una cama doble.

"_Que desperdicio, ¿Para que voy a querer yo una cama tan grande?"_

Desempaco su equipaje y se dio una ducha, se puso una pantaloneta, unas chanclas y una camiseta, para luego tomar una bebida del pequeño refrigerador y salir a la playa a dar una vuelta.

Llego a un lugar en que las aguas se veían en degrade y hacia una brisa amena, sonrió con tranquilidad sentándose a observar el paisaje.

Se quedo en ese lugar hasta que se hizo tarde y el brillo del día se percibía broncíneo.

A lo lejos sonó la canción que venia escuchando en el carro, y una semi sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Y el viento soplo como algún indicio divino cuando el cantante pronuncio la frase _"Y el viento se le enreda entre los pies…"_, estrellándole en la cara una tela de color celeste, al tiempo que una mujer se disculpaba a lo lejos mientras él se quitaba la tela de encima.

Estaba a punto de gritarle a esa bruja.

Pero algo o más bien alguien que vio en la playa, lo hizo mantener la mirada fija y embelesada en la grácil figura que se movía suavemente caminando sobre la arena, dejando que las olas tocaran la piel algo bronceada de sus pies, haciéndola lucir radiante y extraordinaria.

Y la visión de unos ojos de jade lo dejo totalmente estancado en ese lugar.

Una impresionante mujer se interponía entre el y su perfecta vista al atardecer, una mujer frágil y hermosa, que parecía fundirse perfectamente con el paisaje.

Parecía un cuadro de algún exótico museo.

Y él se estaba poniendo cursi de una forma inesperada y desconocida.

Se froto los ojos de inmediato y se puso de pie para poder observar mejor el rostro de la mujer de ojos de esmeralda, tapado parcialmente por el enorme sombrero de paja que llevaba puesto.

Recordó a la adolescente del Audi blanco por el sombrero, pero cuando la luz del atardecer no oscurecía ya la figura que estaba justo al frente se quedo sin palabras.

No estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Es que frente a el se encontraba su eterna rival: Sakura Kinomoto, la gerente financiera de Amamiya Trade Center, la empresa rival de su imperio: Li Corporation. La persona con la que se peleaba en todas las juntas directivas desde que la conocía, y de eso ya iban a ser 5 años.

La persona que había herido de una forma humillante y que le había respondido con un golpe duro en el ego.

-¡Tuuuuu! – ambos se señalaron con el dedo con símbolos bastante evidentes de hostilidad - ¿Qué haces aquí? – la chica meneo su cabello corto (generalmente lo llevaba recogido para verse mas adulta) pareciendo mas una adolescente que una exitosa mujer de negocios y lo miro con frialdad.

-Estoy de vacaciones o ¿es que no lo ves zopenco?

-Yo también ando de vacaciones, pero por lo visto ni por estas puedo librarme de ver tu fea y desaliñada cara – ok, eso de "fea y desaliñada" había sido un poco pasado de la raya, pero ella se lo busco en primera estancia, vio como los ojos de la chica lo atravesaron como cuchillos, pero él no retrocedió ni un poco, ya estaba habituado a eso.

-Tomoyo/Eriol ya me las pagaras por esto – sisearon ambos con una especie de ponzoña recorriendo cada una de sus palabras.

Y en ese instante los dos aludidos estornudaron al mismo tiempo que las orejas les ponían rojas.

-Vete – susurro la mujer.

-Vete tu, yo estaba ocupando este espacio antes que tu.

-No me importa, el lugar me gusto, pero tu presencia lo esta estropeando.

-Lo mismo digo.

Se miraron con hostilidad y al ver que ninguno de los dos iba a retroceder, esperaron hasta bien entrada la noche y luego se dieron la vuelta para irse cada uno por su lado al hotel.

**PRIMER DIA**

Él amaneció con una terrible jaqueca, producto de la irritación que se había producido en el la tarde anterior.

Fue a desayunar al restaurante y luego se fue a su habitación de nuevo a leer el periódico mientras pasaba la hora reglamentaria para poder darse un baño en la piscina.

Al cabo de una hora, dejo el periódico y se cambio de ropa, para bajar a la primera planta, donde se encontraba la mas espectacular piscina que sus ojos hubieran contemplado, sonriente, se sumergió en las aguas y se puso a nadar, mientras mas de una mujer se quedaba mirándolo hacer sus demostraciones atléticas, botando la baba de sus bocas abiertas de par en par.

Hasta que se dio cuenta y con incomodidad se salió de la piscina.

Porque detestaba que lo miraran como si fuera un filete que esta siendo exhibido en una demostración de culinaria.

Y más con ese montón de ojos hambrientos y lujuriosos.

No le gustaba que lo miraran así, porque inevitablemente le traía a la cabeza el motivo de la muerte de su padre.

_Xiao Lang, nada en esta vida es lo que parece…_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió en la vida, mientras era trasladado al hospital central por una apuñalada que intercepto de una de sus fans y que iba dirigida hacia su mujer.

Porque Hien Li era bastante apuesto y las mujeres que lo habían seguido como fieles fans, estaban ahora celosas de la mujer con la que se había casado y había procreado a 5 hijos.

Y el había heredado todo ese atractivo inusitado, cosa que lo hacia sentir pésimo, cuando su madre lo miraba desde el fondo de sus ojos índigo con algo parecido al miedo y al dolor.

Lo más horrible, era sentir ese peso sobre sus hombros, y saber que podría pasarle lo mismo lo llenaba de pánico.

Pero eso obviamente nadie lo sabía.

Se quedo hasta la hora del almuerzo en su recamara, luego bajo, se comió algo ligero y se fue al rincón de la playa que había descubierto el día anterior.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, porque desde que vio a toda esa turba de mujeres estaba anormalmente inquieto.

Cuando llego a la playa, se encontró con la mujer de ojos esmeralda, le envió una mirada arisca y ella lo recibió con las obvias manifestaciones de hostilidad ya acostumbradas, pero en vista de que el lugar les gustaba a ambos y el panorama era precioso, habían decidido entre regañadientes y ofensas compartirlo y hablar como dos entes civilizados.

Lo mejor del asunto era que ella con sus pésimos modales le había alegrado el día y se lo agradecía en silencio.

Pero los temas de conversación no salían y se estaba formando un incomodo silencio, que era interrumpido de vez en cuando por el sonido de las olas quebrándose contra la arena.

-Cuéntame de tu vida – susurro él para evitar en parte ese ambiente tenso que se estaba formando.

-¿Eh? – ella lo miro algo sorprendida, iba a abrir la boca para echarle un sarcasmo, pero él lo intuyó y antes de que saliera la primera silaba comenzó a hablar.

-En mi caso, somos 5 hijos, mis 4 hermanas mayores y yo, también están mi madre y Wei, porque mi papá murió cuando yo tenía diez años – ella se quedo mirándolo en silencio unos minutos, para luego suspirar y mirar al mar, contándole también parte de su historia.

-Ya veo, en mi caso solo estamos mi papa y yo, mi hermano se fue de la casa hace tiempo y mi mamá murió cuando yo solo tenía 3 años, así que no recuerdo muchas cosas de ella.

-Ya veo, pero ¿ella murió por algún hecho en particular?

-Si, tenía cáncer de seno.

-Lo siento, debió de ser muy duro, especialmente para ti.

-Si, bueno, algo.

"_Que agradable es…" _pensaba ella mientras lo veía mirar al mar con aspecto pensativo.

-¿Y tu padre? – al momento se arrepintió de haber formulado la pregunta, porque el rostro de el se crispo en una mueca de dolor.

-Fue asesinado, por una de sus fans.

-N… no lo sabía… perdón por hacerte esa pregunta.

-Tranquila, eso fue hace tiempo.

-Pero aun te duele recordarlo ¿Verdad?

Syaoran abrió los ojos incrédulo, mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa triste y le tomaba la mano en un signo de apoyo moral que el agradeció bastante.

-¿Te incomodaría si me cuentas lo que paso?

-¿Eh?

-Es que… tengo la impresión de que ya no puedes con eso, y a mí realmente me gustaría escucharte.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se, es solo un instinto, pero algo me dice que tienes miedo y que te encuentras mal. Porque no me has llamado hoy ni una sola vez _mantis religiosa_ – se rio bajito al igual que él.

-Eso es porque no llevas puestas esas horribles gafas. Tus ojos son bonitos, te recomiendo que utilices lentes de contacto.

-Ahhh si, como tú digas – respondió ella nerviosa cogiéndose un mechón de cabello – tú sabes que soy más ciega que un topo y las necesito para ver bien.

-Si, pero no las llevas puestas. Y me estas viendo.

-Pero borroso, hoy me he caído por lo menos 15 veces al piso por no poder bien.

Ambos se rieron y el tema de lo del padre de Syaoran quedo hecho de lado, porque de repente la tarde se les paso muy rápido y ya tenían que regresar.

Cuando se vieron en la habitación solitaria del hotel, ambos se tiraron a sus camas y sonrieron pacíficamente hasta quedarse dormidos.

**SEGUNDO DIA**

Fue para ambos igual que el día anterior, soledad, despilfarro, pero con una extraña sensación de bienestar.

Porque habían podido hablar con la persona que consideraban, odiaban más que a nadie en el mundo.

Y les pareció que valía la pena darle una oportunidad al otro, al menos para comenzar una amistad.

Así que esa tarde, también se encontraron en el mismo lugar y después de una larga y tendida conversación en la playa parecida a la de la tarde anterior, las asperezas habían quedado parcialmente limadas.

Hasta que fueron las siete de la noche y se regresaron al hotel, separándose en la puerta principal.

Esa noche ambos fueron a un bar por separado y para su mala o buena suerte se encontraron.

Aunque ya no era tan desagradable, y sabían que se estaban tomando muy a pecho el antiguo malestar que les causaba ver al otro cerca.

Porque para terminar de rematar la jugada, después de llevar dos días encontrándose y viéndose obligados a compartir el espacio lindo que habían encontrado en la playa, habían podido conversar civilizadamente y la presencia del otro ya no era algo desagradable y eso les preocupaba y mucho.

Syaoran se sentó en una mesa solitaria, mientras observaba a las distintas parejas bailar y también la veía a ella hacerlo con movimientos cadenciosos y provocativos.

Nunca se había fijado en lo atractiva que podía ser si quitaba de encima esa fachada de secretaria funcional y anciana.

Y también había descubierto los preciosos ojos que se escondían detrás de las gafas de mantis religiosa.

Estaba volviéndose idiota, sabia que había ido a descansar y buscar mujeres bonitas para pasar un buen rato.

Y podían llamarlo chiflado por el pensamiento que en ese momento le ocupaba toda la mente.

Pero en ese momento ella era la mujer mas bonita del lugar

-Vamos preciosa, te vas a divertir mucho conmigo – un tipo con lentes oscuros y cara de pervertido se había acercado a Sakura, que intuyendo lo que tenia planeado hacerle, se volteo mirando a otro lado, como si la cosa no fuera dirigida a ella, pero el tipo se dio cuenta y la tomo del brazo encarándola a su aliento rebosante de alcohol – te estoy hablando a ti nena.

-¿Ah si?, pues yo no tengo interés en prestarle atención señor.

-Vamos no te hagas la difícil – el tipo se acerco mas y ella solo se limito a interponer su mano entre el desagradable olor y su rostro.

-Háblale a mi mano, cuando ella te responda le pides una cita y entonces, solo entonces tal vez considere la idea… - lo miro y una sonrisita de autosuficiencia se formo en la comisura de sus labios, por un momento, el tipo se ilusiono y pensó que ya la tenia en la palma de la mano, pero sus esperanzas se fueron al piso en cuanto ella se puso de pie y tomo su bolso luego de pagarle al barman - aunque, mirándote bien no creo que ni así lo logres, eres bien feo ¿Te lo habían dicho?

-¿Qué me has dicho zorra?

Y sin más el tipo la empujo contra la barra, para luego separarle las piernas con una de sus rodillas y halarle el vestido, dejándole a la vista el sostén de encaje de color crema, la chica no podía mover ni una musculo, al igual que el flacucho y aterrorizado barman, tal parecía que la chica iba a ser violada sin ningún preámbulo, porque el bar esa noche estaba abarrotado de gente, y el resto de los clientes que no le habían puesto atención a la escena, pensaron que ella había aceptado al hombre sin preámbulo de ningún tipo.

-Vamos a ver si tu cuerpo es tan audaz como tus palabras zorrita, esta no se me pasa.

-Eh, quítate de encima macaco – la chica en medio de su pánico había soltado con voz tranquila una ofensa bastante gruesa para cualquier hombre que tuviera dentro esa cosa llamada ego, tal vez ya era parte inherente en ella, se había habituado a utilizar ese lenguaje peyorativo como parte de su expresión oral cotidiana desde que cierto ambarino había aparecido en su vida.

-Con que macaco ¿Eh?, ya veremos quien queda mas fea después de eso zorra – levanto la mano para lanzarle el primer golpe a la cara, pero un agarre lo detuvo en el intento. Colérico se volteo a mirar quien se había atrevido, y lo primero y único que atino a ver fue el rostro enojado de Syaoran de lo observaba con sus ojos soltando rayos desde el fondo de un color dorado.

-Te ha dicho que te quites de encima estúpido.

Sin atender a preámbulos, al segundo siguiente el tipo estaba botado en el suelo con la boca y la nariz sangrándole desaforadamente, mientras Syaoran ayudaba a levantar a Sakura y se la llevaba de la mano lejos de ese lugar.

¿Acaso ese desgraciado pensaba violar a su mujer intocable?

La ira le latía con fuerza en las venas, tanto que apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria la suave mano de la joven mujer.

Pero ella no protesto, antes, se sintió aliviada, sabia que con él a su lado ya estaba segura.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta del trayecto, ya estaban parados en la playa, en el mismo lugar de siempre, y entonces fue cuando el la encaró.

-¿Qué demonios hacías ahí sola en la barra?

-Pues me tomaba un trago idiota.

-¿Y porque diablos no gritaste cuando el imbécil ese te toco?

-No es algo que te incumba zopenco – no iba a decirle que estaba tan paralizada por el miedo que su cuerpo no pudo ni siquiera tener lista la primera línea de defensa: los gritos.

-Y si yo no hubiera llegado ¿Qué habrías hecho?, ¿Te habrías dejado violar en medio de ese bar?

-Puede… - contesto con la voz temblorosa.

-No, no puede, ¡Maldita seas! ¿Por qué te empeñas en preocuparme de esa manera?

Fue entonces cuando sintió una suave presión en sus labios y se vio besando a su rival de negocios con un hambre inusitada, con rabia, con desespero y con otras cosas que no sabia definir.

Al principio ella se había quedado quieta de la impresión, pero después de disfrutar los mordiscos que él le daba en los labios y las lamidas suaves y concienzudas que realizaba dentro de su boca, quiso corresponder el primer beso real que recibía en su vida, y se aventuro a hacer lo mismo con toda su inexperiencia en esos asuntos.

Y oh si, la embarro.

Le mordió la lengua haciéndolo retirarse de ella con un quejido adolorido y los ojos ambarinos abiertos de par en par con rabia y sorpresa.

Ella solo atino a dar un paso hacia atrás y ponerse lívida mientras de sus labios salían palabras atropelladas y torpes.

-Estúpida Sakura…

Syaoran la tomo de la cintura y volvió a besarla con fuerza y lentitud mientras que ella se aferraba a su camisa y sentía que de repente el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Y así como había empezado de rápido así se termino y él la separo de su cuerpo con violencia para dejarla caer en la arena por falta de fuerza en las rodillas.

Paso un minuto.

Dos…

Cinco…

Diez…

Y el silencio incomodo seguía presente, así que ella sin entender aun los motivos que habían impulsado a su rival a hacer eso se levanto con inseguridad, sintiendo que el cielo aun daba vueltas y la tierra no se mantenía en un punto de equilibrio, resbalándose como si estuviera parada encima de una tabla que tuviera por debajo un balón.

Por unos momentos hizo malabares para mantenerse en pie, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para mantener la estabilidad.

Se volteo a mirarlo, fue a dar un paso, pero las piernas otra vez le fallaron y cayo en los brazos de él que solo se limito a estrecharla largamente.

Lo que había pasado ese día no volvería a ocurrir se decía a si mismo.

Y para eso ya tenia ideado el plan perfecto, solo faltaba ponerlo en marcha.

Sakura seria solo suya durante esa estadía en ese lugar, así nadie se le acercaría y el no tendría que tener un ojo en sus asuntos y el otro pendiente de lo que ella fuera a hacer.

Porque era torpe.

Pero sobre todas las cosas ingenua y estúpida.

Y estaba otra cosa amorfa ahí que lo impulsaba en su mayoría a protegerla, pero aun no sabía que era.

Así que se acerco al oído de ella y rozo sus labios con la piel de ella sintiendo como se estremecía y se le ponía la piel de gallina, se rio para sus adentros y continuo hasta reconocer todo el terreno.

-Quiero estar contigo – el hombre susurro en su oído, mientras la chica lo miraba y se ruborizaba como una cereza.

-¿Q… Que…? – estaba nerviosa, de eso no había duda y también que con la guardia baja se veía mas hermosa que cuando peleaba con el en la oficina, y eso era muchísimo que decir, inevitablemente un tono rosáceo apareció en las mejillas de bronce del hombre pero ella que era tan distraída no se fijo en eso.

-Pero, como se que tu eres una seria mujer de negocios, vengo a proponerte un trato – ella lo miro vacilante y con desconfianza.

-¿De que trata? – sabia que ese hombre no daba puntada sin dedal, pero ahí se encontraba ella pendiente una a una de sus palabras, sabia que le iba a proponer alguna desfachatez, pero que Dios la perdonara si en ese momento le importaba eso, estaba pendiente del movimiento se su boca, de la boca que había estado en contacto con la suya y de repente sintió unas ganas apremiantes de sentirla de nuevo pegada a la suya.

-Simple, se que tu tienes un mes de vacaciones al igual que yo, pero que ambos venimos solos, no tienes pareja ni yo tampoco. ¿Te parecería mal si haces el papel de novia o esposa, como quieras llamarlo, durante estos 30 días?

"_No, por supuesto que no me parece mal si me besas de la misma forma en que lo hiciste hace unos minutos"_ fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza a la chica, e inconscientemente acerco su rostro al de su adversario sonriendo con algo de lujuria.

-¿Y que gano yo a cambio? - pregunto con una voz sensual y desconocida, que tuvo el efecto deseado en el hombre que estaba frente a ella: una sonrisita lenta y picara se le cruzo por la cara, multiplicando su atractivo por mil y llevando el sonrojo de la mujer a niveles insospechados.

-¿Un mes sin hostilidades de parte mía en el trabajo? - contesto rozando sus labios con los de ella con cada palabra que pronunciaba. _"además de una oleada de placer cada noche que pases conmigo por supuesto"_ pensó con astucia, esa mujer a pesar de todo le gustaba, y si en la cama era como en la oficina, sus noches serian bastante prometedoras.

-¿Sin gritos ni sarcasmos? – pregunto ella con la incredulidad pintada a lo largo de toda su cara.

-Así será.

-¿Así te grite y te ponga un pie en el cuello y te ahorque con tu propia corbata? - el hombre soltó una carcajada limpia y se separo de ella alzando sus manos en un signo de rendición absoluta.

Que inocente y pura era.

Eso sumaba aun más puntos a su favor.

-Claro, promesa es promesa, además creo que ambos ganamos con esto ¿No?

-Ummm no se, creo que le falta algo a este asunto…– una suave sonrisa se formo en la cara de la joven, se acerco peligrosamente al cuerpo del hombre poniéndolo algo nervioso – creo que tu sales perdiendo Syaoran.

Vaya, para ser la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, no sonó para nada mal.

Y otra cosa aun más para abonar: ¿Era su impresión o la voz de la chica se había tornado peligrosamente lujuriosa e incitadora?

Pero la risa de ella no se hizo esperar y eso calmo el nerviosismo de él casi por completo.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De tu cara, pareciera como si pensaras que te fuera a comer en algún momento en que estuvieras desprevenido.

-¿Y no lo vas a hacer?

-¿Hoe?

-Porque yo estaría encantado.

La cara de la chica volvió a ponerse como una cereza y ahora el turno para reír fue de él.

-¿Eso entraría en el trato? – oh por Dios, no podía preguntarle eso, maldita chica sin hormonas estaba tentando los limites de su resistencia.

-No se – dijo algo serio para evitar que se arrepintiera. Cosa que funciono y que además la alentó a seguir con el juego, porque una sonrisita picara se asomo otra vez en las comisuras de la boca de la chica que había bajado un poco el rubor de su cara.

-Creo que con una cosa así el trato se equilibraría ¿No te parece?

-Si.

-Y no tendrías que sufrir por ciertos baños de agua fría muy poco convenientes –ronroneo, incrementando los niveles de testosterona del hombre, que ya sentía muy pronta la nueva fluctuación de sangre hacia unas partes _no muy convenientes._

Debía hacer algo ahora mismo para quitarse de encima esa excitación.

Y a la vez para desviar el tema que había adquirido esa conversación.

O de lo contrario, quedaría demostrada la volubilidad de su voluntad ante un buen cuerpo y una propuesta bastante interesante.

Y eso señores, no le convenía para nada.

Porque ante todas las cosas, el sabia que lo estaba poniendo a prueba y sabia que estaba evaluando sus reacciones ante lo que ella en una de sus discusiones había llamado _el incentivo necesario para despertar el pequeño cerebro masculino._

Eso era humillante.

Entonces opto por un ataque bajo y la abrazo, rozando suavemente sus labios con los de ella, sin dar el anhelado beso, pero a la vez sin separarse.

Incitándola, provocándola…

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas? – susurro rozándole los labios, provocándose él mismo.

-…¿Dónde firmo? – suspiro ella con su embriagador aliento, él la separó y le sonrió.

-Aquí – dijo señalando sus labios mientras agarraba la cintura de la chica y la sujetaba con fuerza.

Y el trato que cambiaria sus vidas comenzó con un beso apasionado a orillas de mar.

_Continuara..._

**N/A:** bueno, aquí les regalo mi mas reciente trabajo, es una historia con una trama sencilla, nada oscura con un toque de humor y bastante romántica.

Esta vez ellos son rivales de negocios y al parecer se están llevando mejor en esas vacaciones.

¿Qué pasara después?

XD, me encantaría saber sus opiniones, saben que ustedes son muy importantes para mí.


	2. first week

**Notitas de inicio: la canción en la que se inspiro esta historia se llama estoy hablando de ella y es la canción que Syaoran iba escuchando al principio del primer capitulo y cuando se encontró con Sakura en la playa. Les recomiendo que se la bajen es muy buena.**

**Y también tiene mucho que ver con la trama, pero eso va después así que tranquilos.**

**La connotación de las palabras señaladas con asterisco la explico al final.**

**FIRST WEEK: **"Knotty"

"_Entre el sonido eterno del mar te veo, te escucho y te siento… por primera vez, lo juro…" _

**PRIMER DIA**

Después de haber hecho el trato ella canceló el registro de su habitación y trasladó sus cosas a la suite matrimonial de Syaoran.

Al fin y al cabo el trato decía que debía desempeñar un rol de esposa o novia, lo que fuera que conllevara eso.

Aunque no comprendía muy bien la _totalidad_ de esas _connotaciones._

Igual, se sentía rara, no sabía que la había impulsado a cerrar ese trato extraño.

Y aun más, no sabía de donde había salido ese deseo tremendo que la había llevado a besarlo como firma única e indeleble del acuerdo…

¿Besar a Syaoran Li?

Sonrió al pensar que en condiciones normales se golpearía por siquiera imaginarlo.

Porque el tipo era un descortés, arrogante, ególatra, autosuficiente y mujeriego riquillo que con sólo tronar uno de sus dedos el 99 de la población femenina de su empresa caía como esclavas a sus pies.

Y eso la enervaba.

Aun más, con esa forma de decirle que iba a terminar como una desdichada solterona con cuarenta gatos en su casa. Porque era muy probable, sabía que él no tenía problema para casarse, la mayoría de las mujeres lo harían con muchísimo gusto si él se propusiera a alguna, pero, la cosa cambiaba con ella. Sabía que era una mujer desaliñada y algo amargada, y es que la vida le había enseñado a ser así.

La ausencia de su madre, el trabajo constante de su padre y su hermano habían convertido su infancia en una etapa dura casi insuperable de no ser por su mejor a miga Tomoyo, que al final resultó siendo su jefe directa cuando su abuelo la introdujo a trabajar a Amamiya World Trade Center.

En ese momento su vida mejoró considerablemente.

Porque se pudo deshacer del empleo de medio tiempo que tenía en una absurda cafetería en la que prácticamente casi todas las noches el jefe la acorralaba con intenciones no muy nobles.

Y fue en ese entonces que decidió vestirse como una persona mucho mayor de lo que era, porque con esa cara de bebé no iba a conseguir infundir el respeto que necesitaba, además que las gafas que se puso le parecían hasta cierto punto bonitas.

Eso, porque no se miraba de frente al espejo cuando las tenía puestas.

Después de eso, su vida fue mejorando poco a poco, hasta que en poco tiempo llego a ocupar el cargo de gerente financiera de la compañía, había alcanzado su meta, y en ese momento pensó que ya tenía el cielo cogido a dos manos.

Hasta que lo conoció al él, el único hombre que la atormentaba y que parecía salido de no se que paila del infierno, sólo para hacerle la vida más imposible y más difícil de lo que ya era, aquel mismo que en la última reunión de negocios le había dicho que se quedaría soltera y que no seria capaz de darle vida a un hijo.

Un hijo…

Si, ese era el poderoso motivo que la había impulsado a irse de vacaciones.

Conseguiría engatusar a algún desconocido, lo emborracharía, se acostaría con él y voilà, niño a bordo y cachetada segura para Syaoran Li. No parecía muy complicado.

Hasta que se lo encontró y le propuso ese estúpido e irresistible trato…

¡Esa no era la idea!, la idea era acostarse con un desconocido, no hacer el papel de novia de un rival aguerrido y extraño por no se que motivo, sin ningún resultado venidero y sin pena ni gloria con la cual pavonarse para empequeñecer su de por si enorme ego y hacerle tragar una a una sus palabras.

Le provocaba abofetearse de lo idiota que había sido, por sucumbir a su exuberante atractivo masculino, su perfume a sus besos, su sonrisa…

"_¡Ya basta Sakura!"_

Si seguía pensando de esa manera iba a terminar suspirando como una idiota, y sin remedio se lanzaría a atacar de nuevo los apetecibles labios de ese hombre, así que negó rápidamente con la cabeza y procuro pensar un poco.

Ahora que al fin alguna neurona le estaba empezando a funcionar, midió todas las posibilidades, y pensó que la única que no le traería problemas venideros era escaparse.

Pero no contó con las atenciones especiales que Syaoran había comenzado a hacerle, y que invariablemente bajaron su guardia y la hicieron desechar la idea rápidamente.

Porque la invitó a una cena romántica…

Si, era inaudito, inclusive su laborioso cerebro no era capaz de recrear la absurda escena, y es que verse a ambos, es decir, a Syaoran y ella sentados en una mesa con una copa de vino charlando como un par de enamorados se le hizo raro.

Raro pero no desagradable.

Le hubiera gustado responderle de una vez que si con todo el entusiasmo que nació de no se que parte, pero con todo ese _rencor_ acumulado por años no le cabía en la cabeza la posibilidad de esa absurda y reciente invitación a una cena romántica.

Porque para ella aún era muy pronto y se decía que necesitaba empezar a medir el terreno, debía ser cuidadosa, y mas tratándose de ese hombre, y por supuesto que rechazó la invitación con todo el aplomo necesario, gritándose y agarrándose a mordiscos en su fuero interno, porque de verdad la idea era muy tentadora, pero con una cara seria e impertérrita que hubiera descrestado hasta al critico de cine mas erudito, dejando a Syaoran estático, consumiéndose por la ira que desde el primer instante esa mujer buscaba despertarle.

Desgraciada mujer mata pasiones, ¿Qué tenia en contra de una cena romántica para dos?

Al menos la hubiera aceptado por decencia y buenos modales, porque para iniciar una relación como la que él le había propuesto había que ser al menos conocidos _no rencorosos_, que _no_ convirtieran la habitación en ring de pela en el que seguramente tendría que usar casco y escudo para evitar que ella llegara en la noche y lo matara de un golpe o algo parecido. Pero esa mujer era un completo caso perdido, y en ese momento le parecía más arcaica de lo que aparentaba.

Ahí se arrepintió de haberle propuesto ese trato.

¿En que diablos estaba pensando?

Fue un bruto descerebrado, necesitado, miedoso al ocurrírsele esa idea absurda, y aun más, debía culpar a los tragos y a la furia por esa acción precipitada y animal, porque él nunca actuaba por instinto, casi como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Y fue entonces cuando se dijo que ya no había vuelta para atrás, como buen hombre de negocios, no pensaba salir de ello, por orgulloso e idiota se embaucó en ese callejón sin salida, ahora, habría que terminar de hundirse entonces.

Hundirse mas no dejarse pisotear, y si las cosas habían tomado ese curso, por algo sería, tal vez la compañía de Sakura le ayudara en algo, aunque lo dudaba.

¿En que rayos le podría ayudar ese dinosaurio enrazado con mantis cascarrabias?

Resopló llevándose las manos a la cintura, mirando las diversas tonalidades que se refractaban en los enormes y horribles lentes de mantis de la chica que lo miraba de la misma forma analítica y fastidiosa que en la oficina.

Le incomodó, porque esa mirada no era de odio, ni de nada, era como de profesionalismo.

O al menos eso era lo que hacían ver las gafas, porque lo que se revolvía en el interior de la chica era cosa misteriosa.

Entonces, la miró con escepticismo y levantando una ceja la miró unos minutos más llegando a la conclusión de que llevaría ese trato hasta el final, trajera las consecuencias que fueran, no creía que iba a ser tan malo para sincerarse así que…

Como decía su padre: alianza hecha, alianza no rota, alianza concluida, así supiera a feo debía hacerse fuerza sobrehumana comerse el arrepentimiento hasta el final, porque la idea había sido suya, y un Li jamás rompe su palabra.

Al fin y al cabo era de Sakura Kinomoto de quien estaban hablando, estaba seguro que llegarían a algún acuerdo como todas las veces anteriores. Y decidió que con lo arisca e impredecible que siempre era, ya después la convencería de salir como una pareja convencional, así tuviera que doparla y ponerle cloroformo en un pañuelo, no importaba, ella saldría con él.

Después de todo aunque ellos no fueran pareja, el trato hecho decía que si, y como eso fue hecho con el consentimiento y creatividad de ambos, era preciso disfrutar de esa extraña tregua, porque sabía que al poner un pie fuera del hotel el último día de sus vacaciones ese trato quedaría disuelto y la vida volvería a ser la misma de antes, por tanto, no creía que llegaran a ser amantes, eso estaba totalmente descartado. Aunque con bastante esfuerzo podían llegar a acercarse, ¿No?, por lo menos para probar y disfrutar de una cosa que ninguno de los dos había experimentado en la vida: una ficticia y tal vez placentera _"relación de pareja"._

En ese punto, sin saberlo, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo tácito y consolador, en el que harían lo posible para no pelear y para llevar al menos una buena relación interpersonal sin meterse en los asuntos laborales, porque el trabajo se había quedado en la oficina y fuera de esta no tenían por que seguir peleando, aun mas si iban a compartir sus vacaciones, como el hecho irrevocable que les predecía que siempre estarían destinados a soportar al otro.

Así que sin amargarse más el rato se dispusieron a arreglar la suite, sin perder el tiempo, pues había que hacer mucho, y querían salir a dar una vuelta por la tarde. Syaoran acomodó las cosas de aseo de ambos en el baño mientras que ella tendía la cama y arreglaba un poco la habitación para después acomodar bien las cosas, definitivamente había descubierto que Syaoran era algo desordenado con su ropa sucia, especialmente en la noche, porque la dejaba tirada en el suelo.

Pero no había contado con el hecho de que salió muy rápido y no se había preocupado de alzarla, porque por lo general ese hombre era meticulosamente organizado en _casi_ todos los aspectos de su vida.

Cabe mencionar el _casi_ resaltado, porque a pesar de su éxito laboral no se le había conocido la existencia de la primera relación seria, generalmente era un rompecorazones, que salía cada noche con una chica distinta y desconocida, jamás repetía la jugada, ni le gustaba dar sus datos personales, es mas le había llegado el rumor de que él sedaba a las chicas y ellas se despertaban en un cuarto de hotel sin saber con quien habían estado y con un manojo de dinero a su lado, con una nota que decía "Gracias"

Eso, en el vocabulario de Sakura era ser un violador, y al principio lo había creído entero, de ahí provenía el comportamiento primario violento con ese hombre, pero a medida que se conocían mas en el aspecto laboral, llego a la conclusión de que Syaoran no era uno de esos, aunque si se acostaba con chicas distintas y jamás era serio con ninguna.

Descartando una _parte_ importante de la historia que se acercaba _muchísimo _a la realidad.

Aunque si le llamaba la atención esa extraña proposición, y mas que se la hizo a ella.

A Sakura Kinomoto, alias pequeña mantis religiosa.

Se exprimió el cerebro todo el lapso de tiempo que se demoraron las preliminares para desempacar los equipajes, porque después llegó Syaoran y ya no pudo seguir pensando, porque todo el tiempo le preguntaba cosas como donde dejaba los vestidos, los zapatos y otras cosas, y sin que se dieran cuenta, la mañana se les fue desempacando las cosas de Sakura y organizándolas con las de él en el amplio closet.

Entonces, cuando terminaron, se fueron y la tarde fue simple, porque se les fue en el almuerzo y en el paseo silencioso que dieron a la playa.

Había sido agradable, no había que negarlo.

Y el tiempo cuando se esta bien acompañado es algo que se pasa volando, ahora lo comprendían, y a la vez les divertía pensar que era igual cuando se encontraban por algún asunto laboral, y que hasta ahora se fijaban en eso.

Pero…

Había algo que incomodaba bastante a Syaoran.

Ese algo era la ropa y la pinta que ella levaba puesta.

¿Por qué rayos no podía vestirse una manera decente?

El cabello hasta los hombros debajo de ese sombrero de paja no lucia mal, pero el corte era muy común, le gustaría verla con algo un poco mas juvenil, su cara se veía estropeada porque se había puesto las gafas de mantis y el cuerpo se le veía plano y sin gracia porque el vestido que llevaba parecía más de su abuela que el de una mujer joven.

Se veía desaliñada.

Y desentonaba tremendamente con su estilo.

Se preguntó donde había quedado la pinta increíble que había traído el día anterior. Porque ese vestido blanco de la vez pasada no estaba para nada mal.

Por el sabía lo hermoso que podía llegar a ser el cuerpo de esa mujer. No demasiado voluptuosa, no demasiado flaca, más bien un poquito llenita con la cintura estrecha y las caderas muy anchas que se movían sensualmente incluso debajo de sus vestidos de abuela.

Tal vez cambiando un poquito su look se viera mas acorde a lo que él esperaba, una mujer no demasiado hermosa, pero si lo suficientemente linda como para no desentonar.

Entonces, después de una tarde silenciosa y agradable de meditaciones, llegó a una decisión acertada, la llevaría de compras al día siguiente, puesto que las tiendas ya estaban cerrando, y la cena, quedaría pospuesta para un día mas apropiado, un momento en que ella le tuviera algo mas de confianza y no se mostrara tan arisca.

Cuando ella se dignara a vestirse como en verdad su cuerpo y su cara merecía, y le diera alguito de alegría visual.

Pero por supuesto eso no le saldría gratis, no señor, después de eso, la pequeña mantis tendría que retribuirle con algo y que mejor que una excelente y prometedora sesión de sexo, que lo dejara tirado todo el día siguiente en la cama sin poder mover un solo musculo del cuerpo. Ante esa tentadora y nada mala perspectiva una sonrisita traviesa cruzó su cara al tiempo que Sakura lo miraba como si se hubiera chiflado.

Se fueron de inmediato al hotel, y ella al ver que les tocaba dormir juntos, se acostó en el extremo mas pequeño de la cama, ocultando siempre su rostro a su compañero, arreglándoselas para hacer un acto de equilibrio para mantenerse rígida en la esquina más alejada de Syaoran, casi cayéndose al suelo, para evitar tocarlo.

Él se durmió pensando que lo rechazaba.

Ella se durmió casi morada de la vergüenza…

**SEGUNDO DIA**

Se levantó entusiasmado, a pesar de que esa forma de haberse dormido de Sakura no le había agradado en lo mas mínimo, le subió el animo el hecho que al abrir los ojos ella estaba abrazada a él con brazos y piernas, con una sonrisa de ángel y un olor suave y exquisito que nunca se había tomado la molestia de distinguirle.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos la contempló interesado, realmente ella era muy distinta cuando estaba en casa, nada que ver con la engreída gerente que él conocía, y eso se le antojaba divertido, porque no reñía tanto.

-Hola…

-Hola… - respondió ella bostezando, aun sin estar muy consciente de donde estaba ni con quien estaba hablando.

-Te ves muy bonita a estas horas de la mañana.

-Gracias… - dijo ella ya un poco sobresaltada al ver la persona con quien estaba hablando y aun mas que la había cogido desprevenida y con las defensas bajas.

-Hoy vamos en un plan bastante especial, así que déjame bañarme y en seguida te lo explico.

Y sin mas se puso de pie y en un segundo llegó al baño, guiñándole un ojo y cerrando la puerta detrás de si, dejándola roja como una cereza.

Estúpido cuerpo ¿Por qué rayos reaccionaba de esa manera? No recordaba que lo hubiera hecho antes en la oficina.

Claro que en la oficina no se veía tan radiante ni sonriente, además que siempre estaba con una cara de ogro o con una sonrisita autosuficiente y despiadada cuando la molestaba.

Tan distinto a como la miraba en ese preciso instante.

Soltó un suspiro, al tiempo que sacaba la ropa que iba a utilizar ese día, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando no vio nada de la que había traído, a excepción de un vestido hindú que se ajustaba a la parte superior de su cuerpo y caía en una falda de vuelo ancho desde sus caderas hasta las rodillas y el vestido que se había puesto el día que llegó a ese lugar.

Menos mal la ropa interior estaba a salvo y los zapatos también. Así que esperó con impaciencia a que él saliera del baño y le diera una muy buena explicación a ese detalle.

Pero su furia se quedó sólo en intención cuando lo vio salir del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cintura y las gotas de agua escurriendo sensualmente por su cabello, su cara y su cuerpo, se puso roja y prácticamente huyó hacia el baño sin poner atención a la expresión confundida de él ni al olvido repentino que le causó la desaparición misteriosa de sus vestidos.

Su cerebro se enfrió un poco cuando el agua fría cayó sin piedad sobre su cabeza, pero la imagen estaba grabada a fuego en su retina y no pudo evita el volver a ruborizarse, necesitaba tomar aire fresco o de lo contrario su cuerpo sufriría una combustión espontanea si tenia que enfrentarse a una visión parecida cuando saliera de allí.

Se arregló rápidamente y salió del baño haciendo cocos para ver que Syaoran ya estuviera apropiadamente vestido.

Lo vio sentado en la cama con una expresión desenfadada hablando por el teléfono que quedaba en la mesa de noche, cuando la vio, le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que lo esperara.

Y entonces recordó el motivo de su furia.

-Syaoran ¿Puedo saber donde se encuentra la totalidad de mi ropa? – le preguntó cuando él colgó el teléfono.

-Te refieres a los vestidos de abuela ¿verdad que son esos?

-Si… - contesto con los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que estaba ejerciéndoles para aparentar una expresión clamada.

-Los he tirado a la basura en la noche – respondió con descaro.

-¿Qué hiciste que? – ella lo miraba con la incredulidad plasmada en la cara, aunque lo viera algo borroso, no se le pasó por alto la sonrisita astuta que tenía.

-Los he tirado, hoy voy a hacerte un favor y un regalo a la vez, te llevaré de compras conmigo – ante esa propuesta la chica quedo desconcertada, al menos, se dijo no iba a estar desnuda, pero por otra parte era su ropa la que había tirado.

-Pero Syaoran…

-No, nada de peros.

-Pero…

-No, esa ropa se tira a la basura y tú te vas conmigo de compras. Hoy el día esta dedicado a tu arreglo personal.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se que eres bonita, y quiero verte así.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

-No, solo quiero verte lucir algo digno de ti.

-Por eso ¡me estas diciendo fea!

-¡Que no te estoy diciendo fea! – esa mujer si sabia hacerlo llegar a los limites de su paciencia en pocos segundos.

-¿Entonces por que estás tirando toda mi ropa? Es mi ropa, la compre con mi dinero.

-Porque es ropa de abuela ¿Contenta? No me gusta se ve fea, además, te la voy a reponer, si no es que te de mas, ¿Acaso eso no compensa?

-Si lo hace, pero… pero a mí me gustaba…- le respondió ella poco convencida.

-Mírame a los ojos y repíteme la afirmación.

No pudo responderle nada, porque en su fuero interno sabía que Syaoran tenía toda la razón.

Y entonces se dejo llevar por el pasillo sabiendo que se iba a enfrentar al agotador y duro día de compras que siempre había procurado posponer con Tomoyo en pro de su trabajo, mientras que una sonrisa radiante se dibujaba en el rostro del joven hombre, deslumbrando a más de una de las mujeres que estaban en el pasillo. Al fin y al cabo había impuesto su voluntad a la de ella, cosa medianamente imposible de hacer en circunstancias normales.

Pero un solo detalle le bajo un poco los ánimos.

Y era que esas gafas, esas malditas gafas estaban otra vez ocupando la mitad del rostro de la chica.

-Mantis… - susurró en un bufido de desagrado cuando prendía el automóvil y aceleraba, al tiempo que ella agitaba una mano en señal de no importarle mientras miraba algo distraída el paisaje.

Trató de enfocar su mente en otro asunto, porque de verdad ya estaba pasando su límite de paciencia con cada segundo que veía esas terribles gafas en su campo visual, para su gusto eran absolutamente grotescas, pero la idea de que pronto se saldría con la suya lo hizo canalizar una gran parte de su enojo. Entonces miró las opciones que había en la ciudad para encontrar ropa de calidad y se decidió por un enorme centro comercial, donde empezarían el recorrido comprando la ropa de su compañera.

Entraron como en mil tiendas, Syaoran parecía un niño pequeño recorriendo el lugar recogiendo las prendas y luego metiendo a Sakura a empellones al vestier para que se pusiera lo que le había escogido, comprando en cada una cuanta ropa le gustaba a él y que veía que se le viera bien, cosas no muy destapadas, pero que mostraban la piel suficiente para hacerlo fantasear un buen rato.

Cuando las compras ya estuvieron listas, él la invitó a ver una película, que para desgracia de Sakura resultó ser de terror y estuvo prácticamente toda la película enterrándole los dedos al brazo de un divertido Syaoran, llegando a la fantástica idea de quitarse las gafas a mitad de película para ver un poco distorsionadas las imágenes y no la afectaran tanto, pero no pareció funcionar, porque cuando salieron, ambos mostraban las dos caras de la moneda, o mas bien las dos caras del llanto, mientras una salía llorando del susto, el otro estaba llorando de la risa al ver a su compañera tan agarrotada, cosa que aprovechó para dirigir sus pasos a una sala de belleza estrambótica, mientras que Sakura se limpiaba las lagrimas y abría sus enormes ojos verdes en toda su extensión cuando él la entró en ese lugar peligroso.

-No pensaras que yo… - dijo desesperada mientras se aferraba a la manga de la camisa de un sonriente Syaoran.

-Ajá, exactamente eso es lo que pienso – le respondió él con una sonrisa de ángel.

-Pe… pero ¡mi pelo esta muy bien así!

-No, no está bien, te dije que te iba a dedicar todo mi día, así que voy a cambiarte de look, quien sabe, que tal quedes mejor, al menos para que no te veas tan adulta o tan plana.

-No, Li, espera – gritó asustada cuando dos peluqueras locas la cogieron por cada brazo y la arrastraron al local mientras que el agitaba la mano en señal de despedida y ella lo miraba hecha una furia amenazándolo con acidez – Li esta no se queda así.

-Si ya lo se, chicas, hagan lo que puedan con ella por favor, no tomen en cuenta sus opiniones, solo limítense a dejarle el look que mejor le quede, yo volveré en una hora.

-Como gustes bombón – grito una de ellas causándole un escalofrío al apuesto hombre, cosa que no quedo desapercibida para Sakura.

La hora se le paso lenta, había ido a una cafetería a tomarse un cappuccino, pero mientras estaba distraído, una descarada chica se le había sentado en las piernas y cuando la miró con gesto sorprendido, comenzó a acariciarle la cara mientras la fisonomía del hombre se tornaba de un curioso tono verdoso.

Entonces, pensando que estaba funcionando su supuesta seducción y que la sangre se estaba redistribuyendo hacia _otros lugares_, lo bombardeo con preguntas algo subidas de tono, que él se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos mientras tragaba pesado y suplicaba en su interior que esa atrevida se fuera de ahí, se tomó el primer sorbo de café cuando el mesero se lo llevó, pero la chica luego bebió del mismo lado en el que el había puesto sus labios, así que asqueado dejo un billete en la mesa y salió prácticamente huyendo del lugar arrojando a la chica de forma escandalosa al suelo.

Se escondió detrás de una tienda esperando que los alocados latidos de su corazón volvieran a la normalidad y que el temblor se desvaneciera mientras su talante antes verdoso adquiría algo mas de colores, definitivamente las mujeres así le daban miedo…

Aunque eso era un secreto que absolutamente nadie podía saber.

Por eso había hecho el trato con Kinomoto, ella era la única mujer que no se lanzaba como un tigre a un pedazo de carne cuando lo tenía al frente, y eso le agradaba bastante, porque podía molestarla y ella le salía con comentarios de la misma categoría que lo hacían morirse de risa por dentro.

Además que su compañía no disparaba sus niveles de adrenalina, ni lo ponía en taquicardia con unas ganas de huir inmensas, como le pasaba con el resto de las mujeres, o bueno, la gran mayoría que no podían ocultar ni un poquito la enorme atracción física que él les producía, sabía que era un motivo poderoso para ir a un psicólogo, pero por nada de este mundo dejaría que nadie supiera de su secreto.

Porque eso llegaría a arruinarlo, eso era una certeza, además que podrían acusarlo de gay y eso era el peor insulto que podían decirle.

Así que pensándolo bien, la idea de las vacaciones con Kinomoto no habían sido erradas, hasta el momento la había pasado bien hablando de ella, y su reputación se mantenía a salvo, además de no tener que lidiar a cada momento con un montón de desesperadas que no habían llevado compañía y que se lanzarían a él si supieran que estaba soltero.

Sakura esa su escudo anti felinas, y le agradecía al cielo que se hubiera cruzado con ella en esas vacaciones, aunque fuera extraña y recatada hasta la muerte, aunque fuera desaliñada, plana, con todos los defectos conjugados, eso no importaba, era una mujer confiable, que no cedería ante nada aunque él se pusiera a molestarla, y eso de cierta forma le trajo un gran alivio.

Y ahora, hablando de ella… ¿Qué hora seria?

Su reloj marcó las dos de la tarde y se dijo que se había retrasado media hora, así que se dirigió primero al puesto de información para contratar a un chico que le llevara todos los paquetes al auto, y hasta que no terminó no fue a recogerla, demorándose media hora más.

Menos mal que no lo hizo, porque los de la peluquería la demoraron inclusive quince minutos más, así que ahí de pie, ya comenzaba a impacientarse con las miraditas de los gays del lugar, preguntándose que tanto le estarían haciendo como para que se demorara tanto en salir.

Pero cuando se enfrento a la sexy mujer que le presentaron las dos peluqueras locas y tres gays mas se tuvo que sostener de una de las sillas para no caerse, olvidándose de la incomoda espera y agradeciendo a todos los santos del cielo ese cambio extremo que le habían hecho.

Oh por Dios, ¡todo eso estaba debajo del dinosaurio!

Definitivamente la idea del trato, que se le había venido a la cabeza con esos tragos encima no estuvo para nada mala. Es mas, debía felicitarse por ese gran acierto.

En ese momento una mujer con el cabello algo raro corto hasta la nuca y un poco mas largo adelante con un fleco que enmarcaba su rostro de muñeca se le presentaba con un manicure muy bien hecho y uno de los vestidos que él le había escogido, mostrando unas piernas de los mil diablos y un cuerpo de diosa que en sus días de trabajo jamás imaginó que escondiera debajo de las prendas de abuela, lucía como una modelo, muchísimo mejor de lo que él en sus cavilaciones matutinas había podido llegar a imaginarse y aun mas con esos adecuadísimos zapatos de tacón y ese sutil movimiento de cadera con cada paso que daba.

Pagó satisfecho una alta suma de dinero despidiéndose con cautela de los habitantes de esa peluquería que le mandaban besitos y guiños de ojo, al tiempo que despedían con gran suavidad y afecto a la chica.

Ya al fin fuera de ese lugar, caminó al lado de la azorada chica, mirándola con una incredulidad notoria, y es que no era para menos.

-Ya cierra la boca, se te va a caer la baba – comentó ella como a quien no le importa la cosa, pero que en el fondo le importa mas de la cuenta.

-No puedo evitarlo, luces muy bien – esta vez era en serio eso de no poder quitar la vista de encima, era la primera vez que se quedaba tan atolondrado con una mujer, tal vez porque esta era la única que no le daba miedo y _era fea_.

Hizo muy bien al usar el pretérito indefinido porque _era fea_, pero ahora no, y eso le daba una pequeña ventaja, porque no salía corriendo con alguna de las miradas de ella, ya que sencillamente, sus miradas no mostraban _eso_ que otras si, por esa razón, sin saberlo, en ese preciso momento ella despertaba sus mas bajos instintos que le decían que se le echara encima y la desnudara ahí y ahora.

-Deja así, no quiero tratar ese tema – suspiró ella simulando un tono molesto, mientras sentía que la sangre se agolpaba de forma involuntaria en sus mejillas.

-No me vengas a decir que no te agrado tu nuevo estilo, te veo muy contenta con el.

-Si, me agradó, esta vez no voy a tomar venganza, te felicito y te lo agradezco, hiciste un buen trabajo – sonrió y él se quedo estático.

¿De verdad esa era Sakura?

_Las peluqueras_ definitivamente habían hecho un excelente trabajo, tanto física como moralmente, o había algo en shampoo, un tipo de narcótico que afloraba la primera sonrisa no sarcástica, voluntaria, no inducida por ningún negocio de por medio, que hubiera visto en el rostro de la castaña en cinco años de conocerla.

Tuvo toda la intención de devolverse y pedirles la receta, porque esa sonrisa era algo que se veía cada mil años, tan anormal como un eclipse solar, si no decir que era aun más rara.

Esa fantástica sonrisa que tuvo el poder de paralizar su corazón de un solo empellón y dejarlo sin respirar por unos segundos.

Y eso sumándoselo al nuevo look fantástico de la chica, lo hizo sentirse repentinamente nervioso, porque en ese preciso instante no la reconocía.

¿Dónde quedó la expresión seria y eficiente y la sonrisa forzada de la que tanto se burlaba?, y aun mas, ¿Dónde estaban las gafas de mantis cuando mas las necesitaba?

Bueno, las gafas ya estaban ocupando en ese momento otra vez el rostro de la chica.

Volviéndose fea y poco atractiva como por arte de magia, y dándole un respiro de alivio al joven hombre, que se arrepintió con un sarcástico bufido al segundo siguiente, porque le quitaron de inmediato la alegría visual que le daba el rostro de bebé de la chica.

La explicación a eso era sencilla: los lentes de las gafas eran muy grandes, sumándole a eso el enorme aumento que tenían, el efecto que le daban a la persona que estaba al frente era un color verdoso por el iris de la chica, y porque independientemente de la montura espantosa lo que las realmente terribles hacia terribles era que por alguna ineptitud el optómetra no había calibrado para hacerle ver los ojos de un tamaño normal sino que se veía solo el iris y en el centro la pupila.

Una autentica mantis religiosa.

"_¿Por qué diablos no se las quita?"_ pensaba exasperado.

No es que estuviera en contra de las gafas, es más, no le molestaría si se comprara unas algo más pequeñas y con los ajustes necesarios para que la vista de sus hermosos ojos no se arruinara.

La miró mal y paró la marcha.

-Quítate esas estúpidas gafas, Sakura.

-¿Para que? Ya tuve suficiente comprando esas ropas caras y mandándome cortar el cabello por ti.

-Pero no te lucen.

-Eso no me importa, sabes bien que no veo nada, soy más ciega que un topo si me las quito.

-Pero te ves como una mantis…

-Ya estoy acostumbrada a que me digas eso, ya no me afecta.

"_Maldición…"_ no recordaba que ella era inmune a sus encantos y poco le afectaba lo que él tuviera que decir con respecto a su aspecto general.

"_Hasta ahora"_ dentro de poco no lo sería, eso estaba seguro.

Una sonrisita astuta se fue formando en su cara al tiempo que le quitaba las gafas y se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la chica.

-¿Acaso no te parece normal complacer a tu _marido_? Independientemente de que sus palabras no te afecten – dijo manteniendo las gafas fuera de su alcance.

-Lo seria si tuviera uno _cariño_ – susurró ella elevando ambos brazos para alcanzar su objetivo y no dejarse engatusar por el aliento embriagador del hombre que estaba rondando cerca de su boca.

-Pues para eso no hay problema _querida_… hay un trato de por medio que dice que tu eres mi mujer por este mes.

-Tendrás que rectificarlo _corazón_, porque no veo frente a mi una hoja de papel con mi firma – él rodeo su cintura con un brazo y sonrió triunfante, sabiendo que ya tenia la sartén por el mango.

-Ah no, no la hay, pero esto te lo recordara bastante bien, la firma que hiciste conmigo.

Y sin más se abalanzo hacia sus labios y la atacó con fuerza inusitada, hasta que se quedó sin aliento y ella cayó mareada en sus brazos, sacándole a su novio alquilado una sonrisa radiante, al tiempo que la cagaba con orgullo y la metía en su BMW para dirigirse al hotel.

Pero cuando ella se repuso, en lugar de agradecerle sus favores, visualizó un bolso nuevo y cogiéndolo bajo el pretexto de mirarlo, se lo zampó en la cabeza varias veces a su compañero, descargando su furia en la cara de Syaoran, que no podía dejar de reírse mientras que hacía piruetas para que el carro no se desviara de la carretera, la jugada que había hecho había resultado exitosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, y aunque algunos de los golpes dolieran, la satisfacción de haberse salido con la suya no dejaba que la rabia o el malestar lo incomodaran.

Por ese día él había sido el ganador absoluto, y se felicitaba por ello.

Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando llegaron a la playa, porque ella se robó la atención de varios hombres del lugar, haciendo rabiar a Syaoran.

Es que no estaba bien que la miraran, así que sin esperar esta vez a que atardeciera la tomó de la cintura y la entró en el carro para llevarla a pasear al centro de la ciudad.

Se estacionaron en una fuente de soda y comieron algo ligero, mientras Sakura miraba con algo de desconfianza a su compañero, que desde que estaban en la playa andaba de un humor de perros insufrible.

Así que decidió hacer algo para sacarlo de ese enervante ostracismo.

-Quiero jugar.

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero ir a jugar videojuegos.

-Pero Sakura eso es de niños.

-¿Te da miedo que una mujer te gane Li Syaoran? – lo retó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta – al instante el bajó la guardia y levantó una ceja como símbolo de incredulidad.

-Ya veremos Sakura, ya veremos si puedes ganarme.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, se dirigieron a un local algo escondido, donde los niños de los turistas iban a descargar parte de su vicio por las maquinas esas a falta de las suyas, dejadas en casa en contra de su voluntad.

Al principio, Syaoran se mostró renuente, pero al ver que Sakura lo retaba llamándolo con un dedo para que se situara a su lado, el orgullo se fue desvaneciendo y solo quedaron los ánimos para ganarle a su "novia".

¿Quién dice que una noche en un salón de juegos de video no va con un adulto?

Prácticamente ganaron en casi todos los juegos y tuvieron que sacarlos casi que a la fuerza del local, porque ya era hora de cerrar, aproximadamente eran las 11 de la noche y ambos no sintieron en ningún momento a que hora se paso tan rápido el tiempo.

Ya de un mejor humor, se dirigieron al hotel, y cuando entraron en la suite, se cambiaron y se acostaron abrazados aún riéndose de su ocurrencia.

Ese día algo en su relación definitivamente había cambiado.

**TERCER DIA**

Ambos se despertaron al mismo tiempo, solo que no abrían los ojos para disfrutar un poco más de la calidez extraña que sentían al estar abrazados.

Syaoran paso las manos por la cintura de ella que al instante se estremeció y abrió sus ojos verdes, mirándolo con una cara de interrogante que lo único que había producido en su compañero fue una enorme carcajada.

Pero en lugar de disfrutar el momento se incorporó y lo miró como a un bicho raro. Claro, hasta que vio la suave almohada de plumas estrellarse contra su cara en un hecho inevitable, haciendo que su compañero soltara otra risotada aun más fuerte.

-Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? Esto es la guerra Li.

Y sin más le estrello la almohada de lleno en la cara haciéndole comer algunas de las plumas que se deprendieron por la fuerza del impacto.

En ese momento la guerra de las almohadas comenzó hasta altas horas de la mañana, terminando cuando todas las almohadas se vieron deshechas y un reguero de plumas flotaba en la habitación, mientras los dos estallaban en carcajadas y se hacían cosquillas, como si estuvieran continuando los juegos y actividades de la noche anterior.

Mandaron subir la comida y todo el día se lo pasaron molestando y jugando en la habitación, hasta que se cansaron y durmieron un rato para volver a jugar y reírse otro rato.

Syaoran descubrió que Sakura era cosquillosa.

Y Sakura descubrió que el punto débil de Syaoran eran las rodillas

Al parecer la relación progresaba aun más de lo que ellos imaginaban.

Pero Syaoran no quería quedarse en una amistad de solo jueguitos y cosas de niños, y es que el problema radicaba en que ella era tan inocente que no sabía hacia donde se dirigía la marea.

Ni que el había hecho todos esos arreglos y juegos para un objetivo muy alejado de solo unos cuantos besos y unos abrazos, de eso se dio cuenta cuando en uno de los juegos le dio una caricia algo subida de tono a ella y Sakura se enrosco a la defensiva, poniéndose pálida de inmediato y borrando esa deslumbrante sonrisa...

Así que Syaoran decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, acorralando a Sakura entre su cuerpo y la cama.

-¿Es mucho pedir que dejes de hacerte la inocente y le prestes atención a mis exigencias? – contestó enfadado por la forma en que se había acorazado.

-No te entiendo, ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Ya Sakura, ambos sabemos que no eres una niña, ni yo un mocoso inexperto, ambos rodeamos una edad cercana a los treinta años y sabemos que una cama de un hotel, mas específicamente una suite matrimonial como esta, no fue diseñada solamente para dormir o jugar.

-A… ¿A que te refieres? – susurró ella tanteando el terreno y descubriendo poco a poco las intenciones de esa conversación.

-¡A que quiero acostarme contigo! ¿Es que tengo que hacerte los dibujitos o mejor te lo explico con plastilina?

-¡Syaoran!

-No te escandalices Sakura, simplemente te estoy haciendo una pregunta, ¿Vamos a tener sexo esta noche?

-No.

-Entonces, eso es todo lo que quiero escuchar por ahora – se levantó molesto y salió de la habitación dando un portazo que a ella le hirió la susceptibilidad hasta el fondo.

Esa noche él no regresó, ni ella pudo dormir, se revolvía inquieta en las sábanas, sintiéndose arrepentida y humillada.

**CUARTO DIA**

Ambos pasaron una noche de perros, ella dando vueltas en la cama y él mirando televisión en la gran sala del hotel.

Por Dios, si hubieran sabido que eso desembocaría de esa manera tan violenta, en ningún momento se les habría ocurrido embaucarse en ese trato.

Aunque la que estaba más aturdida era Sakura, porque ya comprendía para donde iban las cosas, la noche anterior lo había comprobado.

Syaoran quería acostarse con ella.

Se cogió la cara con desesperación, pensando en que se había metido en un gran lío.

Por todos los cielos ¿A que hora se le había ocurrido aceptar eso?

Toda la mañana estuvo pasmada repasando una y otra vez la violenta conversación que habían sostenido la noche anterior, analizando, la expresión enojada de aquel hombre cuando se alejó de la cama y cerró la puerta con rudeza.

Y es que sabía que Syaoran no era una persona fácil, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer ella ante esa situación?, sin duda se sentía culpable, esa noche había llegado a la conclusión de que ese trato era para _eso_ y nada mas.

Pero al pensar en esa opción su corazón se encogió de miedo y de dolor, porque no quería que la utilizaran como un trapo viejo.

Quería respeto, y quería pasar un buen rato, de eso no había duda, como el que asaron antes de esa discusión, pero al parecer el concepto de tiempo de calidad difería mucho entre su mente y la de Syaoran.

Dio un suspiro y dio otra vuelta en la cama, ya llevaba despierta alrededor de tres horas y no se le había ocurrido salir de allí.

Que día tan aburrido, no había nada interesante que hacer, salvo quedarse debajo de las sabanas de la cama mientras que él regresaba.

O tal vez…

Se levantó con los ánimos renovados ante una idea esplendida que se le acababa de ocurrir y hurgó en las bolsas que contenían la ropa que habían comprado para ella, en busca de la prenda más sensual y coqueta que había comprado, a escondidas de Syaoran.

Y cuando la encontró, sonrió con satisfacción, entrándola rápidamente al baño y decidiéndose a bajar a la piscina del hotel.

Cuando estuvo lista, se puso un sombrero de alas grandes y unas gafas para el sol, realmente no era muy adicta a quemarse cuando iba de vacaciones, y mas por aquello de que se piel era tan fina que parecía un camarón si se exponía por mucho tiempo, tomó las llaves y la pantaloneta de baño de Syaoran, si realmente iba a seducirlo para que la perdonara, lo necesitaba junto a ella en la piscina.

Al parecer el plan funcionaba de maravilla, cuando llegó al lugar, todas las miradas se concentraban en ella y en el precioso bikini blanco que llevaba, algo en los comentarios y en las acciones de Syaoran había hecho que se le subiera un poco la autoestima y se decidiera a utilizar esa prenda tan destapada, ese hombre era un pequeño diablo, no sabia como, pero en verdad había logrado elevar su concepto de si misma, y fue entonces cuando sonrió ante la idea de que en tiempos anteriores ella misma se hubiera abofeteado con tan solo pensar en ponérselo.

Pero en ese lugar que importaba, tenía el presentimiento de que él se encontraba cerca, y no se equivocó, Syaoran quedó boquiabierto al verla, y es que le parecía tan irreal que tuvo que acercarse a ella para poder comprobar un hecho que si se lo contaran no se lo creería.

Y haciendo las conversiones a un lenguaje masculino lo que ella quería transmitir era:

Sakura + bikini + piscina + sonrisita picara + pantaloneta de baño en la mano... ¿Me perdonas?

Una sonrisita lenta se le cruzó por los labios y en un santiamén estuvo a su lado, espantando los chulos que ya se precipitaban sobre ella.

-Luces fantástica.

-¿En serio?

-Si, ¿A que hora compraste eso?

-Es un secreto – replicó ella dándole un suave beso en los labios y poniéndole la pantaloneta en la mano con una suave caricia, mientras él rodeaba su cintura con su brazos, acción que le bajo las ínfulas a mas de uno que pensaba quitar a Syaoran del camino.

Sakura se sentó en una mesa mientras esperaba a que él se cambiara, cosa en la que no demoró ni tres minutos por reloj, iendo al baño y haciendo todas las arandelas. De verdad era rápido cuando había algún estímulo de por medio.

Y que mejor estimulo que ver la fruta prohibida exhibiendo toda la piel que el deseaba, en un signo de arrepentimiento que le hizo bajar de inmediato la acidez que le había provocado el rechazo.

Llegó a su lado, justo cuando uno de los chulos anteriormente espantados se dirigía a ella con paso de pantera y los ojos brillándole de pura lujuria.

Con una mirada nada amistosa lo espantó, mientras que ella se incorporaba y se metía a la piscina con él.

Pasaron medio día sumergiéndose en la piscina y volviendo a jugar, hasta que en uno de sus juegos, ella se abrazó al cuello de él que la sostenía por la cintura.

-¿Me perdonas? – preguntó ella.

-Ya me lo pediste poniéndote ese bikini – piel, eso era lo único que en ese momento el sentía en sus manos, y también la agradable sensación de tener los pechos de ella aplastados contra su pecho, siendo separados únicamente por una ínfima y húmeda barrera de tela.

-¿Y tu respuesta? – dijo ella apremiante, buscando rehuir a la búsqueda incesante que el hacia para atrapar sus labios, hasta que no le dijera el monosílabo mágico no le permitiría besarla.

-Si, desde que te lo vuelvas a poner – susurró con una sonrisita ladeada.

-Pervertido.

Ambos rieron y se besaron, para luego salir de la piscina e irse a la suite a cambiarse e irse a cenar, sus estómagos rugían del hambre y es que ninguno de los dos había probado bocado desde el día anterior.

Pasaron una tarde amena en la sala de audiovisuales, escuchando música, viendo una película romántica que hizo caer dormido a Syaoran en el regazo de Sakura, que sonrojada siguió mirando la película y de vez en cuando se inclinaba y le daba unas sutiles caricias en el cabello despeinado.

Definitivamente era un hombre atractivo.

Y algo pervertido no había que negarlo, pero ese asunto se arreglaría después. Así que ella también sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban cerrando el lugar, se levantaron medio dormidos y se fueron a la suite arrastrando los pies y bostezando.

Pero Syaoran se acordó de cierto detalle que tenía para ella y se adelantó a ella.

Cuando ella llego a la habitación, una parte del sueño se le esfumo al ver encima de la cama al ver un precioso vestido de gala azul petróleo junto a su correspondiente par de zapatillas y un ramo de rosas blancas.

-¿Para mí? – preguntó ella abrazando sus rosas y mirándolo con ojos incrédulos.

-Si.

-Pero Syaoran… ¿No es demasiado? – dijo pasando la mano sobre la suave tela del vestido

-No, este vestido es para mañana – respondió él cogiendo el ramo y poniéndolo en el baño – no es bueno dormir con plantas en la habitación, así que por ahora las dejo acá.

-¿Y que haremos mañana? – no le puso atención al ultimo comentario que él le hizo, sino que se quedo cavilando en si debía preguntar.

-Iremos a la cena romántica que te mencione, así que no te vayas a poner arisca mañana, es algo que me debes preciosa - ella se sonrojó con el adjetivo y lo miró con sinceridad.

-Si, muchísimas gracias, por invitarme, será un placer acompañarte, y también gracias por el detalle, es precioso.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego retiró el vestido para dejarlo en un perchero, ambos se cepillaron los dientes al tiempo en el baño, sin cruzar otra palabra más, se arreglaron y ambos se durmieron algo nerviosos dándose la espalda.

**QUINTO DIA**

La luz de un día soleado se colaba por una rendija y llego a despertar a la castaña, que al recordar el compromiso de esa noche se crispo y apretó las sabanas con sus manos agarrotadas.

Era la hora de la verdad, la cena romántica estaba programada para ese día y ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, entonces, se deslizó suavemente de la cama hacia el baño, cuidando de no despertar a su compañero y entró en la tina.

Mientras se bañaba concienzudamente pensaba en la enorme connotación que traía esa invitación.

Y es que a pesar de su inocencia, cualquier persona que tuviera cuatro dedos de frente entendía lo que vendría después de la susodicha cena.

Cuando estuvo lista, él la sacó a pasear como era su costumbre, pero el ambiente se percibía muy tenso.

Como la preliminar a un hecho inevitable y desconocido…

Y por consiguiente los comentarios mordaces tan comunes habían quedado en el olvido, dando paso a un incomodo silencio que no se rompía ni siquiera con la música de la radio.

En la playa cada uno se sentó lo mas lejos que pudo del otro, hasta que vieron que ya estaba anocheciendo y se pusieron de pie, dirigiéndose sin hablar al carro de él.

Pero de todas formas había que enfrentarlo, así que puso su mejor cara después de un suspiro cuando llegaron al hotel cerca de las seis de la tarde, y ambos subieron a la suite para cambiarse las ropas.

Porque el restaurante que él había reservado era muy elegante y lo ultimo que quería hacer era desentonar con ese ambiente.

Pero a la hora de completar su arreglo, notó que sus gafas no estaban en el lugar donde las había dejado y miró a Syaoran sospechando de inmediato de el.

Al fin de cuentas no se le pasaba el detalle que había ocurrido con su ropa.

Acertó en su sospecha.

-¿Y que pasó con mis lentes?

-Los he tirado a la basura – al instante los ojos de Sakura soltaron llamas.

¡Blasfemia! Los tenía justo en su bolsillo, pero no quería verla con esa porquería arruinando su lindo rostro, así que desvió su mirada para no ser pillado in fraganti.

-¡No tenias derecho Li! – le espetó con rabia.

-Ya te lo había advertido, si no te quitabas las gafas de mantis, yo haría algo al respecto con ellas, y tu sabes que todo lo que digo lo cumplo.

-¡Pero eran MIS gafas!

-Si, al igual que la ropa que tire, pero ¿Qué mas da? Si eres mas ciega que un topo sin ellas yo seré tu bastón y guía, así que no te preocupes, estarás bien.

Ella se quedo callada con ese comentario y soltó un bufido, pasando su brazo por el brazo que él le ofreció, para bajar a la entrada del hotel donde estaba el BMW negro.

El camino fue hecho en silencio y cuando llegaron, Sakura se sorprendió de la amplitud del lugar, era verdad que veía borroso, pero eso no le impedía apreciar el lugar.

-¿Te agrada?

-Mucho.

-Me alegra, reserve una mesa con una vista espectacular, se que te va a encantar.

Y no mintió, cuando llegaron a una mesa que estaba junto a una ventana la chica quedó impresionada por la hermosa vista de la ciudad y la playa que estaba frente a sus ojos.

La cena trascurrió con tranquilidad, hasta que por la cantidad de vino ingerido, él se fue acercando mas a ella, coqueteándole y haciéndola sonrojar de una forma encantadora, las cosas iban bien, hasta que se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de deslizar su mano por la pierna de la chica que al principio se quedo quieta, pero después tuvo una reacción desagradable

Es que se alejó y se apretujó contra la silla, con los ojos clavados en el rostro de Syaoran con expresión de ternero degollado y temblando como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

De verdad sentía que él se le abalanzaría en cualquier momento cuando se descuidara. Y la cara desconcertada de Syaoran no ayudaba en nada a desvanecer esa idea, hasta que un atisbo de comprensión iluminó su apuesto rostro y suspiró con algo parecido a la resignación.

-No voy a tocarte si eso no es lo que tu deseas – comentó con sequedad mientras cruzaba una pierna y se recostaba en el espaldar de la silla.

Prendió un cigarrillo con aire despreocupado, sin prever la estúpida reacción de la chica.

Y es que le había tirado todo el vino en la cara sin pensarlo ni un poquito, dejándolo frío mirándola con incredulidad y desaprobación.

Se puso pálida y miró la copa de vino, hasta que sus ojos le ardieron y se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración que no dejó salir en ningún momento mientras estuvo frente a él.

Salió corriendo del restaurante en medio de tropezones y golpes contra las mesas aledañas, torciéndose los pies al correr con esos altísimos tacones.

Aunque en ese momento todos los golpes y magulladuras le importaban poco y nada.

Oh Dios, quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

¿Por qué las cosas siempre tenían que salirle tan mal?

¿Por qué era tan estúpida y atolondrada?

Se encerró toda la noche en el baño, sin recibir alguna señal de vida por parte de Syaoran, sabía que la había embarrado, sabía que había arruinado todos los esfuerzos por parte de él para que se sintiera cómoda.

Todo por una nimiedad que a última hora él había disuelto con su voz tranquila.

"_No voy a tocarte si eso no es lo que tu deseas"_ esas palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego en su memoria.

Porque sabia que había herido a Syaoran sin quererlo.

Y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida allí en el suelo, sin importarle que su cuerpo quedara aún más lastimado y magullado.

Al fin de cuentas eso era lo que se merecía por ser tan miserable.

**SEXTO DÍA**

Era obvio que el día había empezado con el pie izquierdo, y seguiría así hasta el final.

Para empezar cuando llegó a la habitación, como a eso de las 4 de la mañana, no había ni rastro de Sakura, así que empezó a llamarla con desesperación renovada.

Realmente no estaba molesto con ella, más bien se sentía culpable por haberla dejado marchar de esa manera sin darle ni una explicación.

Y por irse después a ahogarse en alcohol de la frustración.

Aunque la preocupación le bajó la borrachera como por arte de magia.

Buscó en todos los rincones hasta que escuchó un suave sollozo proveniente del baño, así que se abalanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió de un solo tirón.

Allí la encontró, estaba sollozando dormida tirada en el suelo, así que la alzó suavemente y la depositó en la cama luego de revisar que estuviera bien.

Pero, su culpabilidad alcanzó límites insospechados cuando vio la cantidad de moretones que tenía ella en las piernas y en los brazos.

Menos mal que no pudo sumirse en una renovada depresión, porque ella abrió poco a poco sus ojos verdes y lo miro desconcertada, mientras balbuceaba las disculpas que no había podido decirle por la noche. Pero él la paro con un suave beso y le sonrió, indicándole la puerta del baño.

-Alístate, quiero que salgamos juntos ¿Te parece bien? – los ojos de ella se iluminaron y asintió como una niña pequeña entrando como una rayo al baño, eso si, tropezándose varias veces en el camino.

Estuvo lista en menos de diez minutos, hecha todo un manojo de nervios. Él la tomó de la mano y fueron hasta el restaurante del hotel.

A la hora del desayuno su _novia-amante-moza-esposa _se sentó a su lado, y desayunó realmente muy poco, pero cuando se puso de pie un estruendo se escuchó y cuando miró bien, ellale había regado todo encima del pantalón al llevarse consigo una parte del mantel que había quedado atrapada en su bolso cuando iba a ir al baño, dejándolo en ridículo ante la absurda cantidad de gente que estaba en el lugar.

Obviamente ella se había disculpado mil veces y se había puesto como una cereza.

¿Por qué diablos era tan atolondrada?

"_¿Será por aquello que tu le rompiste los lentes de mantis?"_ Su mente le recordó con sarcasmo.

Y una gotita se deslizó lentamente por su cabeza sintiéndose culpable de inmediato.

Definitivamente nada en esta vida se quedaba sin pagar…

Y lo había dejado solo en ese lugar al salir huyendo del lugar con sus pasos suaves y gráciles.

Pero bueno, no podía hacer nada ante eso.

Le tocó devolverse a la habitación donde ella estaba cubriendo su cara con una almohada con el cuerpo convulsionando levemente. Se acerco lentamente quitándole la almohada pensando que le dolía algo.

Y se sorprendió demasiado cuando descubrió que la almohada estaba húmeda y que de los ojos verdes salían lágrimas cristalinas sin descanso.

La abrazó con fuerza mientras procuraba que la voz le saliera firme para poderle decir alguna palabra de aliento, o al menos preguntar el motivo de su llanto.

Es que su problema radicaba en que era muy vulnerable ante las lágrimas femeninas…

Bueno, no de todas las féminas, para ser especifico de una sola, y esa estaba entre sus brazos en ese momento.

De verdad… ¿Qué le estaba pasando con Sakura?

Sabia que ella era fuerte, sabia que ella no lloraba por nada, es mas, ni siquiera se inmutaba con los comentarios mordaces que siempre le hacía en la oficina.

Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba llorando?, carraspeo un poco y al fin se armo de valor para preguntarle.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-P… porque soy u…una i… idiota… - hipo ella con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Idiota? ¿Por qué dices eso? – ahora si estaba mas que confundido.

-N… no me digas… q… que no lo notaste… la gente… ellos… ellos empezaron a reírse de ti cuando… yo… cuando yo…

Y empezó a sollozar llenando la habitación con los sonidos sordos que salían de su garganta.

Ya comprendía… bueno en parte.

-¿Lloras por vergüenza? – ella asintió – lo siento… no debí tomarle importancia… debió ser muy duro para ti…

-N… no… yo… yo no llo… lloro por… eso…

-¿Entonces?

-P… porque te… te avergoncé… en publico… - en ese momento él la miró totalmente pasmado al tiempo que a ella le salían nuevas lágrimas de los ojos – soy… soy tan torpe… tan desaliñada... tan idiota…

-Sakura – él aprisionó su cara entre sus manos grandes y fuertes mirándola con intensidad e incredulidad – a mi eso no me importa, no seas tonta.

-Pe… pero… te he dañado tu imagen…

-¿Y? – él levantó una ceja en forma de no comprender su punto.

-Se burlaron de ti… por mi culpa… - ya se estaba calmando un poco.

Ante esa respuesta Syaoran solo pudo sonreír y darle un suave beso en los labios.

Definitivamente esa mujer era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Irritante, desesperante, puritana…

Y honesta y…

Y…

No sabia definirla… ¿Totalmente distinta?

Algo extraño se removió en su pecho, y antes de indagar que era se puso en pie y entro al baño para después salir y cambiarse de ropa, al tiempo que le daba a ella un vaso de agua para que se tranquilizara.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y dándole un beso en la frente le ofreció la mano y se la llevó a pasear un rato por el pueblo en su BMW.

Pensó que las cosas iban a mejorar un poquito.

Pero la hora del almuerzo le comprobó lo contrario, una cuchara proveniente de una de las mesas aledañas había caído en su sopa embadurnándolo todo al igual que a Sakura, que solo atinó a mirar al tipo que la había lanzado con el propósito de ganar su atención y la miraba de arriba abajo mientras que Syaoran se puso en el trabajo de ponerse a insultarlo sin ningún resultado evidente porque seguía sonriendo socarronamente coqueteándole a la ojiverde, bajo la mirada escandalizada de las señoras mayores que había en el lugar.

-Tú, hijo de…

-Ya déjalo Syaoran, no vale la pena seguir con esto – susurró suavemente la chica que palidecía con los besitos indecentes que le mandaba el tipo, que ya se sentía en peligro al ver que Syaoran se puso de pie.

-Pero ¿No te das cuenta de lo que ha hecho? ¡Y para colmo te esta guiñando el ojo y te manda _besitos_! – se remangó la camisa y rodeó la mesa para encarar al tipo que se había parado de su silla y ya comenzaba a retroceder.

-Syaoran, por favor no lo hagas – él la miro un momento, acción que el otro aprovechó para empezar su huida, pero ella al ver que el tipo estaba alejándose sigilosamente volteó a mirarlo con sus ojos de tigresa enfurecida y lo detuvo – y tú, encara lo que has hecho, ven acá y pagas el almuerzo – pero el tipo volvió a retroceder.

Lo que no contaba en su reluciente plan era en lo rápido que podía ser Syaoran, que en tres zancadas le dio alcance y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

-Y tu malnacido ¿a donde crees que vas? – susurró con una sonrisa falsa.

-Lejos de ti por supuesto.

Vaya envalentonadito le había salido, pero no le iba a pegar, por respeto a Sakura y porque no quería formar una escenita aun mayor, mas bien lo sentó en el asfalto cuando lo sacó a la calle y lo miró con frialdad.

-Ésta te la paso estúpido, pero donde vuelva a verte cerca de aquí, o sepa que le estas enviando de nuevos _besitos_ y _guiñitos_ a _mi novia_, te parto la cara ¿De acuerdo chiquillo?

-S… si…

Cuando volvió adentro, el mesero había retirado los platos y le estaba pidiendo a Sakura de manera decente que se saliera del lugar para conservar la calma de los demás clientes.

Por suerte ese era un restaurante alejado del hotel.

Al final habían terminado almorzando una hamburguesa en uno de los puestos cercanos a la playa entre las carcajadas sinceras de la chica y la cara desconcertada del hombre.

Sakura cambiaba de humor muy rápido.

Y por la tarde la cosa se completó con la noticia de que la playa estaba cerrada por mantenimiento.

¿Es que las cosas no podían ser peores?

Por la noche, se fueron a una discoteca a divertirse un rato, bajo el pretexto de que Syaoran estaba muy tenso, Sakura estaba mas bien alegre desde el almuerzo, había podido compartir tiempo de calidad con él sin caer en una riña y eso de verdad la aliviaba muchísimo.

Además que la había consolado de una forma tan maravillosa en el cuarto por la mañana…

Al principio bailaron algunas piezas, descubriendo que juntos lo hacían de maravilla.

Pero cuando se sentaron en una mesa las cosas cambiaron porque ella se hizo amiga de un trío de jovencitos que se sentaron con ellos y le ofrecieron una cantidad desorbitante de trago _sólo a ella_.

Obviamente ella no tardo en estar ebria.

Y los tipos aprovecharon la situación para acercarse a ella mientras Syaoran bailaba con otra mujer porque Sakura no había querido por estar tomando.

Miraba al grupo con la ira pura brillando en sus ojos de ámbar, mientras que uno de los mocosos le hacia cosquillas a la hermosa mujer.

Y aun más cuando ella acepto irse a bailar con ellos.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerle esos desplantes?

Pues era obvio, porque cuando uno esta ebrio las verdaderas emociones salen a flote.

Y Sakura y él se detestaban desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Pero eso no atenuaba ni un poquito la ira sorda que sentía en su interior, solo sirvió para sumarle un intenso y extraño dolor en el pecho, sin sospechar que la chica había aceptado bailar con ellos por un motivo distinto.

Esperaba verlo celoso.

Ese era el propósito que se había hecho esa noche antes de entrar al bar.

Y estaba funcionando de maravilla.

Syaoran estaba perdiendo los estribos, eso era más que claro, pero ella en el estado en el que se encontraba, no podía disfrutar del momento, sino que se limitaba a poner toda su concentración en mantenerse de pie.

Y en seguir bebiendo compulsivamente de la botella mientras se tambaleaba al ritmo de la música, cotoneando se delante de esos tres hombres, que prácticamente se la comían con la mirada.

Que rápido se pueden perder los objetivos cuando el alcohol se pone en medio ¿Verdad?

Pero en un segundo en que los tipos ya se le acercaban peligrosamente, Syaoran se movió como un rayo y la quitó de en medio con un ágil movimiento que termino de marearla.

-¿Estas lista? – fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Eh? Creo… creo que no… - los ojos de ella eran un perfecto espiral, y su cuerpo parecía un fideo maleable en los brazos fuertes de Syaoran.

-¡Oe Sakura!

-¿Para que debo estar lista? – el mareo producido por la botella de licor que ella sola se había tomado ya estaba surtiendo efecto, según ella no estaba aun totalmente ebria, algún atisbo de raciocinio quedaba aun en su cabeza, pero no sabia lo equivocada que estaba, porque pronto estaría tirada en el suelo si seguía con esa botella entre las manos.

-Para irte de aquí idiota, estas que no puedes ni tenerte de la perra que tienes.

-¿Cuál perra? – se señalo a si misma y lo miro algo perdida - ¿Te refieres a mi?

-¡Si! Estas en la inmunda Sakura, vamos.

-Me dijiste perra…

-No te dije perra.

-Si lo hiciste y si tu lo dices, pues si lo soy, ¿verdad chicos?

Y sin mas se deshizo del abrazo de Syaoran y volvió al centro del circulo de baile para comenzar a restregarse contra los cuerpos de los tres fascinados tipos, que ya sin recato empezaron a tocar lo que podían, dando un espectáculo bastante vergonzoso, frente al cual Syaoran solo atino a abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, mientras una oleada de inusitada rabia subía cada segundo mas rápido por su columna vertebral hasta estrellarse contra su embotado cerebro, que tomo cartas en el asunto y agarro a los tres sujetos y los lanzó fuera de vista con un solo golpe certero a cada uno y cogió a Sakura de la parte trasera del vestido, dispuesto a llevársela a rastras si era necesario.

-¡Déjame! ¿Qué les has hecho a mis nuevos amigos?

-No seas idiota, te estaban manoseando.

-¿Y? no iba a dejar que las cosas subieran más de tono.

-Como si pudieras evitarlo – comento en tono de burla.

-Pues si puedo quitarte a ti de encima por la noche, dudo mucho que con ellos pueda ser distinto – ante ese comentario una fibra sensible de Syaoran se activo y la rabia hizo que soltara a Sakura como si de un bulto se tratara.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Si yo quisiera ya te tendría debajo mío suplicando por mas de eso que tu me niegas a darme, ¡Estúpida calienta huevos! – fue lo único que atino a salir de su garganta.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? – los ojos de ella se dilataron hasta el infinito.

-Calienta huevos!! – escupió cada silaba, como si fuera la verdad mas absoluta del mundo, disfrutando de la cara distorsionada de ella, que al instante se levanto como si un resorte la impulsara y no puso atención al ligero desequilibrio que eso le produjo, ahora una nueva rabia se cernía sobre ella, tanto, que la borrachera quedo en el mas remoto de los olvidos, no le había dolido que le dijera perra, porque sabia que no lo era, pero si le hirió el ego eso de calienta huevos.

Porque todo lo que es verdad duele hasta el fondo.

-Muérete estúpido desesperado!! Yo te enseñare que es una calienta huevos!! – y sin mas, su pierna derecha tomo impulso y se estrello contra la entrepierna de Syaoran.

Automáticamente cayó al suelo, retorciéndose, mientras la gente se movía formando una perfecta circunferencia alrededor de la pareja y miraba casi con miedo a la chica.

-Asesina… - le oyó decir a un joven que se había llevado las manos a su ingle en un signo de protección contra una posible patada que aquella loca pudiera darle.

Pero a ella el comentario pareció entrarle por un oído y salirle de inmediato por el otro, porque no se inmutó, sino que seguía mirando con ínfulas de superioridad al hombre que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Pasaron cerca de dos minutos y él no se podía poner en pie, por más que lo intentara.

Mientras que ella le lanzaba una mirada escéptica y llena de rencor.

Vamos, que no era para tanto, había sido solo _una patadita_…

Bueno, si, algo dolorosa si se ponía a analizar el tipo de zapato con el que la había dado…

Y es que un zapato puntudo multiplicaba el efecto del golpe, y aun más si se ponía a pensar mejor en el _lugar_ donde había impactado…

Pobrecito, ya la culpa empezaba a hacer mella en el corazón de la joven.

Y entonces varios hombres comenzaron a reírse de la escena, formando una nueva oleada de furia por parte de la chica hacia ellos.

Dirigiéndose hacia el ridículo grupito de 3 hombres que se deshacían en carcajadas que no se dieron cuenta de la fiera que se les acercaba.

Para ironizar mas el asunto eran los mismos con los que se había estado restregando solo para causarle celos al tipo casi invalido que estaba ahora en el suelo.

Con resultados bastante hirientes…

Bueno, hirientes no, sino extraños.

Pero ni por esas iba a dejar que un trío de mocosos aparecidos se burlaran de él ni mucho menos de ella, el asunto de la patada estaba entre Syaoran y ella, y no era cuestión de risa, y mucho menos para el grupo de chiquillos por el que había iniciado todo.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? – pregunto con voz suave.

-¿Acaso no viste a esa loca y al idiota ese? Jajajajaja seguro que se han quedado sin descendencia por el _golpecito_ – le respondió uno de ellos, que no había visto con quien hablaba.

-¿Ah si? – susurro ella, mientras volvía a tomar impulso y le propinaba una patada con el doble de intensidad que la que le había dado a su "novio", haciendo que de inmediato el tipo chillara y se cayera al suelo, mientras la risita de los otros tres se calmaba como por obra de magia - ¿Ustedes también quieren probar?

-N… no, no señora, nosotros estamos muy bien así… ya nos vamos… - y sin mas recogieron a su amigo herido y se lo llevaron lejos, dejando el lugar en un silencio absolutamente sepulcral.

-¿Y ustedes que miran? – al parecer a Sakura los tragos le sacaban toda la violencia que en sano juicio no desbordaba con todos los comentarios desagradables que hacían en su presencia.

La gente al ver que la chica era un peligro andante se comenzó a dispersar y el Dj por su cuenta volvió a colocar música para arreglar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

Pero ni por esas las parejas que bailaban les quitaban el ojo de encima.

Porque ella se había acercado al tipo y lo miraba con ojos llorosos, casi a punto de llorar.

-Syaoran…

-¿Qué? – respondió el arisco con el poco aire que sus pulmones habían podido recolectar en ese trance doloroso.

-Mi amor ¿Estás bien? – dijo ella hipando y comenzando a llorar.

-¿A ti que mosco te pico? – al ver la reacción de la chica quedo boquiabierto, y es que no era para menos, primero le da un _golpe bajo _en todo el sentido de la palabra, que por poco lo deja lisiado de por vida, y ahora sin mas comienza a decirle _mi amor_, sin ningún tipo de ironía o burla, cabía aclarar, y para completarla se pone a llorar como magdalena.

"_Esta vieja es un espécimen raro"_ pensó de inmediato abriendo la boca con toda la intención de regarse y nombrarle no de buena forma toda su ascendencia.

Pero se quedo solo en eso, en intención, en menos de un segundo se arrepintió de nombrarle la madre, la abuela y hasta la tercera, cuarta y quinta generación para arriba al ver sus ojos verdes sinceros y llenos de culpa.

Es que era muy linda sin esas gafas de mantis…

Mas aún con ese sonrojo encantador…

Y para rematarla y hacerlo sentir aun peor, se lanzó a sus brazos para comenzar a llenarle la cara de besos y caricias.

Lo único que venia a medio arruinar el momento era el tufo impresionante que tenia…

Comprobante de que había llegado a sus límites de alcoholemia…

"_Dios, recuérdame emborracharla más seguido" _pensó en su fuero interno.

Mi amor, lo siento, lo siento tanto… - repetía ella una y otra vez mirándolo totalmente arrepentida.

-Ya, no te preocupes – al ver el grado de arrepentimiento que mostraba la chica, no le quedo otra opción que ponerse en pie con mucho esfuerzo y levantarla en brazos para evitar que se tambaleara y se cayera al piso de lo ebria que estaba.

-Perdóname, perdóname… - susurraba ella a punto de dormirse, con la voz estrangulada mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del joven hombre y le daba besos suaves, poniéndole la piel de gallina de inmediato.

Llegaron a la habitación y él la dejó en la cama matrimonial mientras la observaba, así dormida se veía totalmente inofensiva.

¿Quién iba a pensar que detrás de esa cara de ángel se escondía un demonio pateador de partes nobles?

Sonrió sin querer, a pesar de ese golpe, supo poner en su lugar a esos tipos ridículos.

Y sin más también se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo unos minutos después.

**SEPTIMO DÍA**

"_Que día tan horroroso"_ pensaba el apuesto hombre mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su linda huésped que estaba hundida en una amplia sesión de vomito en el retrete de su cuarto de baño, producto de la resaca terrible que le había quedado luego de haber bebido como nunca la noche anterior.

Esa mañana se había levantado por el tropezón que ella había dado con las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y lo había dejado expuesto a una misteriosa corriente de frío.

Cuando se levantó bostezando todavía la vio reptando con dificultad hacia la puerta que conducía al baño, con la cara verde y los ojos desorbitados.

Y cuando un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo delgado de la chica, entendió lo que pretendía hacer.

Ah no, no, no, no, no, no, eso si que no, no vomitaría en la alfombra de la suite eso estaba más que claro.

Se levantó como un resorte y la tomó en sus brazos para llegar en menos de un segundo al baño, logrando rescatar de forma casi milagrosa su alfombra del contenido desagradable del estomago de la chica.

La mañana se le fue atendiéndola, porque prácticamente no había podido sacar la cara del retrete, de verdad pensaba que ya tendría que llevarla al médico cuando después de llevar vomitando por intervalos de quince minutos un tiempo cercano a las tres horas lo miró con los ojos ausentes y se desvaneció en sus brazos, pidiéndole que la llevara al lavamanos para poder lavarse los dientes.

Con escepticismo lo hizo y la vio mas vulnerable que nunca cuando tomo el cepillo rosa y le untó demasiada crema, llevándoselo luego a la boca y cepillando sus dientes lentamente y a punto de volver a caerse.

Pero no se cayó, en parte porque el aún la sujetaba por la cintura.

Y luego la cargó en brazos y la recostó en la cama, para sentarse a su lado y llamar a recepción para que le trajeran un caldo de pollo (N/A: suena ridículo lo sé, pero es bastante eficaz, créanle a mi criterio médico) y alguna bebida con electrolitos, era obvio que estaba deshidratada y darle agua no sería lo más oportuno, lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Cuando le trajeron la humeante sopa, tuvo que coger a la temblorosa mujer entre sus brazos y alimentarla él, porque las manos de ella temblaban hasta tal punto que no podía sostener la cuchara.

Y luego la bebida, fue un suplicio para que la tomara, porque derramaba la mitad de lo que él le ofrecía, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea bastante creativa para que no regara nada más y pudiera tomársela rápidamente.

Introdujo un sorbo en su boca y entonces tomó la cara de ella y juntando sus labios le pasó el líquido boca a boca varias veces.

Hasta que la acción que al principio fue hecha con el fin de ayudarla se convirtió en una sesión de besos suaves y apasionados que eran débilmente correspondidos por la chica que ahora yacía de espaldas a la cama, con el hombre encima de ella apoyándose en sus piernas y brazos con el fin de no aplastarla.

El tiempo pasó, hasta que el sintió que la correspondencia por parte ella había cesado, se retiró y la vio plácidamente dormida.

Se sentó a su lado con la expresión más rara.

Sonriente y frustrado.

Porque se había dormido y eso jamás le había pasado con ninguna de las mujeres que habían compartido su lecho.

Aunque era bueno explicar que nunca cuidó de ninguna de ellas.

Y se dio cuenta que esa chiquilla lo estaba absorbiendo más de la cuenta, aunque eso le importó poco y nada.

Se levantó suavemente sonriendo y tapándola con una sábana y la colcha, para luego salir de la habitación.

Porque ya no se preocupaba más, Sakura ya estaba bien.

Una idea extraordinaria se le había ocurrido para esa noche, y tendría que actuar rápido antes que ella se despertara.

Por supuesto, estaba seguro que eso sería hasta ya muy entrada la noche.

Menos mal la conocía en algo, porque tuvo tiempo de contemplar su obra de arte después de una tarde de arduo trabajo y suspiró complacido, esperando sentado en un borde de la cama a que ella se despertara.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos después de esa experiencia infernal no podía creer lo que veía y se frotó los ojos con fuerza una y otra vez para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

Pero al ver que no le funcionó se pellizcó tan duro que se dejó negro el pedazo, y aun así no salía de su ensoñación.

La habitación estaba adornada con velas, inciensos con olor a lavanda que desprendían un humo blanco que hacia el lugar casi irreal y telas de gamas rojizas y violáceas que daban la sensación de estar en algún lugar del paraíso en vez de una simple suite de hotel…

Increíble, esa era la palabra que venia a describirle el lugar.

Y aun más la sonrisa radiante que exhibía el apuesto hombre sentado en una orilla de la cama.

Por Dios, ¿Acaso Syaoran Li podía ser más apuesto?

Se lo había preguntado miles de veces esos días, planteándose la idea que eso seria muy difícil, porque en estado natural el tipo era todo un bombón.

Pero la visión que tenia en ese momento derrumbó la teoría fundamentada en esos siete días de forma arrolladora.

Parecía un adonis, un ángel caído de no se que parte de su cielo personal…

Y sonreía de una manera tan espectacular que pensaba que se quedaría ciega si seguía mirándolo de esa manera, pero de verdad no podía desviar la mirada ni aunque le pagaran todo el oro del mundo.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – Dios si la vista del tipo en si la había dejado idiota, el cuadro se volvió más perfecto cuando su voz suave y pausada inundó el lugar.

-S… si… - atino a tartamudear al ver que él se le acercaba lentamente, como un tigre a punto de cazar a su presa.

No le importo sentirse vulnerable en ese momento.

Ni tampoco que la mirara con un hambre insaciable.

Nada podía importarle más que presencia y el cuerpo de ese hombre irresistible.

"_Que pervertida te estas volviendo Sakura"_ fue el primer pensamiento desechado, porque en ese momento no había lugar para ninguna conciencia puritana.

En ese instante solo cabía lugar para la fuerte lujuria que inundaba su cuerpo.

Cuando él se acerco lo suficiente, tomó su mentón acercándola a su cara perfecta en ese gesto tan suyo, tan posesivo y tan encantador.

-¿Te gusta mi decoración? – preguntó con un tono suave que ocultaba una gran inseguridad, mientras ella desviaba la mirada y observaba el lugar con una precisión casi mecánica, con ese gesto tan profesional, con esa actitud que tomaba siempre en el trabajo.

-Me encanta – concluyó con una suave sonrisa, mientras que él lanzaba al aire un suspiro de alivio.

Había que abonar que el tipo se había esforzado haciendo esto, porque conociéndolo bien, no era un idiota romántico, y eso lo agradecía por montones porque ella tampoco era una mujer así.

Sin embargo no se podía negar que de vez en cuando podía llegar a ser placentero tener una noche romántica.

Pero parte del encanto se desvaneció cuando él se resbaló con la colcha y cayó sin mucha delicadeza sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Y obviamente Sakura se molesto y frunció el seño al sentir que había caído sobre ella como un bulto y le había sacado todo el aire de los pulmones.

-¿Podrías ser un poquito mas delicado?, digo… ligeramente, porque me estas aplastando – Syaoran que ya se iba a quitar decidió quedarse un momento más así para molestarla, formo una sonrisa torcida y la miró con fuego en los ojos.

-¿Y a mi que me importa eso? Sufre las consecuencias de haberme dejado medio convaleciente, y agradece que a duras penas pude librarte del repudio público pequeña mantis – ella se ruborizó un poco y desvió la mirada apenada.

-En momentos como estos me veo tentada realmente a dejarte tirado y volverme a mi habitación – él le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y la miro divertido.

-¿Y por que no lo haces? – preguntó en tono autosuficiente.

-No sé – al final se rindió ella.

El se rió y ella pensó en un sinfín de groserías para quitarle esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.

Pero no le quedo mucho tiempo para seguirlo haciendo cuando el hombre comenzó a besarla en los labios y a la ves le subía la blusa ligera de tiras que tenía como pijama, sin tener que preocuparse por desabrochar sostenes inexistentes, sintiéndose satisfecho y excitado por ello.

Cuando tuvo a plena vista aquellas cumbres incitadoras, bajó su cabeza castaña y pasó su lengua pecaminosa y bien instruida por el valle que quedaba entre ellas.

Ah, desgraciado, era bastante bueno en lo que hacia…

Y para terminar de completar el suplicio ella no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando la boca dejo esa hendidura y se concentro en acariciar su seno derecho, mientras que su mano le daba también atenciones al izquierdo.

La estaba matando de placer con cada uno de sus bien calculados movimientos.

Y las cosas se calentaron aun mas cuando la mano que estaba reposando en su abdomen bajo hasta sus muslos y comenzó a acariciarlos de forma incitadora mientras hacia el preámbulo perfecto a la situación y al final la ubicaba en la entrepierna de la asombrada mujer, que soltó un jadeo estrangulado al sentir las caricias suaves y lentas sobre la tela de sus bragas.

Pero excitado como estaba, solo pudo soportar que ella llegara al primer orgasmo y luego de eso comenzó a quitarse la ropa casi con desesperación.

-Más suave… por favor… - casi suplico ella cuando veía que también era despojada con asombrosa rapidez de lo poco que quedaba de su ropa.

-¿Por qué?, tomando en cuenta lo que me hiciste en la discoteca no debería tener muy presente tu opinión como parte de mi venganza personal por el golpe que me diste ¿No? – jadeó y sonrió burlonamente al tiempo que ella desviaba su mirada y su rostro se ponía rojo.

-Es que… es mi primera vez…

Y ahí quedo él, de piedra, sin atinar a mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué venia a decirle eso cuando estaban en medio de la cama casi desnudos y con el peso de la excitación cerniéndose sobre su cuerpo?

El perfecto momento se vino abajo con esas dos frívolas palabras.

_Primera vez…_

¿Por qué no lo había sospechado?

Ahora entendía su mirada azorada y sus intentos de huir de él todas las noches de esa semana infernal.

Se sintió frustrado.

Y profundamente aterrado.

Porque jamás se había acostado con una mujer que estuviera en esas condiciones.

No podía hacerle eso, si, el trato incluía _eso_, pero lo había hecho pensando en que ella no era virgen.

Ella merecía tener su primera vez con un hombre maravilloso que la amara, no con el rival que tanto detestaba.

Y en ese momento deseó estrangularla.

Por ser tan idiota y aceptar el trato.

-Eres una calienta huevos, de eso no hay duda – escupió en un siseante susurro lleno de rencor con toda la solemnidad y seriedad que se le podía imprimir a una situación de esas en las que el hombre iniciado y todo se retiraba prácticamente con el rabo entre las piernas, el ego herido y tratando de conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Por supuesto Sakura se sintió de nuevo ofendida y le iba a responder con un insulto, pero se alarmó al ver que él se ponía de pie y dejaba de abrazarla de esa forma tan cálida y lujuriosa y caminaba hacia una de las puertas de la habitación.

-Espera, ¿Adonde crees que vas Li Syaoran?

-A darme un baño ¿No es lógico? – volteó a mirar con resentimiento mientras apoyaba su mano en la cerradura del cuarto de baño y lo abría para reforzar su afirmación.

Ella sonrió, se puso de pie y lo abrazó por la espalda dejando sus pechos desnudos en contacto con la cálida piel de Syaoran, causando un escalofrío agradable en el cuerpo de aquel escultural hombre.

-¿Y que pasa si yo te digo que no quiero que te des un baño? – susurró con voz sensual, cargada de deseo.

Te respondería que así no quisieras me lo daría, y que además sería una cosa bastante estimulante si entras conmigo – le dijo con una sonrisita pícara en los labios descubriendo hacia donde se dirigían las palabras de Sakura.

Ella sonrió en secreto y le imprimió a su voz un tono de suave desolación al tiempo que suspiraba llena de alivio al ver que él no se negaría ya a hacerla suya.

Porque por una loca idea quería que él fuera la primera experiencia sexual de su vida.

"_Tal vez la única"_ y ante eso su mirada verde se apagó un poco

Era un hombre que prometía muchísimo en esa área…

Y si su desempeño era igual de eficiente que en la oficina, se decía que no se aburriría para nada en esas vacaciones.

Al fin y al cabo algún día debería dejar de ser una niña, y que mejor momento que ese…

Al fin y al cabo las oportunidades se dan una sola vez en la vida ¿Cierto?

-¿En serio?, pero, ¿no crees que seria un poquito mas justo con la mujer que tienes acá hacerlo en una cama?, digo, por ser la primera vez de ella… - susurró trazando circulitos con la punta de su uña en la espalda desnuda de Syaoran.

-No te preocupes, no estoy diciendo que vayamos a hacerlo en el baño – contestó con la voz ronca, sabiendo que no iba a poder soportar más la espera.

-¿Entonces? – él se volteo a verla con los ojos brillantes de lujuria y una sonrisa que podía deslumbrar a un ciego.

-Ya lo sabrás, ya lo sabrás, ¿aceptas mi invitación? – le preguntó con su mejor cara de cachorro, mientras ella sonreía y le estiraba la mano un poco recelosa.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Como que me llamo Syaoran.

-¿Me das tu palabra?

-Por supuesto Sakura – y sin mas tomó la mano de la mujer y la introdujo al cuarto de baño cerrando suavemente la puertas tras ellos.

Sabiendo que esa noche sería única.

Y justo en ese momento el reloj marcó las doce de la noche del séptimo día.

La primera semana de convivencia terminaba de manera exitosa…

_**Continuara…**_

N/A: Foto, foto, foto XD, Dios mío, pagaría lo que fuera por ver sus caras en este momento XD, especialmente por ver las de aquellos que esperaban lemon en este capi (Priscy-chan tu cuentas especialmente aquí XD).

Pues no señores, el lemon no va en este capi, va en el siguiente XD muajajajajaja soy mala lo se XD.

Ay pero sean considerados, este fanfic es el que estoy actualizando con mayor frecuencia, porque escribirlo me ha resultado especialmente fácil, y esto viene al caso de que estoy de muy buen humor últimamente, y que la historia me fluye bastante bien, porque no tengo que trasnochar para hacerla, el secreto de verdad de mis otras historias esta en hacerlas muy de noche, el ambiente es inspirador.

Además que esta estaba ya en su mayoría escrita, como lo había dicho antes los proyectos que he sacado adelante este año son muy variados, y esta es la historia mas relajada que he escrito.

Y ha sido la que menos cerebro ha tenido que exprimir XD.

Vocabulario exótico:

Perra además de la connotación ya conocida, en mi país también hace referencia a una borrachera de esas en las que no te puedes mantener ni siquiera de pie. No piensen mal, yo no soy una persona grosera, se me da muy mal emplear ese tipo de vocabulario en la normalidad, esa palabra la saque de mi hermano XD.

Tufo es un vaho emitido por la boca cuando has bebido mucho XD (que elegante me ha salido no?, parece definición del diccionario de la real academia de la lengua española XD).

Bueno, me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, espero que este les guste aun mas (porque lo disfrute tanto!, además que esta largo en comparación con los capis mas cortos de mis otras historias).

Muchas gracias a:

Respondo sus review en mi profile, ustedes ya saben.

Y también a ustedes hermosos lectores que leen la historia sin dejar Review, tengo varios hits por ahí, aunque de verdad me gustaría saber las opiniones al respecto. Ninguna obligación por supuesto, pero me haría muy feliz saber sus veredictos, que les gustaría que pusiera y cosas así por el estilo.

Pero hay algo que me esta preocupando y me gustaría ponerlo como para finalizar: no se, creo q estoy perdiendo el toque, no soy partidaria de obligar a los lectores a dejar reviews pero cada capitulo son menos, así que me pregunto, Señor… ¿Lo estaré haciendo mal? ¿En que te he fallado para que mis lectores no dejen reviews? XD no mentiras, pero si me preocupa que no este cumpliendo expectativas.

Y eso especialmente va por el tiempo que me tomo escribiendo, porque me es cada vez mas difícil sacarlo, ustedes se han dado cuenta que hay momentos en que las actualizaciones se demoran milenios en aparecer, y eso es porque las ideas no faltan, pero de ahí a plasmarlas en un papel las cosas se dificultan por cuestiones de tiempo y dedicación y mas con las rotaciones que ya se me vienen encima. Así que por favor, necesito que alguien me diga las fallas que tienen mis fic o los que no les conforme, eso si de forma respetuosa o si no mando un correo bomba XD.

Sin más me despido un besote y un abrazote y nos leemos en una próxima actualización. No puedo decir de que fic será, pero supongo que el que lleva mas tiempo guardado es Porcelain lover, así que de pronto cuelgo el capi cuando haga las ediciones pertinentes ya que para hoy no pude.


	3. second week

**Ok, aquí vamos con la historia, recomendaciones, dos bolsas de hielo para bajar la calentura, porque tal cual lo prometí la vez pasada, este capitulo va a estar bastante cargado.**

**Otra cosita, el capitulo 2 esta ya editado, me puse a leerlo, y definitivamente eso de publicar a las 12 de la noche no me conviene en nada, había palabras mal corregidas, mis disculpas, realmente esa noche tenía mucho sueño.**

**Y me disculpo por no colgar en la fecha prometida, en estos momentos estoy en un momento difícil (computador colapso y se me borro la información) y con mucho esfuerzo pude terminar el capitulo, espero q me entiendan.**

**Sin más, empecemos.**

**SECOND WEEK:** "Consummation"

"_Ya sabia yo que terminarías siendo mía de cualquier modo, pero lo que no contaba, es que con eso también yo terminaría arrastrándome de placer a tu lado"_

**PRIMER DIA**

Sabía que al principio de todo ella se iba a sentir algo presionada, por lo que decidió poner a llenar la tina del baño con agua tibia, mientras entre beso y beso le quitaba la poquísima ropa –sus bragas para ser mas preciso- que le quedaba y ella hacia lo mismo con movimientos algo torpes, hasta que ambos se vieron cara a cara totalmente desnudos y el rostro de ella se puso casi morado de la vergüenza, haciéndole soltar una sonora carcajada a Syaoran.

-¿De… de verdad… eso… eso… es tan… _tan grande_? – preguntó ella azorada y absolutamente incrédula, señalando con el dedo como una niña pequeña, logrando una carcajada algo desconcertada y aun mas fuerte saliera de la garganta del hombre que tuvo que sostenerse del borde de la bañera para evitar caerse al suelo de la risa.

-Ajajajajaja de verdad… nunca… nunca habías visto… siquiera _uno_? – musitó él con la voz ahogada por la risa sosteniendo con su mano libre su abdomen.

-¡No te rías!

-Jajajajaja pero es que de… de verdad… ajajajajaja tu cara… jajajajaja – se rió aun con mas ganas y terminó tumbado en el suelo del baño ahogándose con sus propias carcajadas, en un estado que coloquialmente se llamaría "privado de la risa".

-No creo que sea tan gracioso Syaoran.

-Jajajajaja – el re revolcaba literalmente mientras las lágrimas ya se desprendían de su rostro casi morado.

-Ya me arrepentí, no quiero hacerlo.

-¿Qué? – se dejó de reír de inmediato al ver que ella daba media vuelta y se iba por la puerta.

Ah no, eso si que no

La tomó por la espalda y ante la sorpresa de ella, la levantó en vilo y la llevó hasta la bañera que ya estaba rebosante de agua tibia, aunque hiciera un calor de los mil diablos afuera, allí tenían prendido el aire acondicionado, así que no había problema para realizar los _experimentos_ que él deseaba.

La soltó con delicadeza mientras que ella no salía de su asombro y se metió junto a ella que ya había entendido para donde iban las cosas y se estaba poniendo roja como una cereza.

Haciéndole alusión a su nombre en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¿Q… que crees que haces Li? – suspiró cuando él le besó el cuello de una forma bastante… incitadora, si esa era la palabra.

-Shhhhh tranquila, te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida mantis.

Había oído bien? Sus oídos no estaban aun tan embotados, ¿Le había dicho mantis?, le había recordado un asuntito bien importante ignorado esa semana.

Sus gafas.

-Li, ¿Dónde están mis gafas?

Oh, oh, mierda, mierda, ¿Por qué tenia que acordarse?, durante un segundo se tensó, pero pensó que lo mejor era salir de eso yéndose por los lados, así que sin nada de delicadeza cogió un seno en una de sus manos, mientras que con la boca e daba atenciones al otro y la empujaba contra uno de los bordes de la bañera.

Y funcionó, porque por arte de magia Sakura solo pudo recordar que debía aferrarse a algo, y ese algo fueron los cabellos revueltos de Syaoran.

Que suerte que esa tina fuera tan grande, definitivamente cada centavo pagado valía la pena.

-Eres muy sensible – dijo él al fin cuando ella ya estaba a punto de un orgasmo por ese simple y sencillo hecho, nada de caricias de esas que le había hecho en a cama, nada de nada, y ella aun así estaba deshaciéndose en suaves quejidos.

-Ah… si…? – pretendía que eso sonara como una pregunta sarcástica, pero el suave gemido que se le salió mientras la formulaba, dio a entender que lo aceptaba, incentivando aun mas las caricias que en ese momento estaba recibiendo.

-Si… y además, te ves condenadamente apetecible.

-No… no lo sabía…

-Eres una tonta – él se rió bajito y volvió a su labor, hundiendo su cara en el otro pecho de ella, que reaccionó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y pegando más su espalda contra el borde de la tina, sintiendo la firmeza de él contra su abdomen.

Y no tuvo tiempo para reprocharse lo pervertida que se había vuelto, pero se sentía condenadamente bien.

-¿Quieres jugar con el jabón? – susurró él mientras que ella asentía torpemente.

Entonces comenzó a esparcir un poco del líquido en el cuello, los pechos y el abdomen que no estaban cubiertos por agua, acariciando suavemente, para luego pasar a la espalda y abrazarla.

-¿Ya te sientes lo suficientemente valiente? – le susurró quitándole los restos de espuma que le habían quedado.

-S… si…

-Que bueno… entonces, por ultimo…

No le dijo mas, la besó con pasión hundiéndola por completo en el agua, haciendo que ella casi se ahogara del susto.

-¡Eres un bruto, Li! – le gritó cuando salieron del agua, haciéndolo reír bajito.

-Ya me lo habías dicho, ya lo sabía – dijo besándola nuevamente y recargándola contra el borde de la tina, cosa que la hizo alarmarse y aun mas cuando le separó las piernas.

-¡Espera! Tu… tu me dijiste que lo íbamos a hacer en la cama, n… ¡no aquí!

-Ah es verdad.

La alzó nuevamente en vilo, pero en esas, ella notó un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Syaoran. ¿Estaría asustado?, pensándolo eso no tenía sentido, tendría que ser el otro asunto lo que seguramente lo tenía así.

-No voy a volver a gemir, al menos no hasta que tú lo hagas – susurró un poco huraña.

-¿Eh?

-No nada.

La recostó suavemente en la cama y le besó cada uno de los dedos temblorosos mientras que ella lo miraba con intensidad.

-Tengo miedo…

-Ya lo se, pero no te preocupes, estoy aquí – respondió él aparentando la misma seguridad que le había demostrado en el baño, pero sintiendo que una sensación de vértigo se le subía a la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía decirle eso ahora?

-Idiota eres tu el que me asusta – él se rió suavemente rozando apenas con sus labios la oreja de la chica, sintiéndose aún más aterrado.

-Ah… ¿Qué puedo hacer ante eso? – preguntó con acento inocente procurando ocultar el ligero temblor en la voz, que para su suerte, Sakura creyó que se daba por la excitación, y eso era en gran parte.

Pero ella no se puso a ponerse perceptiva, es más ni siquiera notó el temblor en la voz del hombre, mas bien estaba concentrada en sentir la sonrisita maliciosa que se extendía por sus labios mientras la torturaba con esa sesión de suaves caricias.

-Bésame.

-Será un placer señorita – sintiéndose un poco mas seguro, solo un poco.

Le dio un beso por lo demás tierno, algo un poco salido de lugar para lo que estaban haciendo, pero que a Sakura le sentó de maravilla, especialmente porque había creído al principio mientras que él soltaba esa fuerte carcajada en el baño que iba a ser un bruto despiadado y sin entrañas.

Como en el trabajo.

Pero las cosas nunca son lo que parecen, y al parecer ella tendría que habituarse a lo más inesperado cuando se tratara de realizar cualquier cosa con ese hombre.

-Te… - susurró ella cuando el eso fue finalizado, cortando de inmediato las palabras que estuvo a punto de decir

"_Espera, espera Sakura ¿Qué diablos estuviste a punto de decirle?" _sin pensarlo se ruborizó y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, signo que él interpretó como una mala, malísima señal.

-¿No quieres?

"_Oh Dios no me hagas esto ahora, no cuando ya casi…"_ suplicaba Syaoran en su fuero interno con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Porque lo deseaba a pesar de todo.

-¿Eh? – ella solo atinó a mirarlo con una confusión evidente, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja y su rostro se convertía en un perfecto interrogante - ¿De que me hablas?

-Pues de eso, negaste, no quieres… acaso tú… ¿No quieres hacerlo?

-¿Eres idiota? – dijo ella con toda la seriedad del caso abrazándolo y mirándolo con intensidad.

-Si, lo soy – suspiró totalmente aliviado, relajándose algo y besándola con cuidado.

-Menos mal ya lo reconoces – contestó ella riéndose suavecito mientras le daba un puño en el brazo.

-Oye, no te aproveches, solo por hoy ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, si, lo que sea.

Y sin mas la tanda de besos siguió hasta que ella se ablandó por completo y él pudo aprovechar la aceptación total que ahora le daba, estaba haciéndose el trabajo mental para estar totalmente seguro de que a ella no le dolería mucho, o eso intentaba pensar, le daba pánico solo imaginar que pudiera hacerle daño, porque nunca en su vida se había enfrentado ante semejante situación.

Es que su compañera era virgen, si, virgen, pura casta, sin experiencia a sus veintisiete años de vida, y eso venía a perturbarlo de una manera absoluta.

¿Qué tal si le hiciera daño?

¿Y si era muy bruto?

En ese momento se sentía como un adolescente de dieciséis años que iba a tocar por primera vez a su novia de toda la vida.

Ahí era donde venían a conjugarse todas sus dudas y a la vez varias cosas que no quería ni pensar, pero que en ese momento lo azotaban de una forma abrumadora y lo llevaban a sincerarse de una forma estúpida.

Tenía miedo.

Si, tenía miedo de dañar ese cuerpo virgen.

Aun más, tenía pavor de que esa mujer terminara odiándolo más de la cuenta, porque era la única con la que podía sostener una conversación divertida sin caer en una profunda depresión. Porque sabía que poco o mucho había terminado por tomarle un nivel de aprecio considerable, y le mortificaba de forma permanente la sola idea de que ella se alejara porque… ¿Dónde quedaría su mantis entonces?, es mas, ¿A que otra mujer podría decirle en la cara que había amanecido espantosa para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza?

Siendo sincero, le aterraba la soledad…

Se tumbó sobre ella sin hacer nada, solamente se limitó a estrecharla en sus brazos, temblando como un niño ante la perspectiva.

Y entonces sintió él cálido abrazo que había estado esperando desde ese día espantoso sellado en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos…

El doloroso día en que su vida cambio por completo…

-Estás temblando – susurró ella besando su hombro - ¿Te sucede algo?

-No… - susurró con la voz estrangulada.

-Syaoran Li, algo te pasa, mírame entonces a la cara y dime que no.

Él se limitó a negar más fuerte con la cabeza y hundir su cara en el pelo de ella, aspirando el suave aroma que desprendía.

Se dice que cada persona tiene su humor propio, pues bien, este era el olor femenino que más le había agradado a él, no muy dulce, no muy cítrico, un simple y perfecto punto medio de indescriptible sutileza, algo que no se parecía a ningún perfume que hubiera olido antes.

Algo parecido le pasaba a ella, hasta su nariz llegaba el olor picante, como a canela mezclado con un suave hálito a tabaco y café, totalmente característico de él, y es que no había posibilidades de imaginar a Li Syaoran sin su cigarro en la mano izquierda y el café en la derecha cuando estaba trabajando o cuando estaba estresado de mas.

Pero ahora se veía agobiado, estresado y algo malhumorado, y se veía raro sin el bendito cigarro, aunque le agradaba el cambio para variar, porque realmente se estaba planteando decirle que no fumara cuando trabajara con ella.

Porque cada noche llegaba con una pulmonía a cuestas a su casa por ese desgraciado y maloliente humo.

Pero en ese momento lo que menos quería eran recuerdos desagradables, de un Syaoran que parecía tan lejano como si fuera producto de su imaginación un poco reacia a aceptar el momento. Y es que el hombre que estaba en sus brazos era totalmente diferente a aquel que creyó conocer durante esos cinco años.

Ahora, tenía su cuerpo poderoso temblando como el de un chiquillo, asustado por no sabia que cosas.

Y sin que lo pensara eso la enterneció hasta el fondo.

Le dio un beso en el pelo de chocolate alborotado y lo obligó a mirarla, encontrándose con unos espectaculares ojos ambarinos llenos de pavor.

-¿Estas asustado? – preguntó sin creérselo, mientras que el desviaba la mirada y se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior.

Sakura se rió bajito, al parecer eso se le había quedado de ella.

Es que Li Syaoran trabajaba mucho con ella, era obvio que alguna de las mañas se le quedara, al igual que a ella se le quedaron algunas de las de él.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que si? – susurró él avergonzado.

-Nada, te obligare a que lo hagas de todos modos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si, quiero hacerlo, _ya_, si no te molesta.

-Pero…

-Pareces mas virgen que yo – se volvió a reír - ¿Seguro que ya lo has hecho?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Jajajaja por tu actitud pareciera que no, pero por lo que hiciste en el baño estoy segura que si, no seas bobo.

-Pero ¿y si te lastimo?

-No importa, realmente no importa.

Ella lo miró con ojos inocentes y entonces se decidió.

Él se adentró en ella suave y lentamente, mientras sentía que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba mas y mas por el esfuerzo, la miraba a la cara, evaluando cada una de sus expresiones, porque aunque le hubiera dado esas palabras de fortaleza y consuelo, el miedo no se iba, y esperaba que ese agónico trance se pasara, no rápido, pero si sin mucho dolor, al menos para ella, porque él ya iba a explotar de ganas.

Pero cuando estuvo parcialmente dentro y se topó con la delgada barrera, no supo que hacer, los nervios le llegaron aun mas profundo y el pavor lo hizo casi llorar de la frustración.

Porque era su compañera de trabajo, la mantis, a la que le iba a quitar la virginidad, no era otra mujer sino la única con la que se la pasaba peleando y discutiendo…

Su única amiga…

La miró con los ojos empañados, ya no le importaba que ella viera su debilidad, no quería dañarla y por eso estaba lleno de terror, a ella se le frunció el seño al mirarlo y le tomó la cara entre sus manos delgadas y lo regañó.

-Ya te dije que lo hicieras, ¿Por que te empeñas en no hacerlo?

-No quiero que me odies – bien, eso la dejo fuera de base y su corazón empezó a latir desbocado.

-¿De verdad eres Li? – preguntó sin aliento, esquivando el hecho de que su corazón estuviera latiéndole tan fuerte que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto - ¿Dónde has dejado a _mi_ arrogante Li?

-No te burles.

-No lo hago, realmente no lo hago, pero, ¿Desde cuando te importa que yo te odie o no?, es decir, mírame Syaoran, soy la mantis.

-Por eso mismo, eres mi mantis, la única mujer con la que hablo bien.

-¿Bien? – le pregunto bastante escéptica, al parecer el hecho de que estuvieran desnudos a punto de hacerlo había pasado a segundo plano, ante la importancia de esa conversación.

-Si bien, yo no hablo con otras mujeres, o es que ¿No te habías fijado? – una pequeña pieza hizo que el cerebro de ella hiciera clic y que todo se volviera claro.

-¿O sea que tu miedo es porque no quieres que yo te deje de hablar? – preguntó a su vez ignorando la pregunta que él le había hecho mientras que él asentía con gesto dolido, se rió con ganas para ablandarlo, consiguiéndolo en parte, pero, viendo que él no se decidía a entrar por completo enroscó sus piernas suavemente en la cintura de él aun riéndose.

-¿Q… que rayos…? – ella lo miró divertida y se rió aun mas.

-Idiota… aunque me duela no dejaré de hablarte por esa idiotez, te he soportado cinco años. Cinco años de bromas pesadas, apoditos y jueguitos irónicos, ¿crees que un poco de dolor físico arruinaría nuestra relación masoquista? – ella se rió y entonces él le sonrió.

-Creo que no…

-¿Ves? – le hizo cosquillas y entonces él también se rió con fuerza.

Y sin pensarlo, por error atravesó a virginidad de ella en medio de sus carcajadas, quedándose helado ante el repentino gesto de dolor que se le cruzó a ella por la cara y las tibias lágrimas que empezaron a surcarle el rostro.

Oh no, le había hecho daño.

-L… lo siento Sakura… yo no me fijé y… - empezó a decir apresuradamente mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.

-No seas idiota, espera un momento, solamente eso te pido.

Él se quedó totalmente tieso, sin siquiera fijarse que ya había cumplido con el cometido que se había impuesto la semana pasada: acostarse con ella.

Entonces ella le acarició la cara y le sonrió suavemente sin abandonar su gesto de dolor.

-Ya, creo… creo que estoy bien – él la miró como si le estuviera hablando en árabe - ¡y no me hagas esa cara de idiota!, ¡empieza ya o te obligo!

Ante la cara huraña de ella no le quedo mas remedio y empezó a embestirla suavemente hasta que la expresión de dolor se trocó por una de sufrimiento y satisfacción mezclados que él conocía muy bien: Sakura ya estaba empezando a sentirse bien.

Y pudo suspirar con alivio para también empezar a disfrutar de la situación.

No es que fuera idiota, pero las pocas veces que se había acostado con otras mujeres les había visto esa misma expresión, junto a ese gesto de satisfacción, porque…

_El dolor y el placer ahí tienen las mismas terminaciones nerviosas._

Si, eso le había dicho Eriol cuando eran adolescentes y se enfrentaron a una vergonzosa y bochornosa clase de educación sexual que les dio un cura/médico frustrado, mostrándoles una pila respetable de videos un poco subidos de tono, de manera bastante profesional, como si estuvieran viendo una pizarra llena de operaciones matemáticas y no una orgia en toda su expresión.

Entonces, fue cuando comprendió por qué dolía tanto cuando no había satisfacción y tenía que irse a dar las conocidas y salvadoras duchas de agua fría.

Supuso que para las mujeres era así también, y no se equivocó, ya lo pudo comprobar con Sakura.

Pero algo estaba raro, y es que ella no emitía ni uno solo de los sonidos exquisitos que se le habían salido en el baño, en vez de eso, estaba conteniendo la respiración y su rostro ya estaba pasando a un color rojizo nada saludable.

Se molestó de inmediato, cuando cayó en cuenta que ella estaba cumpliendo las palabras que le había dicho cuando la cargaba hacia la cama.

Y se lo hizo saber embistiéndola con más fuerza y mirándola con ojos frustrados.

-Gime – le ordenó mientras que ella estaba casi morada y negaba frenéticamente.

-N… no… - la voz le salió estrangulada por el esfuerzo, pero lo logró, ni un solo gemido se le había salido.

-¿Por qué? – refutó con voz ronca.

-Porque… tú tampoco… lo has hecho – cada pausa era para tomar más y más bocanadas del aire que ya le estaba escaseando.

-Y no lo haré hasta que no empieces, pequeña puritana.

Fue entonces que decidió jugar sucio, si ella no iba a empezar con la nueva ronda de gratificantes gemidos, él la induciría de una forma bastante agresiva.

Deslizó su mano derecha entre sus cuerpos y acarició el punto de unión de ambos, mirando con una sonrisita picara y un poco forzada por el esfuerzo que él mismo estaba auto imponiéndose, los ojos abiertos como platos de Sakura que ya empezaba a debilitarse, conforme la acercaba mas y mas al clímax.

Hasta que ella se arqueó contra él y soltó un gemido fuerte que le sonó a gloria.

Fue entonces que se permitió jadear y perderse con ella conforme se acoplaban perfectamente en esa danza.

Y lo mejor fue cuando ella llego a su segundo clímax y lo obligó a él a culminar de inmediato.

Definitivamente esa mujer era una fiera en todo el sentido de la palabra, se le quitaba el sombrero de verdad, nunca en la vida lo habían hecho sentir tanto placer.

-Tramposo – susurró ella con aire resentido, jadeando suavemente, recuperándose.

-¿Yo? – se señaló con un dedo de forma inocente, aun intentando recobrar el aire que le faltaba - ¿Por qué?

-¿Te parece justo hacer eso?, pensé que habíamos hecho un trato limpio.

-Yo no he hecho ningún trato de esa índole, fuiste tu la que lo impusiste.

-Si, y así será todas las veces.

-¿Eso quiere decir que va a haber más? – ronroneó con ese tonito sexy y endiablado que la hacia pisar terreno inseguro.

-Eh… no creo… - contestó ella roja como un tomate, poco dispuesta a llevarle el juego.

-No cariño, ya lo dijiste, tendrás que cumplirlo – sonrió él tocándola y activando de inmediato en ella ese switch endiablado que le prometía un cielo bastante complaciente.

Y sin más se entregaron a todo un día de exploración mutua…

**SEGUNDO DIA**

Sakura se despertó en un estado completo de shock. ¿Qué era eso de pasarse un día entero en la suite del hotel sin comer ni nada, satisfaciendo los mas bajos instintos con ese adonis de carne y hueso que ahora mismo compartía su lecho?

Si, lo hicieron de varias formas, manteniendo su apuesta en un empate para nada vergonzoso para ser su primera vez.

Y es que inexperta y todo había dado una buena batalla, y ahora miraba un poco embelesada al hombre escultural que dormía plácidamente en el lecho.

Decidió ponerse en pie cuando un dolor lacerante la detuvo y vio con horror como el suelo se teñía de sangre, y sin poder evitarlo lanzó un alarido que tuvo el poder de sacar de su sueño a Syaoran con el bonus extra de casi reventarle los oídos.

Al principio la miró desubicado, pero cuando se percató de la cara verde de su compañera decidió volver sus ojos ambarinos hacían el mismo lugar que ella miraba con terror.

Y vio debajo de ella un absurdo charco de sangre.

¿De verdad uno podía sangrar _tanto_?

Oh si señor si se puede, especialmente cuando has acabado toda una caja de acido acetil salicílico, alias aspirina en menos de dos días por la resaca tan espantosa.

-Estúpida Sakura… - Syaoran la miraba aparentemente aburrido aun envuelto por las sabanas ocultando muy bien la ligera tonalidad azul que empezaba a tomar su rostro - Eso te pasa por no pensar en tus acciones.

La mirada gélida que se ganó lo hizo voltear a mirar a la ventana para evitar que ella le arrojara otro bolso en la cara, o lo que podía ser peor, un _zapato_, y ante el _ameno_ recuerdo la cara se le puso más azul.

-Mira quien me lo esta diciendo, el señor dios del placer que lo hizo conmigo sin algún remordimiento u objeción y tampoco lo pensó.

-Pero dime una cosa, no salí herido en batalla como tu y además en este momento que más da, ya lo hicimos, y lo disfrutamos y tu vienes a quejarte por un _sangradito idiota_ – Sakura fue a abrir la boca pero el extendió su palma, como no admitiendo objeciones – no me vengas con cosas _como no lo disfrute_ o _estuvo regular_, porque si quieres te repito la experiencia y te grabo para que oigas los gritos que eres capaz de dar cuando estas en el _punto máximo_.

-No serías capaz.

-Oh si que lo soy.

-… - ella no podía objetar, simplemente sabía que si lo haría si llegaba a pronunciar una sílaba más, así que la mejor opción que pudo tomar fue quedarse callada.

-Ya esta hecho, así que no podemos dar un paso atrás.

Y entonces se tropezó y cayó al suelo cortándose en la mano derecha.

Definitivamente no era buena idea esto de hacer _masajes_ con productos raros que vinieran en latas que pudieran funcionar después de desechadas como objetos cortopunzantes.

Y ahora con una herida en la mano y otra en un pie ¿Cómo rayos iba a hacer para salir de ese lugar?

Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, y es que como buena cobarde le tenía pavor a la sangre, pero un par de brazos detuvo la posible caída al suelo, mientras que la volvían a recostar en la cama e improvisaban unos apósitos con las fundas de las almohadas.

Quien lo diría, Syaoran Li haciendo perfectamente el papel de enfermero, aunque su cara ya no estuviera en un saludable color sonrosado, más bien se veía azul y contenía la respiración el mayor tiempo posible cuando se ponía un pantalón y una camisa y hacía lo propio con ella colocándole el vestido del día anterior.

Luego salió corriendo con ella en brazos, pidió que le trajeran su carro y en cuanto lo hicieron, arrancó a toda velocidad y la llevó al hospital que quedaba junto a la entrada de la cuidad.

Era lo bastante grande como para saber donde quedaba, así que no tuvo problemas para manejar hasta allá.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que estaba en problemas por el color rojizo que estaban adquiriendo las sabanas, y eso era porque la idiota no estaba cicatrizando para nada.

Dios, ¿Acaso había matado a alguien para merecerse esa tortura?, o es que ¿ese era el precio a pagar por el exquisito día que habían pasado?

Siendo así no era muy justo, él bien sabía que habían dormido cerca de doce horas, a intervalos pero lo habían hecho, prácticamente se habían portado bien, excepto por una cosa…

No usaron los desgraciados condones.

Ante el recordatorio él palideció aun más y se reprochó en su fuero interno la estupidez cometida, pero, ¿Ya que?, no podía devolver el tiempo, y aunque lo quisiera no lo haría, había disfrutado demasiado de la situación, y por sus experiencias anteriores sabía que no era lo mismo con ese condenado plastiquito.

Pero aquí venía la gran preocupación ante lo inesperado de la situación.

Y ¿que ocurriría si sucedía lo más inesperado y EL gran problema ya estuviera allí?

Seguro Sakura no se lo tomaría de buena forma.

Lo mataría, estaba segurísimo de ello.

Y de repente su cara se puso mas azul que antes y una nausea nueva le vino a recorrer todo el aparato digestivo.

Pero hubo algo que lo sacó de su repentina preocupación y esa había sido Sakura que le había tocado la mano que estaba en la palanca de cambios y lo miraba con los ojos empañados.

-¿Qué te pasa? – dijo suavemente al verla ese estado y con la mano que lo tocaba fría y temblorosa.

-Tengo mucho miedo… ¿me van a coser?

-Es lo mas seguro – y entonces ella se echó a llorar.

-N… no quiero…

-No te preocupes _mi amor_… yo estaré a tu lado.

-¿Me lo prometes? –los ojos verdes y brillantes lo observaban con una suplica innegable, entonces, le apretó a mano y frenó frente al hospital, para mirarla seria y honestamente.

-Te lo juro. Estaré ahí para ti si es tu deseo.

-Gracias, _mi_ Syaoran.

Él salió del carro salió y lo rodeó, para luego abrir la puerta del copiloto y cargarla hacia el hospital. En la recepción vieron ya el rastro de sangre que se estaba formando y la entraron a urgencias, donde un doctor algo anciano le tomó los puntos luego de aplicarle anestesia.

Syaoran se sentó a su lado tomándole la mano sana y sonriéndole con suavidad.

-Todo esta bien, ¿Lo ves? No había nada por que preocuparnos.

-Si, gracias.

Ella le sonrió muy pálida y cayó dormida, entonces el doctor llamó aparte a Syaoran.

-¿Es usted su esposo?

-Si señor.

-Bueno, tendremos que colocarle una vacuna antitetánica, usted me refrió que se había cortado con una lata ¿No es verdad?

-Si.

-Eso por el lado de la infección, ahora, le haremos unas pruebas de coagulación para ver si tiene algún problema al respecto y después de eso le realizaremos una transfusión sanguínea, ha perdido mucha sangre.

-La dejo en sus manos doctor.

Y sin más se dirigió a la sala de espera a esperarla. Después de una hora aproximadamente, una enfermera lo llamó y fue a ver al doctor.

-Señor Li, ya hemos empezado las pruebas, su esposa esta en un estado anémico alarmante y efectivamente tiene problemas de coagulación. Dígame, ¿Ha consumido algún fármaco en especial?

-Aspirina…

-Ah bueno, eso lo explica el inhibidor… - susurró para si, dejando a Syaoran con cara de no entender ni mu.

-¿Ella esta bien? Si necesita sangre, yo se la puedo donar, tengo su mismo tipo sanguíneo – le propuso con valentía, sabiendo que se iba a desmayar luego de que le sacaran la aguja.

-No será necesario, aunque si le recomendaría que cuando la sacara de aquí procurara darle muchos líquidos.

-Por eso no se preocupe.

Y así, esperando a que ella se recuperara se le pasó todo el día y ahora se dirigían a su hotel, aunque ya era bastante tarde.

Mientras ella se recuperaba, él había salido y le había comprado toda una dotación de gatorade, no es que fuera necesario tanto, pero él la había dejado callada con un "es mejor prevenir que lamentar", así que aunque ya no quisiera más, él la estaba obligando a tomarse otra botella, "solo por si acaso".

Y cuando le dieron de alta, otra vez volvió a cargarla, aunque ella pudiera caminar, porque la herida había sido en el dorso del pie.

Pero, ahora la vía estaba taponada y no había paso y ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche, de verdad no había sido una buena idea eso de cortarse en la mañana.

Porque se la habían pasado todo el sagrado día metidos en ese lugar, ambos verdes por el olor manifiesto a sangre y fármacos que de por si emanaba el lugar y que se veía acentuado por la constante hemorragia de Sakura.

Así que Syaoran ni corto ni perezoso desvió el carro de la vía y se dirigió a un parqueadero público que quedaba muy cerca a la playa, dejando ahí el carro e invitando a Sakura a dar un paseo por el lugar.

Y ahora pensándolo, ¿Qué había sido esa promesa del carro?

Y ese… ese… ¿Ese apodo?, sin quererlo suspiró y se ruborizó todo lo que no había hecho ese momento en el carro, sintiendo un calor agradable en su pecho, que cogió a dos manos mientras sonreía y volvía a suspirar.

Como una tonta adolescente.

Pero, vamos, así haya sido Li quien se lo hubiera dicho, era la primera vez en su vida que había escuchado un sincero "mi amor" saliendo de los labios de un hombre hacia ella.

Y a ella se le había salido ese _mi_, que lo hacía propiedad suya.

Cosa que en parte era verdad, al menos durante las tres semanas que faltaban para culminar el trato.

Aunque aun así no dejaba de ser bochornoso y se puso casi morada mientras lo miraba de reojo y veía lo guapo que lucía bajo la luz pálida de la noche. Realmente, no podía creer que se hubiera acostado con un espectacular ejemplar del sexo masculino como ese.

Pero dejando de lado su espectacular físico de modelo, quedaba lo que en verdad le importaba, y eso era el gran corazón de ese hombre.

Era dulce, algo gruñón y amargado, pero muy suave, y bastante comprometido con lo que prometía, tanto que siendo un hecho que también le tenía pavor a los objetos cortopunzantes y a todo aquello que tuviera que ver con sangre, se ofreció a donarle la suya al tener el mismo tipo sanguíneo que ella, porque ya estaba en un estado anémico un poco alarmante.

Definitivamente era un gran amigo, aunque agradecía a los cielos que no se hubiera presentado la necesidad.

Con lo cobarde que era él para esos asuntos…

Y ya sin pensárselo, le tomó la mano y lo miro sonriéndole con agradecimiento, mientras que él se sonrojaba y se acercaba un poco más.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, muy bien gracias a ti.

-Eso me alegra.

-Y a ti… ¿Ya te pasó el dolor de cabeza?, mira que el doctor te dijo que te cuidaras por hoy, de verdad eres muy sensible al olor de la sangre.

-Tranquila, eso no es nada.

-Pero te duele de todas formas.

-Un poco…

-Entonces, sentémonos, yo también estoy sintiéndome algo mal.

Y sin más se sentaron observando el paisaje, hasta que la vista se les comenzó a nublar y se acostaron a dormir abrazados en la arena de la playa.

**TERCER DIA**

El paseo del día anterior terminó con ellos recostados en la playa durmiendo plácidamente, cuando se dieron cuenta del tiempo estaba amaneciendo y decidieron quedarse viendo el amanecer como una pareja cursi de enamorados.

Así que cuando se terminó, se pusieron de pié limpiándose la arena de la ropa y se fueron hacia el carro, para irse directamente al hotel.

Como cosa milagrosa, esa mañana la carretera estaba vacía, sin el menor atisbo del trancón tan horrible que había la noche anterior.

Entonces, cuando entraron en la suite, Syaoran algo nervioso le dijo que él se bañaría primero, cosa que ella no le discutió, y así lo hizo, entonces cuando él salió del baño y ella entró, Syaoran se vistió a la velocidad del rayo y salió disparado a la calle.

No se demoró mas de quince minutos, bien, había cumplido su cometido sin que ella lo descubriera, había ido por el encargo que dejó la semana pasada y que supuestamente estaría en la recepción desde el día anterior, mientras que ella se bañaba y se arreglaba, encubriendo su salida con una botella de agua que había comprado en la recepción del hotel, y ahora, teniéndola de frente, mirándolo con curiosidad, los nervios afloraban mas y mas al verle la cara de inocencia.

Bueno… llegó la hora de la verdad.

-Estos son para ti – dijo él extendiéndole un estuche pequeñito con la cara sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué son?

-Abre el paquete.

-¿Lentes de contacto?

-Si, por haber roto tus gafas.

-No debiste…

-Es mi obligación, perdón por habértelas quitado.

-No en serio no debiste, pensaba comprarme unas parecidas que vi en un mercado de las pulgas – comentó ella midiendo las reacciones de su compañero y mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro para aguantarse las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo oíste, he visto unas gafas con el marco un poco mas grueso que las anteriores, perfectas para que no se caigan ¿No te parece?, muy bonitas, además que son rojas.

-¿Rojas? – preguntó con una vocecita delgada y aguda que se asemejaba a la de una niñita histérica.

-Si, rojas, con una mariposa en el extremo del lente derecho, muy estéticas.

-C… con una… ¿Con una mariposa? – ahora si la tercera guerra mundial parecía muy cercana, el rostro de Syaoran se puso lívido ante la sola mención del animalucho ese.

-Amarilla.

-¿Qué? –él parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco, se sostuvo de la mesa y miró a Sakura con los dos ojos abiertos como platos.

Realmente la cara de Syaoran era graciosa, y ella sabía que no iba a poder soportar mas de esa dosis de mal humor sin reírse de la cara ofendida del hombre, si la conversación seguía por ese camino, así que hizo el ultimo esfuerzo por poner una perfecta cara de póquer, para poder terminar de jugarle esa muy buena broma a su compañero.

Pero no pudo y terminó estallando en carcajadas, mientras se abrazaba a él y lo besaba en los labios, bastante divertida.

-¿Por qué te ríes?, yo no le encuentro gracia.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara.

-Por eso mismo, ¿De verdad te vas a comprar esas cosas?

-Que va, te estaba tomando el pelo, gracias por los lentes, de verdad ya no veía nada sin ellos.

-No hay de que – soltó en un bufido.

-Vamos, no te molestes por esa tontería, sabes que no me pondré unas gafas de esas mientras tu estés aquí, es una promesa.

-Ah bueno.

-Es que esas gafas eran… mi espantadera de machos lujuriosos, me molestan las miraditas que a veces me dan.

-Pero conmigo no tendrás que preocuparte por eso.

-Ya lo se, y por eso mismo es que no estoy usando mis gafas.

Ante esa respuesta él sonrió y se la llevo de la mano a dar un paseo, definitivamente, Sakura era una mujer excepcional.

Y el día se les fue vitrineando en el centro comercial y jugando videojuegos como dos adolescentes.

**CUARTO DIA**

¿Cuándo en la vida dejaría de sentirse nervioso cuando le diera un regalo a cualquier persona sobre la tierra?

¿Y más si esa persona tenía ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo y se llamaba Sakura?

Mejor se iba haciendo a la idea de una extensa preparación psicológica para aceptar que nunca iba a poder hacerlo con naturalidad, porque la simple mirada perspicaz que ella pudiera lanzarle tendría el maravilloso poder de ponerlo rojo como una cereza y a punto de echar la cabeza en un cubo de agua, primero para bajar la temperatura insospechada de su rostro, y segundo para ocultarlo ahí durante el resto de día.

Justo como le había ocurrido el día anterior, entonces decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y terminar de una vez con esa situación, se acercó a ella y le toco un hombro para llamar su atención.

-Eh… te tengo un regalo – comentó él con aire desentendido, pero con un suave rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Si? – preguntó ella algo sorprendida.

-Pues… ejem… es algo que tu querías ver hace mucho tiempo – le tendió un par de boletas algo coloridas, mientras ella la leía puso su mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón y mordió levemente su labio inferior al tiempo que pasaba la mano derecha revolviendo aun mas sus ya de por si despeinados cabellos – espero que te guste – susurró mientras la cara de ella pasaba de una expresión asombrada a una enorme sonrisa que iluminó la instancia.

-O al menos para Syaoran fue así.

-¡Oh Dios no puedo creerlo! – chilló al fin - Una invitación genuina al circo del sol!! Me voy a morir! ¡yay! Syaoran eres mi ídolo!, gracias, gracias! – Sakura estaba dando saltitos de una lado a otro como una niña pequeña, elevando las dos boletas en el aire como si fueran un grandioso tesoro

Y entonces se le lanzó a los brazos y le besó toda la cara, radiante de felicidad, definitivamente si las cosas siempre serían así, seguiría regalándole objetos de ese estilo.

Entonces, sin esperar mas, ambos entraron al lugar donde se iba a hacer la presentación.

Decidieron hacerse en una de las sillas altas, para poder ver mejor a los artistas que hicieran acrobacias en el aire, Sakura estaba profundamente emocionada, y Syaoran no podía evitar sonreír ante la imagen, parecía una niña pequeña.

Pero nada es perfecto, y cuando la función iba en la mitad, un ruido misterioso y nada grato llegó a los oídos sensibles de Syaoran.

Crack…

Syaoran alarmado miró a todo lado mientras Sakura seguía abstraída en la función extraordinaria que estaba dando un bailarín escupe fuego de cuerpo excepcional.

-Sakura… - la llamó sacudiéndole levemente el hombro.

-Mhm – respondió ella quitándole la mano de su hombro y comiendo sus palomitas de maíz

-¿No te parece que la silla está algo inestable?

-¿Eh? – lo miró algo confusa.

-Si, esta como inestable.

-Pues, no me he fijado para serte sincera.

Otro crack misterioso se oyó y la cara del joven se fue poniendo azul, al tiempo que ella miraba a su alrededor con un gesto desentendido.

-¿No será de la silla de abajo? Mira que hay un señor algo gordito por allá – susurró señalando a la persona en cuestión que parecía el muñequito de la propaganda de Michelin.

-Eh Sakura, si esa silla se rompe nosotros nos golpearemos mas duro…

-Tranquilízate, de seguro es tu imaginación, no seas tan paranoico – contestó ella volviendo a centrar su atención en los actores.

Crack…

-Sa… Sakura… - Syaoran la tomó de la manga de la blusa que llevaba puesta.

-… ¡Ya déjalo Syaoran!, me estas comenzando a molestar.

Crack…

-Sakura… - llamó él con un hilo de voz aferrándose a ella aun más, estando a punto de echarse a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-¿Sabes que? Me voy a mover de aquí, definitivamente tu no me dejas ver nada, valerosa invitación Syaoran, pareces un niño pequeño.

Crack…

Y ahí fue el momento. Cuando ella se puso en pie, la silla donde estaba sentado él se desplomó y Syaoran fue a dar tres metros mas abajo.

-¡Syaoran!

No tuvo mas remedio que bajar con mucho cuidado hasta el lugar donde estaba el joven hombre sosteniéndose una pierna, apretando la mandíbula lo mas que podía sin poder evitar que sus dientes rechinaran en el enorme esfuerzo por contener el aullido de dolor que le estaba taladrando en el pecho.

-¿Estás bien? – él le mandó una mirada acida.

-¿Tu que crees? – es verdad, la pregunta había sido idiota.

-Que no…

-Ah bueno, que perspicaz eres, Sakura – gruño él con los dientes aun más apretados.

Ella lo miró más que contrariada, muy triste, lo que menos quiso fue que la noche terminara así, no sabía si es que se estaba volviendo muy pervertida, pero de verdad habría deseado llegar a la suite después del espectáculo entre besos y caricias y tener una noche interminable y genial con él.

Genial, así era como ella llamaba a sus sesiones.

Pero entonces algo llamó poderosamente la atención de ella y era la brillante tinción roja que estaba empezando a tomar la manga de la camisa de Syaoran correspondiente al brazo izquierdo.

Oh por Dios, eso no podía ser, no, eso no podía ser sangre, se vomitaría, es mas ya estaba poniéndose ligeramente verde.

Pero recordó el esfuerzo sobrehumano que había hecho él cuando ella se hirió y sacando fuerzas del susto, lo alzó en vilo como si no pesara nada y lo llevó hasta el carro, manejando como posesa hasta el hospital, mientras que él en medio de su dolor la miraba con las pupilas dilatadas de la impresión.

¡Es que lo había alzado como si fuera un enclenque de 40 kilos!, ¡A él que pesaba cerca de 90 kilos! Por Dios, si Sakura tenía toda esa fuerza, realmente se lo pensaría dos y hasta tres veces para seguir molestándola.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, el vigilante se sorprendió de verlos allí, porque no había pasado ni una semana y la el otro estaba herido.

Esta vez los atendió un médico joven, con cara de pervertido, que examinó a Syaoran y le mandó tomar una placa de rayos X después de haberle puesto 15 puntos en el brazo izquierdo.

Salió que tenía fisurada la parte media de la tibia, así que no hubo mas remedio que enyesarlo y dejarle una incapacidad de dos semanas para que se repusiera.

Y el trasero… eso ya era un cuento aparte.

Le dolía todo, y ahora inclusive mas después de la vacuna antitetánica y la dosis altísima de penicilina, sin contar, los duros golpes que se había dado cuando la condenada silla se rompió y se cayó.

Todo esto pateó al pobre Syaoran que puso cara de asesino en serie en cuanto pensó en lo que le haría a Sakura cuando la viera, y es que la había dejado en la desolada sala de espera.

Y ella ni corta ni perezosa se quedó dormida, hasta que un brillo extraño le golpeó en la cara y la hizo abrir lentamente los ojos.

Entonces vio al doctor con cara de pervertido mirar ávidamente el televisor que estaba en la sala donde solo ella y él estaban.

Y unos sonidos algo raros salían del aparato, como si alguien estuviera gimiendo, decidió seguir haciéndose la dormida, mientas observaba con los ojos semi cerrados la obscena película que él tipo tenía puesta, sin evitar un furioso sonrojo.

¿De verdad esa clase de películas eran así?

¿Y de verdad todas esas poses raras podían hacerse en la vida real?

Al parecer si eran posibles, porque el doctor tomaba nota ávidamente de cada una.

Y con la cara algo azul, se dijo que no permitiría que ese tipo la tocara en ninguna clase de consulta, aunque ni siquiera la miraba por estar embelesado en su "trabajo".

-Si… a Yumi le encantará esta… mmm con su flexibilidad seguro que la hará muy bien… hmmm si… esta no, seguro le dolerá algo…

Y cosas así seguía murmurando, por la conversación que había oído que sostuvo por teléfono horas antes, suponía que la tal Yumi era la esposa del tipo, y que el pobre desgraciado estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella para su suerte, porque en ese momento de tensión sexual en el cualquier hombre soltero la viera sola y desprotegida se lanzaría a hacerle cuanta cochinada se le viniera a la mente, el tipo no la miraba ni siquiera para despreciarla.

Aunque no podía confiarse, así que fingiendo estar dormida siguió estando alerta, sin poder tampoco evitar que algunas de las escenas de la película se le quedaran grabadas en la memoria.

¿Por qué las cosas así siempre se graban con tanta facilidad?

Dios, ¿y por que mientras las veía se imaginaba a ella haciéndolas con Syaoran?

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo una cochina pervertida…

Y entonces algo la sacó de su cavilación, el beeper del medico había sonado y este mirando el mensaje, cambió de canal y apago el televisor, para irse rápidamente y volver al cabo de diez minutos dirigiéndose hacia ella y la "despertó".

-Señora, su esposo ya ha sido dado de alta, ya puede llevárselo a su casa.

-¿Eh? Muchas gracias doctor, ya mismo iré por él.

Y se fue volada hacia la habitación donde un aura oscura y maligna la golpeó con fuerza, Syaoran la miraba mal apoyado en unas muletas que le habían prestado mientras salía del hospital.

Ambos se fueron, sin decir palabra, porque la enfermera que estaba cuidando de Syaoran estaba prácticamente medio desnuda y le heló las palabras de agradecimiento que tenía planeado decirle.

Vaya tipeja descarada y fácil…

Entonces, cuando llegaron a BMW de Syaoran, ella reclinó totalmente la silla del copiloto y lo ayudó a subirse con la ayuda del vigilante, al que le entregó las muletas y le agradeció con una sonrisa que lo dejó embobado.

Entonces cerró la puerta sin ver la cara de Syaoran que le lanzaba una mirada de reprobación aun mas acida, y dio la vuelta para ponerse en el puesto del piloto y arrancar el carro.

El trayecto hacia el hotel fue silencioso, y cuando ella lo ayudó a entrar en el lugar, mucha gente los miró extrañados, aunque eso a ella poco y nada le importaba.

Cuando abrió la habitación, recostó a Syaoran en la cama y luego fue a cerrar la puerta, después, empezó a acomodarle cojines y almohadas, para evitar que le doliera algo o estuviera incomodo, y solo hasta que al fin él se hubo dormido, ella se recostó a su lado y se entregó totalmente exhausta a los brazos de Morfeo.

**QUINTO DIA**

El día comenzó con una oscura y densa aura macabra proveniente del joven y apuesto hombre que descansaba en el lecho de la suite.

Toda la mañana se les había ido en hacer las curaciones de las respectivas heridas, y en cuidarse los moretones, habían pedido que les subieran la comida a la habitación, porque tal cual andaban las cosas no iba a ser posible salir en ese estado lamentable.

Y ahora siendo las 5 de la tarde, mientras que su acompañante se bañaba, él solo podía limitarse a abanicarse con la palma de la mano, porque para peor desgracia solo podía limitarse a darse unos tontos y nada refrescantes baños de esponja, en el que se les había ido la tarde entre las risitas de Sakura y los bramidos de él cuando ella lo hacia muy duro, para quitar el sudor y por ende el mal olor que seguramente se concentraba en su cuerpo maltrecho.

Era bastante obvio que estaba de mal humor, y lo fue aún más manifiesto cuando Sakura salió del baño cubierta solamente por una minúscula toalla y él ni siquiera la miró, se limitó a bufar y mirar el interesante color hueso del techo, mientras continuaba abanicándose con más rapidez, sin encontrar ningún resultado.

¡Y es que tan solo recordar el tiempo que le había dado el doctor para recuperarse lo sacaba de quicio!

¡Dos semanas!

¿Acaso Dios no podía estar mas en su contra?

Se frustró bastante, aun mas sabiendo que una ex virgen _recién iniciada_ como Sakura no iba a tomar la iniciativa para _esos_ asuntos.

O eso era lo que se repetía en su fuero interno como una letanía, porque le parecía conocerla lo suficiente como para intuir sus acciones.

Que equivocado estaba.

Sakura aunque no hacia mala cara estaba en la misma situación, no pensó ser tan desgraciada como para que esto le sucediera, pero al parecer el amigo destino otra vez jugaba en su contra y le daba una gran y fuerte patada en el trasero, para enseñarle a no ser descuidada y a no dar las cosas por hechas antes de tiempo.

Entonces, decidió hacer lo imposible, se recostó sobre el pecho desnudo de un sudoroso y malhumorado Syaoran que se abanicaba con un apropiadísimo periódico que encontró en el lado derecho de la cama, sin dejar de lado esa mirada violenta y llena de rencor desde la noche anterior cuando le pusieron el yeso y le dieron la incapacidad.

Y entonces cuando vio que él estaba empecinado en no reaccionar, puso en marcha el _"plan B pro seducción de un malhumorado Syaoran"._

-¿Te duele mucho el pie? – oh la voz le salió mucho mas sensual de lo que se había imaginado, perfecto.

-¿Tu que crees? – le contestó cáustico, al parecer no se la iba a dejar fácil, debería ser mas explicita, aunque eso la llenara de vergüenza.

Debía tragársela ahora mismo, o si no él terminaría ganando la guerra y no habría poder humano de poner en marcha la tarde y noche geniales que tenía perfectamente planeados.

Definitivamente los _videos educativos_ que estaba viendo el doctor de turno la noche pasada la habían _instruido_ bastante, y resultarían de mucha ayuda en esa situación desesperada.

-Que tal vez no… tengo la esperanza… - susurró un poco sonrojada, acercándose lo suficiente como para que él titubeara.

-¿Y eso por? – levantó una ceja desconfiado y sudando frío, su _amiguito allá abajo_ se estaba _entusiasmando _mas de la cuenta y él no estaba en condiciones para satisfacer sus _demandas._

O al menos no sin la ayuda de Sakura…

-No se… - se sonrojó aún más y empezó a trazar circulitos en el pecho de Syaoran mientras lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y los ojos muy brillantes – para tener una tarde y una noche geniales y dedicadas a nosotros dos, supongo – ya lo había soltado al fin, y esperó con un nudo en la garganta las milésimas de segundo que le tomó a él analizar y procesar la información.

El tiempo corrió lento, cada milisegundo parcia un siglo, y las dudas se empezaron a amontonar una tras otra en su embotado cerebro a la velocidad de la luz.

¿Y si no quería?, bueno eso se solucionaba, simplemente se daría la vuelta y ya.

Pero… ¿Si la creía una maniática ninfómana?

Oh Dios esa opción era la más aterradora porque tendría material para burlarse toda la vida de ella.

Pero la perspectiva le cambió la preocupación a una expresión de alivio, porque cuando él pareció procesar las palabras y hacer un trabajo de auto convencimiento para creerse que no estaba soñando, al instante su expresión se suavizó y una sonrisita ladeada empezó a formarse en sus atractivas facciones.

-Pero si por mi pie no hay problema para eso cariño, es más, aprenderás unas cositas muy interesantes conmigo en este estado – le ronroneó pasando sus labios por el mentón de la mujer haciéndola temblar un poco.

-¿Ah si? – dijo ella pasito, con la voz temblorosa por la nueva oleada de excitación y nervios que la golpeó con fuerza.

-Por supuesto, solo déjame guiarte, porque hoy serás tu la que haga _todo_ – los ojos ambarinos le brillaron ante la perspectiva y le soltó la primera risita pervertida y sincera del día, dejándola sin aliento por un buen rato.

-Hm… eso me agrada… - disimuló su anterior caída, reclinándose aun más contra él y le lamió el labio inferior con suavidad, sintiendo que el cuerpo de él comenzaba a tensarse - ¿Así?

-Si… - bajó sus manos por el delicioso torso desnudo, acariciando cada centímetro, como si fuera una mujer _muy_ experimentada.

Le quitó la ropa con asombrosa rapidez mientras que él la miraba con intensidad y no movía ni un solo musculo, entonces, cuando lo vio como su mamá lo trajo al mundo, ella se quitó la minúscula toalla provocando el efecto deseado en su anatomía.

Eso, combinado con los besos y caricias que le estaba dando, mejoraban el ambiente de una manera maravillosa, dando la antesala para lo que ella quería que ocurriera, y fue entonces, cuando se sintió lista, que se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Syaoran y se preparó para lo que se venía.

Sin pensárselo siquiera se dejó caer suavemente sobre el duro miembro de su compañero, que estaba mordiéndose la comisura de los labios procurando no ser el primero en soltar algún sonido producto del placer, porque sabia que eso lo haría ver mas débil y necesitado, por eso, porque no permitiría que su orgullo fuera pisoteado por los actos de la mujer se mordió la boca hasta el punto de hacerse sangrar, sabiendo que aunque estuviera quemándose la garganta no lo haría hasta que ella no empezara.

Pero no pudo soportar cuando ella hizo entrar totalmente su miembro en aquel cuerpo suave y húmedo, y se movió como si fuera una verdadera docta en el asunto, su autocontrol no era tan fuerte y jadeó con fuerza, mientras que ella sonreía dulcemente y recostando sus tentadores pechos sobre el pecho de acero acercaba su cara a él y le besaba el labio herido.

-No te esfuerces, hoy tu no tienes que hacer nada, y eso también incluye auto flagelarte por esa idiota apuesta, por hoy la dejamos de lado ¿Ne?

-E… es que…

-Nada, hoy soy tu esclava, estaré a tu servicio, en retribución por no haberte creído ayer lo de la silla.

Y al verle la cara un poco enfurruñada, ella se rió y soltó suaves gemidos conforme se movía lenta y acompasadamente, que tuvieron una reacción bastante favorable en la actitud de él que no se quedó atrás y empezó a disfrutar también de la situación.

La cosa se fue calentando, hasta el punto en el que comenzaron a dar botes en la cama, importándoles nada las heridas de Syaoran.

Hasta que se cayeron de la cama.

A él pareció importarle un soberano rábano el golpe sordo que se había dado, porque la brusca sesión de besos y movimientos sincronizados continuaron en el suelo, aunque fuera ahora él el que estuviera encima de ella recargándole por completo su peso.

Y ella de la forma más morbosa disfrutaba como loca del pesado cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo, aun mas, porque había encontrado una adecuada pata de la mesa de noche y otra adecuadísima pata de la cama aledaña, para servirle de agarraderos y de chivos expiatorios cuando él subía el ritmo de la situación.

Pero que mas podía pedirle a la situación, antes con ese yeso Syaoran lo estaba haciendo muy bien, y aunque eso le significara unos cuantos golpes, no lo iba a dejar así la vida se le fuera en ello.

Con la mente totalmente en blanco y ambos gritando de placer, llegaron al mismo tiempo al esperado cielo y después de ello sin mucho cuidado se quedaron dormidos en el suelo de la habitación.

**SEXTO DIA**

Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde y ambos yacían totalmente exhaustos en una banca de un café muy conocido del parque del pueblo abanicándose con unas hojas de papel, mientras que una mesera les tomaba el pedido.

Es que habían pasado todo el día buscando el objeto que les hacia falta y por fin habían dado con él, así que ya era mas que justo y necesario un descanso, especialmente para Sakura.

Al fin habían podido conseguirse las muletas perfectas para soportar el peso de Syaoran, porque aunque se viera delgado y bien ejercitado, la verdad era otra y es que era un hombre muy grande y para colmo pesado, cosa de la que Sakura podía dar fe jurando sobre una biblia.

Pero es que con ese conjunto de bien ejercitados músculos, puestos en el lugar preciso…

Irresistible…

No pudo evitar babear disimuladamente mientras su mente divagaba un momento por las escenas de la noche anterior.

Pero se obligó a volver a la realidad cuando él tomó tres palitroques del cesto que había en el centro de la mesa y se los zampo en dos mordiscos, eso la hizo recordar que no obstante su buena figura, comía como cerdo, y ese simple recuerdo hizo que la libido se le bajara un poco, porque de verdad se alimentaba en exceso y por eso simplemente…

_Pesaba demasiado._

Tanto que había dejado un rosario de morados bastante llamativo en sus piernas, brazos y trasero cuando ambos cayeron "accidentalmente" de la cama y ella tuvo que cargarlo prácticamente, soportando todo su peso durante el resto de la noche, pegándose de vez en cuando con la mesa de noche cuando no la estaba agarrando, o con la cama o la lámpara cuando se retorcía debajo de él.

Aunque no haya sido desagradable, es mas no sintió ni una pizca de dolor.

¡Oh no para nada!

Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de golpes inconscientes que se había dado.

Y obviamente no le molestaría nada volverlo a hacer si él la hacia _disfrutar_ otra vez de esa manera.

Por eso, como agradecimiento, ese día, importándole un bledo que su cuerpo magullado le estuviera pasando factura por la cantidad de golpes y _actividad física_ que había realizado la noche anterior, y que la ciática se estuviera haciendo presente, le ayudó a mantenerse de pie mientras iban de hospital en hospital buscando los soportes adecuados.

Y ahí recaía una pequeña parte del incremento del dolor lacerante en las caderas.

Ahhh esto de estar envejeciendo era una cosa dura…

Si, porque era muy consciente que con veintisiete años de edad ya se estaba poniendo vieja y que hasta el momento no había encontrado al hombre adecuado para tener un hijo, aunque el plan de su vida fuera utilizarlo solo para eso y después echarlo. Al fin y al cabo tenia los recursos suficientes y aun mas de sobra para mantener bastante bien a un niño.

Pero de manera inocente la idea se le venia al piso con solo mirarlo a él.

Nada que hacer, ya estaba perdida, muy, muy perdida, al menos por el momento, porque tenia la certeza que todo volvería a ser como antes cuando el trato se acabara.

O eso era lo que deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

-Sakura… ¡Oe Sakura! – Syaoran la sacudía con algo de fuerza sacándola de su trance.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? – pregunto ella desubicada mirando a todo lado.

-Ella te esta preguntando que quieres – Syaoran negó con la cabeza y señaló con el pulgar a una simpática jovencita de cristalinos ojos azules que se aproximaba a los 15 años y le recordó en algo a Tomoyo.

-Ho… hoe, perdón, no me había fijado, ¿Me podrías traer una limonada? Y una tarta de fresa por favor.

-¿Algo más?

-No por el momento.

-En seguida les traeré su orden.

La chica se fue patinando como un bólido esquivando con gran maestría las mesas y los clientes sin rozar siquiera a ninguno, Sakura apoyó su rostro en su mano y sonrió abiertamente, para sorpresa de Syaoran.

-¿Qué piensas?

-En mi adolescencia, ¿Sabes?, solía hacer el mismo trabajo de ella.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-¿Y tu jefe no te molestaba por las gafas de mantis? – Sakura lo miró mal y disimuladamente le pateó la pantorrilla sana con la pierna que tenía cruzada debajo de la mesa, haciendo que él se derrumbara encima de la mesa temblando levemente para ahora aguantarse el dolor punzante en ambas piernas.

-No tenía en ese entonces.

Pero Syaoran ya había quedado fuera de juego, haciendo fuerza para que no se le escaparan los dos lagrimones que se le estaban almacenando paulatinamente en los ojos.

¿Por qué diablos tenía que patearlo _siempre_ con esos zapatos puntudos?

Aunque debía agradecer a los cielos que hubiera sido ahí y no en _otra _parte algo más _sensible_.

Dios si no tuviera la otra pierna rota el dolor sería muy soportable, pero con ambas ardiéndole con intensidad no tenía ni idea de que le dolía mas, si las piernas, el trasero o los puntos que le tomaron en el brazo, y que en un error de _calculo_ había desprendido en su totalidad el día anterior.

Por supuesto, se los habían vuelto a poner esa mañana, pero sin una pizca de anestesia, porque el malhumorado médico que llevaba en su turno desde el día de su caída y que tenía unas ojeras bastante alarmantes por el cansancio, se sintió muy ofendido al ver que el testarudo paciente no había seguido sus consejos de _quietud y reposo en cama_.

Eso, sumado al que su trasero lo suficientemente negro como para confundirse con el de un hombre africano le reclamaba desde esa silla que debía cambiar de posición si no quería que después no pudiera caminar por lo encalambrado que seguramente ya estaría.

Pero ahí venía el gran dilema, porque sin mencionar aún las endiabladas inyecciones de penicilina que debían aplicarle por una semana entera, ya le dolía lo suficiente, pero esas desgraciadas le estaban destrozando la única parte buena no negra y medio salvada de su trasero y su brazo sano, por eso, estaba seguro que con ese dolor infernal proveniente de la 

droga no estaba para cambiar de posición muy seguido, pero es que no se podía ubicar de la mejor manera en ningún lado, a menos que estuviera en una cama y mejor aún si era bocabajo.

Realmente estaba en un problema grande, y aun más, porque el dolor del brazo herido y del trasero se triplicó al cambiar de posición tan rápido por la patada que había recibido, al igual que la otra pierna que había golpeado suavemente la pata de la mesa, dejándolo prácticamente privado del dolor..

Haciendo que Sakura se regodeara en el dulce sabor de la venganza.

-Eres una mujer cruel… -soltó cuando al fin tuvo aliento.

-Ya lo se.

-Y yo que soy tan amable contigo, ¿No crees que sería muy justo que me trataras mejor?

-Tú te buscas tus propios golpes querido. Ahí la culpa ya no es mía.

-No, y el pie asesino ¿de donde sale?, ¿De algún lugar remoto y tangible de mi imaginación?, porque el dolor es muy real.

-A lo mejor eres hipocondriaco.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Si.

-Ah bueno, porque supongo que si yo soy hipocondriaco, no te molestara que yo haga esto.

Y sin mas con un movimiento rápido le pisó él apósito del pie haciéndola brinca del dolor mientras daba un chillido y todas las personas de la cafetería se quedaban mirándola.

-Ahora, ¿Quien es la hipocondriaca? – soltó en un risita malévola.

No pudieron seguir en su sesión de patadas y pisotones, porque la mesera llegó con sus pedidos y se los dejó mirando con preocupación a Sakura que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, producto del dolor del pisotón salvaje que le había plantado Syaoran.

-Señora, ¿Le ocurre algo? – Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban expectantes, mientras que su "marido" se reía entre dientes, tomándose la soda que había pedido.

-Nada, puedes estar tranquila.

-Esta bien, pero si le duele algo, avíseme.

-Gracias pequeña, eres muy amable – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, que se trocó en un seño fruncido en cuanto la chica le dio la espalda – Y tu… ya me las vas a pagar cuando estemos en la suite.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en silencio, inclusive el anhelado paseo a la playa, y cuando regresaron al hotel, ella le dio un gran pellizco en el brazo izquierdo antes de irse a dormir riéndose de la expresión que él le había puesto.

Definitivamente ese trato era la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir a ese idiota.

**SEPTIMO DIA **

Día de tedio…

Esa era la primera expresión que venía a describirle el momento, porque afuera estaba lloviendo y obviamente en la condición en la que estaba Syaoran no podrían salir a la playa, así que estaba tendidos bocarriba en la cama, cubiertos apenas por las sabanas, mirando al vacío, hasta que a ella le brillaron los ojos ante una repentina idea.

-¿Nos bañamos?

-¿Cómo el primer día?

-Puede ser…

-Estoy lisiado, no puedo.

-¿Qué te dice que vas a hacer algo?, yo te ayudare, de eso no te preocupes.

-Heh, ¿Qué clase de ayuda vas darme _pequeña_ Sakura? – los ojos ambarinos brillaron con malicia.

-La que tu quieras, la que tu quieras, aunque tendrás que soportar el dolor en el trasero, ¿Te importa?

-Ante excelente perspectiva que tengo, supongo que no.

Ella se rió y negó con la cabeza, entonces encendió el televisor y puso a funcionar el DVD, con una película llamada Saw, no se veía tan tétrica, o la menos la caratula no decía nada de ella.

-Mejor veamos la película, es mejor hacerle caso al doctor, al menos hasta que te quiten los puntos ¿Te parece? – él frunció el seño y se acomodó asintiendo bastante decepcionado – a propósito… ¿Tu sabes de que trata esta película? – Syaoran levantó una ceja y sonriendo en su interior decidió vengarse, así que poniendo su mejor cara de póquer negó conocerla.

-Ni idea Sakura, no la he visto, aunque promete ser buena ¿Ne?, por algo los administradores del hotel la dejaron entre las favoritas.

-Si, debe ser un titulo de acción o algo por el estilo.

Pobre Sakura, no sabía que Syaoran le había mentido y que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a uno de sus peores miedos: una película de terror.

Pero empezó a sospecharlo, cuando vio la sanguinolenta escena del principio.

Y palideció peor que el protagonista, mientras que Syaoran la veía y disfrutaba del momento.

Ah…. La venganza es tan dulce… y aun más cuando viene acompañada de una actividad que te agrada.

La película pasó entre los gritos de Sakura, sus clavadas de uñas y las escondidas de rostro en el pecho de él que temblaba soportando las carcajadas que estaba a punto de soltar, ante lo empírico de las situaciones, y aun mas en la escena culmen en la que el tipo cogió un serrucho y se cortó el pie encadenado, ahí Sakura palideció y estaba a punto de llorar…

Cuando cayó un relámpago y se fue la luz.

Y entonces ella colapsó, comenzó a chillar histérica murmurando entre sus gritos agudos que el asesino iba a venir por ella y la iba a retar a estar en uno de sus juegos, haciendo estallar a Syaoran en carcajadas que no le hicieron a ella ninguna gracia.

Entonces otro relámpago iluminó la escena, y el efecto de las luces en la expresión ahogada de Sakura, mas sus nervios, hicieron que lo viera como si estuviera poseído por algo, y salió de un salto de la cama, arrinconándose todo lo que podía contra la esquina mas cercana, poniendo en sus finas facciones la expresión de terror mas vivida que él le hubiera visto jamás.

Ahí, la broma dejó de ser divertida.

Se puso en pie, cojeando hacia ella, lo que le añadió otro elemento de terror a la escena, porque ella empezó a chillar con la voz ahogada por el llanto.

-¡Aléjate! ¡no te acerques! – dijo ella poniendo los brazos en posición de defensa, con el rostro totalmente pálido.

-Sakura… ¿Qué rayos…?

-¡No te acerques! ¡Tú no eres Syaoran! ¡Sal de él, no lo poseas!

-Sakura soy yo, tranquilízate.

-Que te alejes! – cuando ya lo vio muy cerca, le mando una parada al la ingle, que solo le llego a la parte media del muslo, para suerte de él, pero cuando pudo tocarla, gritó histérica, hasta que al fin, los nervios le colapsaron por completo y cayó desmayada.

La alzó como pudo y la acostó en la cama. Mientras intentaba reanimarla, ya cuando algo de color le llego al rostro pudo tranquilizarse, y se dejó caer exhausto a su lado.

Definitivamente algo que no debía volver a hacer era gastarle una broma de esas proporciones a Sakura, segura, la mataría.

Y sin más se quedó dormido hasta el siguiente día.

_**Continuara….**_

N/A:

Yo se algo demorado, pero bueno, con el problema de mi computador al menos pude tenerlo hoy y eso es un gran consuelo.

Se les agradece a aquellos q tuvieron la decencia de dejarme un review, mañana colgare las respuestas en mi profile.

Y viendo que la terapia funcionó, voy a dejarlo claro ESPERO REVIEWS, este capitulo me ha salido bastante subidito de tono, y creo q merezco una gratificación por mi esfuerzo. Así q al menos hasta q no tenga la mitad de numero de reviews q de hits no publico (XD muajajajaj hoy estoy mala lo se).

Muchas gracias a mi socia mafiosa Goddes Aeris por darme la idea del ultimo día de la semana, no se q hubiera hecho sin tu brillante mente amiga.

Y por ultimo me queda decir q se viene algo grande muy pero muy grande, espérenlo pronto en las salas del fanfiction XD.


	4. third week

**Este es un capitulo suave, nada de escenitas obscenas ni nada, solo se sugiere sutilmente ciertas cositas, así q no creo q se necesite la bolsa de hielo, resérvenla para el otro capi NE? **

**Dedicado a mi socia mafiosa: Goddes Aeris, feliz cumpleaños amiga mía.**

**THIRD WEEK:** "Promise me"

"_Cuando en el alma duele por adelantado por el oscuro hoyo de la ausencia, el cerebro y el corazón se debaten en una fuerte contienda"_

**PRIMER DIA**

Un desayuno a la cama podría arreglar las cosas.

Eso era lo que pensaba un desesperado Syaoran mientras veía dormir a Sakura envuelta en una manta con una de las varillas que ella misma había desprendido del techo en sus manos, adoptando una pose defensiva y despertándose ante cualquier signo de movimiento a menos de tres metros de periferia.

Ya lo había comprobado y por eso ahora estaba sentado en el borde opuesto de la cama casi llorando del dolor, porque le había dado un buen golpe en la pierna enyesada.

Dios, esa mujer tenía mas aire de boxeadora que sus cuatro hermanas juntas y eso era decir mucho.

Si, porque las hermanas de Li habían sido entrenadas también en las artes marciales, y cuando podían lo cogían entre las cuatro como el saco de golpear de sus entrenamientos, hasta que él creció y pudo defenderse.

Ahora, toda la furia de esas cuatro fieras se veía completamente amorosa al lado de esta leona enfurecida y asustada.

Más aun cuando atestaba sus súper golpes matadores.

Y si era con un zapato o una varilla podía atestiguar que dolían más que cualquier puño de un maestro de artes marciales.

Pero él mismo se había buscado su propio infierno personal.

Y es que en esta vida cualquiera que se meta de redentor fijo sale crucificado.

Así que tenía que hacer algo rápido para solucionar el problema, y de esa forma, se decidió a llamar a la recepción, donde le dieron un extenso menú para elegir.

Seguramente un desayuno light era lo que ella preferiría, porque con ese susto no se la imaginaba comendo ningún producto cárnico, mucho menos a esas horas de la mañana.

Hizo el pedido de una jarra de jugo de naranja con unos omelet y café, y cuando llegó él mismo lo recibió, rogando en su fuero interno que ella reaccionara.

-Sakura… - ella abrió esos ojos desorbitados y dementes de inmediato.

-¡Vete demonio! – ella extendió el palo señalándolo, y Syaoran suspirando se lo quitó.

-Sakura, por favor ya es suficiente, ven a desayunar – él la cogió de las muñecas y empezó a arrastrarla junto a él que no podía caminar bien con ese yeso, aunque ella pataleara como una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué haces demonio? ¡Suéltame!, ¡Syaoran reacciona! – diciendo eso le estrello una patada en plena cara tirándolo al suelo.

-Ya me canse de esto – gritó él lanzándose hacia ella y apresándola entre sus brazos y zarandeándola – ¡estúpida mantis quisquillosa asustadiza e idiota! ¿quieres dignarte a hacerme el favor de tragarte el desayuno que traído para ti? – ante la mención de su apodo y esa sarta de insultos que solamente él podía ser capaz de dirigirle ella reaccionó y se quedó mirándole los ojos ambarinos que en ese momento se estaban tornando dorados por la intensa furia.

-¿Eh? ¿Syaoran?

-¿ya reaccionaste?

-¿Hoe? ¿de que diablos me hablas?

-Ya era hora, toma, lo he traído para ti.

Le extendió el desayuno demasiado molesto aun como para acordarse de la vergüenza, así que cuando ella lo recibió y esbozó esa sonrisa tan suya, la realidad lo abofeteo muchas veces y no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un estúpido adolescente de 16 años al verla comérselo con tanto gusto.

-Está delicioso, gracias.

-No hay de que… - susurró avergonzado.

Está bien, debía admitirlo, esa sonrisa lo debilitó bastante.

Y duró idiota durante todo el día llevándola a hacer todo lo que quisiera, por la mañana fueron a cine, donde vieron la película de Batman y Sakura saltaba emocionada en la silla cada vez que salía en escena Joker, mientras que Syaoran la miraba de reojo y se preguntaba por que si el tipito de Saw era igualito, solo que en esa película no mostraban las partes sangrientas que en la otra si.

Luego fueron a comer pizza y para finalizar la tarde fueron otra vez a su sitio favorito de juegos de video, para volver a competir por quien ganaba mas partidas en los diferentes juegos.

Esa noche ambos fueron a bailar a una de las discotecas que quedaban cerca del hotel, razón por la que no llevaron ningún carro, cosa que agradecieron al cielo, porque se prendieron muy rápido a punta de cerveza que estaba regalando la casa por un aniversario de quien sabe que cosas.

Y ellos molestos ¿No?

Y como en toda rumba, obviamente no podían faltar los coquetos idiotas que pretendían que ella se fuera con ellos al baño a hacer cuanta cochinada se les pasara por la cabeza y que salían disparados bajo la amenaza de muerte del zapato de Sakura, porque no faltaba el obsceno que se pasaba de la raya y la tocaba, haciendo casi saltar de la silla a su compañero, y ella no permitiría que esta vez le dañaran la velada que Syaoran había planeado para disculparse con ella, eso si que no, ni mucho menos que se metiera en una pelea que les dañara la noche, aun mas teniendo esa pierna enyesada.

Porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir en su cara, estaba muy feliz de que le hubiera pedido disculpas, y eso se lo hizo saber cuando fueron a bailar esas baladas lentas en las que él podía dejar de lado su muleta, pese a las indicaciones del médico, porque lo cogió desprevenido cuando lo besó de manera dulce en medio de la canción más romántica que había sonado.

Si, era cursi, pero que diablos, no importaba, era algo que no se repetiría, así que lo mejor era disfrutarlo hasta el final.

Obviamente mientras bailaban ambos tomaban cuanto trago se les pasara por el frente, así que cuando la fiesta se terminó, ambos estaban totalmente ebrios y se fueron prácticamente arrastrando hasta suite, medio sosteniéndose de la muleta de Syaoran.

Luego de cerrar la puerta corrieron a trompicones hacia la cama, donde quedaron tirados besándose desenfrenadamente, para luego tener una _estimulante sesión_, hasta la madrugada del otro día.

**SEGUNDO DIA**

Ese era el día en el le quitarían los puntos a Sakura, por lo que ella se levantó de excelente humor, aunque fuera por la tarde, Sakura revoloteaba casi saltando en una pata de la felicidad, mientras que Syaoran se limitaba a observarla medio dormido, aunque ya fueran cerca de las 11 de la mañana y estuviera con un guayabo insoportable.

Se veía muy graciosa haciendo eso y por eso logró contagiarlo de su buen humor, así que para expresarle su agradecimiento la invitó a un restaurante de comida italiana a la hora del almuerzo.

Porque algo que a Sakura le gustaba a pesar de las cosas dulces era la pasta en todas las presentaciones imaginables, por eso es que cuando vio los ojos desorbitados y brillantes de la chica casi estalla en carcajadas, mas aun cuando la vio mirar la carta indecisa, como si fuera una niña de primaria y para terminarla de completar, verla comer los raviolis que había pedido con apetito real era algo que en verdad le había agradado.

Y si, ya estaba disfrutando demasiado de su compañía, aunque jamás lo admitiera en la cara de ella.

Al fin y al cabo Li Syaoran tenía todavía un ego mayor que un planeta.

Por eso cuando ella le sonrió y le dio las gracias tuvo que voltear su cara para que ella no viera lo rojo que se había puesto.

Porque…

Tenía una sonrisa abrumadora… y hermosa.

Obviamente eso se quedaría en su cerebro, porque si lo decía podría presentarse para escudo de discusiones posteriores, así que para acortar su agonía pidió la cuenta y pago rápidamente saliendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y así, le gastó un helado para ocultar un poco el recorrido silencioso mientras ella conducía su Audi blanco hacia el hospital.

La cosa ocurrió como él deseaba y Sakura no sospechó nada, así que no hubo interrogatorio incomodo hasta llegar al hospital, donde el mismo doctor anciano que le había puesto los puntos se los quitó dándole unas cuantas indicaciones para que no le fuera a quedar una cicatriz tan notoria.

-Disculpe doctor – llamó una enfermera - lo necesitan en urgencias.

-Si, gracias por avisarme, por favor, indíqueles la salida, hasta luego Sakura-san, Li-san.

-Hasta luego doctor – se despidió Sakura con felicidad, al tiempo que Syaoran hacía una cortés reverencia.

Pero bueno, esa sonrisa feliz no le duró a ella mucho en la cara, porque la enfermera se le acercó a su compañero moviendo sus caderas de forma bastante insinuante, pero Syaoran, que estaba totalmente en blanco no se daba cuenta de nada, y sin mas se aferraba con fuerza sobrehumana al brazo ya morado de Sakura, que pasaba sus ojos de la enfermera a Syaoran y viceversa, sin entender muy bien que pasaba, fijándose en que la otra se subía la falda con descaro a medida que caminaba.

-Hola lindo, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-N… no… gracias – la voz algo estrangulada de él salió en un susurro, ocultando un pequeño temblor que no paso desapercibido para Sakura.

-¿Pero por que no? Mírate estas todo lastimadito – Susurró ella con ¿coquetería?, Sakura ya no sabía que pensar, porque la pose que esa mujer estaba adoptando ya se pasaba de vulgar – vamos, te mostraré la salida.

"_¿Dónde están las enfermeras decentes?" _se preguntaba con incredulidad mientras sentía que el brazo se le ponía frio por la falta de irrigación, producto del fuerte apretón de Syaoran.

La otra lo cogió de uno de los brazos, ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de Sakura, que dio un giro cuando lo tiró con fuerza y le arrancó prácticamente las uñas de Syaoran de su brazo, volviendo a quedar sentada en el asiento del consultorio.

"_Ah en ningún lado"_ le llegó la respuesta inmediata, _"están donde quedaron los médicos decorosos"_ y fue entonces que se le vino a la cabeza la imagen del doctor pervertido que atendió a Syaoran el día en que se fracturó la pierna.

_**Flash Back**_

… Entonces vio al doctor con cara de pervertido mirar ávidamente el televisor que estaba en la sala donde solo ella y él estaban.

Y unos sonidos algo raros salían del aparato, como si alguien estuviera gimiendo, decidió seguir haciéndose la dormida, mientas observaba con los ojos semi cerrados la obscena película que él tipo tenía puesta, sin evitar un furioso sonrojo.

¿De verdad esa clase de películas eran así?

¿Y de verdad todas esas poses raras podían hacerse en la vida real?

Al parecer si eran posibles, porque el doctor tomaba nota ávidamente de cada una.

Y con la cara algo azul, se dijo que no permitiría que ese tipo la tocara en ninguna clase de consulta, aunque ni siquiera la miraba por estar embelesado en su "trabajo".

-Si… a Yumi le encantará esta… mmm con su flexibilidad seguro que la hará muy bien… hmmm si… esta no, seguro le dolerá algo…

Y cosas así seguía murmurando, por la conversación que había oído que sostuvo por teléfono horas antes, suponía que la tal Yumi era la esposa del tipo, y que el pobre desgraciado estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella para su suerte, porque en ese momento de tensión sexual en el que cualquier hombre soltero la viera sola y desprotegida se lanzaría a hacerle cuanta cochinada se le viniera a la mente, el tipo no la miraba ni siquiera para despreciarla.

Aunque no podía confiarse, así que fingiendo estar dormida siguió estando alerta, sin poder tampoco evitar que algunas de las escenas de la película se le quedaran grabadas en la memoria.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-No hay problema por eso – volvió a susurrar él sacándola de sus pensamientos – ya casi me van a quitar el yeso y mañana me quitan los puntos del brazo, no pasa nada, además, conozco el camino a la salida bastante bien.

-Pero necesitas que alguien te cuide, no queremos que este lindo rostro se vaya a lastimar si te caes o te pasa algo no? – le dijo ya rebosando los limites del trato profesional y tocándole la cara.

-No, así esta bien, en serio, mi cara estará muy bien – repuso él mirando aun mas lívido la mano que lo tocaba, y sus suaves movimientos que bajaban con cuidado hacia su cuello.

-Y dime guapo, ¿tienes algo que hacer mas tarde? – en ese instante Sakura llegó a su lado.

-Ah que bueno que usted lo pregunta – respondió aun mas sofocado, sacando una fuerza sobrehumana para coger a la desprevenida Sakura con un solo brazo y levantarla poniéndola en frente de la otra zarandeándola a manera de escudo – saldré con mi esposa.

-¿Estas casado? ¿Y con… - puso una cara de asco y burla mirándola de arriba a abajo -_esta?_

"_¿Perdón?"_ La cara de Sakura paso por toda la gama de colores del arcoíris en menos de un segundo, hasta quedarse definitivamente en un rojo intenso que hacía ver aun mas peligrosos sus de por si ya gatunos ojos verdes.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder alguna grosería, Syaoran asintió y abrazó a Sakura, recargándose contra ella y apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Señora, le agradecería que no la mirara así, ni le dijera _esta_, es _mi esposa_ – Sakura sonrió de inmediato y se relajó en los brazos de su _marido_.

-"_¡Bien Syaoran!, ese 'señora' fue un golpe bajo"_ lo felicitó en sus pensamientos, mientras que disimuladamente enlazaba sus dedos con los de él en señal de aprobación.

-Pero lindo, yo no pretendí…

-Ya lo escuchó, _SEÑORA_ - le recalcó Sakura con una sonrisita divertida bailándole en los labios – por favor, respete a mi marido y no lo toque, ¿acaso no ve la repulsión en su mirada?

-No, no la he visto _señora_.

Al instante se vieron las chispas de electricidad inundar la habitación, a medida que las mujeres se miraban con una ira mayor a cada minuto que transcurría, y un nervioso Syaoran no sabía como poner fin a la discusión.

_-Leyla, es solicitada en archivo, Leyla _– llamó la voz impersonal de la secretaria, y al instante la enfermera, ahora Leyla, desvió la mirada y se irguió para atender al deber.

-Nos vemos hermoso, ya sabes, si me necesitas, solo dile a Megi que me localice.

-Eh… si, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Hasta luego, _señora_- se despidió la enfermera de Sakura con un tonito muy despectivo y mirándola sobre el hombro como diciendo "zorra te lo quitaré".

-Hasta pronto _Ley-chan_ – se despidió Sakura con una sonrisa dulce - bájate la falda, que se te ve el encaje negro y una cinta roja, ¿tal vez sean de una prenda de esas de lencería erótica? no creo que eso este estipulado dentro del reglamento, además de que no te sale con el atuendo blanco ¿o si?

La enfermera se miró y efectivamente estaba con la falda subida hasta la altura del abdomen bajo, enrojeció ante la mirada despectiva que le enviaba Syaoran y se lo arregló como pudo.

-Deberías cambiártelos, realmente eso se ve muy incomodo – volvió a atacar con su tono dulce, sabiendo que esa mujer definitivamente no se acercaría mas a lo que ella llamaba su territorio – además mira, la cinta se ha caído y… ¡Oh por Dios no me digas que esta es de tus bragas!

La otra se miró y efectivamente lo que estaba tirado en el suelo era la cinta que sostenía las bragas, que intencionadamente se había aflojado en medio del flirteo y que ahora yacía fuera de lugar, tirada en medio del pasillo principal.

"_Touche__"_, pensó Sakura con satisfacción.

Aun mas roja, al haber sido descubierta in fraganti, no tuvo mas remedio que voltear se e irse por donde llego.

Y en ese momento el ánimo de Sakura floreció como si estuvieran en primavera, hasta el punto de abrazar a Syaoran y sin ningún recato darle un beso apasionadísimo en pleno pasillo del hospital.

Pero al instante notó como estaba en estado de shock, al sentirle las palmas de las manos bañadas en un sudor frío que también se presenciaba en su frente como una pequeña y viscosa capa transparente.

-Syaoran, ¿Estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy, sácame de aquí, ¡Pero ya! – gritó histérico, logrando que Sakura le obedeciera sin rechistar.

Al fin de cuentas, se veía tan verde que no dudaba en ningún momento que se fuera a desmayar.

Pero no, no se desmayó, en cambio temblaba desesperadamente y se aferraba a la puerta del carro mirando a todos lados como si esa mujer fuera a volver a aparecer de la nada.

Sakura se asustó y condujo rápido hasta el hotel, donde lo llevó a la recepción y lo hizo sentarse para luego darle una botella de agua fría y un tranquilizante.

-Gracias – susurró cuando ya estuvo más calmado y algo de color había vuelto a su rostro.

-No hay de que, ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Si… vamos a la habitación, por favor.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el dormitorio, se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron en la cama en medio de un silencio casi sepulcral, que se sentía bastante incomodo, hasta que ella se acostó de lado y lo miró, estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión aparentemente tranquila.

-Syaoran… - rompió el silencio con precaución.

-¿Si? – respondió inmutable.

-¿Por qué te asustas cuando una mujer te toca? – él abrió sus ojos ambarinos en toda su extensión mirándola con incredulidad.

-No me asusto contigo…

-No me refiero a mi, es con las otras mujeres, entre mas bonitas sean mas las rechazas, especialmente si son rubias.

-… - el silencio de él era por lo demás muy elocuente.

-¿Tiene que ver con algún asunto pendiente?

-Si – respondió con toda la tristeza que en cinco años jamás le había visto – les tengo pavor.

Sakura no supo que decir en ese momento, prácticamente ahora estaba enfrentándose al corazón herido de la persona que estaba frente a ella y no se creía psicológicamente preparada para recibir la información que él estaba a punto de soltarle, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de dejarlo solo, al fin y al cabo estaba confiando en ella ¿No?

-¿Puedes contarme? – se arriesgó.

-No… hoy no… - en su fuero interno ella soltó un enorme suspiro de agradecimiento.

-Esperaré, no te preocupes – respondió casi de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias – él le sonrió con nostalgia y se volteó también para mirarla de frente – eres una buena mujer, Sakura.

-No es para tanto – refutó ella sofocada, sintiendo que a cada segundo su rostro se ponía mas rojo, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasándole con él?

-Si lo es, gracias – y dicho esto le cogió un mechón de pelo enredándolo entre sus dedos.

Decir que el rostro de ella se puso como el bombillo de un semáforo fue decir muy poco, porque se sonrojó hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso podía verse mas atractivo que en ese momento?

Realmente creía que fuera imposible, pero la teoría se le derrumbó de inmediato cuando él se acercó y se quedó mirándola desde la profundidad de esos ojos suyos, tan llenos de fuego y vida, esos ojos que en ese mismo instante le estaban mostrando una enorme carga de tristeza, una carga soportada por años y que probablemente nadie mas había visto.

Por eso, no pudo resistirse y lo abrazó sintiéndolo temblar entre sus brazos hasta que se quedo dormido, como un niño.

Un niño muy triste y con un pasado al parecer muy oscuro.

**TERCER DIA**

Esa mañana realmente era un milagro, en todo el sentido de la palabra, desde el primer acontecimiento.

Bueno, Sakura esta vez se levantó más temprano que Syaoran y se dedicó a mirarlo con una dulce y traviesa sonrisa, mientras le revolvía el pelo de chocolate y le acariciaba la cara, haciéndolo sonreír aun en sueños.

Se veía como un niño pequeño, y aun mas cuando le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la acercó mas a él, pegando la punta de su nariz a la suya, susurrando un leve gruñido, que tuvo el poder de acelerar los latidos de su corazón. Y es que, o sus oídos estaban mal, o algo había en la habitación, porque lo que le pareció oír en medio de ese gruñido era una cosa totalmente imposible.

Porque le había dicho _te quiero._

Y eso era algo imposible e inverosímil, estaba hablando de Li Syaoran, su rival, su… ¿amigo?, si amigo, esa era la palabra, amigo con _muchos, muchísimos_ derechos, pero al fin de cuentas su amigo, el que la conocía y se burlaba, el duro, impenetrable y egocéntrico hombre de piedra que no quería a nadie y al que nadie quería cerca.

El único tonto idiota que había sido capaz de llevársela a una cama, así fuera a punta de sarcasmos y tratos extraños, pero que al fin de cuentas lo había logrado.

Por eso, porque él era la única persona que en su debido momento detestó y la detestó, era imposible que soltara esas palabras así no más, de manera que decidió tomarse el comentario como una cosa amorfa dicha al aire, que su cerebro embotado mal interpretó y creyó oír.

Así que minutos después, cuando él abrió los ojos, lo saludó con la más radiante de las sonrisas, que tuvo el poder de dejarlo idiota durante un momento.

Aun más de lo que estaba por ese sueño raro que había tenido.

¿De verdad era normal sentir que un sueño podría ser tan real? ¿Y aun mas si le decía a la mujer que estaba al frente que la quería?, de verdad moriría de la vergüenza si le llegaba a decir eso en ese momento, y así, tan solo imaginándoselo se puso rojo como un tomate y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, para ver los tenues rayos de sol que se asomaban entre las cortinas.

-Syaoran – su voz dulce lo volvió a la realidad.

-Dime – respondió con la voz aun ronca por el sueño.

-Te invito a un parque de diversiones.

-¿Qué?

Así fue como comenzó todo, y recordándolo ahora no le había dado tiempo para refutar nada, porque en cuestión de minutos lo ayudó a arreglarse y ella misma se arreglo, sacándolo de la suite como un rayo.

Y ahora estaba en el dichoso parque de diversiones desayunándose un algodón de azúcar.

Oh sano habito, fijo se iba a poner diabético con esa dieta de dulces que últimamente llevaba.

Seguramente después de ese día se le iban a llenar sus perfectos dientes de caries, porque no veía nada distinto a dulcerías, nada comestible y decentemente aderezado a la deriva, aunque ese algodón no estuviera para nada mal.

A lo lejos vio algo parecido a un castillo, o bueno una especie de cartón pintado con un castillo que daba la entrada hacia una especie de recinto oscuro que llamaban casa del terror, sintió curiosidad y se llevó a Sakura de la mano, pagó y entró sin fijarse en la suave resistencia que ella le estaba poniendo.

A medida que la oscuridad se hacia mas intensa sentía como el brazo al que ella se aferraba se le quedaba lentamente sin irrigación y empezaba a encalambrársele, justamente como debió estar el de ella el día anterior cuando esa mujer se le acercó, y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo importante que en su distracción había olvidado.

Sakura le tenía miedo a los fantasmas.

Y a la oscuridad.

Lo que quería decir matemáticamente que Sakura + casa del terror…

Era igual a estrangulada segura cuando salieran de allí.

Pero ya no podían devolverse, así que siguió como si nada, esperando a que saliera la sarta de gente disfrazada que para él no significaba el mínimo de miedo.

Y lo primero que lo alertó de la dichosa aparición del primer tipo con mascara llena de pintura fue el chillido agudo que pegó Sakura cuando esa mano le tocó el brazo.

Pero por más que lo mirara el tipo no daba miedo, así que siguió como si nada, sin sentir ya el brazo por la fuerza que hacía Sakura a cada minuto que volvía a aparecer otro de los dichosos zombis, momias, cadáveres y fantasmas, hasta que al final del camino salió algo muy parecido a un diablo, y de un momento a otro sintió que la fuerza de Sakura se liberaba y no sentía su cuerpo tibio contra el suyo, entonces volteó a mirar a la mujer que había caído desmayada en el suelo, y le pidió ayuda al tipejo ese disfrazado de diablo para que la sacara de ese lugar.

El hombre la dejó en uno de los bancos del parque y regresó a su trabajo, dejando que Syaoran la cuidara hasta que se despertó.

Lo primero que vio fue una hoja que se movía frente a ella dándole aire, cuando pudo reaccionar mejor, comenzó a enfocar la vista y vio a Syaoran mirándola con sus ojos de ámbar preocupados, sosteniendo una botella de agua que había comprado cuando entró.

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Que no…

-Correcto, dame un poco de agua, ya se me esta pasando.

Se tomó la botella de un solo trago, sintiendo como el cuerpo se le empezaba a desentumecer y la realidad empezaba a hacer mella en sus pensamientos, pensó en reclamarle, pero al verle la cara angustiada decidió quedarse callada.

Entonces cuando estuvo mejor se puso en pie y lo tomó de la mano llevándolo a una de las distracciones que ella consideraba divertidísimas, sin escuchar las objeciones que le estaba poniendo.

Él hizo una perfecta cara de póquer cuando vio esos enormes rieles mecánicos que se elevaban varios metros del suelo con uno carritos que no se veían muy seguros que digamos con un montón de gente dentro que gritaba en cada bajada y cada vuelta.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una montaña rusa.

-¿Una que?

-Montaña rusa ¿De veras no te has subido nunca a una?

-No.

-Pero es muy divertido

-Aja – contestó mirando aparentemente ausente la gran montaña de hierro que se elevaba a varios metros sobre sus cabezas.

-Entonces vamos.

Le tomó la mano libre, notando como se tensionaba de inmediato y clavaba la muleta y su pie bueno al piso.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Sakura.

-¿Por qué no?

-Mírame, tengo una pierna enyesada, no creo que me dejen subir.

-No seas idiota, este no es un parque de diversiones como los de Tokio, aquí solo les importa ganar dinero, así que es más que seguro que te van a dejar, no te preocupes.

"_Si eso es lo que realmente me preocupa, que me dejen subir a esa cosa"_ pensó él en un estado total de pánico, mientras sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas a medida que la alzaba mas y mas para observar el esplendor de esa enorme montaña de hierro.

Pero ella no se hizo esperar y lo arrastro hasta el lugar donde estaba el operador con cara de lacra que le recibió el dinero importándole un bledo que Syaoran tuviera un pie enyesado, es mas, se ofreció a sostener la muleta mientras ellos montaban en el susodicho juego, ante lo cual Sakura sonrió con una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas que dejo al otro idiota y arrastró a su "marido" hasta el no muy seguro carrito.

En el momento en que esa cosa empezó a chirriar y se elevó lentamente, Syaoran se puso verde y no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que esa cosa no iba a gustarle en lo mas mínimo.

Cosa que pudo comprobar con cada subida y bajada del carro ese, y mucho peor, con las vueltas sobre el eje que daba dejándolos en algunos momentos de cabeza, acentuando aun mas su miedo al pensar que en cualquier momento esa cosa podría romperse y mandarlo directo al piso.

Cuando bajaron, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, y dio gracias al averno que esa muleta de porquería que tanto había maldecido estuviera ahí, o de lo contrario se caería al suelo.

-Eres patético ¿Lo sabias? – comentó ella cuando se alejaron lo suficiente.

-No, pero gracias por decírmelo – respondió él aun con ganas de vomitar en la caneca mas cercana.

-Syaoran, ¡era simplemente una montaña rusa!

-Con tres terribles vueltas en tornillo, suficientes para volcar mí estomago.

-No puedo creerlo Syaoran, todo el tiempo gritaste como una niñita.

-Al igual que tu en el castillo del terror, ¿Qué hay de tenebroso en un poco de mascaras pintadas con tempera roja?

-El mismo misterio y terror que hay en una montaña rusa.

Ambos se miraron con hostilidad, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio con una fuerte carcajada, siendo seguida de Syaoran hasta que él volvió a perder el equilibrio y se dio de bruces contra el piso al no tener estable la muleta que quedo bailando en una irónica burla de pie al lado de su dueño, haciendo que la mujer que iba a su lado tuviera que sentarse en el suelo al no aguantarse mas las carcajadas.

Se quedaron un buen rato sentados ahí esperando a que él se recuperara y cuando al fin lo hizo se montaron en las otras atracciones del parque que por suerte no hicieron que el reflejo del vomito se le volviera a activar otra vez.

Al final del día, terminó pensando que después de todo, humillante y todo había sido muy divertido.

**CUARTO DIA**

Día raro, eso pensó él cuando Sakura lo llevó al centro comercial después de ir al hospital a que le quitaran el yeso, porque según el médico "Calcificaba muy rápido", ¿Qué diablos era eso?, le estaban hablando en árabe, él había estudiado finanzas, ¡no medicina!, así que ¿por que diablos tenía que apoyarse en la muleta por unos días mas?

Pero la sorpresa aumento al triple cuando le pidió asesoría para medirse unos bikinis.

Y el _bravo_ la fue a ver.

Eso fue un deleite para sus pupilas, tanto que no se fijó a que hora había pasado la mañana y media tarde, así que cuando por fin se decidió por un bikini _súper apropiado_ la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a almorzar a uno de esos sitios vegetarianos que sabía que le gustaban.

Lo que él no pensó en ese momento era que no le iba a gustar el gluten, así que cuando lo masticó su cara se puso verde, pero se lo tuvo que tragar al ver que Sakura lo miraba con ojos ilusionados, creyendo que compartían un gusto culinario.

¿Cómo diablos le podía gustar esa cosa de aspecto chicloso?

¡Era un potente vomitivo por Dios!

Pero bueno, tenía que afrontar la situación como todo un hombre, porque no podía permitir que Sakura se le volviera a reír en la cara, como el día anterior por lo de la montaña rusa.

¿Es que no tenía derecho a tenerle miedo a esa clase de distracciones?

Así que, haciendo acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad se terminó el almuerzo.

Y después de eso, ella lo llevó a un lugar que rezaba con un letrero fluorescente karaoke.

Pensó que era alguna especie de bar, pero cuando entró la realidad lo abofeteó y se arrepintió de ser tan ignorante en cuanto a asuntos de distracción de la gente japonesa se refería.

¿Qué era eso?

¿Un lugar donde la gente canta solo por diversión?

¿No les daba vergüenza acaso?

En el fondo frente a una enorme pantalla estaban los micrófonos, donde la gente iba a cantar, y en ella salió una inscripción.

_Una confusión_

Así es como debía llamar el hecho que estuviera metido en un lugar de esos.

Pero no, así se llamaba la canción que estaban interpretando un par de novios peleados, y se dije a si mismo, que nunca haría ese ridículo frente a nadie, porque eso de cantar el despecho a los 4 vientos es algo vergonzoso e inútil.

Y mas cuando la chica que lo acompañaba soltaba lágrimas emocionada mientras los aplaudía.

Dios, sentía vergüenza ajena en ese momento.

Pasaron otras tres parejas, un grupito de amigas de un colegio extraño y una mujer sola, en todo ese tiempo, entre ambos se habían tomado una botella de vodka, así que era de esperar que Sakura ya estuviera prendida.

-Syaoran, ve a cantar – le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Eh? – él la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Ah no…

Eso si que no.

Él no iría a esa tarima ni cantaría ninguna ridícula canción.

No, no, no.

Y pensando en eso, se vio de pie al lado de Sakura, cogiendo el micrófono que le extendía, preguntándose como diablos lograba que le hiciera caso.

-¿De verdad tengo que cantar?

-Si.

-¿Y si no? – ella lo miró soltando fuego por los ojos, haciendo que un escalofrío para nada agradable le cruzara toda la espina dorsal.

-Lo harás y punto final.

-S… si…

-Ahora, quiero que cantes ésta.

-¿Ángel? – se estaba imaginando la cara de la niña esa que salía cantándole a un accidentado medio muerto en un video musical bastante… ¿rosado?, si esa era la palabra correcta, rosado, ¿Acaso Sakura pretendía que cantara esa cursilería?, se puso de todos los colores, porque nunca se había planteado cantar la canción de una niña rosa frente a toda una audiencia expectante.

Intentó negociar con ella, pero fue intento fallido, así que no pudo hacer nada más que resignarse y voltear a mirar hacia la pantalla, deseando que ese trago amargo se pasara rápido.

Pero cuando iniciaron las primeras notas de la canción se dio cuenta que no era la canción que se esperaba, es mas, estaba sonando el intro de una de sus canciones favoritas, así que medio sonrió y miró a Sakura, si lo había metido en eso, era justo que él jugara un poquito con ella.

Igual, agradecía a los cielos que se hubieran apiadado y que se supiera la letra de la susodicha canción que no se llamaba "Ángel" sino "Volviendo a casa".

**Voy, voy regresando hacia mi hogar,**

**La noche está llegando**

**Y el ruido del tren me adormeció.**

La voz profunda resonó en la instancia, muy distinta a la del cantante original, mas grave, más seria, pero muy armónica, haciendo voltear de inmediato todas las caras femeninas que rondaban por el lugar, sintonizando sus antenas hacia ese increíble macho súper sexy que estaba de pie en medio de la tarima, cogiendo el micrófono con gesto desentendido.

**Hoy igual que un perro trabajé**

**Para llevar a casa**

**Algo de dinero y el dolor**

**De la dura ciudad...**

Ok, ella jamás le imaginó semejante seguridad en el escenario, que era ¿Cantante frustrado?, porque tenia toda la pinta, y mucho mas cuando volteó a dar una ojeada a todas las mesas con su miradita distante y sensual, ignorando a la vez a todas las mujeres que prácticamente tenían un platico debajo de sus mandíbulas para recoger la baba.

_**De ti beberé un poco de paz.**_

_**Es todo tan veloz, ven por favor.**_

Él sabiendo que era el centro de su atención, cogió en ese instante de la mano a Sakura y con una sonrisita ladina le empezó a cantar en el oído, poniendo indignada a más de una.

_**Ángel, ella es un ángel,**_

_**Tiene la llave que devuelve la ilusión.**_

_**Dame, dame un instante,**_

_**Te necesita mi cansado corazón...**_

_**El fuego no se apagó.**_

Oh por Dios ¿Qué era ese coro?, ¿Por qué diablos se lo estaba cantando? ¿Y por que en el oído?, ¡la estaba avergonzando!, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de las miraditas que le estaban lanzando? ¡Esas arpías la iban a descuartizar!

_**Soy quién desespera por llegar**_

_**Y recorrer el barrio,**_

_**Y encontrar caminos que extravié.**_

Cuando la soltó su sonrisa se ensanchó al verle el rostro como el de una cereza, y es que se veía tan _adorable_ así que…

_**Tú sabes que es duro progresar**_

_**Y aunque esto nunca cambie**_

_**No me importa porque con tu amor**_

_**Fortuna me das...**_

Bien, bien, eso del adorable no debía ir en esa parte de su pensamiento, adorable NO, brusca SI, ¿Por qué últimamente le daba a su cerebro por asociar términos que no podían encajar con la imagen de la mantis?, pero al ver que ella empezaba a notar algo de la confusión que de seguro se le pintó en la cara, sonrió con perversión, sabiendo que la siguiente estrofa le recordaría perfectamente _ciertas cosas_.

_**Sentir siempre que el fuego estará,**_

_**Que tú lo encenderás, es lo mejor.**_

Esa frase… ¿Podía cantarlo alguien de una forma más sugestiva? Y con… con esa… ¿Esa _miradita_?, por Dios sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de ebullir de la vergüenza.

_**Ángel, ella es un ángel,**_

_**Tiene la llave que devuelve la ilusión.**_

__

_**Dame, dame un instante,**_

_**Te necesita mi cansado corazón...**_

_**El fuego no se apagó.**_

Esa frase la había hecho reaccionar, mucho más con el coro, la venganza en todas sus facetas sabe tan dulce… mucho mas si la persona que es el objeto no sabe donde meterse para escaparse a la vergüenza.

_**Fortuna me das...**_

_**De ti beberé un poco de paz.**_

_**Es todo tan veloz, ven por favor.**_

_**Todo lo que me das, es lo mejor.**_

¿Será que estaba poniéndose serio con todo eso?, seguramente no, era Syaoran, se estaba vengando, se estaba vengando por haberlo hecho subir ahí, lo sabía por esa sonrisita idiota que le estaba cruzando ahora mismo la cara.

_**Ángel, ella es un ángel,**_

_**Tiene la llave que devuelve la ilusión.**_

_**Dame, dame un instante,**_

_**Te necesita mi cansado corazón.**_

Se agachó y le cogió la cara mirándola de frente y cantándole la canción, en ese punto, se empezó a sentir algo intimidado cuando ella lo miró con sus enormes ojos expectantes y un furioso sonrojo en el rostro, se veía tan… femenina… tan… apetecible… pero no, debía seguir con eso hasta el final, así que retóricamente se hizo un nudo en el corazón y le terminó de cantar la canción

_**Ángel, ella es un ángel,**_

_**Tiene la llave que devuelve la ilusión.**_

_**Volviendo a casa estoy.**_

_**Yendo estoy.**_

_**Yendo a casa estoy.**_

_**Volviendo a casa estoy.**_

Todo finalizó con un beso que él le dio, y el aura oscura de las arpías que estaban observando se incremento al tope máximo, era necesario salir de ese lugar si quería vivir unos cuantos años mas.

Así que Sakura solo atinó a cogerlo de la mano y salir rápidamente del lugar, dejando el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa, estaba tan avergonzada que lo único que quería era salir de ahí e irse a dormir, si, definitivamente eso seria lo mejor, porque no estaba dispuesta a salir a bailar, como era el plan original.

Así que su pareja se sorprendió cuando observó que se dirigían al hotel, pero al instante una sonrisita leve le cruzó por la cara.

Se sentía un fresquito tan placentero saber que había ganado la batalla…

Aunque algo le decía que la guerra no estaba ganada.

**QUINTO DIA**

Eran las siete de la mañana y ambos estaban afuera del hotel, ¿Por qué?, simple, porque a Syaoran se le había ocurrido salir a caminar para fortalecer su pierna.

Y aprovechando que tenía su marrana que le ayudaba a todo, la levantó y la llevó consigo aunque estuviera cayéndose de sueño y se moviera por inercia.

Es que por favor, ¿A quien en sus cinco sentidos se le ocurría levantarse a las siete de la madrugada en plenas vacaciones?

Por lo visto solo a él.

Se decía que nada podía salir peor, pero no contó con que en medio del recorrido pisó popó de perro, una viejita que lavaba el frente de su casa le echó el agua encima y para terminarla de rematar las cosas hubo un instante en el que empezó a llover a cantaros y perdió de vista a Syaoran.

¿Podían ser las cosas peores?

Al parecer si, porque ese día se levantó con el pie izquierdo.

En el momento en que llego a una esquina una mano grande y fuerte la impulsó hacia un callejón oscuro y sintió como era estrujada contra la pared.

Bien, ahora venía lo peor de todo, un ladrón con cara de niño bueno la tenía entre sus brazos.

Entre tanto Syaoran la buscaba con la mirada, le parecía ridículo e inverosímil que se le hubiera perdido en cuestión de los dos minutos en los que entró a una tienda a comprar un impermeable para compartirlo con ella.

Caminaba lentamente, buscando concienzudamente a su compañera, no debería estar muy lejos así que decía en voz alta su nombre por si lo escuchaba, hasta que oyó un ruido misterioso en un callejón y decidió asomarse a ver que ocurría.

Pero lo que sus ojos le mostraron no le gustó ni un poquito.

Está bien retirarse un segundo, está bien que ella mirara a otros especímenes del sexo opuesto, se decía, lo que definitivamente NO estaba bien era ver a su compañera con el cuerpo pegado al de otro individuo aparecido, que le pasaba las manos por cuanto lado pudiera.

En ese momento un inexplicable furia le recorrió todo el cuerpo, porque la escena que estaba presenciando se estaba pasando de acalorada, así que carraspeó y la miró cuando ella miró de inmediato con sus enormes ojos algo asustados.

-¿Qué rayos haces? – preguntó con la furia hirviéndole en las venas.

-Seduciendo al ladrón, idiota – contestó ella agitada mientras mantenía una pierna metida entre el tipo en cuestión y ella.

-¿Ladrón? – preguntó confundido, sintiendo de inmediato como todo se le bajaba hasta el nivel de los pies.

-¿Qué creías que es esta lacra? ¿Mi amante?

-No lo se – aseguró, sintiendo como la histeria estaba tomando rápidamente cada fibra de su ser.

-Bueno, sin más preámbulo, Syaoran, ¿te dignarías a ayudarme?, me estoy enfrentando a una situación bastante dura y el único hombre que conozco y que anda en la periferia esta cruzado de brazos como un imbécil.

Pero no tuvo necesidad de decir nada mas, porque en ese instante Syaoran había retirado al ñero de una patada al apoyarse en la muleta que de por cierto ya no le servía mucho.

Eso era algo positivo ¿No?

Porque como le quitaron el yeso, la muleta era un accesorio de adaptación para que no perdiera el equilibrio, aunque en ese momento le sirviera solamente de estorbo.

Si estuviera bien… si estuviera bien podría dejar inconsciente al tipo ese en menos de un segundo.

Pero como las cosas no eran así, tenía que contentarse con medias tintas.

El tipo le sacó un puñal y él se vio obligado a tirarle la muleta a la cara, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa y lo hizo soltar su dichosa navajita, creando la ocasión perfecta para que Syaoran pudiera inmovilizarlo y dejarlo tirado en el piso en menos de un segundo, al tiempo que Sakura se acercaba y al verlo inconsciente cogió la muleta de su compañero y le pegó al tipo con ella hasta cansarse.

Syaoran la observó en silencio hasta que lo gracioso de la situación hizo mella en él y lo único que pudo hacer fue cogerse el abdomen y morirse de la risa.

-Jajajaja nunca pensé que fueras tan tonta jajajajajaja.

Ella lo miró furibunda, con ese simple comentario logró provocarla lo suficiente, y en ese momento se activó su modo más feroz de batalla:

_-Súper garrita cat en acción!! -_ gritó ella con la voz tranformada.

Se lanzó hacia Syaoran dispuesta a pegarle, hastiada de las burlas que él le estaba haciendo después de esa situación horrible, cosa que lo sorprendió, y aún más cuando la vio con esa cara felina al acecho.

Si se le hubiera lanzado así al ladrón seguramente ese hubiera huido despavorido.

Claro, no lo dudaba, mucho menos cuando sintió lo golpes en su cuerpo, hasta que se cansó y cayo desplomada, entonces, verle la cara de tristeza lo ablandó.

Si, era natural que se ofendiera, después de todo la situación no había sido muy favorable para ella, así que la envolvió en el nuevo impermeable y la alzó en vilo, llevándosela de vuelta al hotel lentamente, porque su pierna aun le dolía un poco, además que el hotel estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y no le había quedado dinero ni siquiera para pagar un pinche taxi.

Llegó justo cuando la lluvia paro, o sea como a medio día y pidió que le llevaran almuerzo a la suite, entonces cuando entró, le quitó el impermeable a ella y la desnudó, para secarla con una toalla seca y luego ponerle algo mas abrigado.

Se iba a cambiar él también cuando llegó la comida, entonces, la despertó a ella que solo atinó a ponerse morada de la vergüenza al verse cambiada y seca.

Ambos almorzaron en silencio.

Y cuando se acabó, él se desvistió sin importarle que ella estuviera ahí mirándolo embelesada.

La tarde a partir de ese instante fue bastante _explorativa e interesante_, hasta que a eso de las seis de la tarde mientras que estaban acostados, ella sintió el cuerpo de Syaoran mas caliente de lo común y se le hizo sospechoso que aún jadeara, después de transcurrida media hora desde que la acción había concluido, así que lo miró seriamente, y sin decirle nada se puso de pié trajo un termómetro y a las malas se lo puso.

La lectura rezaba unos 40 grados centígrados, confirmando su sospecha.

Oh no…

Syaoran tenía fiebre.

¿Y ahora quien podría ayudarla?

**SEXTO DIA**

Bueno, oficialmente podía decir que había pasado una noche de perros.

Era la 1 de la tarde y no había pegado ojo desde el día anterior por atenderlo.

Porque había que decirlo, Syaoran con fiebre era insoportable, jadeaba mucho y se aferraba a la colcha como un niño de 5 años, además que sudaba toneladas y no dejaba de moverse, así que a ella no le había quedado más opción que atenderlo durante toda la noche y era por eso que ahora tenía unas ojeras de media cara y los ojos rojos.

Y ahora se limitaba a mirarlo y a pincharle la mejilla con el dedo índice mientras sentía que moría del sueño , pero en su interior se relajaba al ver que todos sus esfuerzos estaban dando fruto, porque la fiebre iba bajando poco a poco, así que decidió meterse un momento entre la colcha junto a él para dormir un rato.

-Sakura… - el quejido de Syaoran la despertó, aunque fue muy leve y es que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar estaba muy preocupada por él, tanto que no había podido dormir bien en ese pequeño rato.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate al ver la cabeza masculina recargada contra su pecho, respirando con algo de dificultad sobre sus no tan cubiertos pechos.

Bien, si alguna vez en la noche deseó sentirse excitada, todo se veía como un juego de niños ante lo que él estaba despertando ahora en ella.

Pero no, él estaba enfermo, y aunque no quisiera, _eso_ no estaba permitido hasta que él mejorara.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar los nervios.

-S… ¿Si? – respondió en un chillido histérico que hizo que él cerrara los ojos e instintivamente se llevara las manos a los oídos.

-No grites – volvió a susurrar cansado.

-L… lo siento - susurró apenada - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero un baño.

-¿Estas delirando? No puedes.

-Pero estoy todo sudado.

-No importa – un silencio se formó mientras ella pensaba y él la miraba con ojos húmedos por la fiebre y suplicantes, hasta que ella dio un suspiro y se levantó rápidamente – te daré un baño de esponja.

Él se quedó mirando la puerta del baño sin comprender muy bien lo que ella le había dicho, escuchando como una vasija era llenada con agua y minutos después ella salía con dos toallas colgando de un brazo y una vasija algo grande entre las dos manos.

Cuando dejó la vasija a un lado, vio que una esponja suave flotaba en el agua, y entonces comprendió la idea, pero la debilidad era tan aplastante que ni siquiera le dio la lógica para avergonzarse.

Así que sin ninguna objeción dejó que Sakura lo desnudara y comenzara a frotar su cuerpo con la esponja, sintiendo un alivio casi que inmediato.

Y minutos después, sentía como la toalla se deslizaba por su piel, dándole un alivio inclusive mayor, mejorando aun más cuando sintió el nuevo pijama deslizarse sobre su piel.

-Gracias… - susurró.

-No hay de que.

-Me gustaría contarte lo que dejamos inconcluso hace unos días.

-¿Qué?

-El asunto de mi padre.

-Syaoran, no creo que sea muy conveniente hablar sobre eso en este momento.

-No importa, esa será mi forma de agradecerte lo que haces por mí.

-Pero no hay necesidad de eso, tú sabes que lo hago con gusto.

-De todos modos no importa, quiero contártelo, porque tú has demostrado ser mi amiga a pesar de todo.

_Strike __one__._

Amiga ¿Eh?

Bien, eso es algo, aunque no lo suficiente, y aunque no comprendiera la apremiante y dolorosa compresión de su pecho, se dijo que eso significaba ya mucho para la atropellada relación que tenían.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si.

-Está bien, suéltalo de una vez – sonrió ella socarronamente, pensando que no podía ser tan grave.

-Mi papá fue asesinado en frente de mis propios ojos por una mujer, por eso, les tengo miedo y no puedo evitarlo.

Ok, eso fue inesperado.

Lo miró para comprobar que no fuera una broma, deseando en su interior que él le sonriera y se burlara por haberlo creído.

Pero cuando se asomó a los ojos de ámbar, lo único que pudo divisar fue un dolor de dimensiones estratosféricas.

-Lo siento… nunca… nunca pensé que tu hubieras vivido algo tan desagradable.

-Lo se, me ha servido de mucho aprender a ocultarlo, pero quería contártelo porque no quiero que te lleves una mala idea de mi.

-¿Mala idea? ¿Cómo que?

-Que pueda ser gay o cualquier barbaridad de las que se chismosean en la oficina – susurró él sonriendo tristemente.

-Créeme que en este tiempo has bajado toda clase de comentarios – sonrió ella de forma melancólica y conciliadora, mientras que un nuevo silencio se hacía entre ellos.

-Gracias Sakura, algún día… otro día, quizá mas adelante te cuente algo mas, tal vez, cuando se vaya el dolor pueda contarte con lujo de detalles.

-No te preocupes, para mi, lo que acabas de soltar ha sido muy fuerte, supongo que para ti ha debido serlo aun mas, porque no es fácil recordar la muerte de un ser querido, supongo que debe ser aun mas difícil recordar si lo viste morir frente a tus ojos.

-Si…

-Y… ¿Por que fue?

-Porque quería que mi padre dejara a mi mamá… - entonces recordó la palidez de su rostro cuando la enfermera se le acercó y aún más la actitud desesperada al ponerla a ella como barrera entre la tipeja esa y él, al parecer, para Syaoran, el matrimonio no era un juego, pero aun mas importante, se veía que la respetaba, aunque se pasara por delante de sus ojos la mas hermosa de las mujeres.

Y ante ese pensamiento un clic hizo presencia en su cerebro, al recordar que él huida despavorido de cualquier mujer que pudiera llevar delante suyo el adjetivo hermosa.

-Ella… la asesina… ¿Era bonita? – preguntó tanteando el terreno.

-Si… - suspiró cerrando los ojos con cansancio - por eso, les tengo tanto miedo a las mujeres, es un trauma insuperable.

Bueno, tácitamente él englobó el término "Todas"

¿Entonces por que se acercaba tanto a ella?, ¿Por qué no temía tocarla, besarla?

-¿Entonces, por que no me temes a mí? – le preguntó con cara de interrogante, él la miró con intensidad y de repente sonrió tristemente.

-Eres Sakura, jamás podre temerte, mantis – soltó en el susurro que en condiciones normales podría haber sido una perfecta voz socarrona.

-Es decir que no soy bonita, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella sin intuir que tal vez él pudiera estar iniciando ese juego para no echarse a llorar en ese mismo instante.

Pero con esa pregunta de verdad lo había dejado fuera de base y lo hizo olvidar en parte el dolor para pasarse a un absurdo nerviosismo al querer desentrañar lo que él pensaba de ella.

¿Bonita?

¿Y a que venia esa pregunta ahora?

¿Qué si era bonita?

¿Acaso no era más que obvio?

-No.

_Strike __two__._

Que respuesta tan seca y tan dolorosa, aunque le agradecía en el fondo que fuera sincero, no le gustó ni un poquito ese monosílabo que se escapo de los labios masculinos.

-Ya veo… gracias por tu sinceridad – refutó volteando a mirar hacia la toalla que tenía entre las manos y que metió con brusquedad en el agua de la vasija salpicándolos a ambos de paso.

-¿Sakura? – preguntó él volteándose un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó arisca.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así? – él intentó cogerle una mechón de cabello, pero ella retiró la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Cómo?, yo estoy normal.

-No, no lo estás.

-No voy a refutarte nada, así que no sigas rodeando el tema porque no te voy a contestar.

-Pero Sakura…

-Ca-lla-te.

Syaoran se quedó mirándola medio adormilado sin ninguna intención de responderle, pero la cosa cambió cuando sintió el golpe propinado por la toalla húmeda que ella tenía un segundo antes entre las manos contra su frente caliente.

-¡Oye! – alzó un poco la voz, abriendo un poco sus ojos ambarinos.

-¿Qué? - preguntó ella arisca

-Me pegaste…

-Te lo mereces

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, según tú soy horrible ¿no?, así que asumo que mi personalidad también lo es – respondió con acidez.

Ah, con que era eso…

-Yo no he afirmado eso.

-Ah si entonces mi cerebro se inventó tu respuesta.

-No, es verdad que respondí en negativa, pero…

-Ya. Creo que es mejor que lo dejes así, de verdad, no metas más la pata.

-No… no… esa no era mi intención, de verdad, perdóname.

-¿Qué voy a perdonarte?

-Decirte fea.

-Ah eso, tranquilo, ya me he acostumbrado.

-¡No Sakura! No digas eso.

-Es que es la verdad.

-Yo no dije ese no en el sentido de fea, lo dije porque para mi tu eres… eres diferente y… - observó por un momento los expectantes ojos verdes de su interlocutora y carraspeó para sacar algo de voz y terminar de decirle lo que pensaba – y además… una mujer muy valiosa… inteligente y…

-¿Y?

-Y… her… hermo… ¡hermosa! –gritó aun mas ruborizado que antes con los pocos alientos que le quedaban desplomándose de nuevo en la cama - ¿Contenta? –susurró

¿Contenta?

Contenta era poco, estaba más que feliz.

Hermosa…

Sakura Kinomoto era hermosa para Syaoran Li.

Y con una sonrisa renovada se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, importándoles un bledo el hecho que ese día no habían probado bocado alguno.

**SEPTIMO DÍA**

Ese había sido un día relativamente normal y tranquilo, desde el primer minuto en que ambos se despertaron, no había pasado nada extraño, habían desayunado casual y abundantemente, recuperando las calorías que el día anterior no habían consumido, luego se fueron a la piscina por toda la mañana…

Realmente un día normal como se merecían desde que llegaron a ese lugar.

Y ahora que era tarde, después de almorzar se dirigieron a playa a tomar un baño de sol, dejando sin ojos de una vez a cuanto transeúnte los mirara.

Porque no había que negarlo, eran una pareja muy atractiva.

Jugaron un rato en el mar y ya por la tarde se sentaron en la playa, que ambos miraban en silencio, tomados de la mano, mientras la suave brisa marina agitaba sus cabellos.

-Ya casi se acaba el plazo – dijo ella con un tinte de nostalgia plasmado en la voz.

-Si…

-¿Qué harás después? – él le lanzo una mirada significativa mientras apretaba con mas fuerza su mano.

-Lo que tú quieras.

-No, en serio.

-Es verdad – ella desvió la mirada, no le gustaba el rumbo romántico que estaba tomando esa conversación, así que decidió desviar el tema hacia un asunto laboral.

-¿Vas a regresar al trabajo?

-Si, de eso no hay duda.

-Seguiremos con el proyecto de alianza económica entre ambas empresas, de verdad estoy segura que será algo que va a beneficiar a ambas familias ¿No te parece?

-Si, seguramente ambas empresas juntas harán un excelente trabajo, además tú y yo nos vamos a encargar de que así sea.

-Eres muy optimista Syaoran.

-Tu también, quizá nunca te lo dije, pero es un placer trabajar contigo, eres una buena economista.

-Uhhh etto… gracias, supongo.

Pero la conversación se vio pospuesta por una arrolladora imagen que se presentó a sus ojos, una imagen común y corriente, pero que a los ojos de ambos se veía hermosísima, tal vez por el hecho de que estando en la actual situación, podía asociarse fácilmente a ellos y a una relación a futuro.

El cuadro en cuestión era una joven pareja, aproximadamente tres años menores que ellos, que paseaban por la playa, sonrientes y tranquilos, ella con una maleta de muñequitos en colores pasteles y él con pequeño bebé en pañales solamente durmiendo en sus brazos.

-Mira esa pareja – dijo ella medio ida.

-Se ven muy felices – contestó él en un susurro.

-Así es.

-Y tienen un bebé en sus brazos – completó él metiendo a colación el tema que le estaba removiendo mas de una tripa en ese momento.

-Un bebé… - suspiró ella soñadoramente.

-Si…

-¿Te gustaría tener hijos algún día? – preguntó ella arrepintiéndose al instante de haber formulado la pregunta.

-No se, si se parecen a la madre, seguro – él le envió una mirada cargada de muchas cosas que ella no vio porque tenia la vista clavada en el mar, seguramente pensando en lo mismo.

-Serían hermosos… - dijo ella conteniendo la fuerte descarga de tristeza que esa simple afirmación le trajo.

-Demasiado, y más si salen de ojos verdes ¿Ne?

-¿Hoe? ¿Y por que verdes?, para mi, que tus hijos tendrán el color de tus ojos, porque veamos, ni tu madre ni tu padre tienen los ojos verdes, es mas, tu tienes los mismos ojos ambarinos que él.

-Pero si mi esposa los tiene, hay posibilidades de que sean de ese color, es que me gusta mucho.

-Ojala la encuentres así – Syaoran la miró mal, definitivamente eso era pasarse de despistada y ella se hizo la desentendida, realmente ese tema le estaba calando más y más hondo, doliéndole como si cada palabra fuera una espada, seriamente se estaba volviendo una idiota de tiempo completo.

-Eres una lenta – susurró él con resentimiento poniéndose de pie y andando hacia el hotel.

Esta vez ella no lo siguió, y se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció de su vista, entonces se quedó un rato mirando hacia el mar, hasta que oscureció y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, alertándola de que ya era de noche.

Cuando volvió a la suite, vio a un amargado Syaoran vestido solamente con sus bóxers acostado en la cama mirando al techo con un aura oscura rodeándolo y una expresión de terrible furia.

Pero eso no fue algo que en verdad la alertara, porque ya estaba acostumbrada a ese trato entre los dos, así que sin más se sentó en su lado de la cama y se reclinó hasta verle la cara de frente, para ser recibida con un profundo gruñido lleno de fastidio.

-¿Qué? – preguntó.

-¿Qué de que?

-¿Qué me ves?

-La cara, idiota.

-No necesito que me mires, ni que me hables, así que ahorra tu energía para algo más productivo – al instante esa frase encendió las señales de alerta de ella.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, no quiero verte.

-¿Qué hice? Syaoran…

-Cállate, y vete de acá – repuso con acidez.

-No.

Entonces, ante la mirada incrédula de ella, él se incorporó y a las malas la tomó de las muñecas y la arrastró hasta la puerta, para sentarla en el pasillo fuera de la suite y luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-¿Syaoran?

Se pegó a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla suavemente al ver que él no se asomaba.

-¿Qué te ocurre?, por favor, Syaoran…

-¡Vete! – se oyó desde dentro.

-No… ¡ábreme! – contestó ella golpeando aun más fuerte la puerta por una larga hora.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, él no era así… Syaoran no era así… ¿Será que aburrió de ella?

Ante ese pensamiento, su corazón se encogió de miedo y no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas se derramaran sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar suavemente, golpeando desganada la puerta.

-Ábreme… por favor… - susurró con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas dándole un último golpe a la puerta para luego acurrucarse y abrazarse las piernas, enterrando su rostro entre las rodillas y llorando a pulmón suelto, casi confirmando la horrible hipótesis que su cabeza había creado minutos atrás.

Dos horas después la puerta se entreabría y los ojos castaños de Syaoran veían con culpabilidad la frágil figura de la mujer que se había quedado dormida en el frío suelo y que aun en ese momento tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, entonces, con suavidad salió y la alzó en vilo, como si fuera una carga bastante ligera y la entró a la habitación, sintiendo la piel fría de la muchacha contra la suya.

Y en el momento en que se activó el suave instinto de ella al aferrarse a su pecho para buscar calor aumentó aun más el remordimiento.

Al fin y al cabo ella no tenía la culpa de no corresponder los extraños pensamientos que le estaban llenando la cabeza últimamente, aunque no había que dudar, que el aparente rechazo le había dolido hasta lo mas profundo, y aun su embotado cerebro no le daba la respuesta de por que.

Pero ella no tenía que pagar los platos rotos por algo que no deseara, asi eso le doliera a él peor que… que…

¿Una patada en _mala parte_?

Ok, eso era, una de esas, porque si el dolor físico podía pasarse, sabía que esa nueva herida no dejaría de doler tan fácil como un simple golpe.

Aunque fuera en _esa_ parte.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando, porque al dejarla en la cama, ella abrió instintivamente sus ojos verdes y se quedó mirándolo, otra vez a punto de llorar.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó con voz neutra tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Sya… Syaoran… - sollozó ella con los ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas de angustia y terror.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? Lo siento, lo siento mucho… yo…

-¿Te has aburrido de veras de mí?

-¿Qué? – bueno esa pregunta había sido algo fuera del contexto de lo que él se pudo haber imaginado que ella le diría.

-Si… me sacaste de la habitación porque… porque…

-No seas idiota, no te saque por eso.

-¿Entonces?

En el momento en que ella lo miró con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par, él no pudo hacer nada más que voltear a mirar su entorno bastante nervioso.

Porque como iba a decirle: Oh no Sakura, te saqué, porque no me gustó que fueras tan cerrada y despistada para no captar las indirectas que te hice.

No Dios, la espantaría ¿Verdad?

Ni mucho menos podía decirle directamente que la idea de tener un hijo con ella le estaba revoloteando en el cerebro desde que vieron a esa pareja.

Eso sería sentencia de muerte asegurada, donde el patíbulo sería la oficina y el verdugo sería ella, puede que ahora no dijera nada, pero vaya que en el área laboral las cosas podrían cambiar y ella tendría la sartén por el mango si le llegara a confesar eso.

Porque esa idea había surgido por el paisaje afrodisiaco y por lo irreal del momento. O bueno, eso era lo que se intentaba hacer creer en su fuero interno.

Así que decidió irse por el lado fácil: Mentir.

Si, porque desde que las escusas se habían inventado todo el mundo queda bien, ¿no es cierto?

-Estaba de mal humor, me llamaron de mi casa y no me gustó algo que me dijeron.

-¿O sea que no era por mí?

-No.

-Menos mal… Gracias a Dios –hipó ella echándose a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Sakura?

-Tuve… tuve mu… mucho… mie… do… - hipó ella descontrolada aferrándose aun más a él que la envolvió inseguro entre sus brazos, sintiendo de un solo golpe el peso de toda la culpa.

-Perdona… me he excedido – se disculpó con la voz llena de dolor.

Ella levantó el rostro y le tocó el pelo que le caía alborotado sobre los ojos de ámbar esbozando una sonrisa triste.

-Ya… no hay problema – hipó de nuevo, abrazándolo y escondiendo la cara en el pecho desnudo de Syaoran, mientras enlazaba sus piernas con las de él para que el calor fuera mayor y así poder tener mas contacto con el cuerpo semidesnudo de su compañero, que al instante se estremeció.

-No… Sakura… - ella solo levantó la mirada y le besó la punta de la nariz en un acto tan tierno, que él no puedo evitar sentirse tentado y sin más le dio la vuelta y la acorraló contra la cama besándola con desenfreno.

-Syaoran… prométeme, prométeme que nunca volverás a hacerme eso – le suplicó en medio de un beso.

-Está bien.

-Y también… - ella dudó por un instante – prométeme que pase lo que pase estás a mi lado.

-¿Cómo amigo?

-Como sea, pero promete que estarás ahí para mi.

-Si…

Aquella noche la forma de seducirse fue distinta, y ahí en la absoluta oscuridad al unir sus cuerpos sintieron que habían dado un paso irreversible hacia un abismo del que no querían salir.

Un abismo, que muy pronto los haría cambiar toda la perspectiva de sus vidas.

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A**: bueno si han llegado hasta aquí, solo me queda decir:

No me disculpo por la demora, porque hice lo posible para escribir este capitulo en el menor tiempo posible, pero eso no quiere decir que no les deba una explicación.

Realmente las ideas no llegaban cuando estaba frente al computador y lo que escribía no me convencía, por otro lado ya comencé la dolorosa (estudio/semestre, como quieran decirle) y no tuve tiempo de transcribir las cosas que escribía en mis descansos (no me atrevo ahora a echar globos en clase por mas aburrida que este, así que el progreso no es evidente) y pues las tardes son de clavada en libro porque no me voy a atrasar, así que no hay nada que hacer con la demora de ahora en adelante. Además que estoy en parciales de primer corte (vaya si el tiempo pasa bastante rápido).

Espero que sean comprensivos.

No hubo lemon, porque considero que quedaría muy denso poner en todos los capítulos algo así, aunque las escenas se insinuaron, no creo ser lo suficientemente explicita y de ahí que me gusta hacerles entrar en ese oscuro rincón de sus imaginaciones para que completen en sus algunas no tan retorcidas mentes lo que pasó después, al gusto propio de cada uno jejeje.

Por otro lado el otro capitulo se acaba la etapa del trato ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué pasara con esos dos? Eso solo lo se yo, pero les dejo un pequeño trozo del capitulo, como regalo por la demora tan salvaje con este, aquí va:

_No estarás pensando en ponerte de modelo, ¿Verdad?_

_Supongo que si, estando tu cerca._

_Menos mal._

_¿Eh?_

_Eres un idiota obstinado y eso lo sabes muy bien – el rostro de la joven mujer se hallaba claramente alterado._

_Y tu eres una neurótica presumida._

No más, ahí es un mini adelanto de unas cuantas líneas XD.

Y ahora, como no tengo mucho tiempo me limito a agradecer a todos los preciosos lectores que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior, hare lo posible por contestarlos en el transcurso de la semana.

Y a aquellos que han agregado mis historias a favoritos, me halagan de verdad.

Se cuidan y de verdad me gustaría que me dieran la opinión sobre el capi.


	5. Fourth week 1

**Lo siento por las teorías que habían formado, pero mi forma de desviar la historia es como decirlo… extraña, reveladora, y por sobre todas las cosas inesperada, por el nombre del capitulo, se darán cuenta que las cosas no serán color de rosa, pero todo tiene su explicación, así que nada, nos vemos en las notas de final.**

**Y por cuestiones de extensión el capitulo será separado en dos, originalmente es uno, pero como verán, me he demorado mucho porque me ha salido muy largo, y entre más escribía mas ideas salían, sin contar que no publico hace muchísimo tiempo.**

**La canción de este capitulo se llama Opus y es de una artista japonesa llamada Rurutia, si quieren ponerle mas emotividad consigan la versión en music box, o si quieren me avisan y se las envío, no hay problema por eso.**

**Ah y esta vez tengan a mano la bolsa de hielo del capitulo pasado y la de éste a la vez, pese a todo es un capi hot XD, además de una caja de kleenex para el final.**

**FOURTH WEEK:** _"Break and hurt 1"_

"_Te dejaré el camino libre, porque hoy he entendido lo importante que eres para mi, y el potencial que tienes para acabar conmigo"_

**PRIMER DIA**

Syaoran estaba recostado de lado, enredando los dedos de su mano izquierda algunos mechones sueltos del pelo corto de Sakura, se veía realmente preciosa, profundamente dormida, respirando pacíficamente, mientras la piel de sus mejillas estaban tenuemente ruborizadas y sus labios rosados y ligeramente inflamados, esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasó los dedos suavemente sobre la piel expuesta de sus hombros, mientras sonreía aun más al ver que ella se estremecía y aferraba la sabana con más fuerza contra sus pechos.

_"Ooohhh no señorita, nada de protección por la mañana"_

Y con una suave risita cogió entre los dedos pulgar e índice una parte de la sábana y la retiró suavemente dejando al descubierto la piel tentadora y ligeramente menos bronceada de sus pechos, reaccionando de inmediato ante la inocente y sensual vista de ella durmiendo en posición fetal con los brazos ligeramente cruzados sobre los aplastados e incitadores pechos.

_"Error, vas a despertarla si no te controlas ya"_

Bien, su conciencia estaba haciendo acto de presencia en el momento menos esperado, porque realmente aunque hiciera gala de todo su autocontrol, la boca terminó de secársele de puro anhelo en menos de 15 segundos y sin pensárselo dos veces de llevó uno de los pezones a la boca, haciendo que ella se despertara en medio de un gruñido placentero.

- Syaoran… - fue la primera palabra del día que susurró después del satisfactorio sonido, deleitándolo aun más cuando abrazó su cabeza con fuerza y lo aplastó aun mas contra ella, a fin de sentirlo inclusive más de cerca.

- Hola pequeña y deliciosa mantis – gruñó él mientras pasaba su atención hacia el otro seno - ¿Lista para otra sesión de lo nuestro?

- No sé… - apenas susurró ella mordiéndose los labios y pasando las manos por los revueltos cabellos de chocolate – no es muy saludable gastar más calorías de las que se tienen sin haber desayunado…

- Oh pero si mi desayuno esta justamente frente a mi cara, y no queda sino decir que esta condenadamente delicioso, ¿no opinas igual? – respondió él mordiendo el tensionado pezón, haciendo que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzara un gutural grito sin nada de pudor.

- ¿En… serio…?

- Ajá – se limitó a responderle soplando suavemente la piel humedecida y deleitándose al ver que se erizaba y se le ponía la piel de gallina.

- Entonces… está bien…

Y sin más le dio acceso al resto de su cuerpo al quitar la barrera de sábanas que la separaban de su piel caliente y bronceada, entregándose tan libremente como nunca lo había hecho, algo había cambiado las costumbres anteriores, algo ya no era igual que el día anterior, sabía que la forma apasionada en que él la estrechaba contra su cuerpo pasaba de lujuria a un plano mas profundo.

Pero ¿Qué podía ser?

No se atrevía a indagar mas, porque sencillamente le daba miedo pensar en algo que pudiera cambiar su vida, así que sin estrujarse más el cerebro, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de él y lo sintió tensarse, mientras atacaba su boca con un beso fogoso y violento, que movió e hizo vibrar cada parte de su anatomía.

Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces y antes de dejarse vencer por la vergüenza, lo tumbó sobre la cama y descendió sus caderas, internándolo en ella, haciéndolo temblar y gruñir ante el placer inesperado y la enervante sensación de sentir que lentamente, milímetro a milímetro, su piel reptaba sobre su miembro acogiéndolo con aquella cálida humedad, ociosamente, como si no existiera prisa, y por un momento se olvidó de todo y enterró los dedos en las sábanas, para evitar acabar con la tortura y entrar en ella de un solo empellón, probablemente lastimándola.

Cuando terminó el suplicio y él estuvo finalmente dentro de ella, Sakura sonrió y echándose hacia adelante besó los labios apretados de su amante y subió sus brazos enlazados hasta encima de sus cabezas, para luego apresar sus muñecas con la sábana, inmovilizándolo por completo, dejándolo con una expresión impresionada y en cierto modo aterrada, mientras con un pensamiento travieso y contrario a lo que él pudiera esperar, elevó con fuerza sus caderas y se dejó caer vigorosamente sobre él que soltó una grosería en chino, gritando improperios en su lengua nativa sin poder hacer nada ante ese ataque violento que lo estaba enloqueciendo aun mas a medida que ella volvía a hacerlo con una cadencia constante y a cada envite se movía con más fuerza y destreza.

Nunca había estado con una mujer que prácticamente lo tirara en la cama con esa dulzura y luego lo violara con algo que no era remordimiento y que sin embargo tampoco era maldad, nunca lo habría permitido, no después de su primera experiencia sexual, porque entre menos contacto, entre menos poder tuvieran, mucho mejor para su estado mental.

Pero ella no…

Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él y no le importaría.

Y eso terminó de asustarlo hasta el límite, entonces, no pudo evitar verse a sí mismo más joven acorralado de la misma forma en un sucio y oscuro callejón, tembló y sintió otra vez el terror de la primera vez, vio de nuevo la silueta peligrosa de la mujer que ató de la misma manera sus manos a un poste y se rió de las súplicas que imploraba, sin importarle que él prácticamente fuera un niño de 14 años y ella una mujer de 25.

Recordó, que ella también tenía los ojos verdes, como los de la mujer que ahora estaba encima suyo, y no pudo evitar que de nuevo el miedo fluyera como ácido en sus venas, tanto, que no pudo diferenciar una mirada llena de cruel odio y venganza de ésta que estaba saturada de pasión y otras muchas cosas que si estando bien no era capaz de evidenciar, mucho menos en éste estado lo sería, sólo reparaba en el color de esos ojos felinos, en el color que tanto le gustaba y que le aterrorizaba de una forma bastante masoquista.

Negó fuertemente y se sintió como un virgen entre sus brazos y no pudo detener las lágrimas traicioneras de terror que le llenaron los ojos y que ella no evidenció en el primer momento.

Cerró los ojos para que ella no viera el pavor plasmado en ellos y negó más desesperada y frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras miles de recuerdos desafortunados le llenaban la cabeza.

Su primera vez…

La vez en que esa asesina lo violó…

La misma impotencia, la misma posición, todo, absolutamente todo era igual…

La psicosis fue a tal extremo que en vez de las sabanas sintió en su espalda el frío y húmedo asfalto.

Y aun así, su cuerpo…

No podía negarse ante las evidencias, que tenía un cuerpo tan humano como el de cualquiera y no podía evitar estremecerse ante cada encontronazo con ese cuerpo de mujer caliente, y lo que hacía pero la situación desfavorable para él era el conocimiento de que ella sabía que no iba a poder soportar mucho de eso, así que hizo caso omiso a sus constantes negaciones y en poco tiempo lo llevó a un clímax extremo que lo hizo sacudirse violentamente y llorar mientras maldecía en su lengua nativa por lo alto.

Y ella con lo despistada que siempre había sido, malinterpretó el temblor de su cuerpo y lo tomó como un orgasmo completo y satisfactorio.

Lo cual era en parte verdad, pero no era por eso que temblaba, mucho menos por lo que se le habían escapado las lágrimas.

- Ha estado bien ¿Verdad? – preguntó ella abrazándolo y jadeando de cansancio mientras su cuerpo palpitaba por el placer que no fue completamente saciado.

Al escuchar esa voz adorada, él de inmediato se obligó a regresar a la realidad.

- Tonta… libérame de esto – contestó el tomando bocanadas de aire y tranquilizándose mientras seguía viendo estrellas con los ojos cerrados.

- No hasta que digas gracias Sakura, por darme el mejor orgasmo de mi vida – él abrió los ojos y a pesar de sentirse ofendido por las palabras que le había dicho, sintió un gran alivio al ver el rostro completo de la persona que se hallaba encima de su cuerpo, y entonces, tomándolo como un aliciente, suspiró y levantó una ceja en esa señal de desdeñoso sarcasmo que siempre le dirigía cada vez que pensaba que ella había dicho alguna burrada.

- Sabes que no aceptaré eso.

- Entonces, quédate ahí hasta que te haga decir las palabras tonto arrogante.

Los ojos de él se ensancharon de terror en una millonésima de segundo y volvieron a la normalidad, pero ella ya se había fijado en eso y también, vio el rastro salado de las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir aunque su rostro ahora estuviera impertérrito, sopesó las posibilidades y en menos de un segundo llegó a una conclusión desagradable, con que él tendría algo en contra de eso y lo tomó inmediatamente como una peligrosa señal de alarma.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – lo soltó de inmediato y le cogió la cara para que la mirara más de cerca.

- Nada – respondió él con la voz más normal del mundo.

- No seas imbécil, estás llorando – respondió ella aún más aterrada.

- ¿De verdad? – contestó él sorprendido, llevándose una mano a la mejilla que estaba húmeda y que no iba a secarse durante un largo rato - ¿Qué… que… me pasa? – la voz se le quebró dos veces antes de que sus ojos se ablandaran por completo y comenzaran a llorar aún más mientras empezaba a respirar rápida y trabajosamente y se tragaba de forma deliberada los sollozos de pavor que no habían salido en el acto.

- ¿Syaoran? ¿Acaso te hice daño? – preguntó ella abriendo los ojos de par en par y sintiendo que un nueva ola de terror la llenaba.

- … - el silencio a cada se segundo era mas insoportable, mas denso y la hacía sentirse de mal en peor.

- ¡Respóndeme por favor! – medio gritó exasperada y aterrada, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo.

Pero al ver que Syaoran no se movía y seguía llorando sin ninguna razón aparente, sintió que se quebraba por dentro con cada nueva lágrima que le veía derramar. Primero porque era un hombre muy fuerte, segundo, porque en esos ojos estaba plasmada a la perfección la imagen del miedo.

Entonces sin pensárselo dos veces se hizo a un lado y lo hizo rodar a él también para mirarse de costado, y acunó su cabeza contra su pecho por un largo rato, hasta que lo sintió estremecerse y sollozar quedamente llenado aún más su piel de cálidas lágrimas.

- Ya… lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención hacerte daño, perdóname por favor, no lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo – él negó pausadamente con la cabeza y se aclaró un poco la garganta, que se negaba a dejar de sollozar.

- No es eso… no te mortifiques – le respondió en medio de un suave suspiro.

- No Syaoran, - ella negó y lo abrazó aun más fuerte – no sé por que lloras, pero te hice daño, eso si lo sé, y lo siento mucho, no voy a preguntar el motivo, porque te haría sentir mas miserable y no sería justo para ti.

- ¿Por qué…? – preguntó después de volver a sollozar.

- Porque eres importante para mí – respondió sin un ápice de duda – si algo te lastima, mis sensores lo captan, después de todo, no creerás que tantos años de amistad y rivalidad pueden ir a la basura ¿verdad?

- Si… - ella sintió que una sonrisa lenta y vacilante se formaba en los labios temblorosos que aún estaban contra su piel.

- Por eso tonto, no voy a cuestionarte, cuando estés listo me lo dirás como ocurrió con lo de tu padre, y yo voy a escucharte cuando por fin tengas la fortaleza, por eso, ahora mismo y para toda la vida voy estar ahí si necesitas desahogarte.

- Gracias Sakura – suspiró – eres... una buena mujer…

- Que bueno que lo hayas notado.

Él soltó una carcajada breve y sonora ante el sarcasmo y se acurrucó aun más contra el pecho de ella en busca refugio, era tan cálida, tan reconfortante que no pudo evitar sentirse en confianza…

Y lloró con fuerza en su regazo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Lloró por un hecho que se había tragado solo por 15 años.

Un hecho que sólo él y esa víbora sabían, y que estaba seguro que, muy pronto esta dulce mujer también conocería.

Y siendo tan majadera como lo era, seguro no iba a rechazarlo, porque seguiría siendo ella, su estúpida mantis, seguiría igual… tan… tan…

Tan Sakura…

Aspiró un poco su aroma y la miró con intensidad cuando ya, después de unos minutos, no supo especificar cuantos, se pudo calmar, se sintió un completo imbécil al haber confundido estos preciosos ojos verdes con los de la otra mujer, que teniendo un color parecido, jamás podrían igualarse al total esplendor de los que ahora tenía en frente, había algo en estos ojos de esmeralda que últimamente lo tenía idiotizado y no tenía ni idea de que podía ser. Tal vez fuera la novedad de verlos sin que semejaran los de una mantis, o tal vez ese brillo espectacular que reflejaban a cada hora del día y que les cambiaba el tono de verde de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo.

Quien sabe, pero la única verdad en ese momento para él era que podía morirse feliz si fuera por ella y no lo molestaría en absoluto.

Así que cogió su cara con delicadeza y la beso con suavidad, transmitiéndole todo el remolino de sentimientos que lo embargaban, pero sobre todo su gratitud por estar ahí y no cuestionar absolutamente nada.

La volvió a hacer girar para que quedara encima de su cuerpo y se cubrió con ella como si fuera una manta.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se limitó abrazarlo con más fuerza, mientras miraba la profundidad de esos ojos ambarinos que por primera vez desde que lo conocía se veían perfectamente tranquilos.

Y le gustó lo que vio…

Muchísimo.

Se sintió agradecida, de poder ser el bálsamo que curara sus heridas, que lo ayudara a salir del hoyo oscuro en el que seguramente andaría hundido desde que mataron a su padre.

No pasó más de una hora y seguían en la misma posición, mirándose con ternura en medio de un beso fogoso que ninguno de los dos quería terminar, hasta que ella volvió a frotarse contra él y lo sintió endurecerse de nuevo.

- No me ates… por favor… – le susurró mientras entraba de nuevo en su cuerpo y la abrazaba con fuerza.

- N… no…

Ella se enderezó un poco y lo miró cuando por fin lo sintió dentro, ésta vez, sintiéndolo de forma diferente y a la vez mirando sus preciosos ojos que se tornaban de un tono mas oscuro conforme el placer lo inundaba, le acarició la cara y volvió a moverse de la misma manera de antes, comenzando una nueva sesión, esta vez con una contraparte un poco mas activa de él, ya que había descubierto que a pesar del peso de su compañera, cuando se levantaba a dar un embate, él podía encontrar sus caderas y aumentar el placer de ella aun mas que el de él.

Con una intensa satisfacción vio como ella llegaba a dos orgasmos potentes y también maldecía por lo bajo, tal cual lo hacía él cuando las paredes de ella lo apresaban con mas fuerza y lo debilitaban aun mas, acercándolo de una forma salvaje a una completa culminación que esta vez ambos compartieron soltando improperios, una en japonés y el otro en chino, mientras que sus cuerpos temblorosos y calientes se amoldaban ya débiles el uno sobre el otro.

Había sido…

Inigualable, y él en vez de decírselo con palabras decidió demostrárselo de otra forma, la volteó contra el colchón y se limitó a dejar un camino de besos, quería que ella tuviera muchos besos regados en su cara y su cuello, y es que la quería tanto que sentía que dejaba una parte de su vida impregnada en la piel de ella cada vez que sus labios entraban en contacto con esa piel perfumada, con esa piel que le pertenecía, que era solo suya.

Hasta el fin de esa semana…

Su mirada se oscureció más ante lo inevitable de esa idea y la apretó aun más fuerte, aspirando con fuerza el suave olor que se desprendía el cuerpo de esa hermosa mujer, que algo extrañada también rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo acarició de forma ausente.

Porque él sería suyo solamente hasta el fin de esa semana…

Dolía, dolía solo pensarlo.

Tendría que hacer algo para remediarlo, porque mientras la escuchaba llorar afuera del cuarto, no pudo evitar pensar que sufriría si no era ella la que en un futuro tendría a los pequeños diablillos que deseaba desde que llegó a conocerla tan íntimamente en ese lugar.

Quería que ella fuera la futura señora Li.

Y sólo pensar en esa tenebrosa sinceración, no pudo hacer nada más que temblar ante el hecho de que había dado un paso inevitable en su vida y no se había dado cuenta de cuando lo hizo.

Peor aún era pensar en la idea de su rechazo.

No, ella no lo rechazaría.

Y dándose alientos sin saber cómo, se separó de ella y le tendió una mano con amabilidad para dirigirse al baño y continuar con una interesante sesión de aseo.

Salieron de la suite a eso de las dos de la tarde y ella al ver que no quedaba nada del ansiado desayuno se molestó y lo miró mal.

- Mou, Syaoran!!!! Por demorado ya no hay desayuno – repuso ella con un adorable puchero en sus mejillas rosadas por el calor y el sol.

- Pero no me vas a decir que no disfrutaste el ayuno ¿Verdad? – le susurró sugestivamente al oído, mordisqueándole el pabellón entre cada palabra.

Ella no dijo nada, sino que giró su cabeza sofocada y roja como la luz de un semáforo.

- Quiero comer, mi organismo lo demanda, oye a mi estomago gruñir de hambre – demandó ella después de un prolongado silencio, señalándose con ambos dedos índices el protestante abdomen, que gruñía como un batallón, arrancándole a él una risotada que fue censurada por un par de viejas que los miraban como si fueran algún ovni extraviado.

Sin hacerles caso, él la dirigió a un restaurante algo fino, para variar el menú y pidieron la comida equivalente a una semana, ante la mirada sorprendida de los meseros que la llevaban y retiraban la enorme cantidad de platos, conforme ellos iban terminando.

Es que habían aguantado mucha hambre las pasadas semanas y hasta ahora se daban cuenta.

- Wah!!!!! Que hambre tengo!!!! – sonrió ella comiendo compulsivamente.

- Yo también!!!! – contestó él con el mismo entusiasmo.

- ¿La cuenta no te saldrá muy costosa? – preguntó ella llevándose un bocado de cerdo agridulce a la boca.

- Que importa!!! Come todo lo que quieras, yo invito – los ojos de él brillaron mientras ella aplaudía y le daba un abrazo.

- Gracias Syaoran!!! Eres una madre!!!!

- ¿…Una… madre…? – preguntó él desconcertado con una medio sonrisa forzada en los labios.

- Sip!!! –contestó ella uniendo ambas manos y llevándoselas a un lado de la cara en un gesto muy femenino al estilo Tomoyo.

Él se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo y se puso como una cereza, entonces bajó la mirada a su plato y no habló más en lo que duró la comida.

Y tal como lo había previsto Sakura, la cuenta les salió exorbitantemente costosa, pero él con toda tranquilidad sacó su tarjeta de crédito y pagó sin hacer ningún gesto ante la mirada asombrada de ella.

- Gracias Syaoran, de verdad, no pensé que fuera a salir tan caro… si quieres yo…

- No seas boba, te invité porque quería comer mucho y contigo, además, te estoy agradeciendo el apoyo de ésta mañana… - él volteó el rostro que otra vez se había puesto como un semáforo y ella también clavó la mirada en el piso igual de roja a su compañero.

- N… no hay de que…

Él la miró de reojo y la tomó de la mano, enlazando sus dedos con los de ella.

- Vamos, demos un paseo por la playa.

- S… si…

Se tendieron en la arena un buen rato, bronceándose con el suave sol de la tarde, hasta que los tonos anaranjados y rosados del atardecer, un poco percudidos por unas nubes grises, hicieron acto de presencia y ellos se pusieron de pie para observarlos y después irse para el hotel.

- Quiero ir a la piscina – le dijo ella cuando estuvieron en la recepción.

El agua estaba fría y como todos los días había una tanda de mujeres que se quedaban mirándolo a él como si fuera algo comestible.

Obviamente como siempre ella no se daba cuenta de la otra tanda de tipos que la miraban de igual forma…

Aunque estando acompañados, eso no les importaba, desde que no se acercaran mucho todo estaba bien.

Y así se pusieron a jugar como dos niños en la piscina echándose agua en la cara haciéndose bromas, hasta que comenzó a llover y ambos se quedaron quietos por un lapso largo de tiempo y luego se sonrieron para volver a lo de antes.

Porque definitivamente la lluvia estaba bien cuando se estaba en la piscina, y muchísimo mas porque ahuyentaba toda clase de chulos y arpías que quisieran observarlos.

Aunque ya transcurrido algún tiempo, ya entrada la noche no dejaba de llover y comenzaba a hacer frío así, que ambos salieron corriendo hacia el edificio y se refugiaron en la suite, tomándose su tiempo en un baño caliente en el que nada raro pasó.

Después de estar toda la mañana en esos asuntos, no iban a hacerlo otra vez, aunque faltó poco, así que Sakura cuando se vio en peligro inminente, se salió rápidamente de la bañera y se puso un ligero pijama, mientras le tendía a él unos bóxers, porque no tenía pijama.

- Te juro que voy a comprarte uno.

- No hay necesidad.

- No, que va…

- Ya, déjalo, no me interesa tener uno.

- Si, si, lo que digas, mejor vamos a la cama, tengo mucho frío – lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó.

Cuando estuvieron cubiertos por las sabanas y escuchaban en silencio el suave repiquetear de la lluvia afuera, Sakura se armó de valor y se decidió a preguntarle algo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde que se anunció el desfile de modas de Amamiya World Trade Center y él había hecho todo lo posible para que se arruinara.

De hecho dijo que no iría solo a ese infierno.

Y eso le llamaba poderosamente la atención, mucho mas teniendo en cuenta que ese desfile era una gala de caridad y algo en lo que Syaoran era correcto y muy atento era con ese tipo de eventos.

Pero por una razón específica que le oyó decir un día a Eriol la curiosidad la mataba y teniendo en cuenta el ambiente perfecto que había en ese momento, abrió la boca.

- Eh… Syaoran…

- Dime.

- Bueno he querido preguntarte algo desde hace unos meses, pero no se, no me atrevía.

- ¿Qué cosa puede ser?

- Bueno, pues… eeetto… me dijeron que tu madre y tus hermanas vienen una temporada por acá, como para el festival de modas que hace mi empresa, y como escuché que tu relación con ellas no es especialmente estrecha… pues… yo… pensé si querías que te acompañara al evento para no dejarte solo y evitar que te sintieras incomodo – él la miró impertérrito por unos segundos aumentando su nerviosismo.

- Sería genial – respondió al fin con una sonrisa resplandeciente que la dejó boba por unos minutos.

- Y ¿Hablarías con ellas? – al instante el rostro de él se puso serio.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no, han pasado muchas cosas imperdonables dentro de mi familia, y no estoy dispuesto a darles ventaja sobre mi.

- ¿No puedes dejar ese rencor de lado?, es tu familia.

- Mis hermanas no están metidas en este asunto, con ellas tal vez hablaré, pero mi madre… mi madre es un asunto totalmente aislado de eso.

- ¿Por favor?

- No.

- Pero… - él le puso un dedo largo sobre los labios para hacerla callar.

- Nada que hacer ante eso, no voy a dar el brazo a torcer – interrumpió de manera suave, abrazándola y cubriéndola con la sábana.

- Ya veo.

- Si.

- Buenas noches… - dijo ella después de un largo y somnoliento silencio que puso fin a la discusión.

- Buenas noches linda, - le dio en beso en la coronilla - que duermas bien.

- Tú también, tienes que dormir… - respondió ella arrastrando las palabras y acurrucándose aun más contra el pecho de su compañero, hasta que su respiración se suavizó y dio un gran suspiro que le indicó a Syaoran que se había dormido.

Que decir, era la mujer perfecta, pero hasta ahora era que se daba cuenta de ello.

Y más aun cuando se ponía de metiche en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia y podría terminar con el orgullo herido y perdiendo más de lo que debía. Sabía las buenas intenciones de ella respecto a ese punto en concreto, pero no podía dejarla meterse en un asunto que llevaba arraigado mas de una década y que por lo mismo antiguo se convertía en terreno fangoso para cualquiera que no tuviera todos los detalles de lo que había ocurrido.

Sakura sabía sobre el asesinato de su padre.

Pero no tenía idea de que la mujer que lo había asesinado era una de las mujeres que pertenecían a la cumbre de Li Corporation.

Mucho menos iba a intuir que venía detrás de él y que por cuestiones de seguridad personal no podía comunicarse con Ieran.

Por eso, estaba profundamente agradecido con esa cabeza hueca que siempre estaba a su lado cuando mas la necesitaba, y sacaba las cosas mas extrañas para infundirle fuerzas de donde no las tenía, aunque fuera totalmente inconsciente de ello.

Sobrevivir esos 5 años infernales desterrado de China había sido soportable gracias a esa tonta que lo hacía rabiar y olvidarse por un momento de la sobredosis de problemas que tenía.

Y ahora que estaba junto a él, que él había descubierto que la quería, la valoración de esa compañía se acentuó al igual que el agradecimiento y la confianza.

Le besó la frente y se acomodó mejor para dormir, pero había una duda que inundaba el lugar mientras miraba adormilado a la mujer que en ese momento dormía profundamente entre sus brazos, y esa era…

¿Acaso alguien los estaba espiando?

**SEGUNDO DIA**

Como cosa rara se levantaron temprano.

Y como no les quería coger el sueño, Sakura se levantó muy energética y arrastró a Syaoran fuera de la cama, lo obligó a ponerte una pantaloneta, una camiseta y unos tenis, mientras ella se ponía una blusa de tiras, un short y unos tenis y se recogía el cabello en una coleta para salir a hacer ejercicio.

Y obviamente él se quedó estático al ver ese par de torneadas y bronceadas piernas en todo su esplendor.

_Ya Syaoran, cierra la boca que se te va a caer la baba._

Bien, su conciencia venía a recordarle lo idiota que debía parecer en esos momentos.

_"Pero es que… ¡Es que! Tengo motivos por Dios, ¡no soy un hombre de palo!"_

Mucho mas poniendo en la balanza que las piernas no eran lo único bonito que tenía ella para exhibir.

_Pero hombre hazme caso!!! Si abres mas la boca se te va a meter un mosco!!!!!_

Su conciencia trataba de recuperarlo, pero lastimosamente él ya estaba perdido desde que posó los ojos en ella.

- Syaoran!!!!

- ¿Eh?

- Te he estado llamando por los últimos 3 minutos, estás en la luna, ¿Acaso te volviste a enfermar?

"Si, ¿no ves el síndrome de idiotismo crónico que he cogido por verte?"

Él negó con la cabeza y le tomó suavemente la mano.

- Vamos, dijiste que íbamos a trotar un rato, y si no salimos ya nos va a coger el sol y nos dejará como camarones fritos.

- Sip!!!! – ella le sonrió con esa deslumbrante sonrisa que lo dejaba prácticamente idiota, y no pudo evitar ponerse otra vez como una cereza.

"¿Qué diablos me está pasando?, parezco un crío de 15 años con su primera novia!!!"

- Oye, ¿de verdad estás bien?, estás muy rojo…

- No te fijes en esas estupideces mantis!!!! Es el calor!!! Si, eso es!!! es el calor!!!!

- Que no me digas mantis!!!!

Él soltó una carcajada fácil y sonora y se echó a correr con ella siguiéndole los pasos.

Pará él era muy fácil, pues en Hong Kong hacía un calor peor que en ese lugar, pero para ella que las estaciones calurosas del año la pateaban le resultaba difícil a medida que el día aclaraba y el calor aumentaba gradualmente.

- Syaoran…

- Hum???

- Estoy cansada…

- Ajá, saca ánimos, perezosa, ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino.

- Pero…

- Vamos!!!!

Cuando ya eran las 8 de la mañana, el calor fue tan insoportable que ella cayó de cara al piso, y él se dio cuenta de eso hasta que estuvo a unos 100 metros lejos y no escuchaba sus contantes quejas y jadeos.

Entonces, cuando la vio tirada, se devolvió y no le quedó otra opción que cargarla en su espalda y llevársela al hotel, y allí ponerle algunos paños de agua fría en la frente para que se reanimara.

- Tonta Sakura, debiste decirme que ibas cansada.

- Te lo llevaba gritando por más de media hora tarado.

- Pues yo no te oí.

- Si, y por eso dejaste que me desmayara, traidor.

- Yo no te he traicionado, es más te cargué hasta acá con lo pesada que estás, pareces una vaca…

- Eres un atrevido!!!!!

Y sin más se quitó la toalla de la frente y se la estrelló a él en la cara, mientras con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, se iba al baño, se duchaba rápidamente y salía con una toalla enroscada en el cuerpo, haciendo que toda la atención de él se enfocara en lo sexy que se veía así.

- No me mires de esa manera, no voy a hacerte caso, idiota libidinoso, y otra cosa, te espero abajo en la recepción en 15 minutos, si no llegas te voy a dejar tirado.

Se desnudó frente a él que casi sufre de un paro cardiaco ante lo inesperado, pero con lo furiosa que estaba, le importó un bledo y se vistió rápidamente, antes de que él hiciera algún movimiento y salió ágilmente de la habitación sin haberse calzado todavía

- No lo olvides, 15 minutos.

Y cerró la puerta dejándolo iniciado.

_"Ya… esto me pasa por abrir mi bocota más de la cuenta…"_

Se decía mientras temblaba bajo el potente chorro frío de la regadera, y gracias a eso en menos de 10 minutos estuvo en la recepción, donde una Sakura con toda la pinta de modelo era fotografiada por un grupo de estudiantes.

- Ah llegaste!!! – sonrió radiantemente e hizo sonrojar a los chicos, cosa que no le gustó ni un poquito a Li.

- Si ya llegué amor…

Y sin más le dio un tórrido beso que hizo que los colores de más de uno de los que estaban en ese hotel se subieran ostentosamente

- ¿Q… que haces? ¡Nos están mirando!

- No me importa, ¿Es que no puedo besar a mi ESPOSA cuando quiera?

- Syaoran yo no…

- Shhhhh, te pusiste colorada, ¿Quieres otro beso para bajar el calor?

- N… no gracias…

- Ah bueno tu te lo pierdes –se le acercó al oído y le susurró – y ahora, cogiendo un punto importante de discusión, no estarás pensando en ponerte de modelo, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Quién, yo? – ella se separó de él con la mente en blanco ante la inesperada pregunta.

- Si, tu – ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Se te ha zafado un tornillo? – preguntó con una voz fría.

- ¿Por qué? – ella se separó un poco y dio una vuelta, elevando un poco el vestido con el efecto del viento, exhibiendo sus piernas torneadas y bronceadas, a él y al par de muchachos de instituto que quedaron idiotas mirándola.

- Mírame idiota, ¿ves que tengo pinta de modelo?, porque creo recordar que alguna vez dijiste que era tan femenina como un radiador – dijo cruzándose de brazos y perdiendo la delicadeza como por arte de magia, desencantando al grupo de revoltosos estudiantes, que siguieron con su camino después de darle las gracias.

- No sé, depende de la situación, cuando no te percatas si, pero ahora pareces un camionero en medio de una pelea, ¿Es que de verdad es muy difícil para ti ser femenina todo el tiempo?

- Supongo que si, estando tu cerca.

- Menos mal – suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Eh?

- No, nada.

- Lo que digas – se volteó y enlazó su mano derecha con la de él para seguir con su camino.

- ¿A donde vamos?

- Al centro comercial, hace poco vi un local de Piffle Princess y quiero ir a ver que nuevos muñecos y decoraciones han traído.

- Pareces una niña.

- Si ya lo sé, aun me gusta coleccionar peluches.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Si! Eso y un gatito son los mejores regalos que me pueden dar.

Syaoran se quedó mirándola y le gustó esa nueva faceta que le descubrió, al mencionar la palabra "gatito" los ojos se le iluminaron y las mejillas se le pusieron rosadas, como las de una muñeca.

Realmente, parecía una niña…

Y eso sólo hacía que él la quisiera aun más.

Porque era hermosa a su manera, y no lo asustaba como las otras mujeres, es más, disipaba el miedo que algunas veces se le despertaba al verla tan hermosa, con sus modales un poco salidos del estereotipo y su personalidad tan picante como el mismo sol.

Y si, en ese momento podía responder con tranquilidad a cualquiera que se le parara en frente que ella era un cálido rayo de sol que pudo penetrar en esa profunda noche en la que se hallaba por casi 20 años.

Pero no quería pensar en que clase de cosa hacía que la viera así.

_"Porque sencillamente tengo miedo de saber la respuesta"_

Aunque ya era más que obvio.

Sonrió dulcemente y ella al verlo, se puso tan roja como la luz del semáforo de la calle que ahora mismo estaban pasando.

- Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esta faceta tuya.

- ¿E… en serio?

- Si, te ves muy linda de esa manera, jamás en los 5 años que te conozco pensé que pudieras ser tierna, ahora que lo sé retracto mis palabras de que eras tan femenina como un radiador – ella le dedicó una mirada felina en todo su esplendor, con los ojos de jade un poco mas claros en la periferia, como signo claro de que estaba ofendida.

- Eso en verdad fue un golpe bajo para mi ego – susurró bajito.

- Jejejeje discúlpame, se que a veces se me van las luces contigo.

- Eso no es gracioso, señor Li – le respondió con la voz temblándole por la ofensa.

- Si ya lo sé, pero debo molestarte en iguales proporciones a como tu lo haces conmigo ¿No?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se rió, entonces se adelantó a él y entró primero en el centro comercial que ambos ya conocían muy bien.

La primera tienda a la que se dirigieron fue a Piffle Princess donde Sakura hizo gala de todos sus saltitos y grititos de niña ante cada peluche, cobija o tarjeta que considerara bonito, cosa que dejó aun mas en blanco a Syaoran que de inmediato hizo en su mente la imagen de Sakura luciendo sus gafas de mantis y sus trajes de abuela, saltando como lo hacía en ese momento.

Y la idea casi lo mata de la risa, tanto que tuvo que salirse de la tienda para poderse reír a pierna suelta.

Sakura salió con un montón de paquetes, sonriendo totalmente feliz.

Luego visitaron una tienda donde vendían gafas para el sol, luego un lugar donde vendían sándwiches para el almuerzo y por último fueron a una heladería.

- Quiero ver una película, así que yo gasto los tiquetes – dijo ella de repente cuando salieron comiéndose el helado.

- Está bien…

Con lo que él no contaba era que a ella le gustaban las películas extremadamente románticas, y efectivamente lo metió a ver una película melosa, que tuvo el poder de dejarlo dormido en los primeros 15 minutos de rodaje, y que casi lo hace roncar, si no es porque ya al final, lo despertó un fuerte ronquido del señor del lado que también había acompañado a su esposa a verla y había quedado igualmente noqueado.

Menos mal que le pegaron fue a su vecino y no a él, porque lo último que quería sufrir era uno de los puñetazos o patadas que su acompañante lanzaba a diestra y siniestra cuando algo no le parecía.

Lo peor de todo fue que cuando salieron, ella hablaba y hablaba sobre lo interesante que había sido la película, y él se limitaba a asentir o a negar con la cabeza conforme a la expresión que ella ponía, porque ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre de la susodicha película.

Si, eso había sido estresante, pero al parecer ella lo pasó bien, y no se dio cuenta, así que no había que preocuparse, y siendo ya tarde, se fueron al hotel, ella feliz con sus paquetes, y él sufriendo de una fuerte jaqueca post estrés-preocupación.

- Ah!!! Eso estuvo genial!!!

- Si – contestó él sin muchos ánimos.

- ¿Vamos a dormir esta noche?

- Claro, estoy cansado.

- Bueno, entonces no hay problema si otra vez me pongo pijama ¿verdad?

- No, para nada – Sakura sonrió ante la expresión de seriedad y obviedad que le ponía en ese momento Syaoran.

- Entonces, tú también te pondrás la que compre hoy para ti.

- ¿Eh? ¿que cosa?

- Esto – le lanzó un paquete a la cara que él recibió bastante desconcertado, era un paquete que lucia esponjoso y suavecito al tacto, así que se imaginó alguna cobija bizarra o un peluche extraño y excéntrico, lo abrió con la curiosidad puyándole, pero lo que había adentro lo dejó totalmente en blanco.

- Es… - dijo en shock.

- De algodón.

- Y…

- Suavecita.

- Además…

- Tiene cuadros.

- Y adentro…

- ¡Conejitos! – saltó ella con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos brillándole de ilusión, cogiendo el nuevo pijama de color verde pastel con un montón de conejitos con gorritos de pijama dormidos en una media luna y dentro de unos cuadrados de fondo azul pastel.

- Sakura… - él la miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente.

_"No pensará realmente que me voy a poner eso ¿Verdad?"_

- ¿No te la vas a poner? – la tristeza en los ojos de jade lo dejó quieto y no pudo pronunciar las palabras que su mente ya había dicho.

Diablos, era tan débil ante esa mirada de cachorrito regañado...

- N… no es que no me la vaya a poner… - contestó algo inseguro, viendo alternativamente a ella y al nuevo pijama - ¿De verdad crees que es pertinente que me coloque esto encima?

- Pues claro o si no ¿Por qué mas crees que la compré? – ella entrecerró los ojos - ¿No te gustó?

- N… no es eso…

- ¿Entonces…?

- E… es que… si es de algodón me sentiré sofocado…

"Ahhhh me estoy volviendo idiota, ¿por qué simplemente no le digo que no me gustan los ositos ni conejitos, ni las cosas de niños?"

- Ya veo… - dijo ella ya ni siquiera enojada, sino con una expresión de genuina tristeza en la cara, que trató de ocultar mirando fijamente las sábanas.

- No, pero me la puedo poner si tú quieres – se apresuró al ver que una lágrima caía sobre un muslo de ella.

- Pero si vas a estar mal, es mejor que no lo hagas – contestó suavecito pasándose la mano por la cara, intentando ocultar la tristeza como podía.

_No te irás a poner eso ¿verdad?_

Bueno, su lado racional estaba chillando y pululando sarcasmo.

Pero…

Ella compró eso especialmente para él, y ahora él la había hecho llorar.

No podía negar que siempre había sido débil ante las lágrimas de una mujer cercana.

Mucho más de éstas lágrimas, porque tenían una connotación muchísimo mas valiosa, así que…

_"¿Por qué no?"_

Y sin más ante la expresión asombrada de Sakura, se colocó el pijama que le quedó a la perfección.

- ¿Cómo… cómo me veo? – ella sonrió y se sonrojó al verlo como una cereza portando con su descomunal orgullo el pijama verde con conejitos y el gorro de dormir a juego.

- Adorable, gracias por ponértelo.

Y sin más ella le dio un beso que terminó por espantarle a él cualquier señal de sarcasmo o duda.

Porque ahora ya lo sabía a la perfección, podría pasar por las llamas del mismo infierno o bien, morirse por ella si eso le arrancaba una sonrisa como la que tenía pintada en el rostro en ese preciso momento.

Ahora sabía que no era cuestión de confusión ni mucho menos encaprichamiento.

Haría eso y mil cosas mas por ella, porque simplemente…

_"La amo…"_

**TERCER DIA**

Verlo con ese pijama de conejitos era una fantasía hecha realidad.

Y ahora que ella lo observaba de pie junto a la cama con una cámara en las manos, en el momento que había tomado la foto, no pudo pensar en hacer realidad su venganza.

Porque estaba tan adorable, ahí, profundamente dormido, sonrojado, abrazando la almohada como un bebé que a ella…

Sólo le quedaban unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y comérselo a besos de lo tierno que lucía.

Y así lo hizo.

- ¿Eh? ¿eh? ¿Qué… qué pasa? – preguntó desorientado al sentirse sofocado con ese repentino ataque de cariño.

- ¡Luces adorable!!! ¡Déjame comerte a besos!! – él se dio otra vez la vuelta y se agarró mas fuerte a su almohada, acurrucándose alrededor de ella.

- N… no… déjame Fuutie… quiero dormir otro poquito… - susurró con la voz ronca por el sueño, como todo un bebé, y eso, además del hecho que llamara a su hermana mayor, sólo terminó por enloquecerla a ella de ternura.

- ¡Eres tan lindo!!!!!! - gritó con una voz dos octavas más alta de lo normal – ¡Syaoran pareces un adorable bebé!!!!!

_Sakura pareces una idiota…_

_"No importa, ¡es muy bonito!"_

_Estamos hablando de Li Syaoran, él no puede ser bonito ni en un millón de años luz._

_"Pues creo que estamos mas allá de ese millón de años, porque hoy luce muy lindo"_

_¿Lindo o atractivo?_

Un latido de corazón le bastó para comprender lo que su conciencia quería decirle, dos, para sonrojarse y tres, para mirar los ojos ambarinos que aunque seguían somnolientos, ya iban recobrando poco a poco conciencia de la realidad.

Brillaban tanto…

Y eran tan grandes…

_"Definitivamente atractivo"_

Se retiró de inmediato, repentinamente cohibida, pero él la retuvo y la miró por unos instantes más para acercarse lentamente y darle un suave beso en los labios.

- Buenos días, Sakura…

- Bue… buenos d… di… días… - tartamudeó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿acaso no querías comerme a besos? – se acercó sugestivamente a ella – porque yo estaría encantado de cumplirte el deseo…

Dos horas más tarde estaba saliendo de la suite, Syaoran con una sonrisa radiante, ella tapándose la boca con un pañuelo para disimular la vergüenza que sentía cuando las personas que estaban cerca a la suite los miraba fijamente.

- Eres un pervertido…

- Pero no me dirás que no disfrutaste…

- … - ella solamente se sonrojó y miró hacia otra dirección.

No gustarle…

No era precisamente porque no le hubiera gustado que estuvieran ahora en esa situación tan embarazosa.

Era más bien todo lo contrario.

Y es que eso de tener sexo salvaje arrastrándose por el suelo de la habitación, gritando como una posesa era una experiencia única.

Adjuntándole también la vergüenza que ahora sentía.

- Si todas las mañanas van a ser así, en serio Sakura, dejaré que me compres todos los pijamas de estrellas, ositos y corazoncitos que quieras.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Si!

Ella se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado mientras un mesero llegaba y los acomodaba en una mesa para dos.

- Aún así me siento mal… siento que todos nos miran…

- No seas tonta, a nadie le importa que hacemos tú y yo en nuestra habitación, no te cohíbas.

- P… pero Syaoran!!!! – él enlazó su mano con la de ella y la miró.

- No importa, no estamos siendo indecentes, no estábamos en un lugar público, y además estamos pagando una suma de dinero muy alta por esa suite, así que quita esa cara de disgusto o me molestaré en serio – ella lo miró fijamente y él le dio un beso en los nudillos que terminó de desestresarla.

- Si Syaoran.

- Bien, y ahora cambiando de tema, hoy quiero salir contigo otra vez a la playa, últimamente estás cogiendo un espectacular bronceado, y me gustaría que lo mantuvieras mientras permanecemos en este lugar – ella asintió y no dijeron nada más porque la orden llegó.

El desayuno pasó sin ningún otro percance, porque cada mirada extraña que les enviaban, Syaoran la repelía con una especie de aura asesina que no permitía que nadie se acercara, ni osara mirar a Sakura de forma extraña.

Cando terminaron, ella se puso el bikini blanco de la primea vez y él su corriente traje de baño que mostraba su abdomen bien ejercitado y esos brazos de hierro que no tenían ni un gramo de grasa de más, fueron a pie cogidos de la mano, ella se sentía en el séptimo cielo, y mientras tomaban el sol, no pudo evitar caer en una autoevaluación.

_¿Qué sientes por él?_

_"No sé… amistad, cariño…"_

_¿Por qué lo miras tanto?_

_"Porque es muy atractivo…"_

_¿Y eso es bueno para ti?_

_"No lo se"_

_¿Por qué te preocupa tanto su bienestar?_

_"Porque es mi amigo"_

_¿Acaso no es por algo más?_

_"Creo que no…"_

_Piénsalo, tal ves si haya algo de fondo._

Los pensamientos arremolinados que se estrellaban unos con otros en su cerebro no la dejaban en paz, una tras otra, cada una de las imágenes de los días que había pasado con él se amontonaban en su cerebro y se pasaban a la velocidad de la luz, eso si, sin perder la magia y la extraña nostalgia que llevaba sintiendo desde la semana pasada.

Y ahora

_¿Cómo te sientes?_

_"No lo se, realmente no se como sentirme"_

_Piensas mucho en él, ¿por qué? ¿Hay alguna necesidad?_

_"Porque es magnético…Porque para mí, pensar en esa persona es… algo tan importante…"_

Negó con la cabeza y miró a su lado para hablar con él y distraerse de esas ideas locas, pero no había nadie.

- ¿Syaoran? – no había respuesta, se puso de pie y caminó por los alrededores buscándolo.

Oh cielos, estaba de un momento a otro sola a la buena de Dios…

Y ella no sabía cómo llegar al hotel.

Estaba entrando en crisis de pánico cuando…

- Kyaaaaaaa – fue lo único que atinó a gritar cuando sintió que era arrojada al suelo como un bulto de tierra por un cuerpo mas grande y fuerte que el suyo – suéltame idiota! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme esto? – preguntó gritando sin mirar aun a su agresor, sino pataleando y buscando a su alrededor cualquier cosa con que pegarle – cuando lo sepa mi novio ya verás, Syaoran, Syaoran! Ven para acá!

Pero una suave risa muy conocida paralizó todos los gritos que ya estaban empezando a llamar la atención de la gente hacia ella y se fijó en que el aludido era el que la había tacleado como un jugador de rugby profesional haría con su oponente.

_Este idiota…_

Hizo un puchero y le pegó un bofetada con los dedos extendidos, dejándoselos marcados en la cara.

Pero contrario a lo que pensaron las otras personas el se echó a reír como si eso hubiera sido una caricia en vez de un golpe salvaje.

Llevaba 5 años aguantando eso, así que ya no le afectaba, aunque el escozor de la mejilla no se fuera fácilmente.

Igual se lo tenía bien merecido por haberla arrojado al suelo.

Así que después del golpe se quedaron mirándose como un par de bobos, hasta que la gente se dispersó y prácticamente dejaron el lugar sólo con ellos dos.

- Te veo algo morena, uy Sakura, creo que no te aplicaste el bronceador adecuado y ahora pareces una negrita cuz cuz…

- Idiota!!!!

Él se rió y ella aprovechó para salirse de su abrazo, estaba enojada en superficie, pero en el fondo se encontraba muy, muy confundida, ese hombre en serio estaba causando estragos en su sistema nervioso central, con esa espectacular sonrisa, y peor aún esos pícaros hoyuelos la estaban debilitando, así que sin más se echo a caminar sin que él se diera cuenta, y para cuando se fijó donde estaba, estaba a 50 metros de él que se acercaba corriendo.

Se veía tan innatamente masculino…

_"¿Qué voy a hacer? Creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de él…"_

_¡Es decir de él, de Li!_

_"Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí, eso es seguro… porque, veamos, será inverosímil creer que él pueda quererme y sin embargo me duele pensar que sus pensamientos se dirijan a otra que no sea yo"_

Esa manada de ideas arremolinadas y sin sentido la inundaban acuchillándola y puyándola a hacer un concienzudo examen interno que no pudo concluir, porque fue apresada por los enormes brazos de Syaoran, que la elevaron del suelo y la mantuvieron suspendida en el aire un poco más arriba de su rostro sonriente.

- ¿Cómo… puedes caminar… tanto en… tan poco tiempo?

- ¿Caminé mucho?

- Mucho… eres… muy desconsiderada… sabes… que no puedo caminar… cuando me estoy riendo… además… como va a ser posible que… no te fijaras que… llegaste a un lugar… muy escondido – ella miró alrededor, y efectivamente, por andar ensimismada, no se había fijado que había entrado en una especie de media luna oculta detrás de un risco de apariencia peligrosa, al que nadie se acercaba por temor a que se derrumbara.

- Lo siento, no me fije…

- Si, claro…

Ella se mordió el labio inferior humedeciéndolo de forma incitadora al sentir que el aliento entrecortado de Syaoran le golpeaba el rostro, quería besarlo, estaba más apetecible que nunca y en ese preciso momento no podía despegar la vista de esos labios tan masculinos que justamente ahora estaban humedecidos y entreabiertos, jadeando aun de cansancio, como esperando que ella terminara la distancia entre ellos y pudiera disfrutar de su endiablado y picante sabor.

Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior, sorprendiéndose ante la satinada suavidad.

- ¿Ya cogiste aliento?, no debiste correr hasta acá, te hubiera esperado si me hubieras gritado.

- Y eso… precisamente era lo que menos… quería… hacer – respondió él jadeando de cansancio pero dedicándole un sonrisa radiante que la dejó paralizada.

- Eres un tonto.

Y sin más bajó la cabeza y acortó la distancia entre ellos besándolo desenfrenadamente.

_"Un tonto que amo tanto…"_

El pensamiento la cogió desprevenida, y los ojos se le humedecieron de pavor ante la peligrosa revelación y sus implicaciones a corto y largo plazo.

Primero, a corto plazo él se reiría…

_¿O no?_

Segundo y aun mas delicado, el tipo era un bombón y podría conseguirse a otra mucho mejor que ella.

Fue en ese momento en el que los horribles celos le picaron el fondo del pecho y la hicieron entregarse por completo a ese beso acalorado que terminó con ellos dos desnudos en la playa de arenas tan blancas como la espuma del mar uniéndose con gracia en medio de un millar de besos y abrazos dulces y de mucho significado.

Y justo en medio de uno de esos juegos que van después de una sesión de esas, en las que ya la pareja esta a punto de dormir, mirándose de frente y recostados de costado, ella le tocó la cara, observando su impecable y somnolienta sonrisa.

_"Syaoran… por favor… mírame, mírame a mi y solo a mi…"_

¿Desde cuando era tan egoísta?

No tenia ni idea, de lo único de lo que estaba segura era de una cosa bastante peligrosa y a la vez hermosa:

Se había enamorado como una idiota del hombre que estaba frente a ella, y ya no había modo de volver las hojas del libro hacia atrás, lo único que quedaba era esperar… esperar una aceptación, o un crudo rechazo.

Y con ese único pensamiento se durmió plácidamente entre sus brazos.

**CUARTO DIA**

Despertaron desnudos en la playa, y aún adormecidos y con la piel y el cabello húmedos por las olas que chocaban contra sus cuerpos, se sonrieron.

Había sido una noche perfecta.

Él le tocó la cara y le puso un mechón húmedo de pelo detrás de la oreja, besándole la frente de vez en cuando mientras le peinaba hacia atrás el fleco.

Ella le tocaba el ángulo de la mandíbula y acariciaba los mechones de pelo que se pegaban a su piel bronceada.

Sintiendo ese momento de felicidad perfecta, suspiraron y se colocaron la ropa, para dirigirse al hotel y bañarse el agua salada que bajo el sol molestaba e irritaba un poco la piel de ella.

Cuando salieron, no se molestaron en ir a desayunar, y más bien se dedicaron a comprar algunos recordatorios para llevarles a las personas mas allegadas, porque esas vacaciones ya estaban rayando a su final.

Haciéndolos sentir que algo no estaba bien, que necesitaban dejar en claro que clase de relación mantenían, y que aun así no eran capaces de aclarar.

Porque estando juntos se sentía tanto bienestar, tanta paz…

No obstante, en ese momento de relativa tranquilidad, y desechando los pensamientos románticos por un instante, Syaoran aun no estaba completamente tranquilo, y eso era por que la sensación que tenía desde hace dos días no se desvanecía por nada en el mundo, y es que sentir un par de ojos sobre él no es que fuera algo agradable, se sentía violentado, como si lo estuvieran espiando, aunque cuando volteara a ver no hubiera mas que simples turistas o nadie en su defecto.

Pero algo en su subconsciente no lo dejaba tranquilizarse, como si presintiera que algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

- ¿Por qué? – susurró él

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué que?

- No nada, algo que estaba pensando.

- Hum, si claro, lo que digas, has estado muy raro últimamente, Li.

- Ya lo se Kinomoto, no tienes por que recordármelo.

Bien esa llamadita mutua por el apellido se les salió de una forma sarcástica e interesante, que no le gustó a ninguno de los dos, ya se habían acostumbrado a llamarse por sus nombres de pila, así que eso ya no estaba bien.

- Li

- Syaoran – gruñó él.

- Syaoran pues, ¿No da lo mismo? – contestó ella abanicándose con la mano.

- No.

- Puesto que no hemos encontrado ningún recordatorio que valga la pena, ¿Vamos a tomarnos una cerveza? – le dijo desviando el tema y ocultando una sonrisa de auténtica satisfacción.

- Es mediodía.

- No importa.

- No hemos desayunado.

- Tampoco importa, te prometo que después haremos lo que quieras.

- ¿Lo que quiera? ¿En serio? – la sonrisita que se cruzó por su cara y el tonito de su voz salieron muy sugestivos, tanto que Sakura se quedó en silencio y solo atinó a asentir sonrojándose y colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja – Ohhh eso suena condenadamente bien, pequeña y deliciosa mantis.

- No me digas así…

- Mmmm entonces sólo mantis.

- Que no…

- Sakura mantis.

- Syaoran…

- Sakura.

Con todo el descaro del mundo agotó la distancia entre ambos al cogerla de la cintura y halar de ella, hasta tocar sus labios y sentir ese roce magnifico.

Definitivamente ese trato era lo mejor que se pudo haber ocurrido alguna vez en la vida.

Debía decirle que la quería y pronto, debía empezar con el plan romance, para que en el último día pudiera proponerle matrimonio.

Aunque fuera demasiado pronto para los ojos del mundo.

La cogió de la mano y se dirigieron a una especie de parrilla donde vendían cerveza alemana de barril, donde, la carne era relativamente barata, pero la cerveza era costosa y les sacaron prácticamente los ojos de la cara por las 10 cervezas que se tomaron y el pack de almuerzo completo.

- Lo siento Syaoran, me siento tan mantenida… - dijo ella cuando salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a una discoteca cerca del lugar.

- No importa, vamos a bailar un rato, quiero bajar todo el licor que me tomé ¿quieres? – los ojos de ella brillaron y se colgó de su brazo asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza.

- ¡Si!

La discoteca era una casa redonda con techo de paja, de dos pisos, con aspecto algo medieval, afuera estaba adorada por palmeras y luces verdes y moradas de neón que hacían ver muy exótica la fachada.

El nombre rezaba en grandes letras anaranjadas, Aquelarre, y en las escaleras para ingresar al segundo piso había varias antorchas encendidas, aunque hasta ahora fueran las 2 de la tarde.

Por dentro, todo el aspecto era diferente, al fondo se encontraba el bar, donde dos barman hacían un espectáculo preparando los cocteles, un poco mas atrás, se señalaba la entrada hacia los sillones, que eran separados por una pared del bar, a la izquierda, una pantalla enorme y a la derecha un pequeño balcón sobre la pista de baile donde estaba el Dj colocando una mezcla electrónica que un grupo enorme de personas bailaba desenfrenadamente.

- Vaya sitio salvaje al que fuimos a dar.

- Si…

- Pero pinta bien, ¿no te parece, mantis?

- ¡Que no me digas así! – y sin más le estrelló en la espinilla una patada como las que le daba a Touya, y que lo hicieron doblarse del dolor - ¡Lo siento!, es la costumbre!

- Si claro… quien sabe que clase de salvajes habitan en tu casa…

- Syaoran… - el tono de clara advertencia le sugirió a él que cerrara la boca y así lo hizo, dejándose llevar por ella a los sillones que quedaban cerca del bar, mientras ella iba por unas bebidas.

Él se relajó, mirando a todos lados, hasta que algo parecido a un aura maléfica y conocida, se paró detrás de él obligándolo a voltear a mirar.

Ahí de pie estaba una mujer rubia, de unos 30 años aparentemente, con un cuerpo escultural, que a plena vista se veía bastante operado.

- Li Syaoran – saludó una voz melosa y algo seductora que al instante le hizo poner todos los pelos el cuerpo de punta.

- Narita Akiko… - pronunció con frialdad aparente, mirando a la "aparentemente joven" mujer rubia y de ojos gatunos, mas operada que cualquiera que hubiera podido imaginar.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, primor, estás absolutamente delicioso – dijo lamiéndose los labios y caminando alrededor del sillón para sentarse a su lado, mientras que él se llenaba otra vez de pánico, recordando la escena de la violación que le había hecho esa mujer.

- Ya lo sé, ahora, no es por ser descortés, pero debo irme a buscar a alguien.

- Si, es esa chica de ojos verdes con la que viniste, ¿Verdad?

- Algo así… - contestó él evadiendo el tema, y oliendo malas intenciones de parte de esa mujer.

- No tienes que ocultarlo, los he observado toda la semana, se muy bien que es ella.

- Ah bueno… entonces, si ya lo sabe, déjeme pasar, ha sido un placer verla.

- No, Syaoran, tú sabes muy bien que me perteneces, hace muchos años te marqué como mío, ¿quieres que te lo recuerde? – le ronroneó rasguñándole suavemente con sus uñas pintadas de rojo la barba incipiente.

- N… no… así estoy bien, gracias.

- Entonces ¿quieres que mate a tu amiguita para recordártelo? – dijo alzando un poco el tono de voz y dibujando una desquiciada mirada en esos ojos verdes pálidos.

- ¡No! – los ojos de él por fin brillaron de manera peligrosa, al quitarse la mano de ella de la mandíbula.

- Ah entonces tu vas a entregarte por ella ¿no es verdad?

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos bastante denso en el que Syaoran la miro como la peor piltrafa del universo.

- Y no me mires así, ya sabes que es cuestión de negocios, ella estuvo contigo, yo la voy a matar si no se aleja de ti – dijo ella mientras cruzaba las piernas y se miraba las uñas.

- Narita-san, por favor…

- ¿Tengo que repetirlo?, o eres mío o no eres de nadie.

- …

- Lindo, ya sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz si no estás conmigo, hace años te lo demostré y sabes que mis métodos no son suaves – ella miró por encima del hombro del shockeado hombre y vio a la mujer en cuestión acercarse, así que decidió poner a prueba la reacción de él cuando negara eso y la viera a ella presenciándolo.

- N… no.

- La quieres mucho ¿Verdad? – en ese momento Sakura que había visto a Syaoran con la mujer se escondió con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora ante la inminente respuesta, no sabía de que estaban hablando, pero si entendía que esa afirmación era algo de suma importancia para ella.

- Para nada, estoy con ella por un trato – y sin más se dejó besar por la rubia.

Esas palabras y el posterior beso, fueron una estocada para el corazón de Sakura, que lo único que atinó a hacer fue dejar caer los dos cocteles al piso para poder cogerse el pecho con las dos manos y deslizarse por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo por la impresión, en un estado similar al shock en el que sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas sin que ella misma se fijara en ello.

_Ya Sakura… ya sabías que esa era su respuesta._

A pesar de la lógica que quería imponerle su conciencia, la idea de no ser querida por él la lastimaba más de la cuenta y le rondaba la cabeza de una forma tan violenta que le estaban zumbando los oídos y fue incapaz de escuchar el resto de la conversación.

Lo único a lo que en verdad pudo atinar fue a cubrirse la cara con las manos y detener poco a poco los impulsivos sollozos que querían escapársele de la garganta. No podía permitir que él supiera que lo había escuchado, no debía siquiera reclamarle, porque no tenía ninguna clase de derecho a nada sobre él.

Entonces… ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

¿Por qué el llanto no quería dejar de salir de sus ojos?

Y lo peor de todo, ¿Por qué sentía que una nueva herida se formaba en su magullado corazón?

La respiración se le estaba empezando a cortar y el calor del lugar se le antojaba demasiado insoportable, en lo único en lo que su cabeza pensaba era en esos deseos locos de morirse ahí y en ese momento, para que le dejara de doler.

- ¿Está bien?, oiga, ¡señorita! – oía que gritaban a lo lejos, y aun así era incapaz de reaccionar.

Entonces, sintió que era levantada del suelo por alguien, y divisó al guardia de seguridad de la entrada, que la llevaba a grandes zancadas hasta el bar, donde los bármanes pusieron hielo en una bolsa y se lo colocaron en la frente abanicándola suavemente, y también poniéndole vendas en las piernas, hasta que se recobró un poco.

Al rato, el guardia trajo a un pálido Syaoran que se abalanzó hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos sacándola rápidamente de ese lugar.

Subieron a un taxi, y aún en estado de shock oía que él le daba algunas indicaciones al taxista que arrancó más rápido de lo normal y llegaba en tiempo record al hospital.

Y otra vez Syaoran la alzó en brazos.

- ¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, respóndeme por favor, amor… reacciona… - le decía en la sala de espera.

- No es verdad…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo una voz extraña.

- ¡Sakura!

- No es verdad… - volvió a susurrar y los ojos se le llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas.

- ¿Te pusieron algo raro en la bebida? – preguntó la voz extraña, entonces ella miró con ojos ausentes al medico pervertido de aquel día.

- No… no puede ser…

- ¿Es usted su marido?

- Si – respondió él de inmediato.

- No… - lo contradijo ella en un sollozo reconociendo al fin la pregunta.

- ¿al fin qué? – preguntó con profesionalismo.

- ¡Si!, ¡diablos, si lo soy!, ¿no la ve? ¡Ni siquiera está reaccionando!, ¿Qué tiene?, ¿se va a mejorar? – el medico le examinó las pupilas y el pulso a Sakura, todo estaba normal, entonces se dio vuelta y encaró Syaoran.

- Está en shock, no puedo hacer nada por ella, no hay signos de que tomara una sustancia psicoactiva, tampoco signos de violencia en su contra, si quiere la internamos en una clínica de repo…

- ¡De ninguna manera! – rugió Syaoran cogiéndola de nuevo entre sus brazos y saliendo disparado por la puerta del consultorio – muchas gracias doctor, ya el pago le será efectuado mañana por la mañana.

No dejó que la enfermera Leyla lo saludara, es más la miró con ojos asesinos que pintaban claramente "Si te acercas te mato" y pasó de largo por recepción, cogiendo otro taxi para ir de nuevo al hotel.

Cuando llegaron los miraron raro, y él mientras buscaba la llave de la habitación, la dejó sentada en los sillones que quedaban junto a la recepción, hacía calor y conforme pasaba el tiempo debajo del ventilador poco a poco se iba recobrando, miró a lo lejos y ahora, a eso de las 5 de la tarde el cielo se estaba tornando de un extraño color anaranjado mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba el suave y rítmico teclear de la recepcionista.

**Kaze ni notte kikoeru adokenai kenban no passeeji**

**Nishibi ni somaru heya wa kawaita orenji no iro**

Puedo oír la más pura armonía del teclado, llevada en el viento

La habitación se esta empapando en el atardecer en un seco color anaranjado

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó él cogiéndole la cara con sus dos grandes manos y elevándola para verla directo a los ojos.

Los ojos de él se veían tan perfectos… tan dorados… tan preocupados…

Y tan cálidos…

En ese instante quiso engañarse, quiso creer que lo que veía en ellos era amor, que todo lo que había escuchado era una cruel mentira, quería creer que él la quería de la misma manera, quería que le dijera que eso había sido mentira…

Pero obviamente eso jamás iba a llegar a sus oídos porque él no sabía que lo había escuchado.

- Si… - al fin respondió, haciéndose un nudo en el corazón para no empezar a llorar.

- ¿De verdad? – le preguntó con suavidad, y ella asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, provocándole una suave sonrisa triste y nostálgica a él que le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició suavemente la cara – me alegro…

**Imi no nai kotoba wo tada kurikaeshi kurikaeshi koboshite wa**

**Anata ga waratte hirotte kureruno wo matteru**

**Kumoga hidoku moeteiru wa**

Pruebo pronunciar palabras sin sentido hasta que se desbordan

Anticipándote a sonreír y recogerlas todas para mi

Pero la nube es tan brutalmente abrasiva…

La herida en su corazón se acentuó cuando, totalmente consciente, sintió que él la alzaba y se la llevaba a la habitación con pasos lentos, como si tuviera miedo de que ella se cayera o se mareara por el movimiento.

Era tan tierno…

Tan perfecto…

_"Me voy a morir de amor por ti… Syaoran"_

Repetía su cerebro una y otra vez como una plegaria, infectando aún más la purulenta herida que se había formado en su magullado corazón.

Cuando llegaron y sintió las sábanas en su espalda, no le dio tiempo de alejarse, simplemente le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo suavemente hacia su cuerpo, cubriéndose con él como si fuera una manta.

La manta que podía liberarla del dolor, aunque fuera por unos pocos instantes.

Se desnudaron lentamente, tomando su tiempo en explorarse, el memorizarse, ambos sabían que las cosas no estaban bien, y sin embargo por diferentes motivos a los que rondaban por sus cabezas.

**Nee shizumi yuku sora ga kirei sugite**

**Kono meni wa mabushi sugiru kara,**

**Madowo shimete nani mo misenaide**

**Ashita nante iranai konakereba ii**

**Anata wo tsuresaru ano hito ga garasu no you ni kudake chireba ii**

**Tsubomino mamade kuchite yuku hana wa yume sae mou mirenai**

**Saku kotowa naino**

Oye, el cielo que oscurece es increíblemente hermoso...

Es de algún modo muy brillante para mi, esta cegando mis ojos

Así que por favor cierra la ventana y no me dejes ver nada

No quiero que el mañana venga, sería mejor si nunca viniera

Aquella que te lleva lejos de mí… desearía que se partiera en pedazos como vidrio roto

Una flor que se pudre siendo aun un capullo no es capaz de tener un sueño

Y probablemente nunca florecerá como una flor

Él la miraba con intensidad, memorizando el sabor de cada rincón de su piel, la sensación de sentirla ahí cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Tenía tres noches, tres desesperadas noches para terminar de grabarla en su corazón y en su memoria, tres noches para amarla como si fuera el último día de su vida.

Le retiró el pelo de la cara y besó con suavidad sus labios, sintiendo la desesperación de ver frente a su cara a su amor imposible.

La mujer que pronto tendría que dejar aunque no quisiera.

Recordó los motivos que lo impulsaban a renunciar a ella y cada gota de su sangre hirvió dentro de sus venas.

Akiko Narita…

Odiaba tanto a esa asesina, tanto como le temía.

Y si era por el bienestar de su Sakura, estaría bien morir en los brazos de esa arpía, porque obviamente no iba a permitir que después de Sakura hubiera otra.

Así que con toda la delicadeza que pudo ser capaz de expresar, antes de internarse en el calor de su cuerpo de porcelana, enlazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de ella y besó la unión de ambas, como si valorara un lazó tácito que la hacía suya aunque supiera que no fuera posible.

**Ukanda maboroshi awai tsuki amari ni hakanai sugata**

**Mou sugu subete ga aoi kemuri ni umorete iku no**

La creciente fantasía y la tenue luna que son tan vanas y vacías

Pronto serán sepultadas en el denso humo azul

El momento en el que se internó en ella fue el más doloroso, porque pudo sentir la cercanía de la perdida, todo el derroche de amor no correspondido que pronto iría al caño.

Y lo único que pudo hacer en medio de sus lágrimas medio ocultas en un fuerte abrazo, fue rogar a Dios, porque, en esa situación lo único que le quedaba era suplicar a algún ente sobrenatural que la ayudara a soportar el llanto, porque su corazón destrozado no podría soportar ese dolor por mucho tiempo más.

Ansiaba solo una noche, sólo una noche mas al lado del hombre que tanto amaba antes de sentir la perdida.

**Owarino nai yoru wo kudasai**

Por favor danos una noche que nunca termine

Desearía estar así para siempre, en sus brazos, en su amor, tal cual estaba ahora, lo necesitaba con tanta desesperación que mataría porque se hiciera realidad.

Lo besó desesperadamente, sintiéndolo más y más a dentro, no sólo de la forma carnal, sino en sus sentimientos, sentía, que cada vez que se adentraba en su cuerpo, era una herida más para su corazón, cada vez que la tocaba, cada vez que gemía en su oído y lo oía suspirar, cada beso, cada roce de su piel…

Gritó cuando llegó al clímax y esperó a que él también se liberara, aferrándose con dientes y uñas a los últimos momentos de amarga felicidad que pudiera disfrutar a su lado.

Jadeando se separaron, y en el momento en el que él la iba a besar, ella lo rechazó y se sentó abrazándose las piernas y cubriéndose con la sábana, evitando a toda costa la mirada interrogatoria y algo triste de él a toda costa.

**Nee saigono wagamamawo douka kiite watashi no aishita sono mune ni**

**Sukoshi itamu kizu wo kizamu kara yurusanaide watashiwo nikumi tsuzukete**

**Anata wo matteru mou hitotsu no aiga iyasu kotono dekinai**

**Eien ni itamu kizu wo kizamu kara yurusanaide watashiwo nikumi tsuzukete**

Oye, por favor podrías quedarte en mi camino por ultima vez? En el corazón que una vez ame, dejaré una cicatriz que dolerá un solo poquito.

No quiero que me perdones, por favor sigue molesto conmigo

Porque aun el nuevo amor, que esta esperando por ti no será capaz de curarla

La dolorosa cicatriz que te dejo por siempre te espantará.

No quiero que me perdones, por favor sigue molesto conmigo

- Quiero irme mañana mismo de acá.

- ¿Por qué? – él sintió que una enorme ola de pánico lo inundaba, conforme se reflejaba en las profundidades de esos ojos tristes de esmeralda.

- Lo nuestro no funciona.

- Eso no es verdad…

- ¡Lo es!, al menos de mi parte no va a funcionar, créeme, esto es muy difícil. Yo… yo no estoy segura de lo que siento, no creo quererte.

Esa declaración fue como una bofetada para Syaoran, que sintió a su corazón dejar de latir y desgarrarse poco a poco conforme iba asimilando las palabas que ella acababa de decir.

¿Será que eso era lo que de verdad sentía ella?, no la iba a culpar, él no podía despertarle a ella esos sentimientos, eso estaba más que claro desde el día en que se encontraron y decidió hacer ese trato con ella, pero aun así, no podía evitar esas desgarradoras ganas de llorar.

Mucho más porque supo que aquella había sido la última vez que estaría con ella, y eso le dejó un horrible sinsabor en la boca, con el anhelo frustrado de impregnarse un poco más de ella.

Y el corazón más roto que nunca.

Aunque esa decisión fuera lo mejor para ella.

**Nee saigono wagamamawo douka kiite watashi no aishita sono mune ni**

**Sukoshi itamu kizu wo kizamu kara yurusanaide watashiwo nikumi tsuzukete**

**Anata wo matteru mou hitotsu no aiga iyasu kotono dekinai**

**Eien ni itamu kizu wo kizamu kara yurusanaide watashiwo nikumi tsuzukete**

Oye, por favor podrías quedarte en mi camino por ultima vez? En el corazón que una vez ame, dejaré una cicatriz que dolerá un solo poquito.

No quiero que me perdones, por favor sigue molesto conmigo

Porque aun el nuevo amor, que esta esperando por ti no será capaz de curarla

La dolorosa cicatriz que te dejo por siempre te espantará.

No quiero que me perdones, por favor sigue molesto conmigo

El silencio se le antojó tan insoportable, que le cogió una mano y su agarrotada garganta luchó para liberar la pregunta que ahora le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé… no puedo quererte.

- ¿Por qué? – cada vez el tono de Syaoran se oía más desesperado, ella decidió que estar triste no iba a aportar nada, si seguía de esa manera, él le iba a sacar una declaración que seguramente la dejaría muy expuesta, así que de un momento a otro puso una coraza de violencia y le soltó la mano, para voltearse y darle la espalda.

- No me preguntes estupideces, las cosas no están bien, limítate a contentarte con eso.

- No, en serio ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, ya ves que estoy muy bien, simplemente he decidido que me voy a largar de aquí, y que no te quiero cerca de mí ¿entiendes?, aléjate, no me toques.

En verdad no deseaba hacerlo, de verdad, pero con lo que vio, esta era la única salida digna que le quedaba, el único trozo de orgullo que le quedaba, aunque con cada letra que pronunciara de despectiva y aparente frialdad se le estuviera desgarrando la garganta.

Él se merecía una felicidad absoluta, y ahora se daba cuenta que no estaba con ella el llegar a esa meta.

Se sentía tan herida y traicionada…

_¿Por qué?_

Él no estaba obligado a serle fiel, el trato jamás especificó eso, y sin embargo se sintió como un pedazo de basura utilizado cuando lo vio con esa mujer.

- Sakura… - esa palabra y el roce de su mano en su hombro desnudo, aumentaron su despecho y su dolor hasta el infinito.

De repente, lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de una fuerte bofetada que se estrelló contra la cara de Syaoran.

Él la miró visiblemente herido, y le dio la espalda con brusquedad, envolviéndose furiosamente con las sabanas, formando un ovillo.

- Bien, has lo que quieras.

Sería la noche más larga de toda su vida.

Pero nada la haría cambiar de opinión respecto a su decisión, ni siquiera el mismo Syaoran.

Lo observó dormir con el ceño fruncido en el otro extremo de la cama, procurando no tocarla, y una sonrisa triste le surcó la cara al tiempo que las lágrimas de desesperación y arrepentimiento caían copiosamente de sus ojos y se estrellaban contra la sábana, no lo culpaba, porque las últimas palabras y acciones que había pronunciado y hecho habían sido muy crueles.

Tiempo después cuando sintió que su respiración se acompasaba, cruzó la cama cautelosamente y enredó su mano en los mechones de pelo de su frente y humedeció la mejilla de él cuando se inclinó para darle un casto beso y abrazarlo como si la vida dependiera de eso.

- Por favor… Syaoran por favor… no me odies por esto… – le susurró con la voz cortada y colmada de lágrimas cuando creyó estar segura que él ya se había dormido.

Y sin más se retiró de él y se acurrucó contra su espalda desnuda y tibia por última vez, hundiéndose mucho después en un sueño superficial e intranquilo.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Bueno, aquí revivo XD**_

_**Gracias a los que han dejado su comentario, es muy valioso para mi, aunque ciertamente me llamó la atención la disminución en el numero de reviews el capitulo pasado, ver que trabaje tanto para que solo unas pocas personas comentaran me desmotivó bastante y pues como vieron dejé de publicar un periodo de tiempo sustancialmente largo.**_

_**No es que exija nada, pero ustedes deben entender que con mi falta de tiempo es importante alguna clase de motivación, o de lo contrario no me molestaré en crearle espacios a este, que como ven es uno de mis hobbys.**_

_**Solo dejo eso a su consideración y a su juicio como lectores.**_

_**Ahora bien, las respuestas de los reviews del capi pasado (y esta vez si es de verdad) estarán colgadas para la próxima actualización de Black and White, así que estén pendientes.**_

_**Un montón de besos y abrazos, la próxima actualización será pronto depende de los comentarios que le hagan a este capitulo, como ven la trama cambió drásticamente y necesito saber que piensan.**_

_**Sin embargo la historia seguirá con algunos toques de humor por ahí, no se preocupen, supongo que los próximos dos capítulos serán los mas terribles.**_

_**Un montón de beso y abrazos.**_


	6. Fourth week 2

**Hi, hi!!! Bueno, ya les desee el feliz año en Black and White, pero para los que no leen esa historia, otra vez, feliz año.**

**Les tengo un regalo, y esta publicado en mi blog, si van a mi perfil, se levaran una idea de lo que es, y si no es suficiente, el link está ahí, para que pasen a mirar y comenten.**

**la cancion de este capi es de laura pausini y se llama me faltas amor mio, disfrutenla.**

**FOURTH WEEK:**_"Break and hurt 2"_

"_Sostendré tu culpa en mi corazón y lucharé, para vivir y protegerte, por tu bien, el bien de aquella que tanto amo"_

**QUINTO DIA**

El sol ni siquiera había salido y él ya estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta, no había dormido, pero en realidad no le importaba, estaba tan muerto por dentro como cualquier mueble de esa habitación, y tan deprimido, que le importaba una mierda tener los ojos empañados y a punto de llorar.

La simple idea de tener tan cerca a la persona que amaba, saber que sólo con una frase podía llegar a arreglar su situación, era frustrante, y lo hacía agonizar el conocimiento de otra razón mas poderosa que mantenía su boca en silencio, y si por algún motivo la abría, su garganta se cerraba herméticamente a pesar que su corazón le gritaba falleciendo que soltara lo que tenía que decir y la retuviera a su lado a toda costa.

Pero no, aquí la cuestión no estaba en lo que él deseara, sino en lo que era más pertinente y correcto.

Y eso consistía en alejarla de a toda costa de él.

Todo el peso de esas razones terminó de derrumbarlo, sentía el dolor del mundo sobre sus hombros, el peso de lo que iba a cometer, y mucho más el sufrimiento que eso le causaría exclusivamente a él, porque sabía que todo iba a empeorar cuando ella se despertara, cuando de verdad se armara la pelea y lo dejara tirado como un pedazo de basura, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar hacia atrás para despreciarlo.

No, definitivamente un día con esas perspectivas de baja supervivencia solo podía considerarse como irrevocablemente malo, en las condiciones en que había terminado la discusión anterior, era de suponer que ese día no podía empezar bien, más aun, sabiendo que la noche que acababa de pasar sería la última, porque ella misma se lo anticipó.

Sus manos temblorosas, recorrieron el cuerpo doblado de la persona que dormía a su lado, como si fueran a memorizarlo para recuerdos posteriores, sus ojos llorosos no podían pestañear ante la idea terrible de perder siquiera una milésima de segundo de poder contemplarla, su nariz, enterrada en la almohada olfateaba suavemente el sutil aroma que el cuerpo de ella despedía junto al suyo, memorizando esa mezcla exótica y agradable con toda la avidez de la que era capaz, y sin embargo ese regusto de incomodidad estaba presente, cuando recordaba esa escena que le había calado hasta el fondo.

El semblante herido de Sakura, su rechazo, el evidente desprecio a su toque cuando rectificó con esas palabras que soltó sin ninguna piedad sobre él lo que de verdad sentía.

"_**Yo… yo no estoy segura de lo que siento, no creo quererte"**_

Quería gritar, desgarrarse el cuerpo a pedazos para disminuir algo ese dolor.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos había hecho mal?

"_**No sé… no puedo quererte"**_

¿Por qué no _podía_?, ¿en serio era tan repulsivo después de toda la cadena de acontecimientos que sucedieron y que él le contó, que no podía permanecer a su lado?, ¿De verdad cometió algún error en contarle el pasado horrible que tuvo?, ¿Por qué rayos le había hecho tener esperanzas cuando había decidido no tenerlas?

Miles de preguntas atravesaban su lógica mareándolo y dejándolo en un estado de shock que no había sido capaz de sentir antes, porque cuando se formuló algunas de ellas, no hizo la relación directa con el relato de su pasado, y por tanto habían sido algo más llevaderas, aunque no lo habían dejado pegar ojo, pero cuando se puso reflexionar un poquito, ahora con todos los cabos atados, le corroía el pánico a ese tipo de desprecio, más sustentado que el hecho que él se llamara Li Syaoran.

Sakura no podía quererlo, porque su pasado estaba manchado, y le era tan repulsivo que no era capaz de quedarse a su lado.

Se le fue de golpe el aire de los pulmones y empezó a hiperventilar cuando el dolor del miedo se unió al del abandono, e hizo añicos esa dura resistencia que le había costado años poner a su alrededor.

"_Ella… ella no… no sería capaz… Sakura no es así…"_

Titubeaba su corazón una y otra vez, intentando conciliar ese hoyo oscuro que ahora era su alma, en el que revoloteaban ideas hechos un caos, sentimientos destruidos, otros recién adquiridos y muchos a medio construir o destruir, no podía definirlo.

Pero la lógica era más fuerte que ese retazo al que quería aferrarse desesperadamente, intentando negar la cruda realidad.

"_Ella de verdad no me quiere… le… le causo repulsión…"_

La idea se instauró llenado absolutamente cada célula de su cuerpo, recorriéndolo rápida y dolorosamente, hasta que llegó a su corazón y se arraigó con dureza.

Una parte del brillo de sus ojos de disipó y quedó ahí una mirada desolada, una mirada de alguien que desesperadamente necesitaba que le negaran los acontecimientos que había tejido su lógica.

Se sentía tan vacío…

Tan dolido…

"_¿Pero no es mejor así…? Al menos aquí el que se va a llevar sufrimiento seré yo, no ella… ella… ella estará bien, y sonreirá como siempre, a pesar que yo ya no esté"_

Ahora, con este nuevo giro, las palabras que le había susurrado cuando fingía dormir tomaban mucho sentido.

"_**Por favor… Syaoran por favor… no me odies por esto…"**_

"_¿Cómo podría odiarte?"_

La respuesta se quedó atascada en la garganta, por la rabia y el dolor que había sentido en ese instante, pero de verdad las había pensado, no podía imaginar siquiera llegar a odiarla, su corazón jamás lo permitiría, porque a pesar de todo, ella era maravillosa, una sonrisa inesperada en su vida, lo único por lo que valía la pena vivir, y morir en el peor de los casos, como muy pronto iba a suceder si las cosas seguían de acuerdo a su razonamiento, porque prefería morirse a estar con esa arpía, porque quería seguir siéndole fiel a Sakura, aunque ella no lo quisiera.

Era consciente que ella se merecía a un mejor tipo que él, pero no por todas esas razones iba a dejar de quererla, mucho menos iba a dejar de doler su evidente repulsión.

Temblando y en silencio, llegó a una determinante conclusión, de la que no había vuelta hacia atrás.

Sakura no iba a resultar involucrada en un asunto que le concernía plenamente a él y a su familia.

El mismo asunto que había hecho que su familia se dispersara por la muerte de su padre, el hecho que lo había apartado de su madre cuando más la necesitaba: Que esa mujer volviera a aparecer en su vida, y que quisiera violarlo otra vez o matarlo a él también por ser el vivo retrato de su padre y ser el único heredero varón de Li Corporation.

El asunto que hizo tan miserable su vida, y seguía pasándole factura, al hacerle obtener el asco de la mujer que tanto adoraba, y también traerle un enorme problema al quererla a su lado.

Un problemita que podía ir mas allá de los limites de su imaginación y que ahora que esa mujer había aparecido, si le traía una verdadera oleada de pánico.

_**Flash back**_

El día del funeral de Hien Li, una gran caravana de personas importantes desfilaba frente a los apesadumbrados miembros de su familia, dando sus condolencias especialmente a una destrozada Ieran, que a pesar del dolor mantenía su cabeza en alto con la dignidad de una reina.

La lluvia era el rasgo característico de un día que parecía más noche por la cantidad de nubes que surcaban el cielo, como si también dieran sus condolencias a la destrozada familia.

Hasta que uno de los abogados de la empresa le estrechó la mano la mano a Ieran que se puso pálida y le susurró algo en lo que parecía ser ingles, la mujer asintió y le respondió en el mismo idioma, algo que sonó como a "después arreglamos eso", y se irguió como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

El tipo se quedó a un lado, esperando, con un sobre entre sus manos, y el pequeño Syaoran intuyó que no podía ser nada bueno, desde que había hecho reaccionar a su madre de esa manera tan inusual, puso atención a cada ademán del tipo, sospechando de él a cada segundo, algo le decía que las noticias que iba a dar no eran para nada buenas, y mucho menos las intenciones con que las iba a dar.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, la completa recopilación de datos lo hizo parecer un gato enfurruñado al entrar en el despacho que había sido de su padre, mucho más cuando el tipo sin respeto alguno se sentó en la silla que le correspondía a la cabeza de la familia.

Con aspecto sobrado abrió el sobre y leyó el testamento, informando a Ieran que hacer con cada una de sus posesiones.

-A usted, le quedarán las empresas hasta que sus hijos tengan las facultades de manejarlas, por otro lado, a cada una de sus hijas se les heredará una suma de 50 millones de dólares.

-Y para mi hijo… ¿Qué dejó estipulado mi esposo para Xiao Lang? – tipo se acomodó las gafas con profesionalismo y lo miró con algo que parecía diversión.

-Te casarás con una mujer que tenga al menos la mitad de riqueza que tu vas a recibir, y fuera de todo, que sea profesional con al menos dos post grados además, debe contar con acciones en alguna de las empresas importantes de nuestra elite de asociados, o de lo contrario la empresa se fragmentará y el dinero pasará a sus accionarios.

-¿Eh?

-Ah, y por cierto, como hay varias así, debe ser la primera que te toque de ellas en un ámbito que supere lo profesional.

En ese momento él no entendió muy bien, pero su madre y sus hermanas se pusieron tan lívidas como hojas de papel, ¿Qué era eso de ser tocado por la primera? Y mucho más, sabían que eso no se refería a un simple noviazgo, se refería a algo más.

Xie Fa lo abrazó y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza ante lo que se avecinaba a su hermanito.

¿Por qué diablos el carácter chiflado de su padre salía a relucir en una cosa tan importante como esa?

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Lo que no contaba era que la primera que lo había tocado y que reunía los parámetros, o bien que recordara que lo había tocado aparte de las otras que no reunían ni siquiera un titulo del bachiller, y la misma Sakura, era esa misma arpía que había matado a su padre, y que por estar amparada por la embajada de su país natal Japón, y por no tener pruebas mas que el testimonio visual de los que estaban presentes, había quedado impune al peso de la justicia china.

Mucho más si era una de las accionistas con más dinero dentro de la empresa.

Pero, nadie aparte de ellos dos sabía eso ¿Verdad?

La idea de su responsabilidad ante su familia y los que estaban trabajando para él el Li Corporation era bastante fuerte, era perfectamente consciente de su papel ante ellos, y sabía muy bien que si él faltaba antes de tiempo, la empresa se hundiría, y no habría nada que hacer ante ello, además, había encontrado un fallo en el testamento y decía que si él moría antes, y hacía los trámites pertinentes, era posible que la empresa se fragmentara entre las partes que correspondían a las demás integrantes de la rama principal de la familia Li.

A menos, por supuesto que hubiera un heredero directo, comprobado por pruebas genéticas, y dado el caso, la cabeza de la empresa sería la medre del chiquillo hasta que éste estuviera en facultades de manejar la empresa según su juicio.

Obviamente eso era un asunto que jamás iba a ocurrir, puesto que Li Syaoran jamás había pensado en tener hijos con nadie, y dudaba mucho tenerlos con la única candidata que consideraba digna.

Además de eso estaba la amenaza pendiente por parte de la arpía.

"_**(…) ya sabes que es cuestión de negocios, ella estuvo contigo, yo la voy a matar si no se aleja de ti"**_

Así que o era la muerte de Sakura para salvarse el pellejo y seguir con las amenazas de la arpía, o era su muerte y la división de la empresa sin ningún otro complique, la decisión estaba tomada a ojo cerrado.

Decisión fácil, ¿Verdad?

Li Corporation no iba a hundirse, porque él dejaría clara su voluntad acerca de eso. Y esa era que en caso que se muriera, cada una de las sedes iba a ser dejada a una de sus hermanas y a su prima Mei Ling y como eran seis, la ultima sucursal que era la que estaba en Tokio, se la iba a dejar a Eriol, podía confiar en él ciegamente y sabía que era el más capacitado para manejar las relaciones con Amamiya World Trade Center.

Obviamente le iba a dejar la mayoría de sus posesiones a Sakura, así como las acciones que él mismo tenía, porque simplemente no iba a dejarla a la deriva aunque tuviera dinero hasta para ahogarse en él.

Suspiró dando por cerrado ese punto, para su tranquilidad, al menos ese asunto ya estaba resuelto.

Pero ahora quedaba lo más duro de todo y por supuesto lo que estaba más a priori: ¿Cómo rayos haría para atarse un nudo en el corazón y dejarla ir? ¿Cómo hacer para no arrastrarse y agarrarse como una sanguijuela de una de sus piernas para que no lo dejara?, la idea de la repulsión le había apagado definitivamente algo importante por dentro, pero aun así había una vena masoquista que lo impulsaba a quedarse al lado de ella, como amante, como amigo, como sirviente, como mascota, lo que fuera que ella necesitara y ahí en medio de su dolor, llegó a la sentencia irrevocable que amarla con el alma lo había cambiado, lo había rendido a sus pies sin darse cuenta de ello, hasta que veía su inminente e inevitable partida, por supuesto, le dolía, lo estaba calcinando, no soportaba ese dolor agudo en el pecho, pero como todo un varón iba a afrontarlo, así tuviera que enclaustrarse después de que todo hubiera terminado.

Tomó aire y se preparó para lo que se avecinaba cuando la respiración profunda de la mujer que estaba a su lado se volvió rápida e irregular, signo claro de que estaba despierta, esperó lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que ella se volteó y abrió lentamente sus ojos de un profundo y algo oscuro verde esmeralda.

Se miraron fijamente, sin parpadear siquiera, sabiendo que luego de ese silencio denso se avecinaba lo peor, sabían que iban a dejar sus corazones con un daño irreparable de ahí a la eternidad, el único problema, era que no sabían quien podía iniciar la discusión, lo venían venir, pero no querían iniciarlo, querían una clama, que bien sabían era imposible de mantener ya fuera por la situación como tal, o también por las ideas que cada uno había formado por aparte y había afianzado en su corazón como la verdad mas absoluta.

-Sakura… - al fue él el que habló, sabiendo que no podía posponerlo por más tiempo.

-No digas nada.

-Sabes que es absolutamente necesario.

-¡Cállate!, no quiero oírte.

-¿Qué?

-¡No me hables, no te acerques no respires cerca de mi! ¡No te quiero!, entiéndelo de una buena vez, no lo deseo, ni puedo hacerlo, así que aléjate lo más que puedas.

Ella se puso de pie aprovechando el shock en el que lo había dejado.

Su cuerpo temblaba levemente, conteniendo los sollozos que querían salirse ante la inminente blasfemia.

"_¿No te quiero?"_

Si, como no, mas bien todo lo contrario.

Se encerró prácticamente toda la mañana en el baño a llorar como una magdalena de la forma más silenciosa que pudo, hasta que por fin se desahogó un poco y pudo salir a darle la cara.

Él seguía tumbado en la cama, en el mismo sitio con la mirada perdida y la cara muy pálida.

Unas enormes ganas de acariciarlo la embargaron, pero era perfectamente consciente que no podía permitirse semejante sigo de debilidad, así que cuadró los hombros y se dirigió a la cama para alistar las maletas.

Se movió de un lado a otro recolectando su ropa hasta que hizo un pulcro montón al lado de la cama que le correspondía, entonces lo miró y tomó aire para pedirle el pijama que tenía aferrado entre sus manos.

-Dame el pijama.

-… - el silencio pétreo de él la estaba sacando de casillas.

-Que me la des.

-…

-¿no me oyes?

-…

-¡Syaoran!

Ella lo miró con fuego ardiendo en el fondo de sus ojos, molesta por el abrumador silencio en el que él se mantenía desde que le dijo que se alejara.

-Cállate idiota, estoy pensando en una solución, necesitamos pagar esto – dijo él malhumorado, mostrando al fin un signo de vida, buscando una excusa para retenerla unos pocos minutos más.

-Te daré todo el dinero, no te preocupes, pero déjame ir.

-No quiero hacerlo.

-Tendrás que hacerlo antes de que te agarre a golpes Li.

-No, es mi obligación, lo voy a pagar todo te guste o no.

-Eres un idiota obstinado y arrogante, ¿No? Disfrutas verme sufrir y lo sabes muy bien – el rostro de la joven mujer se hallaba claramente alterado.

-Y tu eres una neurótica presumida – Syaoran la miraba impasible desde el revoltijo de valijas que había en la cama. - ¿Por qué rayos te empeñas en irte?, no te haría sufrir como dices si te quedas.

-Creí que eso ya estaba claro Li – la mención del apellido susurrado con rabia inusitada por los labios de la chica lo hizo perder la noción de lo que estaban hablando y por unos instantes se limito a observarla.

-No, no lo tengo claro Ki-no-mo-to – el mismo se encargo de decir golpeado el apellido de la chica, si le gustaba jugar sucio él sabia mejor que nadie como hacerlo, y para estar en una situación tan absurda se dijo que lo mejor era seguirle la pelea hasta soltarla y dejarla ir de su vida así de fácil como había entrado.

-Este era solo un trato hecho por unas vacaciones lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?, fuera de estas playas tu y yo seremos rivales de negocios, no tenemos por que seguir con esta absurda relación – una tremenda estocada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Syaoran que por dentro se encogió ante la crueldad de las palabras que ella acababa de soltarle.

-Ya veo, con que esa es tu forma de ver todo esto – fue lo único que fue capaz de susurrar al sentirse morir de dolor.

-¿Y como mas pretendes que lo vea?, no hay nada que ver además de eso, o por lo menos para mí las cosas son así.

Sin más cerró la valija y pasó por el lado de un Syaoran de piedra que se negaba a admitir lo que ella le había dicho.

¿Arrepentida?

¿Realmente había hecho su vida tan miserable después de eso?

Para él esa había sido la experiencia más hermosa de su vida.

Nada mejor que tenerla entre sus brazos. Nada mejor que haberla amado con todo lo que tenía.

Y ahora ella le decía que estaba arrepentida de su amor.

Sintió que su mundo se hizo pedazos cuando ella dijo eso y los ojos le ardieron ante la nueva y extraña sensación que le oprimía el pecho.

Estaba devastado.

Y otra vez como en más de una ocasión en ese día, quería llorar.

Pero por el bien de ella debía dejarla ir, y así lo hizo.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar derrumbarse en el suelo cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse.

**SEXTO DIA**

El amanecer la cogió aun sobre la carretera, muy cerca de Tokio, pero realmente aunque su cuerpo la puyara a dormir, no quería hacerlo, sino que se forzaba a manejar, al menos hasta que llegara al puerto seguro que era su apartamento.

No podía dejarse vencer antes de tiempo, aunque el nudo que tenía en la garganta la estuviera torturando hasta el punto de cortarle la respiración.

Toda la tarde del día anterior y posterior noche había manejado como una maniaca, tomó el camino más largo para prolongar el momento previo al dolor, ese momento que no dolía tanto porque no se veía aún sola y sin él. Porque no quería enfrentarse aún a su hermano.

Pero cuando se vio frente al edificio tan conocido empezó a sentir el latido aun más pesado de su corazón que ardía en una anticipada quemazón que pugnaba por partirlo, por dejar dar rienda suelta su dolor.

Subió las valijas saludando un poco seca a la recepcionista y subió hasta el decimo piso a pie sin importarle un comino su cansancio físico.

Cuando sacó la llave, el dolor comenzó a atragantarse en su garganta.

Y cuando abrió la puerta, ya tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas no derramadas, dio un paso adentro y botó las valijas adentro sin pensar en nada, solo en su desgracia.

Soledad…

Desolación…

Un dolor horrible en el área que marcaba su corazón, junto a una inexplicable desesperación y una súbita insuficiencia respiratoria…

Y sin poder retenerlo más, en cuanto cerró la puerta de su apartamento se derrumbó.

_**Yo como un árbol desnudo estoy sin ti,**_

_**Mis raíces se secaran,**_

_**Abandonada así, me hace falta que tu estés aquí,**_

_**No hay una cosa que no te traiga a mí,**_

_**En esta casa en la oscuridad**_

_**Cae la nieve y será más triste el invierno al llegar navidad**_

Una lágrima…

Dos lágrimas…

Y el esperado sollozo que tuvo que aguantarse durante el transcurso de esa agónica mañana, poniéndose las manos en la boca para evitar que sonara demasiado fuerte y pudiera despertar a su hermano, que se había quedado en el lugar desde el día en el que ella se había ido de vacaciones, para cuidárselo.

_**Y me faltas amor mío,**_

_**Como cuando busco a dios en el vacío,**_

_**En ausencia de ti quisiera así decirte que**_

_**Tu me faltas amor mío**_

_**El dolor es fuerte y como un desafío**_

_**En ausencia de ti yo no sabré vivir.**_

-¿Monstruo? – la voz ronca de su hermano resonó en el apartamento como una sentencia, pero ella estaba tan destrozada, que ni siquiera atinó a darle el clásico grito por el apodo recibido, solo se limitó a limpiarse rápidamente las pocas lágrimas que se le amontonaron en los ojos y a ponerse de pie antes de que él la viera.

-¿Ya estas despierto?, - susurró, entonces se aclaró la voz, decidiendo que si iba a actuar lo iba a hacer bien - pensé que aun estarías tirado roncando como bestia… ¡y no me digas monstruo! – una sonrisita se le escapó de los labios, definitivamente la presencia de Touya ayudaba a enmascarar bastante bien ese dolor agudo y permanente que ahora habitaba en su pecho.

-Es que precisamente por esos pasos tan pesados tuyos fue que me desperté, es que los monstruos son muy escandalosos aunque traten de evitarlo, ¿Ne?

-Tu… onii-chan no baka!!! – y sin mas su pie fue a dar en un golpe seco y certero en la espinilla que tuvo la facultad de tirarlo al piso.

"_¿Desde cuando soy tan buena en ello?"_

Entonces recordó la noche en que se emborrachó y le pegó a _él_ y a los tipejos esos, aunque no recordó muy bien por que lo hizo, debería tener algún motivo poderoso, tal vez le hicieron algo, aunque nada se le venía a la cabeza.

Y además de eso también recordó la guerra de patadas que tuvo con _él_ aquel día cuando le fueron a buscar las muletas.

Y se sintió otra vez como una porcelana rota en pedazos, menos mal Touya estaba muy concentrado en su dolor como para mirar la lágrima que se le escapó y que se limpió de inmediato.

_**Porque de ti tu alma permanecerá**_

_**Y tu voz volverá a sonar**_

_**Cierro los ojos y aquí,**_

_**En mis brazos te vuelvo a sentir,**_

_**Y vuelvo a vernos a nosotros dos**_

_**A uno en el otro solo un corazón,**_

_**En cada lágrima tú estarás,**_

_**No te podré olvidar jamás.**_

-¿No ibas a estar de vuelta mañana?

-Eh, supuestamente si, pero necesito adelantar unos balances que dejé pendientes, además que tanto calor ya me estaba cansando – dijo con una tranquilidad bastante bien fingida, tanto que Touya se lo creyó de inmediato.

-Y otra cosa, ¿Qué pasó con tu pelo? Y ¿Dónde están las gafas?

Y ahora ¿que había hecho para que su hermano le viniera a recordar todo el cambio que había provocado la misma persona que la tenía ahora en la miseria más absoluta?

Suspiró para darse fuerzas y con toda naturalidad se internó en el apartamento al mismo tiempo que hablaba

-Las gafas las he botado en alguna playa de por ahí, - dijo moviendo la mano como si les restara importancia - como me quedé dormida a lo mejor alguien me las quitó para jugarme alguna broma, y el cabello… - pensó un momento lo que iba a decir aumentando las sospechas de Touya - ¿No te gusta como se ve?

-Si, pero no me mientas, Sakura, eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

-Si lo es – respondió ella con el pánico reflejado en la voz.

-No lo es, pero si no quieres contarme, está bien, solo espero que no sea algo muy malo.

"_Oh es mejor que no lo sepas, no sabes lo malo que ha sido"_

_-_No te preocupes, decidí dejar de lado las gafas de mantis.

-Hummm ¿por qué será que no te creo?

-Ese es problema tuyo, metiche, no voy a soltar ninguna palabra mas del asunto – respondió ella violentamente al sentirse totalmente vulnerable y a punto de llorar si él seguía recordándole a Syaoran con cada palabra.

-Está bien, solo espero que no hayas hecho algo grave, como revolcarte con un tipo, monstruo.

¿Por qué diablos éste imbécil tenía que acertar sin querer en el motivo de su dolor?

Y sintió como una lágrima se le empezaba a escapar del extremo de uno de sus ojos, e inmediatamente hizo como si una basura se le hubiera metido en el ojo.

-Ah se me ha corrido uno de los lentes, ¿Me permites ir al baño a quitármelo?

-Está bien, pero no tardes monstruo.

-Que no me digas así, ya voy a cumplir 30 y tu no lo dejas.

-Es que los monstruos siempre serán monstruos, mucho mas si crecen, se vuelven mas horribles a cada año que pasa.

-Eres un idiota.

-Jejejejeje no digas eso, sabes que me iba mucho mejor que a ti en la escuela.

-Si, si, lo que digas

Dejó correr la llave del agua con toda la potencia que tenía, para poder soltar varios sollozos y cogerse el corazón a dos manos sintiendo que se iba a morir si las cosas seguían así.

Sólo quería tenerlo a su lado, sentir su cuerpo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

_**Y me faltas amor mío**_

_**Cada día muero un poco y siento frío,**_

_**Quiero ir junto ti,**_

_**Poder así decirte que,**_

_**Tu me faltas amor mío,**_

_**El dolor es fuerte como un desafío**_

_**En ausencia de ti yo no querré vivir.**_

Se abrazó con fuerza, como si pudiera retener algo del calor que él emanaba, como si con esa acción pudiera sentir sus brazos rodeándola, y su tibio aliento susurrándole suavemente que la amaba, que era todo para él y que no podía dejarla ir.

¿Por qué era tan tonta?

¿Por qué se había enamorado precisamente de él?

Se estaba ahogando en esa profunda tristeza, y fue perfectamente consciente de que no iba a poder soportar otra charla con Touya, así que se lavó la cara y se puso una pijama que había guardado en una repisa antes de irse, entonces, cuando salió del baño hizo el ademan de irse a dormir como si estuviera muy cansada.

Obviamente Touya sospechó.

Corrió las cortinas y bajó la intensidad de la luz para que la habitación quedara oscura, se quitó los lentes que ya le fastidiaban de verdad y se enterró debajo de las cobijas.

_**Tu me faltas amor mío,**_

_**Como cuando busco dios en el vació,**_

_**Necesito de ti, tenerte junto a mí,**_

_**Porque tu me faltas amor mío,**_

_**Tanto, tanto que quisiera irme contigo,**_

_**En ausencia de ti yo no querré vivir.**_

Un minuto después, dos golpes en la puerta se oyeron, y después su hermano entro en la habitación, la miró y después de evaluarla, se sentó a un lado de la cama y le tocó el hombro sobre las cobijas.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-No es verdad.

-No me pasa nada, estoy muy bien, solo necesito descansar, me siento agotada, manejé toda la noche.

-Sakura…

-Vete, debes viajar mañana.

-Es verdad, pero, ¿Realmente te encuentras bien?-

-Si.

-Si lo deseas me puedo quedar mas tiempo contigo.

-No, tu hijo y tu esposa te esperan, no los vayas a desilusionar de esa manera, yo estoy bien, en serio.

-Entonces, que descanses.

-Tu también – respondió ella bajo las cobijas, llorando en silencio.

_**Desde que no estas aquí,**_

_**No quiero ni podré vivir.**_

Cuando la puerta se cerró pudo destapar un poco su rostro, y cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación de Touya se cerraba, dejó escapar un suave sollozo, y esta vez la profunda oscuridad de la alcoba fue testigo de sus lágrimas desesperadas.

_**Vivo en ausencia, en ausencia de ti**_

**SEPTIMO DIA**

Era hora de alistar las cosas para regresar esa misma mañana al trabajo, sin embargo aún no quería salir de la cama, estaba sentada mirando al televisor de plasma que había dejado encendido desde que se quedó sola, porque Touya se había ido esa mañana a Tomoeda alegando que su esposa lo estaba esperando y que su hijo necesitaba a su padre.

Todo para disimular que de verdad estaba preocupado y que no quería irse.

Y hasta se quedó mirándola antes de salir por la puerta, como esperando qu ella se le arrojara e impidiera que se fuera.

¡Ja! Como si de verdad fuera tan débil.

Sakura sabía que él había pasado cuatro semanas en ese lugar y no podía ser tan egoísta de pedirle que se quedara otra temporada más.

Touya era un encanto, aunque muy, muy, MUY en el fondo.

Kaho era tan afortunada…

Y el pequeño Kyouhei tenía un padre tan fabuloso…

Justo un hogar como en los cuentos de hadas.

Y ante ese pensamiento para ella terrible, no pudo evitar derrumbarse sobre la cama sollozando amargamente contra la almohada, sabiendo que ella misma se había visualizado en un futuro viviendo esa dicha tremenda, compartiendo su vida con la única persona que había podido llegar a adentrarse por completo en su corazón.

-Syaoran… - repetía una y otra vez, sintiendo que la sola mención de ese nombre le quemaba las cuerdas vocales.

Y es que por más que lo deseara, el recuerdo de ese hombre no se iba de su corazón.

Rodó y mordió la sabana en la que estaba envuelta, empapando también ese lado de la almohada de lágrimas que no querían dejar de salir.

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Jamás le había afectado su soledad, jamás le afectó no ser atractiva para la humanidad, entonces ¿Por qué al terminar con ese trato se sentía tan ultrajada, tan destrozada?

Ah si, la respuesta estaba clara como el agua…

Es que estaba enamorada de ese idiota.

Y por más que quisiera creer que no iba a ser siempre asi, sabía que eso jamás iba a cambiar.

Aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas intensiones de que las cosas fueran así, amaba desesperada y profundamente a Li Syaoran, lástima que se hubiera dado cuenta cuando ya había dado irremediablemente el paso.

Como bien se dice: Después del ojo afuera no hay Santa Lucía que valga…

Y en su caso lo que quedó por fuera fue el ojo, mas el nervio, sus adyacentes musculares y vasculares y si podía ser literal, estaba segura que toda su masa encefálica sería un recuerdo muy hermoso y florido de su cráneo vacío.

¿Por qué?

Simple: porque había metido la pata hasta el fondo al dejarse engatusar por una persona como él.

Es que ¿en que momento de euforia llegó a verlo de forma diferente?

Era la hora en que no tenía ni la menor idea de cuando esa transformación maligna se había formado en su pecho, ni mucho menos sabía a que hora había hecho metástasis a cada fibra de su cuerpo, invadiendo todo su ser, para final y silenciosamente dejarla botada, y destrozada, carcomiéndose de adentro hacia afuera sin que pudiera hacer nada para remediar esa difícil situación.

Patética ¿No?

Y aun así, no le importaba serlo, estaba sola, no tenía a nadie, ya estaba rondando los 30 y nada que había conseguido una pareja decente, y justo cuando creyó encontrarlo, él botó a la basura todo lo que había formado en su corazón como si fuera una obsoleta y arrugada hoja de papel.

En este momento sería muy capaz de todo para retenerlo, vendería su alma al diablo si pudiera hacer que le echara algún brebaje o poción en los ojos y solo pudiera verla entre toda las mujeres, para que él volviera y le dijera que la amaba hasta el cansancio y borrar esa negativa seca y distante que le dio a la perra esa la última tarde que había estado con él.

Fantasear en definitiva podía ser tan hermoso…

Pero igualmente frágil ante el peso de la cruda realidad, y después de estar dando vueltas en la cama por un periodo cercano a una hora, decidió que necesitaba ir a trabajar.

Aunque fuera sábado, resolvió que un mes de ausencia le podría acarrear un acumulo bastante exagerado de faenas, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió al imaginarse sepultada entre las pilas de papeles que debía leer y revisar.

Al menos era una distracción prometedora, con la que no corría el riesgo de echarse a llorar como una magdalena. Se bañó rápidamente y se miró en el espejo para luego salir otra vez a su habitación y no dudar ni un segundo en su resolución.

Se colocó la primera pinta que encontró en su closet y para su sorpresa, encontró que eran un par de leggins con una camiseta de mangas largas, verde, y unos zapatos tipo bailarina también verdes que la hacían ver como una niña de 18 años en vez de la ejecutiva exitosa que era.

Ese Touya…

Si, era obra suya que la ropa que usualmente se colocaba ya no existiera y que se haya visto reemplazada por un estilo más refrescante y a la moda.

Aunque alguien debió ayudarlo, y esa única persona que pudo haber cometido semejante abominación contra su persona era cierta amatista aficionada a las pasarelas y a la moda, hasta tal punto que fundó una casa de modas como una subdivisión mas de la empresa familiar.

Pero bueno, al menos quedaba por abonar que no se veía fea.

Completó el atuendo con unas gafas para sol, una pequeña pinza plateada para recoger ligeramente un mechón de su cabello y una pashmina negra, a juego con los leggins.

Bah que pensaran lo que quisieran en la oficina, las vacaciones la habían cambiado, y no estaba dispuesta a seguir ocultándose.

Bueno, no exactamente, porque de él si lo haría con todo el empeño que pudiera tener.

Sin pensárselo mas cogió un bolso verde también que tenía como herencia de su madre y fue al parqueadero del edificio a sacar su auto y dirigirse al edificio donde estaba su oficina.

Pero justo en medio de sus cavilaciones, le llego a la cabeza un dato que no podía obviar y sin el cual no podía comenzar con su trabajo en su oficina:

Li tenía los balances que ella necesitaba.

Tragó pesado, sintiendo como el espectro de ese nuevo alien que recién descubrió que habitaba en su pecho se reactivaba y el pánico y el dolor la golpeaban cono si fueran una doble bofetada.

"_No pasa nada, Todo estará bien"_

Se repetía como un credo mientras doblaba la esquina y se dirigía al edificio que era la cede japonesa de Li Corporation.

Entró sigilosamente a la oficina de Syaoran y esculcó alrededor de 20 minutos en su escritorio sin ser consciente de la mirada que la evaluaba de arriba abajo desde aproximadamente 10 minutos atrás.

Y es que Syaoran al entrar en su oficina se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta al no creerse que ella estuviera ahí, sin previo aviso y vestida por fin como una mujer decente.

Buda, Yahvé, Alá, cualquier deidad que pudiera escucharlo, quería morirse.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan preciosa?

Los deseos de cogerla y estrecharla entre sus brazos hasta dejarla sin aire eran estremecedores y difícilmente soportables.

Hasta que la vio sacar una carpeta con cautela y suspirar ya mas tranquila, no atinó a darle a conocer su presencia silenciosa.

Se aclaro la garganta y se esforzó por simular un tono hosco.

-¿Qué haces acá? – la voz ronca y conocida que llegó tan cerca de sus oídos la hizo saltar a mirarlo con incredulidad.

Y cuando lo vio recargado contra la puerta con su aspecto de macho fatal enfundado en un pantalón negro y una camisa a juego del mismo color abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, la corbata colgando sin ser anudada de su fuerte y potente cuello y un atisbo de una incipiente barba que lucía terriblemente bien con el típico cigarrillo que tenía a medio terminar en mano izquierda, no pudo evitar la reacción inmediata que tuvo su cuerpo, al sentir que las rodillas le temblaban y las manos le sudaban frío conforme él se acercaba y solo los separaba el escritorio.

-No te acerques… - dijo ella con la voz temblorosa, sin poder evitar que esa herida dolorosa que habitaba en su pecho desde hacia tres días se abriera en todo su esplendor y la dejara poco a poco sin aire y exhausta, su alma se le estaba marchitando en frente de ese hombre, la estaba lastimando, ¿Es que era muy difícil verlo?, ¿Por qué se atrevía a estar tan cerca después de lo que hizo?

-No, tú sabes que lo haré de todas formas, así que responde a mi pregunta ¿Qué rayos haces acá? – volvió a preguntar acercándose al escritorio y aplastando el cigarrillo a medio terminar en el cenicero.

-Nada que a ti te importe.

-Creo que me importa, es mi oficina ¿Sabes? – respondió el con una muy bien actuada voz sarcástica.

Buen argumento.

Nada que refutarle, el tipo estaba en todo su derecho para preguntarle, así que inspirando una buena cantidad de aire se dignó a responderle.

-Vine por unos papeles, ¿Contento?

-No.

-Bien –cogió el folder que había ido a buscar y se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse antes de que el dolor tomara posesión de su cuerpo y la hiciera caer en una posición vergonzosa enfrente de él, pero no contó con la fuerte mano que apresó su brazo izquierdo con rudeza.

-No, no está bien.

-¿Que cosa?, ya te dije que solo vine por unos papeles, no veo por que las cosas no están bien si ya los he recogido.

-Me debes un día del trato.

-Rompimos con eso hace dos días.

-Pero yo no quería.

-Yo si y tu sabes mejor que nadie que en un negocio si una de las partes está en desacuerdo el contrato queda anulado, aun más si no había ninguna garantía de por medio.

-Si hay garantía ¿Recuerdas? Dijimos que después de eso iba a haber un mes sin hostilidades.

-Puedes tragarte tus hostilidades y metértelas por el… - carraspeó al ver que iba a ser grosera y se corrigió – por donde puedas, ya no me importa, ni quiero saber más de eso – bien, se había pasado de grosera, pero ¿Qué mas da?

-Pero yo _quiero_ concluir con el trato.

-Lo lamento, pero tal cual lo has dicho, te reitero mi opinión, en este momento no me importa que lo tu quieras, no quiero seguir siendo tu muñeca de trapo, eso se acabó – algo en las palabras violentas de ella le hicieron mover hasta la ultima tripa a Syaoran que ahora con un gesto desesperado la aferró más fuerte y la hizo voltearse.

-Por favor Sakura, sólo una vez más, por favor – eso le dolió tanto a ella como a él, ella porque pensaba que era por el placer carnal nada mas que él le decía eso, él porque no quería que eso se acabara nunca, a pesar de esa peligrosa advertencia.

¿Es que Sakura no sabía que cada noche lo había marcado de tal manera que no podría pertenecerle a ninguna otra mujer?, no le cabía en la cabeza que ella creyera que de verdad se había besado con esa estúpida rubia por placer, que le había dicho de corazón que no amaba a Sakura Kinomoto, ¿Estaba ciega acaso?, si cada poro de su cuerpo pululaba amor puro por esa tonta, tal vez las gafas de mantis le hacían falta en ese momento para darse cuenta, pero no la culpaba, y aunque sabía que era mejor que ella pensara de esa manera, no podía evitar sentirse herido al ver el evidente rechazo de la mujer que adoraba.

¿No lo veía acaso en sus ojos?, para él, Sakura era la única mujer con la que se sentía cómodo, la única razón para sonreír día a día, una persona irremplazable, única…

La única mujer que quería presente en su vida…

Aunque ésta tuviera que finalizar en un periodo de seis meses…

Al fin y al cabo, no podía evitarlo, si era para salvarle el pellejo a esa tonta, se iría al mismísimo infierno sin rechistar, sufriría el peso de las amenazas por los dos aunque ella no lo supiera.

¡Ni tendría que saberlo!

Era mejor que pensara que la había usado, era mejor que creyera que nunca había llegado a amarla, aunque eso fuera una blasfemia.

Porque ¿Cómo no amar a esa tonta?

Era obstinada, violenta, caprichosa y algunas veces mal hablada, si, parecía hombre cuando se enfadaba y daba unos espectaculares golpes que tenían la facultad de dejarlo tirado en el piso en el primer round con un limpio knock out.

Pero ante todo eso y que la hacía aún más apetecible estaba su tenacidad y dedicación además de esa dulzura salida de no sabía donde cuando se portaba como una dama. Si, podía tocar los extremos y aún así para él era un exótico y preciado punto medio al que no le sobraba nada y hacía que se quedara mas idiota a medida que transcurrían los días cuando descubría alguna cosa buena o mala en ella.

Sabía que no se había enamorado de una mujer perfecta, porque estaba llena de defectos, es más pululaba mas defectos que virtudes, pero la quería así, tal cual era y aun mas, pensaba que si eso no se hubiera presentado, estaría proponiéndole matrimonio ahora mismo en la playa.

Era triste, pero estar al borde de perder lo que más se quiere lo enseñaba a valorarlo más, mucho más, y a la vez aumentaba un deseo que jamás creyó posible hasta que lo descubrió esa tarde en la playa: Deseaba que ella tuviera un hijo de los dos…

Si, una adorable niña o un pequeño niño, con los ojos tan verdes como los de ella y que fuera tan gruñón o gruñona como ambos, con su piel bronceada como la suya y esa textura cremosa que tenía la de ella y esa sonrisa cegadora que podía dejarlo deslumbrado por días.

Era un buen sueño, y ahora que ella estaba frente a él, le quemaba las venas y se sentía como acido corroyendo las pocas buenas intenciones que podían quedarle, así que con poco decoro, tiró de ella sin importar que las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio se cayeran o se rompieran, en medio de un grito sordo por parte de ella que miró frenéticamente a la puerta y luego a él sabiendo que ya estaba derrotada, y aun mas cuando, sin mucha delicadeza la alzó y la sentó frente a él para perderse en esos ojos de esmeralda un poco mas opacos que antes y llenos de tristeza.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó histérica.

-Te miro, ¿No puedo?

-N… no… no puedes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero…

-Pero yo si.

Y sin más preámbulos la besó con salvajismo en los labios sin hacer caso a las protestas que ella intentaba lanzarle y que poco a poco fueron aminorando hasta que ella cedió, y entonces pudo hacer una exploración mucho mas detallada de su dulce boca, separándose únicamente para quitarle blusa y poder apretarse un poco mas contra esa suave piel satinada.

Bueno, prácticamente le estaba haciendo el amor a su boca, con hambre, con deseo, y con otra cosa amorfa que estaba allí y que ella no podía definir, porque le parecía descabellado que la idea mas simple y lógica viniera a colarse en semejante situación tan difícil.

Porque no había ningún motivo por el cual él pudiera amarla y eso ya lo había reiterado hace dos días en la playa.

Decidió desterrar pronto esa cosa horrible que le arañaba el pecho antes de que pudiera lastimarla delante de él y se dijo que era mejor dejar esa carga extraña que estaba en el aire en una definición amorfa, con clasificatoria en ninguna de las sensaciones dulzonas que tanto conocía, y se dejó llevar, hasta que les escaseó el aire, especialmente a él después de esa larga sesión de estremecedores y húmedos besos, cosa que ella aprovechó para escaparse.

O bueno, al menos lo intentó.

Porque no contó con que él se acercara a ella en dos pasos y le cerrara el paso haciéndola retroceder con su cuerpo moviéndose como el de un felino y desbordando una pura y lujuriosa sensualidad.

Paso a paso, lentamente sentía como esos ojos llenos de fuego la atravesaban, y que no iba a faltar mucho para que el hilo del que pendía su corazón terminara por desgarrarse y ella echara a la basura toda esa fingida fortaleza, que era lo único que le permitía estar de pie sin ser quebrada en miles de pedazos.

La acorraló contra el sofá de cuero que estaba frente a la ventana, ese sofá en el que tantas veces se había dormido soñando con una vida propia, lejos de los aterradores fantasmas de su pasado.

-Por favor… - susurró con una voz jadeante y necesitada, que contrastaba terriblemente con la seguridad demostrada milésimas atrás.

Aquella súplica salida de lo profundo de su alma tuvo el poder de suavizar en algo a la mujer, no del todo, pero si lo suficiente como para poder acariciarla sobre el mullido sofá en el que había caído sentada. Pero ella al ver que las cosas ya estaban empezando a subirse de tono mas de lo que quería, lo empujó un poco y negó con la cabeza al no sentirse capaz de pronunciar ese simple monosílabo, que en ese momento le parecía la palabra mas difícil de pronunciar, como si proviniera de una lengua extinta.

Todo eso, porque sabía que rechazarlo era coger su propio corazón y desgarrarlo con sus manos, agrandando esa herida sangrante que se le había abierto en el pecho desde la tarde en que lo vio con esa otra mujer, sabía que no podría vivir con eso, pero tampoco podía suplicarle que estuviera de vuelta, aunque él en fachada le demostrara que eso también lo deseaba.

Algunas veces ser tan absurdamente inocente y orgulloso hace que una persona se encierre en su propio ostracismo, sin escuchar razones, sin ver mas allá de lo que se quiere o se espera ver, y eso era lo que le sucedía a ella, no podía mirar mas allá de lo que ella creía y por esa razón se lastimaba más y más, y de paso lo hería a él de igual forma.

Al fin de cuentas, el dicho es irrefutable: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

Pero, ¿Del amor al odio?

Ninguno…

Nunca lo habría, porque si en verdad pudo amarlo tanto, era imposible detestar con la misma intensidad a esa persona y erradicar de un solo tirón aquellas cosas que se fueron arraigando en lo mas profundo del alma, como un parasito invisible, que rompía tejidos y sentimientos sin dolor, sin sufrimiento, con una dulzura incontenible, que cuando se apagaba y se iba aquella presencia que era como una droga que contenía los efectos nocivos, hacía evidente la presencia del parasito que había carcomido la fortaleza del corazón y lo había dejado en carne viva, sangrando por todos los lados, y ahora, enterrando aun mas sus tentáculos y colmillos, dolía mas que nunca su presencia, porque estaba dotado de la innegable capacidad para dañar mas si es que eso era posible, porque la presencia de él había dejado de convertirse en el antídoto, para pasar a ser el veneno mas fuerte e intensificado.

Narcótico… que definitivamente era una ponzoña…

Y también una espada que hiere y debilita, y sin embargo es dulce y bienvenida cuanto mas se internaliza…

Algo turbio y claro, lleno de mil cosas conocidas y desconocidas que invariablemente los llevaban a juntarse de cualquier forma posible.

Tan agradable… tan nostálgico… tan poco llevadero cuando se alejaba…

Y que seguía teniendo un resabio agridulce en medio de ese mar de llanto que amenazaba con ahogarlos de dolor y pena ante la pronta e inminente ausencia del otro.

"_¿Podrás perdonar alguna vez lo que te hice?"_

"_¿Podrás llegar a amarme siquiera la mitad de lo que yo te amo?"_

Preguntas llenas de incertidumbre y malestar en medio de una caricia que distaba mucho de ser indiferente.

Una sonrisa turbia rondó los labios de él y un suspiro hondo se escapó de los labios de ella.

Sin quererlo, ambos pensaban en lo mismo y sin embargo…

La pena era gigante, y para intentar aminorarla, se esforzaban por pensar en que al menos podían pensar en el consuelo de que aunque fuera por un instante ambos pudieran tapar las heridas de sus pechos con sus cuerpos, se necesitaban para aliviar ese sufrimiento, lo gritaban sus ojos, pero el dolor y las barreras autoimpuestas son más fuertes, y ellos sabían que eso no cambiaría la situación, es más, estaba la certeza de que terminarían peor que en ese momento.

Pero algo carnal los incitaba a unirse de nuevo.

¿De verdad era solo eso?

No…

Ambos sabían que el dolor de la partida los destrozaría, que el encuentro físico podía ser la estocada final para matar la poca vida que quedaba, pero como una cosa irónica, algo espiritual los impulsaba también a estar juntos.

Esa misma cuerda sentimental que los había puesto en la peligrosa situación.

Él sabía que no iba a salir bien librado de eso, pero no por esa simple razón iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, al menos que ese fuera un recuerdo dulce y amargo, algo por lo que valiera la pena luchar, algo así como la renuncia y despedida a lo que era el centro de su felicidad.

Se agitó aún mas con ese pensamiento y se sintió incomodo en esa posición, así que la alzó con poca delicadeza para acomodarla mejor y cuando al fin liberó sus piernas de esos apretados y sexys leggins, procedió a quitarle el sostén, mirándola luego detalladamente, mientras que ella se agitaba e intentaba impedir lanzando puños y patadas que la siguiera examinando como un trozo de carne en una vitrina.

Así que a él no le quedó más opción que amarrar los brazos de la mujer al respaldo de la silla con su corbata e inmovilizar sus piernas con sus brazos luego que meterle en la boca un trozo de tela vede, en ese momento de extraña apariencia, a modo de mordaza para que no siguiera con ese ruido. Ya al verla así, la lujuria se apodero de su cuerpo y entonces se lanzó a una exploración detallada y minuciosa de sus pechos, mientras que ella se removía en la silla para intentar desestabilizarlo. Pero obviamente no funcionó, y ella no tuvo más remedio que echarse a temblar al sentirlo tan cerca.

Dios… eso era el infierno…

Pero uno tan absurdamente dulce que no sabía si ponerse a llorar de sufrimiento, o ponerse a reír, aunque fuera por última vez.

Cada beso, cada roce, cada caricia eran como las recordaba, cálidas, cuidadosas, como el roce del ala de una mariposa, tan características, tan de él, que no hallaba que hacer, si disfrutar y dejarse llevar, o apartarlo, porque definitivamente, ella ya no podía con toda esa cantidad de sentimientos que ése solo hombre podía despertarle en menos de un segundo.

Aunque si estaba claro que todas iban dirigidas hacia amor y decepción, nunca odio, nunca rencor, porque estaba mas que claro que hasta que su corazón dejara de latir, todos y cada uno de los latidos heridos de éste iban dedicados al hombre que besaba su piel en ese preciso instante.

Pero el torrente de pensamientos se vio distorsionado, al sentir que él ya no besaba sus piernas, sino que bajaba sus bragas y la dejaba totalmente expuesta a una mirada inquisitoria, aparentemente calmada, que la examinaba con pragmatismo, sopesando las opciones, y que cuando al fin llegó a lo que buscaba acercó lentamente su rostro a esa zona.

¡No, no, no, no, no mil veces no!

Por favor que no fuera a hacer lo que ella estaba imaginándose, se moriría de vergüenza si él lo hacía, y se lo hizo saber con una fuerte negación de cabeza, que él pareció no ver, porque de verdad estaba en estado de shock, aunque no lo demostrara.

Porque…

Era simplemente catatónico.

Y si, en ese preciso instante, el gran Li Syaoran estaba sonrojado a mas no poder y sudando mares al enfrentarse cara a cara –literalmente- con la femineidad de ella.

Tragó pesado, sintiendo sobre sí la mirada alarmada de ella que intentaba zafarse por todos los medios, para evitar lo que sabía él tenía pensado hacer.

Pero cuando el sonoro suspiro que soltó la golpeó, no pudo evitar verla temblar ante la anticipación inmediata de lo que ya había decidido.

Y así fue, que cuando comenzó sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y su entrepierna le molestaba mas que nunca, sintiendo por primera vez la esencia de Sakura por completo, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó con el juego, dándole indiscretos besos que en él tuvieron la facultad de desactivar hasta la última neurona que pudiera enviar algún pensamiento razonable a su cuerpo, al menos hasta que se adaptó y poco a poco el raciocinio volvió, aunque menguado por la novedad del asunto.

Es que por todos los cielos, jamás pensó que sería una experiencia tan fuerte.

Al cabo de unos minutos o segundos, no podía clarificar bien el lapso de tiempo transcurrido, su pecaminosa lengua recorría cada rincón de la intimidad de Sakura, con suavidad, con fervor, haciendo que ella simplemente temblara y se deshiciera en suaves gemidos y sollozos de placer que eran parcialmente ahogados por la mordaza improvisada que él le había puesto.

Y es que una pashmina no es algo muy convencional para eso.

Mucho menos si sabían que la puerta no estaba asegurada y en cualquier momento podría entrar alguien.

Pero ella en vez de mirarlo con reproche, lo miraba con algo parecido al dolor, a la nostalgia y al resentimiento, todo ello bajo una nube de intenso placer y un furioso sonrojo ante la novedad de los hechos.

Hasta que ella no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, ahogándose ahora si con el estorbo que le impedía tomar las grandes bocanadas de aire que ya le estaban escaseando.

Haciéndolo sentir a él como la peor basura del universo entero.

-No… por favor no llores… - susurró él quitándole con delicadeza la pashmina a ella de la boca, quedándose quieto y mirándola solamente, mientras que ella inspiraba con fuerza y parecía desbordar aún más lágrimas.

-No… no… no me toques… te lo suplico.

Eso dolió, pero así pusiera la cara de dolor más grande del mundo, no estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa petición.

-Olvida… - susurró al fin después de un largo silencio, poniendo sus manos en ambas mejillas de ella, enjugando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que se desbordaban sin control de los ojos claros de ella.

-¿Q… que?

-Por favor al menos por este día olvida todo… y mírame, mírame solo a mi, Sakura, sin importar lo que pasó, al menos por hoy y te juro que no te molestaré nunca más, por favor… solo por hoy, por favor…

-¡Oh Syaoran!

Si, ese era el ruego desesperado de su despedazado corazón, sabia que estaba haciendo algo que jamás se había atrevido a hacer con nadie mas, pero si no era con ella, ¿Con quien mas?, la respuesta no estaba en la gran cantidad de mujeres que lo quisieran en sus camas, sino que en ese momento él estaba prácticamente desempeñando el papel de esclavo de la única mujer que realmente amaba.

Porque si, esa era la única verdad que en ese momento llenaba cualquier pensamiento que pudiera llegar a su mente.

La amaba…

La amaba aun mas que a su madre, su padre o sus hermanas, la amaba mas que a su propia vida, la amaba tanto que solo por su bienestar había sido capaz de imponer distancia entre ambos, siendo consciente de que si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, si la vida amenazada no fuera la de ella sino la suya, aun seguiría detrás de ella como un perro faldero sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza suplicando por un poco de amor.

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, estaba seguro de que hubiera implorado por algo que jamás se le había pasado por la mente.

El amor de esa mujer…

Y entonces, al descubrir el amplio alcance que tenían sus sentimientos, algo parecido a la desesperación tomó posesión de su cuerpo, carcomiendo su alma y ganando la batalla a la buena voluntad que desde un principio había mantenido.

La vio y no pudo evitar acercarse aun más, desatándole la las manos y disculpándose con la mirada, entonces, ella se movió un poco, pero había cedido a su petición, lo supo por la semi sonrisa que le dedicó cuando se sintió liberada.

No pudo evitarlo, la besó con salvaje intensidad, al tiempo que bajaba su mano al lugar que antes había ocupado su boca y tocaba con suavidad aquella calidez, haciéndola gemir otra vez contra sus labios, ahogando sus suspiros, proveyéndole el aire que sentía le escaseaba ya en los pulmones y que tomaba con urgencia de aquel beso conforme él aumentaba la velocidad de sus caricias y por ultimo internalizaba dos de sus dedos en esa cavidad que solo había sido explorada por él mismo.

-Syaoran… no, Syaoran… - susurraba ella en su voz angustiada cuando al fin él dejó libres sus labios por un lapso corto de tiempo, mientras sentía los dedos de él moverse frenéticamente en su intimidad e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas cerrar sus piernas para evitar que se internara más de esa forma tan impertinente en su cuerpo.

-Sakura… _mi_ Sakura… - susurró él con su voz ronca y los ojos encapotados de deseo, ella lo miró algo recelosa, algo dolida, pero con una felicidad nueva brillando en sus ojos verdes y sin más, abrió lentamente sus piernas a un incrédulo Syaoran que sin dejar de mirarla internó mas sus dedos en la suave calidez de ella que al instante cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás conteniendo lo que hubiera sido un profundo y potente gemido de placer, pero que en el momento sonó como algo medio estrangulado y medio gutural que no pareció hacer mucho eco afuera de la oficina.

Oh si, eso para él era la gloria.

Gloria en medio de un dolor tan asfixiante que seguramente lo mataría en cuanto ella dejara esa oficina y las cosas aparentemente volvieran a la normalidad.

"_Normalidad ¿Eh?"_

Nada sería para él normal desde que supo que la amaba, eso ya era seguro, pero, por el bien de ella haría todo lo posible para que las cosas fueran como habían sido siempre antes de ese trato.

Bien dicho: trataría, mas no aseguraba que lo lograría.

-Syaoran… Sya… Syao… ran… - jadeó ella con su rostro ruborizado y torturado intentando adquirir fortaleza de donde ya no la había, sacándolo como por arte de magia de la oscura sarta de pensamientos que su aletargado cerebro estaba maquinando, para dar paso a la increíble sensación de posesión que ahora ejercía sobre ella.

Exquisita…

Si, esa era la palabra para describirla, Sakura era exquisita, hermosa en cualquiera de sus facetas, y hasta ahora venía a darse cuenta, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ¿No?

Sin darse cuenta, otra vez estaba besándola desenfrenadamente, sintiendo como se humedecía más y mas conforme los movimientos se aceleraban y él profundizaba aún más ese beso.

Estaba tan cerca de verla retorcerse de placer… faltaba ya tan poco…

Pero un golpe vino a interrumpir la gloria de ese momento, justo cuando ella ya estaba llegando al clímax.

-Señor Li – se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, paralizándolos de inmediato - ¿Está acá?

Oh, oh, lo que menos se esperaban, la señora del aseo estaba a una puerta de ellos y no faltaba mucho para que girara esa perilla y los encontrara en esa situación embarazosa y comprometedora.

Ambos se miraron con el terror pintado en el rostro él sacó los dedos del interior de ella, sabiendo que desde que la gentil mujer había tocado esa puerta, toda la euforia del momento anterior se había ido al piso.

Syaoran carraspeó y sacó toda la serenidad del oscuro lugar donde había permanecido hasta ahora.

Al menos en apariencia debía sacarla.

-Si, por favor no vayas a entrar Arisa, estoy en medio de un asunto importante – vaya, su voz sonó mas segura de lo que él hubiera imaginado y suspiró con alivio.

-¿Con la señorita Sakura? – él la miró y le dio un suave beso a ella que se estremeció y aclarando un poco su voz contestó.

-Si Arisa, conmigo, ya sabes que necesitamos sacar los balances que dejamos inconclusos cuando salimos de vacaciones.

-Está bien señor, señorita, pero si él la molesta, no dude en llamarme – ofreció la humilde señora, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que estaba pasando adentro de esa oficina.

Y bueno, es que era un hecho bastante inverosímil, porque, ¿Quien en sus cinco sentidos podría imaginar que los dos rivales mas aguerridos estaban en la oficina a punto de tener sexo salvaje sobre uno de los sofás?

Seguramente Arisa no era muy aguda para imaginar eso, y aunque se lo contaran no se lo creería.

El silencio subsecuente llenó la oficina, mientras que ambos esperaban a que ella se alejara lo suficiente de la puerta como para no oír lo que iba a suceder.

Si, porque esa pequeña intromisión no sería suficiente para detener la tormenta que se había desatado en esa oficina, y él se lo hizo saber a ella cuando la besó fieramente y se quitó la única prenda que le impedía unir su cuerpo al de ella.

-Sya… Syaoran… Arisa está afuera… - tartamudeó en shock, intentando por todos los medios de no observarlo a él y su deslumbrante y desnuda perfección.

-¿Y? –ladró él medio desesperado abriéndole las piernas y situándose justo en medio.

-Va… va a oír… - susurró ella con miedo, entonces él la miró y le hizo una semi sonrisita pícara y retorcida, que tuvo el efecto deseado, dejándola con la mente en blanco.

-Por eso mismo, tú debes hacer alusión a tu palabra y tragarte los gemidos tal cual me dijiste la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, ¿Te parece? – ronroneó cada sílaba con sugestiva sensualidad, apenas rozando con su boca la sensible piel de ella que se erizó y tembló un poco mientras asentía torpemente.

Cediendo ante su devastadora e increíble seducción.

Así, importándoles un bledo que llegara alguien y abriera esa puerta, pero por lo mismo con la adrenalina disparada hacia el infinito se abrazaron, uniendo sus cuerpos en medio de un suspiro ahogado en un beso que a ambos les supo a gloria, comenzando aquella danza primitiva en la que sobreagregados sociales y arandelas se deshacían, para dar paso a la mas básica de las necesidades: amor, amor encubierto de un fuerte placer.

Aunque el momento fuera diferente, aunque todo hubiera cambiado, aunque tuvieran que alejarse, seguía siendo aun muy básica la necesidad que estaban supliendo.

Él tomó la mano delicada de ella y la enlazó con la suya, mientras la besaba y acariciaba su rostro con mas fuerza aun, imprimiéndole a aquel acto su necesidad, su desolación, tanto, que ya no existía suavidad, no había delicadeza, esta vez las cosas no eran así, y ella ahora estaba sometida al ritmo salvaje que marcaban las caderas del hombre que estaba con ella, limitándose a mirarlo con la súplica pintada en los ojos, a sentir cada una de sus caricias y cada uno de sus besos, sin ser capaz de articular ningún sonido al saber que en la oficina contigua estaba la señora del servicio haciendo el aseo.

Los sollozos que salían de su garganta eran acallados parcialmente por su voluntad y otro poco por la exigente boca de él que se acoplaba perfectamente a la suya, acrecentando la herida, haciéndola supurar, y sin embargo, en ese momento, las lágrimas que derramaba no eran exactamente de dolor, mas bien, eran de satisfacción y de nostalgia.

Podía declarar que en medio de todo ese infierno estaba feliz…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué en medio de todo ese dolor sentía que era la reina del mundo?, ¿Por qué se sentía tocar el cielo a dos manos? ¿Por qué?

-No llores – le susurró él apresándola mas entre sus brazos.

Tal vez porque estaba sintiéndolo ser suyo…

Tan insoportablemente suyo que terminaba hiriéndola más de la cuenta.

En ese momento fue consciente de su propia melancolía, y no se sintió capaz de ocultarlo más.

Pero es que era inverosímil, era simplemente absurdo aceptar con una cara sonriente la última muestra de amor proveniente de él, saber que era la despedida a esa enorme seguridad y con ello a su corazón marchito.

Ojalá pudiera arrancárselo ya y dárselo en una bolsita de regalo.

Seguramente le serviría de escarmiento y a ella no le dolería más.

Y de paso alejaría esa perra que se lo había quitado.

Desearía que se muriera… que desapareciera, que nunca hubiera existido…

_(...)Anata wo tsuresaru ano hito ga garasu no you ni kudake chireba ii_

_Tsubomino mamade kuchite yuku hana wa yume sae mou mirenai_

_Saku kotowa naino_

_**(…)Aquella que te lleva lejos de mí… desearía que se partiera en pedazos como vidrio roto**_

_**Una flor que se pudre siendo aun un capullo no es capaz de tener un sueño**_

_**Y probablemente nunca florecerá como una flor**_

Cogerla con sus manos y asfixiarla hasta matarla, si ese era el deseo que anhelaba cumplir y que sin embargo sabía que no sería capaz de llevar a cabo.

Así que simplemente…

Desearía… desearía poder morirse en ese preciso instante, si, eso deseaba, que un cuchillo le atravesara el corazón y que su cuerpo dejara de respirar cuando ese resabio de felicidad se acabara.

Que amar no doliera tanto, que ese sabor agridulce de la despedida fuera algo más dulce que agrio.

Pero no, las cosas jamás serían de ese modo, y ella tendría que tragarse todo su dolor, al menos para que una parte ínfima de su destrozado orgullo sobreviviera a ese absurdo trato.

Así que sin más, para evitar que le siguiera reprochando sus sollozos, escondió su rostro en el cuello de él y se limitó a morderlo conforme él la embestía, no pudiendo evitar que esas lágrimas de agonía salieran junto a los suspiros de placer que él sabía sacarle tan bien.

Oh y cuando llegaron al clímax, ambos tan sincronizados, como si fueran uno solo, no pudo evitar llorar con fuerza, importándole un reverendo bledo que Arisa llegara y los encontrara en semejante situación tan comprometedora.

No importaba, no importaba, realmente no importaba.

¿Qué importaba ya que la viera llorando?

¿Qué más daba si al final iban a terminar ya con eso?

Que pensara lo que se le diera la gana, en ese momento lo único que quería era morirse.

Y las cosas empeoraban aun mas si no dejaba de concentrarse en la calidez que en ese momento llenaba su cuerpo.

Porque si, había sido irresponsable y hasta ahora caía en cuenta.

No se había cuidado.

Ni él tampoco.

Pero que importaba, el destino no podía estar tan en su contra como para permitir que estuviera embarazada ¿No?, siempre había tenido problemas de regulación, su ciclo no era muy frecuente, así que el médico a veces llegaba a pensar que congénitamente era estéril.

Así que no había por que preocuparse.

-Vete… -susurró haciendo acoplo de toda su fuerza.

-¿Eh?

-No te quiero cerca de mí, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-… - él negó con la cabeza y no se apartó ni un milímetro.

-Quítate entonces – susurró ella con voz ronca empujándolo con algo mas de la fuerza necesaria.

-No, no me digas eso, tú sabes que no es verdad, tu no quieres – ok eso sonó desesperado y no tenía por que habérsele escapado, por el bien de ella.

-¡Es verdad! – soltó con un poco mas de volumen del necesario.

-Sakura por favor… - si, estaba sonando desesperado, pero es que estar sin ella dolía tanto que ya había superado los límites de su resistencia y solo habían pasado dos cochinos y míseros días.

-No Li, no, esto no es correcto, hoy es el ultimo día del trato, no volveré a pisarte la oficina para evitarnos dolores de cabeza – _"y de corazón"_ completó para si misma aun no muy convencida, pero adoptando esa expresión pétrea que no daba lugar a ninguna replica, dando lugar de inmediato a un silencio incomodo que duró bastantes minutos, hasta que una expresión de comprensión fingida llenó el rostro de Syaoran cuando éste se pudo recuperar del shock, entonces se recargó contra el respaldo del sofá con los ojos ambarinos brillantes de furia.

-¡Eso! Ya se que es lo que pasa aquí – una risa irónica se salió de los labios del hombre al tiempo que ella lo miraba confundida – es otro hombre ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? – cuando lo miró con esos ojos verdes desorbitados, su teatro estuvo a punto de irse al caño, por suerte pudo controlarse y seguir.

-¡Claro! Soy un idiota, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¡Tienes un amante! – oh Dios esto de tratarla de esta manera le estaba doliendo mucho mas de lo esperado.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, era de esperarse, ser tan solapada tenía que significar algo ¿no?, seguramente en este momento estás con otro tipo, ¡Eres toda una zorra!

_¡Plaf!_

El sonido agudo de la bofetada que ella le envió cortó el aire como un cuchillo y sin mas ella se puso en pie sin siquiera mirarlo ni siquiera para despreciarlo.

Vio las ropas que estaban ahora tiradas y arrugadas en el suelo, sonrojándose un poco y sonriendo tristemente conteniendo la enorme decepción y las ganas de llorar que la acribillaban al haber escuchado esas palabras.

"_¿Como puede tener cara para decirme esa estupidez?"_

Él había sido el infiel, él era el que había jugado con ella, y no pudo evitar estremecerse de dolor ante el desagradable recuerdo, adjuntándole ahora las hirientes palabras que le acababa de decir, pero al volver a mirar la ropa de él revuelta con la suya la nostalgia ganó la batalla y un sabor amargo le llenó la boca, sabiendo que nunca mas vería eso, ni experimentaría otra vez esa sensación de seguridad llena de un fuerte placer, ni tampoco vería esos hermosos ojos ambarinos llenos de fuego mirándola solo a ella, pero ese era el cruel precio que estaba pagando por amarlo tanto y entregarse a él de esa manera, aun sabiendo que la había engañado, y que por ese motivo ahora se alejaba sin decir una sola palabra, y francamente, y sin siquiera llegar a sospecharlo, dejándolos a ambos con esa sensación de desasosiego y desamor que puede llegar a matar si no es puesta bajo control.

Un control que ella no estaba dispuesta a ejercer, y que estaba segura, él no quería llegar a tener.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, había llegado a una resolución, y vistiéndose, se dijo que se iría con la cabeza en alto, aunque por dentro estuviera más destrozada que antes.

Así que después de dirigirle una ultima mirada fría, la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco detrás de ella.

_**Continuara…**_

Ya... para mí esto es lo que tiene pinta de crisis, jejejejejejejeje, ahora ven la diferencia con un fic simple? XD, no se ustedes, pero a mi me encantó el capitulo.

Pensaba actualizar antes, pero me puse a editar y psss salieron mas cosas de las que originalmente tenía planeadas.

Ahora, este capitulo es la segunda parte del anterior, y lo reitero, por ningún motivo piensen q esto sigue así de triste, sería muy falta de palabra si así fuera, además, para eso ya están 3 historias mías en un punto de sadismo y tristeza máximo como para agregar una cuarta, el otro capi las cosas mejoran, así sea un poquito, así que suplico paciencia, no todo es tan negro como se ve ahora.


	7. First month

**FIRST MONTH:** "Because I can´t forget you"

_"Porque me duele saber que estás ahí sin poder alcanzarte… y si lo hago te escapas de mis manos poco a poco… como agua"_

Los recuerdos de ese último día fluían como ácido y lo inmovilizaban de una forma tan dolorosa, que lo único que podía hacer era cogerse el pecho a dos manos y respirar profundo cuando estaba solo y pensaba que iba a quebrase del dolor, y es que, por más hombre que ostentara ser, eso había sido lo que más le había dolido en sus 29 años de vida.

Parecía un patético adolescente que había sido botado por su primera novia, no tenía sentido, era la mantis en la que estaba pensando, no era una mujer muy hermosa después de todo…

_"Puedes gritar esas estúpidas mentiras al mundo, pero acá, no niegues la verdad, no a ti mismo"_

Su conciencia siempre tan parca le estaba dando un consejo que para ser sincero mataba como nada en la tierra.

Si negando constantemente la belleza de ella dolía como el diablo, era más que obvio que aceptando todo su esplendor, la idea de dejarla ir lo mataría en el sentido figurado de la palabra, y poco a poco, por supuesto lo haría en el sentido literal.

Pero, si en el fondo ya lo sabía, y si ya lo estaba dañando, ¿Qué diferencia podría hacer eso?, su cerebro lo gritaba una y otra vez, pero su corazón acorazado no quería lastimarse más así que se protegía a capa y espada de toda la verdad.

Haberse alejado de ella lo estaba matando, y por mas que pasara el tiempo, la llaga solo volvía a abrirse con cada recordatorio de su nombre, su trabajo, o simplemente de su presencia por las mañanas cuando él no iba.

Mucho más cuando decían que estaba esplendorosa, que se había tomado algún extraño brebaje que había hecho que sus trajes y todo su aspecto físico en general cambiara al de una modelo.

Y que esa soledad, sólo incrementaba su innata aura de misterio, y con ella, la atracción magnética que ejercía.

Prácticamente tenía comiendo de su mano a más de la mitad de los hombres de la empresa.

Y eso lo hacía sentirse inclusive peor, porque al dolor de la agonía, se agregaba la dura punzada de celos que lo atravesaba cada vez que escuchaba esos comentarios algo subidos de tono.

¿Por qué los demás tenían derecho a verla y él no?

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?

¿No se puede tener un poco de felicidad sin que se escape de las manos?

¿Acaso alejarla era lo mejor para ambos?

En los momentos en que su voluntad flaqueaba y casi salía a verla, un peso fuerte iba a recordarle su lugar y dejaba de nuevo acurrucado en medio de su dolor: ella estaba a salvo lejos de él, sin saber nada de Narita, y por supuesto sin saber nada de él.

Y aun sabiendo eso, lo único que gritaba su corazón una y otra vez era la suplica angustiada de ir hacia ella.

O inclusive un imposible: que ella fuera hacia él.

_Dicen que el tiempo es el mejor remedio para olvidar,_

_Dicen que no hay mal que dure cien a__ñ__os y no es verdad_

Porque obviamente haber puesto una prudente distancia entre ellos no estaba ayudando en nada a su paz mental, la quería ahora, sin ningún tipo de dolor en sus espectaculares ojos, viniendo hacia él libremente, con una sonrisa de amor brillando en su precioso rostro de muñeca.

Lástima que las cosas no pudieran ser siempre como las deseaba.

Y mucho menos las cosas que provienen del corazón, porque nunca puede obligarse a nadie a amar a otro, y ella misma ya lo había rechazado.

Ella siguió en su camino de odio, pero él se perdió en algún momento de ese camino compartido, y había desviado hacia otra vía que no podía traer nada bueno cuando es una sola persona la que la coge.

_Dicen que del odio al amor solamente un paso hay,_

_Y aunque lo intento mil veces no puedo dejarte de amar_

Lo peor es que intentaba de veras sacarla de su mente y de su corazón, pero por más que lo intentaba, su recuerdo parecía meterse aun mas dentro de su piel, inundándolo todo.

Haciendo miles de veces peor la soledad.

En esos momentos se ahogaba, sentía que algo le quitaba la respiración sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

_(No puedo dejarte de amar)_

Era desesperadamente frustrante no poder escupir esa bola de veneno que se le había atascado misteriosamente en la garganta, mucho más aun era estar acurrucado como una pelota encima de su cama, con las cortinas cerradas y la habitación totalmente oscura cuando no iba por su trabajo.

Realmente parecía un ermitaño, que sólo se limitaba a salir de su casa para ir por los documentos a la oficina y se devolvía en menos de dos minutos a encerrarse de nuevo en la soledad.

Y los dichosos documentos formaban un simpático tumulto en el rincón se su habitación, sin haber sido tocados siquiera, mientras él volvía a enterrarse entre la montaña de sabanas y mantas que se había convertido en su refugio.

_Dicen que la distancia es el olvido y a mi me da igual,_

_Porque por mas que me alejo en mi mente te escondes y estas_

La cosa se hacía mucho peor cuando rebuscaba entre sus almohadas y sostenía entre las manos la susodicha y ridícula pijama que ella le había regalado semanas atrás, estrechándola contra su pecho, como si fuera el talismán que hiciera que ella estuviera por unos pocos minutos mas cerca, invitándolo a pensar que no podía odiarlo tanto si le había dado un regalo como ese.

Sonreía con melancolía pensando que seguramente ella era la única persona en el planeta capaz de enfundarlo en una monstruosidad de esas y quedar sonriente satisfecha, con esas mejillas de porcelana teñidas de ese suave rubor que la hacía parecer la mas perfecta de las muñecas, y entonces, cuando no podía soportarlo más enterraba la cara entre el tejido y lloraba hasta hastiarse.

_(Enloqueciéndome)_

Y cuando se calmaba, se quedaba horas mirando las paredes inexpresivo, sin saber que hacer para morirse.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo idiota.

Un idiota que parecía no poder reponerse a una perdida como esa…

_Dicen y dicen frases sin sentido y están tan mal,_

_Porque no saben, porque no han sentido el dolor de amar_

Aunque si evaluaba su situación, su estado de depresión podía ser tomado como algo natural, nadie había perdido tanto como él, nadie en ese edificio estaba totalmente solo como él, y sobre todas las cosas, nadie estaba tan idiotamente enamorado y no era correspondido como él.

Pero aunque lo tenía muy presente, de verdad, salir de ese pozo negro en el que se había hundido era una labor digna de un titán.

Y él tenía tan pocas fuerzas para realizarla…

_Cuando no se puede olvidar..._

_Y los días, se hacen grises, como las noches_

_Y aquel sue__ñ__o, nunca llega. No se cuando volver__á__s..._

La mañana del segundo lunes, su celular timbró hasta casi quebrarle los oídos, y lo obligó a contestar.

- Moshi-moshi – contestó desganado.

- Syaoran, te necesito en ésta oficina en 10 minutos – la voz irritada de Eriol se escuchaba lejana.

- ¿Para que?, no quiero ir – no se molestó en seguir con la estúpida etiqueta, estaba mal y punto, no quería ir a escuchar cometarios sobre Sakura y su inesperado atractivo.

- Syaoran, necesito que salgas de una buena vez de tu ostracismo y hagas tu trabajo como corresponde, te he dado 15 días más, pero ya no voy a tolerarlo.

- No me jodas, Eriol, no estoy de humor.

- Y un cuerno Syaoran, sabes que tu síndrome menstrual no puede cagarnos la empresa, Narita y sus arpías nos han dado una semana para terminar los informes, o de lo contrario nos joderán con unos balances sacados de yo no se que agujero.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya te lo dije, quiere echar a la calle a tu familia, ya sabes que ella siempre ha querido conseguir todo el poderío de Li Corporation, así que si no estás aquí en 30 minutos por reloj, iré yo mismo a sacarte de las orejas de esa cueva en la que habitas y te arrastraré por las escaleras hasta sentar tu culo en ese condenado escritorio.

Sin más cortó la llamada.

Definitivamente esa vida de mierda que llevaba iba a terminar de matarlo.

Aunque tal vez encarnizarse en el trabajo no fuera tan malo después de todo.

Se metió al baño, se duchó se arregló y en un tiempo record de 5 minutos ya estaba cogiendo su BMW para largarse hasta el edificio principal de Li Corporation.

Cuando llegó, todos sus empleados abrieron los ojos como platos y se clavaron más en su trabajo, porque sabían lo que les esperaba si se metían en asuntos que no les importaba, muchísimo más, porque Eriol estaba muy enfadado con Syaoran, y por culpa de éste llevaban dos condenadas semanas trabajando junto a las puertas de la oficina del mismísimo diablo.

_Y aunque todo lo que dice la gente suena verdad,_

_No hay más verdad que la soledad que siento cuando no estás_

Pero contra todas las hipótesis realizadas, Eriol no estaba en la oficina de Syaoran, así que éste fue hasta la licorera, se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se limitó a ir hasta su asiento y dejarse caer pesadamente en él, girándolo para mirar a la ventana mientras encendía un cigarro.

Porque Dios, no tenía la fortaleza suficiente como para mirar de nuevo el escritorio y el sofá de cuero, le traían muchos recuerdos dolorosos.

- Señor Li, ¿Se encuentra bien? – la dulce voz que provenía de la puerta de su oficina lo sacó de su letargo, y a la vez, sin querer le trajo uno a uno recuerdos de la última vez que había estado con su mantis.

- No se, Arisa, sinceramente no tengo idea – la mujer dio dos pasos adelante y retiró la copa medio vacía que él tenía en las manos.

- Ha estado muy distraído desde la última vez que la señorita Sakura vino – él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, con los ojos encapotados.

Esa mujer definitivamente observaba mucho, era muy perspicaz.

- …

- Usted la quiere.

- ¿Eh?

¿Qué si la quería?

No, lo suyo iba mucho más allá de eso

_(Te necesito)...._

La amaba, mucho más que eso, la necesitaba, ahí y ahora, para que cada herida de su corazón dejara de sangrarle y pudiera recoger trozo a trozo los pedazos del alma que ella misma había terminado de romper.

- Usted la quiere, señor Li – repitió Arisa como un credo, acercándose y tocándole un hombro.

- No – fue lo primero que salió de su boca, pero al instante se arrepintió.

Porque para terminar de completar las cosas, allí estaba _ella_ asomándose por la puerta.

Tan hermosa… parecía sacada de un sueño.

Las manos le temblaron y al instante se le pusieron frías y sudorosas, mientras un hierro candente cerraba su garganta hasta el punto de no dejarlo respirar.

Señor… cuanto deseaba tocarla…

- Buenos días Arisa – dijo ella pasando de largo como si él no existiera.

- Buenos días señorita Sakura – respondió la mujer mas bajita.

- Me voy a llevar estos balances a mi oficina.

- ¿Y cuando volvería para devolverlos?

- En una o dos semanas, no estoy segura.

- Está bien, ¿Se lo comunico al joven Eriol?

- No, tranquila, supongo que aquí hay alguien más que lo haga – dijo lanzándole a Syaoran una mirada gélida con sus ojos de jade oscurecidos y sin brillo.

- Como usted diga señorita.

- Gracias Arisa, nos vemos en otro día, me saluda a su esposo y su hija.

- Si, señorita.

Sin más se fue con su caminado de reina, dejándolo a él con el corazón en la boca.

De verdad, en esa relación era definitivo que el único que había amado había sido él.

Con esa actitud todo le quedaba mas claro que el día soleado que estaba haciendo.

Así quedara solo, así su vida estuviera cubierta de otras nuevas y mas corto punzantes espinas.

Si tenía miedo, no importaba.

Tendría que aprender a olvidarla…

Aunque en ese momento no pudiera.

_Porque sin ti nada tiene sentido, y a ti te da igual,_

_Porque no sabes, tú nunca has sentido el dolor de amar._

- Joven Syaoran, - lo reprendió Arisa como solía hacerlo cuando él era más joven y estaba bajo la tutoría de su esposo, el señor Wei - le dijo a la señorita Sakura indirectamente que no significa nada.

- No Arisa, jamás dije eso, es que ella tiene un sentido de la oportunidad tan malo…

- ¿Por qué Señor Li?

- Porque yo no la quiero Arisa, eso es verdad, mis sentimientos son una cosa sin forma que me hace daño si ella no está, ni siquiera se ponerle nombre a ésta sandez – Arisa sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Eso mi querido niño aquí y en todas las lenguas del mundo se llama amor – susurró en el oído del aturdido ambarino.

Y diciendo eso salió de la oficina dejándolo a él internado en un sinfín de pensamientos tormentosos.

Sonrió al ver a Sakura tirada en el piso por fuera de la oficina conteniendo las lágrimas, que seguramente habían empezado con tristeza y que ahora estaban repletas de alguna cosa parecida a la confusión.

_Ah, cuando dos almas inocentes no saben expresarse, que cantidad de malentendidos causan…_

- Arisa… ¿De verdad él dijo eso?

- Usted lo oyó mi niña.

- P… pero… de verdad, no se si sentirme feliz o peor de enojada con esa estúpida frase, seguramente el muy imbécil me odia…

- Es mejor que lo compruebe después, no se apresure a sacar conclusiones, por el momento, lo más lógico que puede hacer es salir de aquí e irse a almorzar con la señorita Tomoyo, que se comunicó conmigo hace 15 minutos y dijo que estaría aquí ahora mismo.

- Gracias, Arisa.

- No se preocupe mi niña, ya verá que todo va a salir muy bien.

_Cuando no se puede olvidar..._

_Y los días, se hacen grises, como las noches_

_Y aquel sue__ñ__o, nunca llega. No se cuando volver__á__s..._

Entre tanto en la oficina Syaoran seguía abstraído en las palabras que le había dicho Arisa, hasta que escuchó que la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un irritado Eriol que lo cogió de la camisa y lo hizo ponerse de pie.

- Puedes decirme ¿que diablos estabas haciendo éstas dos semanas imbécil?

- Nada en especial…

- Oh, la señorita estaba haciendo _"nada en especial"_, mientras yo me partía el culo, tratando de sacar el trabajo que tú estúpido imbécil deberías haber hecho.

- Ajá…

- Eres un descarado, ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar en una estúpida crisis depresiva cuando mas te necesito?

- …

_Dicen que la distancia es el olvido_

_Y que por mas que me alejo en mi mente te escondes y estas..._

_Y a lo que todo lo que dice la gente, lo que dice la gente_

_Porque no sabes, tú nunca has sentido el dolor de amar._

- Syaoran, ¿puedes prestarme atención? – replicó Eriol sulfurándose.

- Si…

- ¿Puedes repetirme lo último que dije?

- … - Eriol se dio por vencido y lo dejó caer en su asiento, para irse a sentar en el sofá y observarlo hasta que se le diera la gana de hablar.

_Óyeme, dime cuando, cuando, cuando._

_Y los días se hacen grises... cuando volverás..._

La tarde transcurrió en un pétreo silencio que ya estaba terminando de sacar de quicio a Eriol.

- ¿Y a ti que mosco te ha picado? – estalló golpeando el apoyabrazos del sillón.

- No se de que me hablas.

- No te hagas, has cambiado mucho desde que volviste de esas vacaciones, algo tuvo que pasarte para que estés así de apabullado.

- … Puede ser…

- Suéltalo de una buena vez, no me gustan los rodeos que últimamente te tomas.

- Me encontré una mujer…

- ¿Bonita?

- Mucho, pero eso no viene a colación ahora.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Hiciste cosas sucias con ella?

- Eso es privado.

- ¿Desde cuando tu vida privada es un secreto para mí?

- Desde que a mi se me dio la gana de que fuera así, ¿alguna objeción?

- Huy, como que has sacado las garras que sólo sacabas con Sakura.

- No me hables de ella, no estoy de humor – susurró enterrando la mirada en el piso para que su amigo no viera la mirada de dolor que había inundado sus ojos.

- Tú nunca estás de humor para ella.

Pero en contra de todo lo que pudo haber esperado, Syaoran se quedó en silencio, prendiendo el segundo cigarrillo, Eriol se limitaba a observarlo, sabiendo que definitivamente algo no andaba bien, a su amigo le gustaba fumar, pero no en esas cantidades tan exageradas, además, usualmente acompañaba el vicio con un poco de café, no con whisky, como ahora lo hacía.

- ¿Y entonces que piensas hacer? – decidió romper de una buena vez por todas ese absurdo silencio.

- No se.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres de la vida?

- Morirme.

- ¿Eres idiota?

- No.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a mi primo?

- En la playa supongo.

- Ya lo creo.

- …

- ¿Y quien es la susodicha muchacha que te tiene tan mal?

- Sakura…

- ¿Qué?

- Sakura, ¿algún problema?

- N… no, sólo… sólo me tomaste por sorpresa.

- Ah eso es normal, créeme, jamás pensé que esa mantis me dejara así.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que sientes algo por ella?, ¿Amor tal vez?

- Si… - ahora si su socio soltó una sonora carcajada creyendo que le gastaba una broma, siguió con la conversación, pensando en el juego que su primo había formado.

- ¿Tu? ¿Un desgraciado superficial? Créeme que esto es lo más increíble de oír.

- Lo sé…

- El mundo estaría mejor sin ti, y deberías estar al corriente de eso, eres muy bueno en los negocios, pero como persona en la vida de aquellos que te conocen eres un cero a la izquierda. – dijo el hombre de ojos azules a modo de broma, pero no se esperaba la melancólica risotada que dio su socio, jugando con el trago de whisky que tenía en la mano derecha y revolviéndose a la vez los ya de por si despeinados cabellos castaños.

- De eso me he dado cuenta, no tienes por que rectificármelo.

- Tranquilo, deberías tomarlo como una venganza por parte del mundo hacia esa persona gélida en la que te habías convertido. – recitó su amigo en parte incrédulo, en parte feliz de ver a Syaoran saliendo de esa estúpida coraza que había fabricado a lo largo de los años.

- Si, yo también lo creo así. – se recostó en el espaldar de la silla de su escritorio mirando dubitativo el techo y dándole un trago largo al vaso que sostenía.

- Espera… Syaoran de verdad tu… ¿de verdad…?

El hombre solo se limito a asentir y aun dubitativo cogió un cigarrillo lo encendió y se puso de pie para observar la gran ciudad de Tokio a través de los cristales de los enormes ventanales, que tonto fue al no darse cuenta que la ausencia de aquella mujer le produciría un dolor físico, ya que jamás considero su existencia atada a la de nadie más. Y ahora se daba cuenta que en cuanto vio por primera vez su silueta interponiéndose entre el tablero y sus ojos aquel primer día, aquello que él llamaba existencia se convirtió de un espacio vacío y mísero a una cosa llena de colores y diversión al lado de esa impresionante mujer.

Porque sabía que la amaba, lo había descubierto en esas maravillosas vacaciones, cada vez que tenían sexo no era sólo eso, en verdad él le estaba haciendo el amor, con cada trozo de su alma, se entregaba a ella libremente, sin dudarlo, aunque ella no lo tomara de esa manera, y entonces una sonrisa aun mas triste vino a asomarse lentamente por su rostro mientras se cogía los cabellos con desesperación renovada.

Ese ultimo día le había quedado grabado a fuego en la piel, en la boca, en los ojos, pero mas que todo en el corazón, esa última vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos, sollozante y poco dispuesta, con el corazón roto en igual magnitud al de él, destrozada, pero sobre todas las cosas manteniéndose en su posición de defensa, como si él fuera el que le estuviera causando el mayor daño de todos.

Y ese recuerdo en especial lo hirió tanto que tuvo que esconder el rostro entre sus manos para evitar que las lagrimas inundaran sus ojos como ya lo habían hecho todas las noches de esas dos semanas infernales.

¿Qué diablos le había hecho Sakura para tenerlo prácticamente lamiéndose las heridas infectadas que ella misma le había causado?, sabía que era una mujer fuerte, imperiosa y bastante agresiva cuando se proponía cumplir con algo, y esas cualidades, de un momento a otro vinieron a darle un giro inesperado a su vida.

Primero fue uno de 180 grados, al interponerse entre él y su vida profesional.

Pero luego venía ese giro completo de 360 grados que no se explicaba cuando sucedió, ¿Cuando se enamoró de esa mujer?, en vacaciones se dio cuenta de ello, pero lo que quedaba en duda era el preciso instante en el que ese misterioso sentimiento había comenzado a aflorar con fuerza en su pecho, ¿desde cuando había empezado a sentirse de esa manera?

Aun más, había algo que se removía incesantemente en su interior y se preguntaba a la vez que era lo que en verdad lo había enamorado de ella. Supuso que el cambio debió ser progresivo, porque nada de lo que la hacía atractiva a los mortales normales lo había atacado a él, porque al principio, él fue bastante inmune a ella, o eso quería creer.

Y enumerando sus cualidades y posesiones, no había nada que lo convenciera, porque todo lo que respecta a ella le parecía bueno, sus cualidades y sus defectos, así que, haciendo un balance no hallaba la razón de esa fuerte atadura. Primero que nada, no había sido su dinero, porque para su desgracia o su fortuna podía considerarse "picho en plata". Segundo, tampoco había sido su belleza, porque para empeorar las cosas, siempre andaba en su fase de mantis, y cuando se arreglaba, había algo que Sakura Kinomoto no podía ser: femenina y bonita teniendo la boca abierta, esas dos cosas juntas eran incompatibles y completando la escena absurda, hacían que estuviera rendido a sus pies, porque era distinta, porque reñía, porque sacaba bromas de su ser amargado, porque le hablaba, porque reía con él y lo mataba de placer con ese cuerpo endemoniado que poseía, provocándolo, llevándolo al cielo de la dicha cada vez que se encontraba cerca. Y tercero, no había sido su experiencia laboral, porque él sabía que no tenía ninguna a parte de la que estaba forjando en Amamiya Trade Center.

Para cualquier idiota, esas serían razones de repeso para atarse a una buena mujer, pero aun así, nada de eso lo había atado a ella…

Nada de eso explicaba la terrible sensación de vacío que tenía en ese momento, porque lo que sentía por ella sobrepasaba enteramente todo aquello que estuviera sujeto al materialismo, y fue entonces, cuando ya estaba fumando su quinto cigarrillo, que su cerebro aun embotado reaccionó y le dio al fin una respuesta.

Una cosa que jamás se había tomado la molestia de plantearse y que ahora venía a patearle el trasero, estrellándose contra su cuerpo como una enorme certeza, despertando un dolor que había estado ahí puyándole por salir desde el preciso instante en que volvió a verla por la mañana.

_"Te enamoraste de ella desde el justo momento en que la conociste, bestia, ¿No ves que el vacío que ahora tienes es porque te hace falta la dosis de riña diaria con tu mujer favorita?"_

Una palidez mortecina cubrió su rostro, y botando el cigarrillo medio completo a su lado se dio la vuelta bruscamente para revolverse el cabello con desesperación renovada

- Mierda, la he cagado…

Y Eriol solo pudo atinar a mirarlo con una ceja en alto.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo estaba recargada en el marco de una puerta con una mirada escéptica y una sonrisa burlona saliéndole de los labios, mientras su amiga estaba postrada de rodillas frente a un retrete, sosteniéndose con las manos de lado y lado, como si fuera a caerse de cara en el.

- Vamos Sakura, no pensarás que la langosta que te comiste hoy te iba a dejar así ¿Verdad?, semejante comida tan saludable y bien preparada – su amiga la miró de reojo y volvió de inmediato su atención al inodoro.

- Entonces, si no fue eso, ¡oh sabia maestra de las ciencias ocultas! ¿Qué fue? – comentó con la voz ronca, enfatizando muchísimo más el evidente sarcasmo.

- No lo sé, tal vez un mal trago, o sexo, o el viaje en bus, o sexo, o tal vez ese helado de triple salsa de caramelo que pediste después del almuerzo o… ¿sexo tal vez?

- ¿Que me estas insinuando?, has dicho sexo tres veces y tu sabes que estoy mas célibe que una monja.

- Algunas monjas no son célibes, pequeña Sakura.

- Entonces una monja anciana con cinturón de castidad.

Tomoyo se rió ante el comentario y negó con la cabeza, mientras su amiga daba otra arcada.

- Pero te fuiste de vacaciones, en medio de la playa, los tragos y todo ese descanso pudo aparecer un hombre de cuerpo perfecto y escultural, que desatara tus más pervertidas ilusiones… quien sabe, en medio de todo ese sexo salvaje pudiste haber quedado preñada…

Al instante los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lagrimas de agonía, Tomoyo no podía ser tan cruel y perspicaz como para recordarle esas vacaciones y todo lo ocurrido en ellas sin habérselo contado, era una suerte que estuviera de cara en el retrete o si no ya la tendría encima exigiéndole los pormenores de la situación.

Y por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a hablar de él después de la forma humillante en que había terminado todo, muchísimo menos cuando esa misma mañana había negado sentir cualquier cosa por ella.

Eso sería volver a abrir la intensa llaga de proporciones enormes que se había formado en su pecho justamente desde el horrible día en el bar ese y que había incrementado su extensión el último día que se entregó a él…

Esa forma tan dolorosa y sentimental de hacer el amor, o bueno, como ella lo había hecho, porque seguramente para él era otra maravillosa sesión de sexo con el juguete inalcanzable e inexperto que él mismo había iniciado y luego percudido.

Ese momento fue tan dulce, y a la vez tan doloroso, no quería que él viera el poder inmenso que tenía sobre su corazón, no quería que viera la enorme llaga que había formado en su interior, por eso había luchado contra él, contra todo lo que le hacía sentir, había tratado de ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y de verdad lo había logrado, aunque pagando por ello un alto precio.

La integridad de su corazón.

Aquella herida sanguinolenta que supuraba se había hecho más y más grande conforme el tiempo pasaba y dolía ahora más que nunca ante la espantosa sospecha que le planteaba su amiga.

Porque es que era tan difícil olvidarlo…

Y sería mucho peor si sabía que llegaba a haber un nuevo ser gestándose en su cuerpo, algo que era tan suyo como de él, el pequeño bebé que ambos fantasearon esa tarde en la playa.

Eso fue una estocada dura, que terminó de quitarle todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

Y justo cuando sentía que no iba a poder retener los sollozos, una nueva sensación nauseabunda la noqueó y agradeciendo al cielo –y a su organismo descompuesto- la gran oportunidad, se dejó llevar por el vómito haciendo ruidos estruendosos para desahogar los sollozos contenidos mientras su estomago volcaba su contenido y Tomoyo arrugaba la nariz ante el terrible hedor.

- Puff Sakura, ¿Qué comiste?, ¡Dios, una simple langosta no huele tan feo!

- … Cállate… sólo… limítate a eso – le espetó en cada pausa que hacía para tomar aire.

Tal vez no sonara refinado y educado como la señorita Kinomoto solía ser, pero si esa era una vía de escape al dolor y a ser descubierta por ende, no le importaba mostrarse burda y masculina, si al fin y al cabo todo el mundo pensaba eso pese a sus enormes esfuerzos por evitarlo.

Especialmente Syaoran…

Y ya débil se dejo caer al borde del retrete, con el estomago vacío, sin importarle que una parte de su cabello se ensuciara al caer descuidadamente dentro. Entonces, mirando hacia el vacio se deshizo en llanto, porque en ese punto el dolor era tan fuerte que no importaba ya que Tomoyo la viera llorando, destrozada y sollozando a pierna suelta.

En realidad era una sola cosa la que le importaba en ese preciso instante: la agónica sensación de soledad y de impotencia.

No, en verdad eran dos…

La otra se resumía en la imagen que había quedado grabada a fuego en su retina: aquella rubia escultural –siliconada- besando a su Syaoran en aquel bar de mala muerte la misma noche en que había decidido confesarse a si misma lo mucho que lo amaba.

Por que lo amaba con toda el alma…

Y es que la cuestión estaba en que ante los poderosos y exuberantes encantos de esa rubia plastificada, su cuerpo pequeño, delgado y desgarbado no tenía nada que hacer, había perdido toda la confianza que él le había creado en cuatro largas semanas, en cuestión de segundos, y es que de verdad no era para menos.

Nada había sido peor que perderlo…

Nada podía ser peor en ese momento…

Y él no ayudaba en nada a calmar la situación, parecía consciente de la falta que había cometido, como si estuviera al tanto de eso y otra cosa aún más terrible, pero así como estaban las cosas, ¿Cómo iba a saber que era?, peor aún, ¿Podía haber algo peor que la oscura inseguridad en la que se movían?

Sintió como Tomoyo la erguía y la obligaba a ponerse de pie junto al lavamanos que abrió y lleno de agua, para luego sumergir el cabello de Sakura y su rostro demacrado en el agua fría, lavándole los cabellos sucios y la cara llena de lágrimas, sin preguntar, sin decirle nada, porque sabía que cualquier palabra adicional que saliera de su boca podría terminar de matar el corazón de su amiga.

Se moría de la curiosidad, por saber quien había sido el desgraciado que la había dejado así, pero al ver a Sakura en ese estado no fue capaz de preguntar nada que tocara ese tema delicado, ya después indagaría poco a poco que rayos había pasado. Sin embargo, había una fuerte sospecha sobre el estado en el que estaba ella, y por ahora, lo más importante era solucionarla, así afectara poco o mucho el futuro a priori de su amiga, por el bien de ella como el de toda la compañía y principalmente el de la familia.

Al fin y al cabo, ese venia a ser el negocio familiar, y el personal ya se estaba viendo afectado por la falta de interés de su prima en el asunto laboral.

Abrió la gaveta y sacó una prueba de embarazo, mirando con severidad a Sakura, que al instante abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió negando espantada.

- Te la harás Sakura, este comportamiento no es normal.

- N… no… no, no, no – Los ojos verdes se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas de agonía.

- ¿Por que no? Sakura, dime, ¿Es que traer un hijo al mundo es algo tan espantoso?

No, no lo era en absoluto, es más, algo en su interior clamaba porque fuera cierto y ella estuviera embarazada.

Pero otra parte le advertía que eso terminaría con la poca cordura que le quedaba…

Porque si era así, ya no habría vuelta atrás, no habría nada en la tierra ni fuera de ella que deshiciera su conexión con él, si llevara en su vientre a algún pequeño Syaoran, eso sería la muerte de todas sus esperanzas de olvidarlo.

Sin embargo tenía que terminar con esa incertidumbre por más cobarde que fuera, así que con mano temblorosa alcanzó la prueba y la destapó, indicándole con un gesto a Tomoyo que se saliera.

Los minutos reglamentarios pasaron, y cuando vio el resultado ya evidente de la prueba, el mundo se le vino abajo.

Abrió la puerta, y miró hacia Tomoyo que escrudiñó su rostro con seriedad completa, y la palidez mortecina que vio en el rostro demacrado de su amiga vino a decirle que su sospecha era verdadera, pero como un signo de respeto hacia Sakura, la miró directamente a los ojos e hizo la pregunta de más obvia respuesta que hubiera podido formular en toda su vida.

- ¿Positivo?

- Si… - Sakura se mordía los labios con desesperación, al tiempo que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y sostenía el pequeño aparato similar a un termómetro entre sus manos temblorosas.

- ¿Quién es el padre Sakura?, ¿Lo conozco? – la castaña asintió desesperadamente cuando ella empezó a acercarse – Dime su nombre, algo podremos hacer al respecto.

- L… Li… - al pronunciar ese apellido todas las lágrimas que no habían hecho aparición hasta el momento vinieron a tomar su papel en la escena, bajando incontenibles por las mejillas pálidas de la esmeralda.

- ¿Cuál de todos los Li? – era una pregunta algo necesaria, en Li Corporation trabajaban cerca de doce personas con el apellido del fundador, de los cuales siete eran hombres, y todos muy apuestos. Aunque debía quitar de la lista el nombre de uno de ellos, porque su amiga lo detestaba tanto que le parecía inverosímil y ridículo el hecho de que él fuera el padre de la criatura…

- Li Syaoran… - apenas pudo sollozar ese nombre, porque después cayó derrumbada en los brazos de una estupefacta Tomoyo, que por primera vez desde que la conocía no sabia que decir.

- ¿Syaoran? ¿El mismo Syaoran que yo conozco?, ¿Con el que peleas todos los días? – pudo articular después de abrir y cerrar la boca mas de diez veces, la castaña asintió, aferrándose aún más a la blusa de su amiga – ay Sakura… ¿Cómo paso esto?

- De la forma más extraña, Tomoyo… - sollozó.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No lo sé… - susurró en un hilo de voz mientras una nueva y más grande oleada de pánico la recorría.

Tomoyo no habría estado tan asombrada si en ese momento una vaca hubiera volado delante de sus ojos.

Kinomoto Sakura y Li Syaoran habían engendrado un hijo.

Lo que conllevaba a la obvia conclusión que no habían estado puritanos en su viaje de vacaciones.

Tenía que contactar de inmediato a Eriol, porque ahora si, los planes que habían hecho se habían alterado, acelerado, dañado y lo peor de todo, estaban fuera de control, porque de verdad, ¿Qué diablos había hecho que en cuestión de cuatro semanas ese par de atolondrados culminaran con inesperada rapidez el plan que habían ideado entre Eriol, Mei Ling y ella?

¿Y los resultados por que habían terminado así?, ese bebé no estaba dentro de la ecuación por el momento, no hasta que hubiera matrimonio, o de lo contrario Touya desmembraría a Syaoran sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Así que para evitar, o posponer el derramamiento de sangre, lo mas prudente que podía hacer era preguntar como ocurrieron las cosas.

Sakura al principio estaba reticente pero, poco a poco le fue soltando los detalles más relevantes de la historia, hasta que se estancó en la parte que la había separado de Syaoran.

- Pero en el bar él… él…

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Me hirió.

- ¿Te hirió?, ¿Cómo? – Tomoyo se imaginó a un Syaoran con un cuchillo oxidado y toda la pinta de ladrón en el fondo de un bar de mala muerte.

- Si, me hirió al estar besándose y cambiándome por una… - ah, menos mal no fue agravio físico.

- ¿Una…?

- Una zorra rubia de cuerpo escultural y pechos siliconados – soltó derrumbándose aun más si eso era posible.

Un silencio más que elocuente inundó el baño, Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos mientras Sakura sollozaba como una posesa.

¿Syaoran con una rubia?

Iba a tener unas palabritas con él, y de paso con Eriol por dar información no verídica, ¿Por qué diablos le había creído que playboy Syaoran no se acercaba mucho a las mujeres?, era una completa idiota, pero con la seriedad con que las había dicho, y luego la corroboración de Mei, todo pareció bastante convincente.

Tonta, debió investigar más a fondo, no debió planear ese viaje para su prima, debió reservarle una habitación en otro hotel, que sabía ella, cualquier cosa que no la hubiera conducido a ese desenlace.

- ¡Es un desgraciado!, pero… - dudó un instante al recordar una escena en un coctel de negocios no hace mucho, en el que una mujer se le restregó a Syaoran y él de inmediato se puso tenso y con la cara azul, y en lo que parecía un arco reflejo, alzó a Eriol con un solo brazo y lo interpuso entre él y la mujer, definitivamente la información que le dio Eriol era verídica, Mei también lo sabía, y ella misma lo había visto, debía haber alguna clase de malentendido - ¿Estás segura que no fue un error? Tal vez fue otro hombre.

- No, él mismo me lo confirmó cuando se puso de pie y fue a la barra, era él Tomoyo, estoy segura.

- Pero Sakura, Syaoran no es así, te lo puedo asegurar, es más Eriol y yo sospechamos que le tiene algo de miedo a las mujeres muy bonitas, no es un dato confirmado, pero su comportamiento dice mucho.

_"Les tengo pavor"_ esa voz atormentada volvió a hacer eco en su cabeza, mientras que ella negaba y se apretaba aun más al cuerpo de su amiga, desechando la débil luz de esperanza que le estaba dando Tomoyo.

- Es duro enamorarse… - susurró cuando estuvo más calmada.

- Lo es…

- Y salir desilusionada, ¿Ne?

- Eso no lo sé.

- Eres muy afortunada, encontraste a alguien que te ama muchísimo, te envidio.

- No seas tonta, seguro que tu lo encontrarás – quería creer que Sakura, que siempre había sido un poquito desafortunada también compartiría algún día la dicha de tener a alguien que la quisiera mas que a la vida misma.

- No, ya no, con un bebé a bordo no habrá más hombres para mi, sólo él, aunque quiera odiarle.

- Sakura…

- Y eso no es lo peor… para mi, lo peor es que…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que aun lo amo muchísimo, por eso es que… por eso… te pedí que no me pusieras mas reuniones con él, por favor Tomoyo, si me aprecias en algo, por favor evítame ese trago amargo, por favor, por el bien de mi salud mental… y la de mi hijo.

- Pero Sakura, también es hijo de Li, deberías decirle…

- ¿Para qué?, seguramente se reirá de mí y de mi estupidez, le dije que me estaba cuidando, cuando desde el principio esa fue una mentira tan grande como decir que el mundo es cuadrado.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste entonces?

- No sé, estupidez, yo llegué allá con el firme propósito de preñarme, porque la vida estando sola no es muy divertida, con lo que no contaba era con ese bonus extra que me gané por idiota, al permitirme enamorarme del padre de mi bebé.

- No digas eso Sakura, seguramente algo bueno saldrá al final de todo.

- ¿Pero que puede ser?, dejando aparte a mi bebé por supuesto, que es lo único bueno que veo en el asunto.

- No sé, quien sabe, el tiempo lo dirá, por lo menos, ahora sabemos que pronto ya no estarás sola en tu apartamento – Sakura la miró por unos minutos, sopesando la situación, y se permitió sonreír.

- Ya lo se, Tomoyo, y ahora que estoy en ello tengo miedo, en ese momento sonaba genial, pero ahora, pensándolo mejor, es una responsabilidad muy grande, y yo no se nada de bebés, nada más mírame cuando mi sobrino está cerca de mi, ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? – Tomoyo se permitió reírse un poco al ver la cara desconcertada de su amiga, recordando que en cuanto Kyouhei necesitaba un cambio de pañal, Sakura se escabullía como podía para evitarse ese _"trago amargo"_

- Jojojojojo Sakura, ¡no es tan malo!, yo estaré ahí si tienes alguna dificultad, y además hay muchos libros de maternidad que pueden darnos datos valiosos sobre el asunto.

- Si, ¿Verdad? – se rió y por el resto de la tarde no se permitió otra depresión por un hecho completamente inevitable, ya mas tarde lloraría.

Transcurrieron otras dos semanas en las que Tomoyo le llevaba el trabajo a Sakura, que se encontraba un poco incapacitada por los síntomas de su embarazo, pero en total contradicción y haciendo de lado los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto, se iba poniendo poco a poco mas bonita, aunque en algunas ocasiones se pusiera unas gafas parecidas a las de antes y sus ojos volvieran a ser los de la mantis.

_"Seguramente, si Syaoran la viera se moriría, después de todo el esfuerzo que le costó transformarla",_ pensaba Tomoyo sonriendo un poquito cada vez que la veía frente a la laptop con el pelo echado hacia atrás con una balaca gruesa y esas horrendas gafas.

**_Flash back_**

Eriol estaba en su oficina esperándola con el semblante grave y preocupado, seguramente la información que traía no era muy buena, y eso hizo que inconscientemente a Tomoyo se le acelerara el corazón.

- ¿Es tan grave?

- No lo se…

- ¿Entonces por que estás así?

- Porque él está muy mal, el problema es que no se hasta que punto lo ha afectado todo eso.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Y ella como esta?

- Mal, está embarazada.

- ¿Qué?

- Si ya es comprobado, se hizo la prueba sanguínea y salió positiva.

- Oh Dios, ¿y no piensa decirle a Syaoran?

**_Fin flash back_**

En lo poco que había hablado con Syaoran, había visto en sus ojos el mismo dolor que los de su amiga, y aunque lo ocultara con la excusa que era el alcohol el que le dejaba los ojos irritados, ella sabía a la perfección que cada noche él lloraba también por Sakura.

Aquellos dos podían ser tan torpes y atolondrados…

Pero, no, aquello no era normal, si él estaba así de mal, ya había pasado el tiempo de resistencia que Tomoyo le conocía, Syaoran era obstinado, y sobre todas las cosas, terco para conseguir lo que deseaba, entonces, ¿Por qué diablos no había hablado con Sakura?

Algo muy raro estaba pasando…

Así, transcurrieron otros dos días, hasta que la noche del segundo, Sakura estaba metida en uno de los cuartos del hotel, enfrentándose a un suave vestido color perla, mientras maldecía una y otra vez a Tomoyo y su forma de hacerle pucheritos y cara de cordero a punto de ir al matadero para convencerla de cosas que estando cuerda jamás haría.

**_Flash back_**

- Sakura, por favor, ¡ayúdame!

- ¿EH?

- ¡Por favor te lo suplico!, esta misma noche no puedo conseguir ninguna modelo, y el vestido que le correspondía a ésta es la joya de mi colección, las demás seguramente se descontrolaran y se pelearán si le digo a alguna de ellas que se lo ponga.

- Pe… pero Tomoyo, ¡yo no soy una modelo!

- Pero eres muy bonita Sakura!, tu madre fue una modelo muy exitosa, seguro que tu también puedes conseguir un buen porte en la pasarela.

- Tomoyo, estoy embarazada, ¡no estoy en mi mejor día!

- Sakura, el embarazo a partir del segundo mes hace mas hermosas a las mujeres, tu debes llevar un poco más de tiempo en ese estado.

- ¡Pero Tomoyo! No puedo, sencillamente es imposible para mi, sabes bien que me da pavor exhibirme en publico.

- Por favor Sakura, ¡es por el bien de la empresa!

**_Fin flash back_**

Se miró en el espejo una y otra vez, sin creer aún que estuviera haciendo algo que había jurado nunca realizar, y mucho menos con toda la gente conocida que iba a asistir a esa fiesta ridícula…

De no ser porque Tomoyo estaba a punto de enloquecer no hubiera aceptado.

¿Es que es posible imaginarse a Kinomoto Sakura luciendo un vestido de la nueva colección de la sección de modas de la empresa?

Pero ahí estaba, con un extravagante y hermoso vestido perla, un vestido de novia, el plan para el que definitivamente ella no estaba hecha. Y ante ese tortuoso pensamiento se le vino a la mente la cara de la única persona que había logrado desestabilizar su futuro de soltera no amada ni enamorada, obviamente sin hijos y solitaria hasta la muerte en tan solo cuatro semanas, y sin pensarlo siquiera, su cuerpo ya se estaba desbordando de dolor, las lagrimas caían una a una por su rostro, mientras que ella se las limpiaba desesperada sin poder evitar que siguieran cayendo. Se sentía tan dolida, tan infeliz, que realmente dudaba poder llevar ese vestido con la cara de felicidad que merecía, pero es que cuando el corazón llora desgarrado y herido, el cuerpo es como un recipiente vacío, al que nada lo inmuta, mas que el dolor y la angustia que eleva una plegaria silenciosa de querer morir para no sentir nada.

Como una muñeca sin vida, a la que la mueve la inercia del titiritero que la maneja a su antojo, en su caso, el titiritero era esa cosa llamada rutina, algo que había aprendido a valorar en ese tiempo mas que nunca, porque le había permitido sobrevivir al terrible dolor que partía su alma en pedazos y que no la había dejado hacer nada los primeros días de soledad, era como una daga incrustada en lo mas profundo de su ser, la dañaba, la mataba poco a poco cada vez que tomaba conciencia de eso, pero que si se retiraba podía matarla de forma mas rápida.

Se miró al espejo, y vio el reflejo de una mujer derrotada, una preciosa mujer muerta en vida que vivía porque su fisiología así lo dictaba, mas no por designio de su corazón. Y entonces, recorrió con la mirada lo que era la totalidad de su fisonomía, el cabello castaño irregular, peinado con un sencillo moño, los ojos verdes rojos e hinchados por el llanto sobresalían por ocupar la mitad de un rostro de muñeca algo bronceado, con unas ojeras tan terribles que menguaban la belleza angelical que en ese momento tenía, y es que a pesar de su dolor, sabía que en ese mes se había vuelto muy bonita.

Paso luego la mirada a sus brazos y sus hombros descubiertos, mirando también las manos metidas en unos delicados guantes de encaje. El vestido, que recorría su fino talle era soñado, aunque hasta ahora se percatara bien de ello, y por ultimo paso su mirada a su vientre aun plano, pero que en ese momento albergaba la única cosa por la que valía la pena vivir.

Su bebé…

El bebé que sin ser consciente fantaseó durante cada noche que estuvo con ese hombre, el bebé que habían soñado esa tarde junto a la playa tomados de la mano, ese hijo no previsto, pero mas querido que la vida misma, porque era el único trozo tangible que le quedaba de un amor imposible, de un hombre que la cambió para bien, de esa persona que se había convertido en el centro de su existencia y que ahora simplemente ya no estaba.

Porque la había cambiado por otra.

Y otra vez la llaga amenazó con abrirse, en una herida de proporciones mayores a las que ya existían, se cogió el pecho a dos manos y nuevas lágrimas volvieron a derramarse hasta que quedo de verdad vacía y su cuerpo totalmente incapacitado para derramar una sola lagrima más.

Al menos por esa noche quería que fuera así.

Tocó su vientre y sonrió un poquito, dándose ánimos para poder sobrellevar la situación, porque ya no era ella sola, tenía a alguien de quien cuidar, alguien que seguramente se convertiría en el motivo para despertar cada día, porque la noticia que había recibido dos semanas atrás la había derrumbado tanto como complacido.

Entonces, se decidió a no estar en la oscuridad, sufriría, pero saldría adelante, aunque daba por adelantado que la herida impresa en su alma no sanaría jamás, toda la vida le sangraría, hasta el preciso instante en que muriera, porque sabía que nunca más volvería a amar a ningún hombre con esa misma intensidad.

Abrió la llave del agua tibia del lavamanos y se lavó la cara para deshinchar sus ojos, se miraba al espejo repitiendo una y otra vez la operación, hasta que no quedó rastro de llanto, sino una mirada lánguida y luminosa que hacia un conjunto precioso con el vestido.

Tres golpes anunciaron la entrada de Tomoyo, que cuando la vio casi se cae de la impresión, y es que si Sakura lucia hermosa cuando la había dejado hace una hora, ahora parecía un ángel bajado directamente del cielo, esa noche estaría Li Syaoran allí, así que con ese aspecto y ayudándole a dar un poco mas de vitalidad y color a las facciones de su mejor amiga con un poco de maquillaje y la decoración adecuada, le haría tragarse el comportamiento absurdo que estaba manteniendo las ultimas cuatro semanas.

Porque aunque Sakura no lo supiera, Tomoyo estaba segura de que él la amaba y extrañaba tanto como ella lo hacía, y le dolía terriblemente verlos a ambos tan distanciados, sufriendo por una ausencia que no debería ser, no queriendo verse y mandando los trabajos hechos para que Eriol y ella los discutieran.

A veces, Sakura podía ser tan tonta…

Y Syaoran tan cobarde…

Por esa razón es que todos consideraban que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, aunque nadie mas aparte de Eriol y ella misma supiera que de verdad había ocurrido algo entre esos dos, algo tan real y tangible, que ahora daba sus frutos y crecía saludablemente en el vientre de Sakura, un trozo de ambos, que seguramente llegaría a reunirlos de alguna forma, puede que no esta noche, pero tal vez mas adelante, porque ambos merecían ser felices, pero sobre todas las cosas, porque ese nuevo ser merecía un hogar lleno del amor de sus padres para tener una vida plena, una familia unida, una experiencia de la que Sakura y Syaoran se vieron privados a muy temprana edad.

Hasta eso compartían…

El dolor de perder a uno de sus padres, y el peso terrible de crecer sin mucho afecto.

Sakura algo abandonada, aunque Fujitaka y Touya la querían mucho, Syaoran siendo rechazado por su madre, aunque sus hermanas lo adoraran, ambos sabían lo que era sentirse desprotegidos y vacios.

Todo eso empeorándose bastante con la situación actual.

Suspiró, y se dirigió a la entrada de la pasarela, para poder dar inicio con su desfile, desde allí, pudo evidenciar la presencia de su novio que la saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, y a su lado estaba Li Syaoran, como siempre en huraño silencio, y melancólico hasta la muerte.

- Buenas noches – anunció el presentador – esta noche presentamos la nueva colección de verano de la diseñadora principal de Amamiya´s fashion, Tomoyo Daidouji…

Syaoran sólo escuchaba puros blah, blah, mientras esperaba a que ese ridículo evento se acabara sin poner siquiera atención, hasta el diseño final, en que, por obra y gracia de algo que suponía debiera ser extraordinario, todo el mundo se quedó callado y todos los hombres del lugar contuvieron el aliento, la curiosidad lo venció, y levantó la mirada, dejándolo como una piedra al ver a la hermosísima aparición que estaba justamente frente a él, a unos metros, sobre esa pasarela, mirando al público con una expresión altiva y ausente.

Era Sakura.

Sakura en un hermoso vestido de novia.

Sakura desfilando frente a una manada de lobos hambrientos.

_Su_ Sakura.

La misma tímida atolondrada y sarcástica que le había jurado que jamás haría ese papel, y que ahora lo desempeñaba tremendamente bien.

Y entre la confusión y la ira que sintió al tener la certeza de que más de uno ya la estaría desnudando en su imaginación, la verdad mas poderosa que dominaba el momento vino a tomar posesión de la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

Se veía hermosa…

Gloriosamente hermosa.

Tan inalcanzable… parecía una diosa.

Si sólo pudiera alcanzarla…

Si aunque solamente pudiera tocarla un segundo, algo de ese terrible dolor desaparecería.

Pero eso no era posible, y sólo pudo contentarse con mirarla desde ahí, en primera fila, tan cerca, que si extendía su mano podría tocarla, tan lejos, que ese espacio de un escaso metro formaba una verja invisible que la alejaba un mundo de él.

Y sin querer comenzó a sentir que un misterioso calor le subía a la cara, quemándole las orejas, mientras tragaba pesado y comenzaba temblar como un poseso y se agarraba frenéticamente a los apoyabrazos de su silla, olvidando por unos instantes el inmenso dolor que lo acribillada día y noche desde la ultima vez que habían estado juntos, sin darse cuenta que Eriol lo miraba de reojo con esa mirada evaluadora y suspicaz.

Definitivamente Syaoran andaba perdido.

Perdido de la mejor manera.

Pero el muy torpe jamás iba a admitirlo, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan que había hecho con Tomoyo, y esa era hacer que se volvieran a ver cara a cara, aunque les doliera y la cobardía les ganara.

Porque ambos tenían derecho a saber que tenían un hijo, juntos.

Un pequeño niño que podría cambiar sus vidas totalmente, tan inesperado, pero tan deseado por ambos, aunque ella pensara que Syaoran no querría tener nada que ver con ese embarazo accidental, y Syaoran aun no supiera que tenía un lazo fuerte que lo ataba indeleblemente a su amada.

¿Podía Sakura, por asomo ser más atolondrada?

No lo creía, porque algo en ella tenía toda la razón de mostrarse así de temerosa, y era el hecho de esas peleas constantes que mantenía con Syaoran, sólo por el hecho de vivir con unas enormes gafas culo de botellas puestas y vestirse como una anciana.

Pero el hilo de pensamientos se le fue por completo, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, cuando el presentador del evento se puso adelante y señaló a Sakura con un gesto muy lujurioso.

- ¿Alguno de los caballeros quisiera ser el prometido de ésta preciosa novia por esta maravillosa noche? – anunció, haciendo caso omiso de las desesperadas señas que hacía Tomoyo detrás de la pasarela, y por supuesto de la cara de terror que Sakura ponía.

Mas de la mitad de los solteros se puso de pie, mirando de arriba abajo a la preciosa castaña, desnudándola con la mirada, porque con las palabras que había dio el presentador, había implícita una secreta promesa de llevársela a la cama.

Sakura se estaba poniendo nerviosa, al ver que todos se estaban empinando, arreglando, e intentaban dar la imagen mas imponente y "supuestamente" apropiada para ir a su lado, miró a Tomoyo con el terror bailando en sus ojos de esmeralda, pero antes que ningún otro se pudiera acercar, sintió que era levantada en vilo por unos brazos fuertes, y era llevada con sutil elegancia hacia el área de recepción, un perfume conocidísimo de hombre, canela y sándalo, mezclado con un suave hálito a tabaco y café, le llenó la cabeza, reconociendo casi en seguida la presencia del hombre que había añorado todos esos infernales días.

- Syaoran.

Su mirada, súbitamente encendida derramaba un peligrosa y sutil advertencia a todos los que tuvieran intención de acercarse siquiera un poco más a Sakura.

- Yo seré el novio – reclamó con voz serena.

Nadie pudo reclamarle, porque sencillamente era el hombre soltero más elegante y atractivo del lugar, además de ser el gerente financiero y próximo presidente de Li Corporation.

Y ella no sabía si estar agradecida por sacarla del embrollo, o simplemente darle un puñetazo y salir corriendo de ahí, porque aun se sentía muy débil para enfrentarlo.

Se quedó mirándolo y rindiéndose a punto de estallar en llanto, le tocó la cara y le dio un suave beso en el mentón, aspirando su aroma exótico y masculino, embebiéndose en su presencia, no queriendo que ese momento se le escapara de las manos.

- Syaoran… – susurró contra su cuello.

- Sakura – él la estrechó contra su corazón, sabiendo que esa fantasía no duraría para siempre.

- Sácame de aquí por favor, esto es vergonzoso – le susurró de nuevo.

- Lo sé… pequeña mantis.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el revoloteo de mariposas que bailó en sus entrañas ante la mención de aquel apodo confianzudo y lleno de recuerdos.

- Gracias, ogro.

- No hay de que, histérica.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento y salieron de la sala como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, pero justo cuando se estaban dirigiendo a las habitaciones de arriba, una risa melosa hizo erizar a Syaoran y lo dejó clavado en su lugar.

- Syaoran. Vaya que sorpresa tan grande.

Tanto ella como su compañero voltearon a mirar a la persona que tenía esa voz melosa, y se pusieron pálidos al ver a una MUY voluptuosa y rubia mujer madura de ojos verde claro.

- ¿Es usted Sakura Kinomoto?

_Ella… ella es la desgraciada…_

- Me llamo Akiko Narita, mucho gusto, Kinomoto-san – dijo la rubia mostrando toda una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos que a la castaña le parecieron colmillos, mientras Sakura se bajaba como podía de los brazos del castaño.

- El gusto es mío, Narita-san, jamás pensé en encontrármela en éste lugar.

- Ya ve, el mundo es un pequeño pañuelo, y ahora, pasando a charlas no tan amenas, ¿Qué hace usted con mi prometido?

WTF?????

¿Prometido?

¿Desde cuando Syaoran Li estaba comprometido?

Lo miró con el ánimo de reprocharle su descaro, pero no puedo, porque él estaba lívido, e incluso su expresión desencajada decía que no sabía nada del compromiso, y que el asunto no le gustaba ni un poquito.

- Discúlpenos un minuto, Narita-san, ya le devuelvo a _su prometido_.

- Tárdate todo lo que quieras, cariño, no tengo prisa - Sakura se llevó a Syaoran a una esquina, y lo miró de frente, pero él no reaccionaba.

- ¿Li? – carraspeó para llamar la atención del pobre y agobiado tipo hacia ella – ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que estabas comprometido? – le dijo bajito sin dejar de mirar a la siliconada que desde lejos le dirigía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Porque no sabía – susurró aún más pálido.

- Esto es incomodo, Li, debiste dejar que otro soltero me reclamara – le replicó entre dientes.

- Lo siento, fue un impulso.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer – y dicho eso, se retiró de él e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia la rubia cuando pasó cerca de ella.

- Ha sido un placer conocerla, Narita-san, espero recibir la invitación para su boda.

Y sin más se fue con la cabeza muy alta, aunque el corazón se le había terminado de romper, Syaoran sintió que algo dentro de él se volvía a quebrar, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue detrás de ella hasta darle alcance en uno de los jardines mas alejados de la mansión, aquellos que estaban previos a la recepción del lugar.

- No podemos dejar las cosas así – dijo reteniéndola con algo de fuerza, los ojos de ella se abrieron mas de la cuenta.

- ¿Es que de verdad te es imposible dejarme en paz? – gritó ella a pulmón herido liberándose como pudo de su agarre.

- ¡Si, si lo es!

- ¿Por qué?

- …

- ¿Disfrutas viendo mi dolor? ¿Es que no te basta verme en este estado? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz? ¿Es mucho pedir? – le gritó en la cara manoteando y dejando de lado su faceta de mujer fría para deshacerse en lágrimas frente a él.

- No, no lo disfruto.

- ¿Entonces?

- No quiero verte tampoco así de mal.

- No me pidas mas de lo que puedo dar Syaoran, ese es el único favor que te pido, hay personas que saben disimular bien el dolor por el que pasan, es una lástima que yo no sea una de esas y deba ignorar cualquier cosa que se relacione con eso, lo mas horrible del asunto es que cuando intento olvidar las heridas del pasado, vienes tu, la persona que terminó de dañar mi mundo y que me dio la estocada final a arruinarme el intento de felicidad que he estado construyéndome.

- ¿Te refieres a mí?

- ¿A quien mas le he estado hablando si no?

- Pero Sakura, esa jamás fue mi intención.

- ¿Entonces cual era?, ¿llevarme a tu cama durante un mes completo, y esperar que yo no empezara a sentir nada?, ¡yo no soy una piedra!

- ¡Nunca pensé eso!

- ¿Entonces?, ¡no creo que algo como eso tenga inicio en un principio noble!

- ¡Pues es obvio que no!

- ¿Ves?, ¡eres un cínico descarado!

- ¿Y tu que?, ¡tu aceptaste el trato, no me vengas con esas sandeces puritanas!

- ¡Lo acepté porque no pensé que fueras a propasarte de esa manera!

- ¡Pero en ningún momento hice nada en contra de tu voluntad imbécil!

- ¿Me estas diciendo puta? – Syaoran lo vio todo rojo, ni siquiera se molestó en pensar la respuesta que le iba a dar.

- ¡Si, eso mismo te estoy diciendo! - Sakura se puso pálida y dio un paso hacia atrás, cerrando las manos en puños.

- Ya veo… - el suave susurro que ella emitió fue cortado por el sonido de una fuerte bofetada que le abrió el labio inferior a Syaoran y lo puso a escupir sangre.

- ¿Qué has hecho idiota?

- Sólo te he dado tu merecido – dijo ella en un tono de voz frio e impersonal – me has faltado al respeto, Li, si acepte ese trato no fue por una estupidez como ser tu puta durante 30 días, así que nunca mas voy a volver a tolerarte a ti o alguno de tus insultos sin sentido, te quiero fuera de mi vista ahora, y jamás, óyeme bien, jamás vuelvas a tener el atrevimiento de acercarte a mi.

- ¿O si no que?

- Te envío a mi hermano – él resopló e iba a continuar con la pelea, pero la miró atentamente y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando y a punto de derrumbarse, al instante se calmó, sabiendo que se había pasado con ella.

- Lo siento.

- No me digas esas estupideces, demuéstralo con hechos, ¡Vete! – él asintió dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Entonces, para demostrarte que no quise herirte y como signo de mi respeto, me voy para siempre de tu vida – la miró con intensidad, a pesar que ella estaba tan molesta que no miraba más allá de la fachada de fortaleza que él estaba aparentando – pero antes de eso, quiero que sepas que tu… para mi tu…

- … - ella lo observó en silencio, cansada ya del asunto, deseando que se alejara para no derrumbarse por completo frente a él, porque su única felicidad la había herido y por lo tanto ya no estaba, o tal vez ni siquiera había existido, así que ¿Qué importaba ya?, necesitaba que se fuera, así que lo urgió con la mirada.

- Tú… eres… -las palabras taciturnas e indecisas la estaban poniendo aún más nerviosa, si eso seguía de esa manera, dudaba mucho que pudiera soportarlo por mas tiempo.

- ¿Yo que? – le respondió aun temblando, con la furia tambaleándose en su voz.

- Tú eres… no, fuiste la princesa que me salvó de la agonía – le dijo en voz alta – y que de paso, me volvió a ella de un solo golpe – susurró dándose la vuelta, para irse, dejándola con un nudo atravesado en la garganta y secundariamente como una estatua de piedra que colapsó en cuanto él desapareció de su vista.

¿Princesa?

¿Por qué?

Ella nunca había sido la princesa de nadie, mucho menos de un tipo que había roto hasta el ultimo de sus sueños.

Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Syaoran Li no era un tipo de cursilerías, eso estaba bien claro, tampoco era un hombre que fuera recitando cosas bonitas a diestra y siniestra.

Aunque hubiera sido un cafre completo, ella sabía que debajo de toda esa violencia, algo raro estaba ocurriendo, su sexto sentido no tan desarrollado se lo estaba gritando, a la par de su corazón agonizante que con cada latido roto le decía que no dejara partir de esa manera a lo único que lo hacía mantenerse vivo, que le diera un pequeñísima oportunidad a ese hombre que sarcástico y todo, aun amaba, y que por decisión suya, era ahora el padre de la criatura que se gestaba en su vientre.

Además, las cosas no podían seguir así, y como pudo se levantó y le dio alcance justo cuando ya había llegado a la recepción y estaba esperando que le trajeran su BMW.

- Syaoran…

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Que fue eso? – él sonrió un poquito al ver la cara de incredulidad de ella, y aun mas esas mejillas arreboladas y esa respiración agitada que simplemente hacían que quisiera cogerla y comérsela a besos en ese momento, aunque fuera incorrecto, aunque la haya insultado y ella lo quisiera fuera de su vista.

- ¿Qué fue que?

- Eso de la princesa.

- Lo que siento en verdad, Sakura.

- No puede ser… es imposible que tu…

- No lo creas si aun no eres capaz de digerirlo, pero eso es lo único que puedo pensar de ti.

- Pe… pero… tú me dijiste que era una puta…

- Sabes que no fue intencionado, sabes que tú eres la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que puede sacarme el mal genio de esa manera hasta que diga burradas.

- ¿entonces no era cierto?

- Por supuesto no, mantis, jamás pensaría esas cosas de ti.

- Me alegro…

- Que bueno que lo hagas, y ahora, con tu permiso, no puedo permanecer más tiempo contigo, tú me dijiste que me fuera de tu vista y eso mismo voy a hacer.

- No… no te vayas, necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Syaoran, es que la siliconada… perdón, Narita-san, ella me dijo que tu y ella se iban a casar, no se si lo recuerdes…

- ¿Y?, no es como si yo quisiera, además, Narita no tiene nada que ver en nuestra relación.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque somos compañeros de trabajo, ¿Recuerdas?

- Algo así – dijo ella bajando la mirada.

- Además, no quiero que los problemas que tengo dentro de mi empresa y sus funcionarios te toquen, es horrible estar ahí.

- ¿Por qué? – los ojos de él se oscurecieron.

- Porque las cosas para mi no son fáciles, si supieras… si tuvieras siquiera una leve idea de lo que significa para mi estar allí parado, lo que se siente ser observado, denigrado…

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Estoy en un momento en el que me avergüenza hasta levantar la cabeza y decir que soy yo el que ha estado aquí todos estos años, Sakura, nada ha sido fácil, y mi familia está a punto de ser tragada por todos esos estúpidos accionarios.

El silencio que se hizo de repente tomó un regusto amargo, como si él le estuviera confesando un de sus mayores pecados, y ella se enojara, por escucharlo simplemente.

- Tú, hipócrita macho con delirio de superioridad para lo que menos te conviene, estúpido e idiota Neanderthal – ella le cogió la cara entre las manos, haciéndolo elevar su mirada hacia ella – eres Li Syaoran, no es posible que puedas avergonzarte de ello, muchísimo menos cuando es tu familia la que está en juego, como bien lo dices.

- No me digas así, ¿es mucho pedir que me comprendas aunque sea un poco?, suficiente tengo con los problemas que me gané antes de irme de vacaciones, como para que tú me metas otro inclusive más horrible. A veces de verdad me gustaría quitarme este nombre e irme a vagar a algún lugar recóndito…

- ¿Es que te has fumado algo raro? eres un orgulloso Li, imbécil, ¿Cómo diablos puedes decirme que te avergüenza tu linaje de sangre azul?, peor, ¿Cómo diablos puedes pensar en dejarlo de lado?

- Es porque ese nombre en realidad no me importa, ya estoy harto, para lo único que me ha servido llevar ese apellido ha sido para atraer desgracias.

- No digas esas estupideces.

- Pero es que es verdad, ya estoy embaucado en problemas, ahora viene esta otra a decirme que está comprometida conmigo, y tú para colmo me abandonas cuando necesito una mano amiga, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- No entiendo que es lo que me quieres decir.

- Lo que quiero decir es que me siento solo desde que tu no vas a trabajar conmigo, que me haces falta y que necesito desahogarme de algún modo, Eriol no es suficiente, porque él no eres tu, simplemente se ha vuelto una rutina que tu seas mi desestresor principal, no he venido a rogar por tu amor, porque sé que tu no estás dispuesta a dármelo, además no creo necesitarlo y estoy seguro que tu jamás necesitaste el mío, pero aun así, se que sin ti mi vida es un hoyo oscuro, sin motivaciones ni nada, solo he venido a pedirte que por favor, no te alejes de mi de esa manera tan horrible.

Bien, eso fue inesperado, y aun más que inesperado, fue doloroso, tanto que una mueca de dolor se escapo de la cara de ella y él al notarla, yendo en contra de todo lo que le había proclamado, en menos de un segundo la envolvió entre sus brazos, logrando mantenerla en una sola pieza, evitando que se quebrara otra vez frente a sus ojos.

Sin poder evitar tampoco sentirse él mismo desgraciado y quebrado en mil pedazos.

¿Qué no necesitaba su amor? ¡Ja! Tamaño disparate se le había salido de su boca.

Era Sakura, por Dios, _Su_ Sakura, la única persona que quería y necesitaba a su lado, la única mujer que amaba con devoción, a la única que podría resumir su felicidad.

Pero era mejor tenerla cerca, a estar lejos de ella, mucho mas en esos momentos, cuando mas necesitaba de su fortaleza, aunque eso, al parecer a ella también le afectaba esa situación, lo supo por la repentina humedad que sintió en el cuello de su camisa, también por los sollozos ahogados que ella débilmente dejaba escapar, y aun mas, porque aquel cuerpo tembloroso se arrejuntó más contra el suyo y las manos pequeñas se aferraron a su camisa como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del mar, demostrando en ese momento que lo necesitaba a su lado independientemente la amara o no lo hiciera, y también, expuso su corazón herido delante de él mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado, por eso, él la miró y limpiándole las lágrimas, le acarició la piel del rostro que su mano tocaba, y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

- ¿Podemos ser amigos? – ella lo miró fijamente durante unos minutos y luego asintió torpemente, abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Si, no me importa de que manera, tu también eres la única persona que me hace la vida un poco mas llevadera, no quiero alejarme de ti, simplemente también me haces falta, no quiero que te alejes – _"No cuando estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, no ahora que soy consciente de cuanto te amo"_ se dijo ella misma en su mente, incapaz de sacar las palabras.

- Gracias Sakura – susurró él afirmando su agarre y acercándola a su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirla definitivamente a su pecho y jamás dejarla salir de ahí.

**_Continuará _**

**N/A: Bueno, no me dirán que las cosas no se van arreglando, tampoco voy a hacerlo de una vez todo rosado y amoroso, porque falta resolver el asunto ese con Narita.**

**Por lo pronto, no se creo q a esta historia le quedan de 5 a máximo, por mucho que la extienda 7 capítulos (completos), no se como hacer la distribución territorial aun, pero la mayoría está escrita, aunque no prometo no demorarme, porq el tiempo es lo q mas le falta a mi vida.**


	8. Second month

**Las palabras raras las definiré en un mini diccionario al final del capitulo.**

**Este capitulo es mas corto que los anteriores, disfruten.**

**SECOND MONTH: **"Yet loving you"

La mañana llegó y ella estaba todavía tirada sobre la cama de su habitación.

No tenía ninguna intención de levantarse, pero ésta vez no era por la depresión, más porque estaba agotada y quería dormir otro poco, por todo el tiempo que no había podido conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, y mucho menos acostada, no ahora que le había soltado a él una gran parte de lo que sentía, no cuando él había accedido a ser su amigo.

Aunque aún le dolieran sus palabras.

"…_No he venido a rogar por tu amor, porque sé que tu no estás dispuesta a dármelo, además no creo necesitarlo y estoy seguro que tu jamás necesitaste el mío…"_

Eso jamás podría ser verdad.

Lo necesitaba tanto o más que al mismo aire que respiraba.

Pero después venían las palabras que la habían hecho quebrarse, ésas, que aún le resonaban en los oídos.

"_Sé que sin ti mi vida es un hoyo oscuro, sin motivaciones ni nada, sólo he venido a pedirte que por favor, no te alejes de mi de esa manera tan horrible"_

Ella también se sentía así, tan perdida, como si hubiera sido abandonada por la única persona que daba luz a su vida.

Por eso ese _"__¿Podemos ser amigos?"_ le sonó como a la esperada gota de agua en el desierto. Aunque no era lo que quería, podían empezar por algo, y quien sabe, tal vez, podría decirle que esperaba un pequeño bebé, su hijo, el que tanto fantasearon en la playa.

Una sonrisa traidora le surcó la cara. Pero que diablos, estaba feliz y no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo.

Aunque aún quedara en medio ese asunto con la zorra esa.

_**Per scontato non do**_

_**niente di quel che ho**_

_**neanche un minimo brivido, ora no**_

_Por sentado no doy_

_Nada de lo que tengo_

_Ni siquiera un mínimo escalofrío_

_¡Ahora no!_

Mientras tanto, él estaba en la ducha de su apartamento, dejando que el agua caliente le cayera en la espalda, mientras recargaba la frente contra las baldosas de la pared y sonreía tontamente.

Ser amigo de la mujer que amaba más que a su vida…

Irónico.

Pero agradable.

Al menos ya no estaría en medio de ese silencio pétreo y frío en el que ella lo había mantenido hasta ahora, y podría ir a trabajar a la oficina normalmente.

Por fin sentía que el aire entraba libremente a sus pulmones, ya no sentía ese peso horrible que lo obligaba a mantenerse acostado lamiéndose las heridas como un animal herido. Y mucho más, su corazón ya tenía un latido regular y saludable.

Soltó una suave risita y puso la cara de frente al chorro de agua.

Hoy definitivamente sería un excelente día.

_**It's the air that I breathe**_

_**It's my fall at your feet**_

_**It is my song**_

_**I sing when you are gone**_

_Es el aire que respiro_

_Es mi caída a tus pies_

_Es mi canción_

_Que canto cuando te vas_

En el auto, camino al trabajo, la cogió un trancón, y mientras esperaba, se maquillaba, mirando el retrovisor en el que lo divisó a él con cara aburrida golpeando la pantalla de la laptop que había abierto para trabajar mientras salían del embotellamiento.

Sonrió, supuso que como una estúpida, y después de emparejarse el rímel en ambos ojos, abrió su celular de un golpe y le marcó.

Esperó uno... dos... tres... timbrazos.

Y lo vio saltar sorprendido, para después rebuscar desesperado el aparato por todo lado.

Sonrió y colgó, recostándose contra el volante, sonrojada como una adolescente.

Y entonces, vio que él encontró el celular, haciendo mala cara. Pero cuando vio en la pantalla quien le marcó, su rostro pareció iluminarse y se apresuró a marcarle. Ella volvió a reírse y jugó un poco con el celular que vibraba en la palma de su mano, mientras veía por el retrovisor la cara impaciente de _su_ Syaoran.

Al fin cuando lo vio mirar el celular y marcar de nuevo, le contestó.

- Moshi moshi.

- Hola Sakura – la voz profunda prácticamente le acarició los oídos.

- Hola Syaoran, ¿Cómo amaneces?

- Bien...

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En un embotellamiento.

- ¿Ahh si?

- Si, ¿y tu?

- Tres carros en diagonal al tuyo – soltó con una risita, al ver que la mirada de él se dirigía al frente como un arco reflejo y luego le sonreía, agitando la mano.

- Ya te vi.

- Al menos sé que no voy a llegar tarde.

- Si…

Y siguieron hablando hasta que dos horas más tarde llegaron al edificio.

_**Confesso sei la causa mia primaria**_

_**adesso in me**_

_**di tutto il buono che c'è**_

_Confieso eres la causa primaria_

_Ahora en mí_

_De todo __lo bueno que tengo_

Cuando se bajaron de los automóviles, Syaoran se fue casi corriendo al lado de ella.

- Hola…

- Ho… hola Syaoran… - ella se ruborizó y se acercó a él que le puso uno de los mechones detrás de la oreja para verle bien la cara.

- Te ves bien.

- Gracias.

- Y me debes la mitad de los minutos que he gastado llamándote.

- No me digas – soltó ella sarcásticamente.

- Si.

- ¿Y cómo te voy a pagar?

- Digamos que en especie estaría muy bien.

- Ahhhh eso no puede ser, tienes que ser más creativo, señor pervertido.

- Yo no estaba hablando de sexo, simplemente una cena bastará.

- Ahh – ella suspiró medio aliviada, medio desencantada – si es así no hay problema.

- Me alegra, entonces que sea esta tarde – ella asintió solemnemente – y ahora, ¿Subimos?

- Si.

En la oficina abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la resma de balances y cuentas que les esperaba.

- ¿Pero qué diablos es todo esto?

- Señor Li, éste es el trabajo correspondiente a los dos meses que no ejerció su puesto, al parecer hay un desbalance en las cuentas y el señor Hiraguizawa y la señorita Daidouji necesitan que la señorita Sakura y usted arreglen este problema antes de un mes.

- ¿Qué? – la mandíbula de Sakura pareció desencajarse.

- ¿Cómo vamos hacer eso?

- No sé, ése es **su** problema, ahora si me disculpan – dio una cortés reverencia y se alejó de ellos como si nada.

Y sin más la puerta de la oficina se cerró dejándolos en un pétreo silencio.

- ¿Q… que diablos vamos a hacer? – chilló histérica mirando la enorme pila de papeles.

- Supongo que ponernos a trabajar.

- No vamos a terminar!!!!

- ¿No?, me parece que la detestable y eficiente mantis se ha marchado a algun lugar recóndito.

- ¿Qué?

- Te estoy diciendo que si _mi_ efectiva mantis no está, entonces, _tú,_ extraña mujer que la ha reemplazado puedes darte media vuelta y dejarme sólo a mí y a mi trabajo hasta que vuelva la verdadera mantis.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me he vuelto perezosa?

- No, simplemente he dicho que el espíritu guerrero de _Kinomantis_ no está por acá.

- Ya te mostraré lo que esta _Kinomantis_ puede hacer, ¡No me dejaré vencer zoquete! – ladró ella echando fuego por la boca.

Syaoran se rió en su fuero interno.

"_Hace tiempo no la veía así"_

Y sin más con el espíritu competitivo se pusieron a trabajar como locos.

_**Ahahah lo so!**_

_**sei la primavera in anticipo**_

_**Ahahah la prova che**_

_**dimostra quale effetto hai su di me**_

_**perchè**_

_Ahahah lo se_

_Eres __la primavera anticipada_

_Ahahah la prueba que_

_Demuestra que efecto tienes sobre mi_

_Porque_

Todo el día habían estado pegados a las sillas trabajando, con Sakura despidiendo una especie de aura de fuego que dejaba a Syaoran un poco intimidado.

Es verdad, había querido picarla un poquito, pero que no llegara hasta estos extremos, y ahora, cuando ya había oscurecido, el sonido de las teclas de ambos portátiles al ser presionadas era lo único que se escuchaba en la oficina, porque seguramente los otros empleados ya se habían ido.

- Sakura… - susurró cuando su estómago y el de ella armonizaron en un melodioso rugido de hambre.

- ¿Qué? – prácticamente escupió la afirmación con una llamarada de ese fuego que la rodeaba desde la mañana.

- Vamos a cenar – le dijo con los ojos ámbar brillando expectantes, sin sentirse ni un poquito intimidado.

- No… - a ella se le suavizó de nuevo la expresión y se ruborizó ligeramente cuando volvió la atención al portátil y empezó a teclear con más fuerza – no podemos, ¿recuerdas?, hay que hacer los balances…

- Podemos hacerlo en el restaurante, llevamos los portátiles, y...

- P… pero…

- Por favor… ¿Si? sé que tienes hambre, tu estomago ha rugido 3 veces.

- ¡Q..! – el aura de fuego fue reemplazada por una especie de denso miasma que amenazaba con tragárselo y matarlo de todas las formas dolorosas que a su sádica dueña se le ocurriera utilizar.

- Tranquila, los otros 8 rugidos han sido del mío – se rió el tomándole la mano que ella había lanzado para darle la bofetada que si hubiera dado en el blanco, lo hubiera tirado con silla y todo al suelo.

Ella no dijo nada más y suspirando se dejó invitar al restaurante, que tenía cierto ambiente íntimo y romántico intensificado por la luz de las velas y el olor de incienso de vainilla y lavanda, que sugería que era un sitio exclusivo para parejas de enamorados.

Se sintió parcialmente intrusa, pero cuando él pasó la mano por su cintura y pidió una mesa para dos en un lugar reservado, la culpa se le disolvió y dio paso a la más pura alegría.

Se sentía como si estuviera con su amado novio, y éste le fuera a proponer matrimonio.

Y un peso duro se asentó en su corazón cuando su cerebro paró esos pensamientos desenfrenados, con el recuerdo de un nombre: Narita.

Si, sabía que la perra esa era la legitima novia de Syaoran, así que lo mejor era no hacerse esperanzas, y mucho menos ahora que andaba esperando un bebé que le arruinaría la dichosa alianza y los pondría en una situación bastante precaria.

Además que estaba esa piedra en el zapato que le decía que no la quería y que un niño le traería muchos problemas y los haría pelear constantemente por dañarle la vida al menor de los Li.

En algún momento pensó decirle que esperaba a su bebé, pero no iba a ser tan desalmada como para arruinarle la felicidad al único hombre que había amado.

Así que suspirando, se dejó llevar a la romántica mesa que estaba adornada por dos velas aromáticas con forma de flor que flotaban en una vasija transparente con la misma forma.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Hoe?

- Te ves deprimida, ¿hice algo que te molestara?

- N… no, no es nada, estaba pensando en la próxima vez que podría ver a mi padre – no supo por qué, pero esa mentira le salió un poco forzada y él de inmediato intuyó que ella le ocultaba algo, así que decidió no molestarla ni presionarla, y en vez de eso, le tendió el menú para que escogiera lo que deseaba comer.

Sakura miró indecisa el menú, hasta que llegó el mesero, y se descontroló pidiendo la orden.

El mesero anotaba con ojos desorbitados la impresionante cantidad de comida que esa loca mujer le estaba pidiendo y que equivalía a la cantidad para alimentar a tres personas del doble de su tamaño.

Cuando finalizó de pedir, miró a Syaoran que tenía la misma mirada atónita y divertida.

Seguro era por hacerlo gastar dinero, así que pidió su orden, muchísimo más moderada que la de su compañera, apostando a su fuero interno que iba a sobrar una enorme cantidad.

_**All my hopes and my fears (my hopes, my fears)**_

_**In this moment are clear**_

_**You are the one (the one)**_

_**My moon, my stars, my sun**_

_Todas mis esperanzas y mis miedos_

_En este momento están claros_

_Tú eres la indicada (el indicado)_

_Mi luna, mis estrellas mi sol_

Pero se equivocó sustancialmente.

Efectivamente Sakura se estaba comiendo todo.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras cogía los cubiertos con delicadeza y se llevaba la comida del tercer plato rápidamente a la boca, con la cara ligeramente ruborizada y llena de felicidad.

De verdad era tan hermosa…

Aunque comiera como un monstruo.

- Tu sabes… eres alguien muy importante para mi – le soltó de un momento a otro cuando estaban terminándose el postre.

- ¿Hoe? – musitó ella con la boca llena.

- Si, y siempre, desde que te conozco has formado parte de mis pensamientos – sonrió suavemente – aunque no puedo decir que siempre hayan sido buenos.

- ¿Qué me tratas de decir? – replicó luego de pasar el pedazo de tarta de chocolate que parecía habérsele quedado atorado.

- No sé, estoy cursi ¿Verdad? – se defendió alejándose un poco con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Muchísimo.

Él rió suavemente y ella también lo hizo unos segundos después, entonces, se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, como si estuviera tomando valor para realizar alguna acción osada.

Ella lo miró.

Él le devolvió la mirada.

Y sin más se levantó de su silla y sobre la mesa, se inclinó hacia ella que estaba petrificada y le dio un beso suave en los labios, quitando ese poco de chocolate que le había estado gritando para que lo removiera con su boca.

_**Per questo nei polmoni cambia l'aria**_

_**Del resto sei**_

_**sei tutto il buono che c'è**_

_Por esto, en los pulmones cambia el aire_

_Del resto eres, eres!_

_Eres todo lo bueno que hay_

Se separó de ella suavemente y le acarició la mejilla derecha, mientras miraba sus ojos verdes empañados y sorprendidos.

_- Eres tan __linda_… - le susurró en chino, cuando se separó de ella y volvió a sentarse en su silla.

La cara ruborizada y en primera estancia embobada de ella empezó a formar esa expresión contrariada y astuta que tanto le gustaba.

- ¿Hoe?, ¿Q… que diablos me dijiste? ¿Me acabas de mentar la madre?, ¿por qué no lo dices en alguno de los idiomas que se hablar? – espetó con veneno retirándose ligeramente con ánimos de darle una imagen de hostilidad cuando en verdad todas sus defensas estaban por el piso y quería lanzarse a sus brazos.

- Porque le quito la gracia – sonrió él.

- Si claro, déjate de jueguitos, ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – le replicó con la voz temblorosa.

- Chino.

- Ajá y esa cosa ¿como se escribe?

- Con mucho cuidado.

- No en serio ¿qué significa?

- Masculina – los ojos de ella se entrecerraron y lo miraron con esa chispa de vivida furia tan característica y conocida.

- No puedo esperar nada decente de ti, ¿Verdad?, aunque si yo soy masculina, supongo que el que tiene tendencias homosexuales en éste lugar eres tú, amigo mío.

- Ah, ese es mi problema, no puedo resistirme a semejante despliegue de virilidad – él la miró y pestañeó deliberadamente, pasándose la mano por el hombro como si estuviera retirando un mechón de pelo imaginario.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces para echarse a reír.

_**Ahahah lo so!**_

_**questa primavera in anticipo**_

_**ahahah l'esempio che**_

_**dimostra quanto effetto hai su me**_

_**Perche**_

_Ahahah lo se_

_Esta primavera anticipada_

_Ahahah el ejemplo que_

_Demuestra cuanto efecto tienes en mí_

_Porque_

Y él sonrió, aunque su corazón estuviera latiendo tan rápido que le obstruía la garganta y temía ahogarse, de verdad le parecía increíble poder hablarle después de ese mes infernal en el que creyó perderla.

- Oye… de verdad, ¿no te hace falta la relación que llevábamos en la playa? – aquella pregunta le quitó la risa y la dejó quieta en la silla.

- No sé, ¿A ti si? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Un poco… - ella apretó los puños debajo de la mesa y lo miró con los ojos verdes echando fuego.

- No sé Syaoran, ahora que andamos tan sinceros, me parece que no deberías demostrar tristeza cuando no la sientes – tragó saliva para desatar un poco el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta – debes estar feliz que lo que tuvimos en nuestras vacaciones haya terminado.

- No Sakura, en lo que a mi concierne, que esto haya terminado así me está matando.

- ¿Por qué? – ella abrió de par en par su enormes ojos de jade cuando él la cogió de la mano – ¿No deberías estar retorciéndote de felicidad?, después de todo yo soy la desgarbada y horrible mantis que te hace la vida imposible.

Él hizo una mueca fea, y apretó con más fuerza la mano de ella que quería escaparse con todas sus fuerzas de ese agarre.

- Tu sabes, ese apodo te lo puse para picarte, nada mas, además en esa época estabas desastrosa, Sakura.

- Si, si, y ahora según muchos estoy muy bien, el problema, es que yo aun no comprendo donde tenías los ojos esa tarde, porque créeme que cada vez que lo pienso no tengo ni idea de que pretendías hacer cuando empezaste el trato.

- Tal vez… - tomó un gran suspiro y la miró de frente – ¿no crees que me pareció buena idea intimar un poco contigo?

- Pudiste haberte acostado con alguien mucho mejor – dijo ella mirándolo a la cara con una expresión indescifrable.

- No lo creo.

- Quien sabe, no es que te quiera hacer sentir mal o algo por el estilo, pero a veces pienso que tal vez la novedad del asunto es que yo en verdad era virgen, te lo di todo y no se, me siento usada, y arrepentida.

Syaoran abrió sus ojos como platos al ver la expresión de sufrimiento en la cara de la mujer que amaba.

¿Cómo diablos se le podía ocurrir eso?

Jamás la usó.

Es más, ella se robó todo el corazón que le quedaba y remendó muy bien las partes del que ya estaba roto.

Así que suavizando su expresión le acarició la palma de la mano y la miró fijamente.

- No digas eso, nunca pensé, ni siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza que tu fueras virgen.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me viste la cara de regalada? – dijo ella alzando ambas cejas e intentando quitar su mano.

- ¿Por qué rayos te lo tomas todo a mal? – replicó aferrando esa mano pequeña con más ahínco

- No sé, tal vez porque no fuiste capaz de decirme lo que había entre tú y esa _rubia oxigenada _– ella escupió ese apodo como si estuviera soltando una grosería.

- A mi no me gusta Narita, ni siquiera ha habido algo entre los dos – susurró casi suplicando.

- Si, claro, y el mundo es cuadrado entonces Syaoran.

- Puede que si - contraatacó.

- Baka… entonces yo soy la hermana perdida de Paris Hilton.

- Quien sabe, ¿No has visto que tiene ciertos rasgos japoneses? – dijo con una medio risita desesperada.

- Eres un caso perdido, Syaoran Li.

- Ya lo sé.

- Por eso mismo es que no te puedo perdonar no haberme hablado de _Akiko Narita_ – otra vez dijo ese nombre como si fuera la peor de las palabrotas.

- Sakura, escúchame…

- No, Syaoran, no voy a escucharte, ahorra tus palabras.

- Pero mujer de Dios ¿es que no lo entiendes?, le tengo miedo a las otras mujeres, a todas exceptuándote a ti, ¿Por qué no me quieres creer?, te lo dije esa tarde en la playa, eres la primera a la que le confío esto por mi propia boca y voluntad, eres la primera que oyó la confesión mas vergonzosa y doliente de mi vida, ¿Y aun así eres incapaz de creer en mi?

- No es que no crea en ti, Syaoran, es que tú has encerrado esa confianza en una burbuja de la que no puede salir fácilmente – le dijo con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Y cómo diablos puedo hacer para recuperarla? – siseó desesperándose.

- No sé, sólo el tiempo puede decir eso.

- Se supone que somos amigos Sakura.

- En periodo de prueba Syaoran, la confianza se gana en años y se destruye en segundos. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puede volver a levantarla?

- No lo sé.

- Yo tampoco, pero supongo que eso depende en gran medida de las acciones que tu decidas realizar.

Él se quedó mirándola por un periodo largo de tiempo y asintió dejando la conversación ahí.

La cena terminó en un tenso silencio, y después, ambos se fueron, cada quien por su lado a sus respectivos apartamentos.

_**Fiori che nascono dai rovi**_

_**qui fuori cicatrizzano gli errori miei**_

_Flores… que nacen de las cosas_

_Aquí afuera cicatrizan mis errores_

Una semana transcurrió y ellos no tocaban tema, hasta que un día, Sakura llegó verde al trabajo, y sin muchas ganas de trabajar.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No – su voz salió como si perteneciera ala de un zombi.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – replicó él despegando su mirada de la pantalla del portátil asustándose de inmediato con la pintoresca visión.

- Nada – parecía de verdad que había abandonado su cripta en contra de su voluntad.

- ¿Por qué me contestas así?

- Porque si.

- Estás irritada.

- No.

- Si, bueno, lo que sea, te veo verde, deberíamos ir a tomar un café antes de empezar.

- Te tomas todo esto a la ligera – dijo señalando con irritación la resma de papeles que no parecía disminuir.

- No, no lo hago, por eso te estoy invitando a comer algo, porque no quiero que te desmayes a mitad del trabajo y me dejes a mi solo y con menos probabilidades de terminarlo.

Y sin más le cerró el portátil en las narices antes de que el sistema operativo se iniciara y la arrastró a la cafetería de la esquina donde pidió dos capuchinos.

- Ahora si – dijo cuando tuvo entre sus manos la taza de café – ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, yo estoy perfectamente – dijo sin ser consciente de su ultra sensibilidad exacerbada.

- Yo no te veo bien, ¿hay algo que necesites decirme? – preguntó él con el corazón en la boca.

Al instante los ojos de ella echaron chispas y le lanzó una bofetada que fue interceptada por la mano de Syaoran.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?

- ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué cínico? – realmente se perdió del hilo de la conversación.

- Porque por culpa tuya estoy así y tú no te das por enterado y yo…

Sin haberse dado cuenta estaba manoteando con fuerza y gritándole sin piedad.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de sus acciones, vio que todas las personas de la cafetería la miraban fijamente, se ruborizó y se calló de inmediato, abofeteándose internamente por casi soltarle más información de la necesaria.

¿Qué ganaría si le decía que estaba esperando un hijo?

Seguramente nada.

- ¿Tu? – la voz temblorosa e insegura de él la llevó de vuelta a la realidad.

- No, nada – susurró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- Pero te pregunté si tienes algo que decirme, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Por qué debería decirte? – saltó a la defensiva.

- No sé, tal vez porque me he preocupado… - su frente estaba arrugada con las cejas arqueadas que plasmaban perfectamente su estado de ánimo.

- Ese no es motivo suficiente para tener que soltarte todo cuanto me pasa.

- Pero Sakura, en serio, no estás bien, ¿Qué pasa? – ella soltó un sonoro suspiro de desesperación y se alejó de la mesa.

- Tal vez sea que esté celosa, tarado – susurró para ella misma cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar la ventana.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

Ella entró en pánico, al caer en cuenta que no había medido sus palabras.

- Nada, escuchaste cosas, de verdad debes quitarte ese enorme tapón de cera de las orejas, no estás escuchando bien – resopló muriéndose de nervios.

- No seas tonta, me baño más veces que tú.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, y no te atrevas a refutarlo, porque el peso de la evidencia está de mi lado.

- Como si me interesara refutarte algo, idiota – le dijo haciendo un puchero, cuando quedó expuesta.

- Lo haces.

- ¿Ah si?, dame un ejemplo.

- No sé, creo que desde hace un tiempo me has venido restregando el asunto con Narita cada vez que tienes la oportunidad – a ella pareció transfigurársele el rostro ante la mención del nombre de su archienemiga.

- _Eso_ es _algo_ diferente – le respondió con la voz espesa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si.

- Pero que demonios…!! – los ojos de ámbar de él brillaron con exasperación que terminó de agitar la rabia de ella.

- Está bien, si quieres saberlo, para mi esta bien a partir de ahora que vayas y te acuestes con cuanta rubia siliconada se te cruce en el camino.

- Siempre has debido estar de acuerdo con eso, jamás me lo habías refutado hasta ahora – le refutó con la voz llena de veneno.

- Tal vez porque estaba la simple y pequeñita diferencia que constaba en el insignificante hecho que yo _no_ me había acostado contigo.

- ¡Pero Sakura!, ¡eso es una estupidez!, lo que me dices no tiene sentido en lo absoluto, no puedes celar lo que no es tuyo, mujer.

- No sé si esto sea una estupidez para ti, y se que tienes razón en que no debería celar lo que no es mío, pero en asuntos que tienen que ver con eso yo no tengo mucho control que digamos, y tendrás que disculparme si estoy siendo irracional, pero debo decirte que a mi, que esa mujer se te acerque me mata poquito a poco.

Syaoran se quedó en blanco.

"_¿Está celosa de Narita?"_

No pudo contener la repentina ola de felicidad que le embargó el alma.

"_Sakura está celosa"_

Lo que quería decir, que había amplias posibilidades de que lo quisiera como algo más que un simple amigo.

- ¿Estás celosa?– ella se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia atrás quitando los ojos del campo de vista de Syaoran de inmediato.

- N… no… yo no…

- Sakura… acabas de decirlo.

- ¿Y que si lo estuviera?, eso no va a cambiar las cosas entre los dos, imbécil.

- No… creo que no…

- Porque, tu vas a casarte pronto.

- Si.

- Y no te interesa arreglar las cosas conmigo.

- Ya están arregladas.

- Si tu lo dices… ¿Es una broma eso de la pareja que me decías hace unos días?

- Si y no.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Extraño lo nuestro, pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- Yo… en este momento… no estoy… - inspiró con fuerza, para obligar a su garganta a decir las palabras que conformarían la mentira más grande dentro de su universo – no estoy interesado en ti como mi pareja, Sakura.

- Ya lo sabía – replicó ella escondiendo la cara entre los mechones de su cabello suelto – p… perdona mi ineptitud, Syaoran, no volveré a tocar el tema, simplemente se me salió, ya me quedo callada – tomó su bolso y se puso de pie de un salto – nos vemos mañana en la compañía, dale muchos saludos a Eriol, hoy voy a trabajar en mi apartamento, no tengo ánimos para verte la cara.

- Espera… - trató de retenerla, pero ella ya estaba en la puerta de la cafetería, y en menos de un parpadeo ya había desaparecido de su vista – en verdad… soy un idiota.

Los días transcurrieron sin que ninguno de los dos volviera a tocar el tema, aunque había un cierto aire de incomodidad. El día en que los balances parecieron quedar arreglados, tres semanas después de haber iniciado, ambos suspiraron con alivio y se miraron con felicidad.

Habían terminado con ese trabajo del demonio, al menos por una semana.

_**sei tu senz'alcun dubbio l'artefice**_

_**di questa primavera che c'è, in me, in me**_

_**qui fuori**_

_**nell'autoscatto di noi**_

_Eres tú sin duda el artífice_

_De esta primavera que esta en mí_

_En mí_

_Aquí afuera_

_En la autofoto de los dos_

Por la noche contra todo lo esperado, la gente de la empresa los llevó a un sitio donde hicieron una reunión sorpresa para celebrar el final de proyecto de las empresas que ahora eran aliadas gracias a su buen trabajo.

Ambos se miraron de reojo, enrojeciendo hasta el tope al descubrir la mirada furtiva del otro puesta sobre si. Y empezaron a beber como alas que lleva el diablo.

No supieron en que momento terminaron bailando juntos entre tanto revuelo de licores y risas, de lo único de lo que fueron conscientes fue de la cercanía del cuerpo de la persona que amaban, y mucho más de ese extraño deseo que parecía adueñarse de todos sus sentidos cada vez que estaban cerca.

- ¿No me golpearás si te digo algo? – le dijo rozando con sus labios el lóbulo de la sensible oreja de la mujer.

- Depende…

Presiento que si lo harás.

- Suéltalo ya.

- ¿Te molestaría si te digo que quiero ser tuyo de nuevo?

- ¿Mío?, no te entiendo…

- Hummmm has una imagen de velas, sábanas de seda, tu cuerpo desnudo siendo uno con el mío… - los ojos de ella se dilataron cuando el corazón se le subió a la garganta.

- ¿Eh? N… no seas idiota… no arruines la amistad, Li – estaba borracho, eso fue lo que pensó ella sintiendo que se atragantaba con cada latido que daba su corazón.

_Seguro está borracho, no le hagas caso Sakura._

Pero los ojos de él brillaban con una sinceridad que no podía ser producto de una borrachera.

Además que no olía a alcohol… mucho.

No quiero arruinarla, pero es que de verdad no me aguanto.

Se acercó aun mas a ella mirándola con su profundos ojos de ámbar, dejándola idiota por un lapso de 15 segundos en los que se debatió entre el deseo y lo que era correcto.

Al final ganó el deseo por una diferencia bastante considerable.

- Libidinoso – sonrió ella y se volteó a mirarlo, para acercar su rostro a la oreja de él y besarle con discreción el lóbulo mientras susurraba – vamos al baño.

- Huh… no creo que aquí sea yo el pervertido…

- Ah ¿no?

- No, mantis, estaba pensando en llevarte al apartamento.

- Pero todos notarían la salida triunfal de los dos protagonistas – dijo ella en una risita.

- Como si no lo fueran a hacer ahorita.

- Quien sabe… podemos decir que estás enfermo y que yo te voy a cuidar…

- Hummmm me gusta esa idea…

Ambos solo fueron conscientes de la calentura del momento, no tenían idea de a que hora entraron al baño, ni mucho menos cuando quedaron semidesnudos, sólo sabían que estaban en medio de una cruda batalla de tórridos besos y ardientes caricias, que demostraban su anhelo muchísimo mejor que todas las palabras que querían decirse.

- Puedo sentirte tan cerca… - susurró en un momento en el que él dejó su boca para dejar una marca de besos húmedos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos.

- ¿En serio? – susurró dejándole un chupón en el pecho derecho.

- Si… - jadeó ella.

- Me alegra… - y la miró apasionadamente a los ojos cuando le cogió el rostro con las dos manos.

Ella, sin embargo lo miró con muchas más cosas en los ojos de lo que él pudiera descifrar, casi, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, o tal vez de decir algo muy importante.

Fuera lo que fuera, no lo dijo, y en vez de eso, le dio un beso suave en los labios que lo hizo sentirse como si estuviera en un punto intermedio entre cielo y paraíso, del que no quería, ni se sentía capaz de salir, tan cálido, pero doloroso, sabiendo que estaba ahí a su lado, y sin embargo estando tan lejos, tan inalcanzable y perfecta…

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – voz chillona de la secretaria de Syaoran sonó cuando intentó abrir la puerta y no pudo.

Oh no…

¿Por qué en medio de…?

Sakura se puso pálida y miró frenéticamente la puerta del baño empujándole los hombros para que se apartara y ella pudiera esconderse en alguno de los casilleros del baño, pero en contra de todas sus suposiciones, él hizo algo que la dejó totalmente en blanco.

Cerró la puerta en las narices de la entrometida secretaria antes de que pudiera siquiera asomarse.

- ¡Vete! – gruño él salido de casillas besando aun mas fuerte a una anonadada Sakura a la que de repente todo el libido se le había bajado.

- ¿Señor Li? – chilló la voz histérica de la otra mujer - ¿Qué hace usted en el baño de damas?

- Algo que realmente no te interesa Haruno.

- ¡Pero por supuesto que todo lo que se refiera a usted me interesa!, ¿Acaso se siente mal?

- No, no me siento mal, así que ¡Vete de una buena vez!

- Syaoran… - susurró Sakura saliéndose de su abrazo y ubicándose las pocas prendas que él le había quitado.

- Señor Li!!!! Abra la puerta.

- No lo voy a hacer, y si no quieres que te despida te retirarás ya mismo de esa puerta y me dejarás hacer lo que se me de la gana!!! – rugió él pegando una alarido tan fuerte que seguro otras personas alrededor del lugar escucharían.

- Si… si señor – contestó la secretaria con una voz agudísima, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- Sya… Syaoran… - susurró Sakura encogiéndose cuando él la miró con los ojos de ámbar lanzando fuego, y la boca y nariz, casi botando humo – das… das miedo, y… no creo que… que debamos estar haciendo esto… - tartamudeó intentando escabullirse por algún rincón, pero él se había vuelto tan grande que parecía ocupar todo el espacio de salida.

- No… no me hagas esto, me prometiste que serías mía hoy, y por mi nombre haré que cumplas tu promesa.

- Pe… pero Syaoran… Haruno…

- Que se vaya a imaginar lo que sea, no me importa.

- Syaoran por favor… tu familia estará aquí en cualquier momento, escuché que las llamaron.

- ¿Y? – ladró.

- Tu prometida también… - su voz se apagó al recordar a la rubia peliteñida.

- Narita es lo último que me importa en este momento – rugió alzándola y besándola desesperadamente.

La acorraló contra uno de los lavabos y los desnudó en un dos por tres, entonces, procedió a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que su olor volvió a prenderse en su piel.

Él se movió con la gracia de un felino, desparramando besos sobre la piel satinada de ella que se estremecía y jadeaba.

La respiración de ella se trancó, cuando lo vio a él enfrentando de nuevo su intimidad.

- Syaoran…

- Está bien, no es desagradable.

- Pe… pero… - tartamudeó roja como una cereza.

Él no dejó que siguiera replicándole, al separar sus pliegues saborearla con la boca, llevando a la vida cada parte oculta su cuerpo y haciéndola retorcerse de placer en tres ocasiones, hasta que ella suplicó.

- No Syaoran… por favor… no más, si sigues me voy a morir… - le dijo con las voz más condenadamente sexy que jamás le hubiera escuchado, complementando el cuadro con el rostro ruborizado, los ojos verdes brillantes, el pelo enredado y su piel bronceada cubierta por un ligera capa de sudor.

Sonrió dándole un último y concienzudo lametón que le arrancó a ella un profundo gemido y subió hasta su altura, rozando la piel de su cuerpo con la de ella en una sensual caricia que los puso a ambos a temblar, le abrió las piernas con cuidado, acomodándose como ya sabía, y justo cuando ya iba a penetrarla, un sonido misterioso los sacó de la euforia del momento.

_Crack_

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando su soporte pareció aflojarse.

Sakura tragó saliva…

Syaoran la agarró con fuerza…

Y _pum_!

El lavabo se aflojó y ambos cayeron al suelo cuando la pieza de porcelana quedó colgando precariamente de su tubería.

Se miraron como si les hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente.

Y de un momento a otro estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿Te lastimaste?

- No, tu mano amortiguó muy bien mi trasero.

- Jajaja me alegro mucho.

"_Yo también, no sé que hubiera hecho si hubiera abortado a nuestro hijo por este golpe idiota"_

La realidad la golpeó entonces con toda su fuerza.

Estaba desnuda, a punto de hacer el amor en el piso de un baño con el padre de su hijo. Dio un suspiro entrecortado, sin saber muy bien como diablos iba a superar la situación sin decirle que andaba preñada.

Él la miró y sin más prosiguió a continuar donde se habían quedado, acomodándose entre sus piernas. A ella la invadió un momento el pánico y el dolor, y sin pensar, enroscó con fuerza sus brazos en el cuello de él.

- Por favor… antes de… te lo suplico, bésame – rogó con el cuerpo entero temblando.

Él le acarició el pelo sin entender muy bien, entonces cuando la vio a punto de llorar, la estrechó más fuerte y la besó con fuerza, introduciéndose con un solo movimiento en su cuerpo. Soltó un bufido de placer, era como si hubiera llegado a casa, cerró los ojos, saboreando el jadeo ahogado que soltó mientras se enterraba en ella hasta el fondo.

- Dios, Sakura, tienes el cuerpo más perfecto que haya conocido – jadeó cuando empezó a mecerse contra ella.

- N.. no exageres, tonto – musitó abrazándolo fuertemente con piernas y brazos.

- No exagero, y no sé que diablos te has hecho, pero andas preciosa…

- No me he hecho nada – ronroneó.

"_Al menos no fui yo la que hizo algo, fuiste tu, y espero que no te des cuenta"_

- ¿No?

- No… creo que tienes esa imagen… porque andas necesitado… y… - replicó ella entre grandes suspiros, con los ojos vidriosos por el placer.

Él la miró y le puso un dedo sobre los labios para callarla. Entonces la besó profundamente y la sostuvo con fuerza cuando ella se removió y llegó a un profundo orgasmo, aferrándose con fuerza a sus cabellos mientras su cuerpo se deshacía en millones de temblores que lo llevaban él más y más al borde.

Cuando ya no pudo más, se liberó con un sonido ronco y cayó débil en sus brazos, temblando y respirando con dificultad contra su cuello.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuanto significas para mí? – le susurró ella, sosteniéndolo mientras se liberaba dentro de ella.

"_No sé, lo único que sé es que tu para mi significas más que la vida misma"_

Ese era el único pensamiento loco que le llenaba la cabeza, mientras respiraba entrecortado y le besaba la garganta, negando con la cabeza.

Ella lo miró por un buen momento y se arrepintió decirle la respuesta, así que aferrando con fuerza esos cabellos achocolatados, decidió dar un rodeo para suplicarle que se quedara con ella.

- Por favor, quédate conmigo – susurró rozando sus labios.

- Sabes bien que no puedo.

- ¿De verdad es tan imposible?

- Si, lo es, no puedo quedarme contigo, aunque me muera de ganas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepas.

- Pero…

- Shhh, no arruines el momento.

Y la cosa quedó así.

Después de lo que parecieron ser varios minutos se levantaron empezaron a vestirse en silencio.

- Lo siento… jamás pensé en hacerlo contigo en un lugar tan… eh… - susurró él sin saber muy bien que decirle.

- Feo.

- Si feo.

- No importa, ambos sabemos que lo nuestro es una cosa pasajera, no es que estés con tu esposa o algo por el estilo – susurró sin mirarle la cara, poniéndose en su lugar la falda y la blusa.

- No digas eso, tú eres una persona muy importante para mí, jamás lo olvides – le dijo dando tres largas zancadas para alcanzarla y tomarla en brazos para plantarle un beso suave en la coronilla, y acomodarle los últimos mechones de cabello desordenado en esa pequeña pinza con forma de flor de cerezo que le había dejado encima del escritorio por la mañana.

Ella se estremeció devolviéndole el abrazo, sabiendo que esa era una de las pocas oportunidades en las que podía comportarse como una idiota enamorada al lado de él.

- Debemos salir, si no queremos atormentar más la imaginación de la pobre Haruno.

- Si, con esa lengua viperina que tiene, no dudo que más de la mitad de la gente de la reunión ya se habrá enterado que estabas haciendo alguna cochinada en el baño.

- No importa, fue una cochinada inolvidable – le guiñó el ojo con coquetería y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

- Bueno, si, sal ya, yo me demoraré otro poquito, para no levantar sospechas.

Primero salió él del baño, acomodándose la corbata, como si hubiera estado vomitando, y luego salió Sakura con cara enfermedad, que se remarcaba aun más porque estaba muy pálida.

- Amor, ¿Estás bien? Te demoraste – escuchó detrás de ella la voz de Narita, acercándose al punto donde estaba Syaoran.

- Narita…

- Akiko, mi amor, en unos cuantos meses seré tu esposa y…

- Y te llamaré por tu nombre, pero hasta ese día, eres Narita.

- Mou… Syaoran, no es justo – y sin mas se elevó en puntas de pies y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios.

Sakura vio todo rojo.

Ahí estaba la perra esa restregándose contra el hombre que minutos antes había sido suyo, y que en ese momento estaba ligado a ella de una forma muy fuerte pero parcial entre amor y amistad. Apretó los puños con impotencia, fijando su mirada verde en el rostro impasible de Syaoran, que bien no la rechazó, pero tampoco le hizo demostración alguna de afecto, cosa que consoló un poco a la castaña.

¿De verdad Syaoran no sentía un poco de remordimiento al restregarle a la peliteñida esa en la cara?, ya habían hablado sobre el asunto, y era mas que obvio que él se había dado cuenta de los celos penetrantes que esa mujer le hacia sentir día a día.

Así que para evitarse una gastritis antes de tiempo, se dio la vuelta, sin tener en cuenta que el olor de la tipa esa se intensificó y le revolvió el estomago, dejando su cara de una llamativa tonalidad de verde.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar el reflejo de vómito, sintiendo que la debilidad condenada de su embarazo tomaba presa de ella y la iba a tirar al suelo, se preparó psicológicamente para el golpe, pero no contó con que una mano fuerte la retuviera antes de caerse.

Pasmada miró hacia arriba cuando no sintió ese desagradable olor dulzón en la nariz, sino una bocanada de su olor masculino favorito, encontrándose con esos ojos ambarinos que tanto amaba, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió, como él la recargaba contra su pecho y la rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos.

- Narita, ¿puedes llamar a un médico o sabes donde hay una camilla?, la mantis no se ve muy bien, y lo último que quiero es que se caiga y estropee la reunión.

_- ¿Mantis?_ – una sonrisita burlona limitada por el bótox se extendió en esa cara remendada que ella quería golpear con toda su alma.

- Perdón, Kinomoto-san para el resto del mundo.

- ¿De verdad le dices _mantis_? – al instante todos los instintos de gata de Sakura se aguzaron, leyendo en la expresión de esa mujer, que ella también tenía la intención de llamarla por el apodo que _su_ Syaoran le había inventado.

- Si, pero él es el único que tiene los derechos de autor, así que no creas que te voy a permitir que me digas así, _amiga_ – replicó Sakura con un tono ácido recargándose contra él.

- ¿Y quien dice que no me voy a dirigir a ti por ese apodo, _amiga_?

- No la tientes Narita, pueda que tengas mucho poder económico aquí en Li Corporation, pero Sakura es una de las herederas de Amamiya World Trade Center, y de verdad, nos ha costado mucho mantener buenas relaciones con esa empresa como para que tu vengas a dañarlas por un capricho tonto.

- Pero mi amor…

- No, sabes muy bien los que eso puede afectar tus acciones en Li Corporation.

- Pero es una bromita.

- Una bromita que te hará perder una o dos cirugías, _amiga_.

- No te metas, _mantis_.

- ¿QUÉ?

A Sakura se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, cuando escuchó _su_ apodo dicho por esa boca infame, de un movimiento saltó de los brazos de Syaoran al estomago de Narita, dándole una patada tan fuerte que la tiró de espaldas al suelo.

- No te metas conmigo perra – le susurró alterada, con los ojos verdes entrecerrados con furia, adoptando una posición de ataque de alguna clase de arte marcial china.

- No te metas con ella, Narita, Sakura es buena noqueando gente, lo he comprobado yo mismo, y tú, preciosa, - sonrió dirigiéndose a Sakura, suavizando tanto su expresión como su tono cuando la tomó de la mano y la acurrucó contra su pecho otra vez – no te alteres, estás tan verde que te puede hacer daño moverte mucho, de casualidad, ¿no andarás anémica?

Sakura se relajó, pero su frente se contrajo en una suave mueca al pensar en el motivo de su coloración pálida.

"_No estoy anémica, idiota, estoy con algo mucho peor que eso, porque ando preñada de tu hijo, que por cierto parece tener las mismas tendencias glotonas de su padre y me está chupando toda la fuerza"_

- No lo creo… he estado comiendo como un vil cerdo durante éste mes.

Syaoran volvió a sonreír, cosa que no le pasó desapercibido a Narita, que apretó los puños y poniéndose de pie, se lanzó hacia él cogiéndole fuertemente del brazo, para enterrarle las uñas en el bíceps y lanzarle una mirada asesina, que tenía dentro, todas las implicaciones del trato o mas bien el chantaje que había realizado cuando ellos andaban de vacaciones.

Él entendió el mensaje y aflojó su abrazo.

- Vamos – le dijo con un tono algo triste y resignado, empujándola y asintiendo levemente hacia Narita que volvió a su mueca arrogante – te dejaré en la enfermería y volveré a la recepción.

- Gracias, Syaoran.

- No… no hay de que… - sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada asesina de Narita - … mantis…

Sakura le sonrió levemente asintiendo, y lo cogió de gancho, mientras Narita se quedaba plantada en su lugar.

- Ésta no se queda así, Li Syaoran, te estás cavando tu propia tumba y de paso, la de la zorra esa.

Caminaron por el pasillo lentamente, y Sakura en vez que tomar el camino hacia la enfermería le dio un suave apretón en la mano y lo guió hacia la zona del garaje donde estaba su Audi.

- Lo siento mucho Syaoran, sé que no debí pegarle a _Narita-san_… - otra ves estaba esa pronunciacion casi soez de ese nombre.

- No, no es nada, ella se lo buscó – ella sin embargo negó con la cabeza.

- No, no, es una gran falta de respeto, y más porque es tu prometida, me porté de verdad como una grosera, perdón.

- Sakura…

- Quiero irme a casa, no creo que sea capaz de aguantar mucho más tiempo ahí con ella metida, discúlpame, pero no soporto permanecer bajo el mismo techo en que deambula tu _prometida_ – a él no se le pasó por alto la rabia con la que pronunció la palabra prometida, si hasta pareció escupirla.

- No, no, yo entiendo…

- No me hagas esa cara, tonto, no estoy molesta contigo ni nada por el estilo.

- Pe… pero después de todo lo que pasamos… llega ella y…

- Y arruina el rato, ya lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada.

- Mantis…

- Ve al lado de tu doncella, Romeo – soltó una suave risita ante sus palabras – infiel y todo con una mantis aparecida, pero al fin de cuentas eres un Romeo.

- Si, pero entonces… -se acercó y juntó sus labios a los de ella – _tu eres mi Julieta_ – susurró en chino, sabiendo que ella hasta ahora era una principiante en su idioma.

- ¿Eh?, ¿otra vez me has mentado la madre en uno de tus idiomas raros???

- No tonta, me he despedido de ti, no es que sea muy bonito mentar la madre en medio de un beso a una mujer, ¿o a ti te parece?, porque si es así, lo haré con muchísimo gusto.

- Idiota… - y sin más se subió a su Audi blanco y se fue.

- Si… por ti, Kinomoto Sakura… - susurró viéndola alejarse.

Se retiró del lugar, y el resto de la noche se la pasó huyendo de Narita y esquivando a su madre y sus hermanas, camuflándose entre los empleados, hasta que lo creyó conveniente, y sin aviso previo, se fue a hurtadillas a su apartamento, para recordar a sus anchas la estupenda noche que había pasado con Sakura hasta que Narita hizo su triunfal aparición.

Y algo hizo clic en su cerebro.

- Voy a pagar caro estos momentos a tu lado… mantis – susurró antes de caer dormido.

Por la mañana se levantó temprano y fue a hacer ejercicio porque no tenía que ir a la oficina.

En el camino, vio una tienda de mascotas abierta, donde se exhibía en la vitrina toda una camada de cachorros de Golden Retriever, jugando y revoloteando por toda el lugar. Todos, excepto uno que llamó su atención de inmediato, y sin dudarlo lo compró e hizo que lo envolvieran para regalo, dirigiéndose después al lugar donde estaba el hogar de Sakura. Mientras tanto, ella estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, hasta que oyó el timbre de su apartamento.

- ¿Hoe? – musitó cayéndose de la cama - ¿Quién será?

Fue abriéndose paso por su desordenado apartamento, hasta que dio con la puerta que abrió aún medio dormida y al ver lo que estaba afuera se quedó de piedra.

- Ho… hola, Sakura.

- ¡Sya… Syaoran!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bien, esto debía ser una broma.

Porque frente suyo no podía estar Syaoran Li en traje deportivo, con la cara sonrojada sosteniendo una pequeña caja con agujeros que ostentaba un gran moño rosado.

Se frotó los ojos para deshacerse de lo que ella creyó un producto del exceso de sueño, o su desesperada y muy exacerbada imaginación.

Pero no ocurrió nada.

Syaoran seguía ahí con su cara de niño regañado, atragantándose con las palabras que quería decirle y que por el momento no salían de su garganta.

Se veía tan tierno…

- Y… yo… bueno… eettoo… te… te traje esto… porque yo… - tartamudeaba extendiendo el paquete hacia ella.

- Ya déjalo. Dame el paquete – dijo sonriente al fin cuando por fin pudo tomar conciencia de la realidad.

- S… si… espero que te guste…

Desató rápidamente la cinta rosada y abrió la caja, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver adentro al pequeño cachorro de Golden Retriever que dormía perezosamente de espaldas, mostrando una pequeña barriga y moviendo una de sus patas traseras en una especie de tic que demostraba que estaba teniendo un sueño placentero a pesar de andar metido en una caja tan pequeña.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con la voz llorosa.

- N… no sé, lo vi… y… y me acordé de ti.

- Pero hoy no es nada especial… es más, estamos en Junio…

- Si, pero recordé que te debía una felicitación por tu cumpleaños, y pues… yo… ettoo…

- Mi cumpleaños fue en abril.

- No importa, ¿L… lo… lo a… aceptas?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tan radiante, que por un momento él se quedó de piedra, y todos los orificios de su cara parecieron echar humo, antes de ponerse rojo como una cereza. Sakura soltó una risita tímida, y enlazó su mano temblorosa con la gran mano de él para entrarlo a su apartamento.

- Perdón por el desorden.

- No te molestes, mi apartamento está en peores condiciones.

- Pero es la primera vez que visitas el mío, debiste llamar para haber organizado un poquito.

- No te preocupes, así está muy bien.

- ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?

- Me encantaría – sonrió él recibiendo la cajita vacía y luego al pequeño cachorro que se acomodó aún mas en su regazo.

Ella llegó a los pocos minutos con dos tazas llenas de chocolate, y dos pedazos de tarta del mismo producto.

- No digas nada, ya sé que adoras ésta cosa.

- Pero pensé que no tenías tantos productos de chocolate en tu apartamento.

- Hummm tu no tienes idea de las cosas extrañas de las que me he antojado últimamente.

- ¿Eh?, y ¿por que? – ella apartó la mirada algo nerviosa.

- No sé… supongo que las vacaciones me habrán dejado eso de recuerdo.

- Si, pero es raro…

- Ajá… - replicó ella dando por terminado el tema.

Duraron una hora hablando trivialidades, y el perrito no se despertaba, así que Sakura, tomándolo en sus brazos lo miró bien, asegurándose que no estuviera enfermo.

- Tengo una pregunta… ¿Alguna vez se despierta?

- Jejeje no que yo sepa.

- Entonces ¿por qué lo compraste?

- Porque se ve como tú cuando duermes.

- ¿Eh?

- Si, tú dormías así en el hotel…

- ¿Qué?

- Como una piedra.

Ella le dio un puño en el hombro más cercano e hizo un puchero muy infantil que él empezó a pinchar riéndose. Ambos la estaban pasando de maravilla.

Sin ser conscientes que algo muy malo se avecinaba…

_**Continuará…**_

_Bueno, se que muchos de ustedes están que cuelgan mi piel para hacer un tapete XD y también sé que no tengo excusa, así que mejor dejo la cosa de lado. Sin embargo no actualicé muy rápido que digamos, por la falta de reviews que tuvo el capitulo pasado, sé que me estoy mal acostumbrando y todo eso, pero en verdad me parece q con todo el empeño que le pongo a esto merezco un poco más de retroalimentación, así que si quieren capitulo pronto, hagan llegar reviews._

_Y bueno, muchas gracias a aquellos que me dejaron su comentario, a los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí._

_Y ahora el diccionario raro:_

_**Bótox**__, para los que no lo sepan es el nombre comercial que la industria cosmética le ha dado a la toxina del Clostridium botulinum, que es el que causa una enfermedad llamada botulismo, y actualmente es muy conocida por causar parálisis de los músculos de la expresión, haciendo que se quiten las arrugas, ojo por un periodo de tiempo limitado XD._

_Y recuerden, la cantidad de reviews es inversamente proporcional al tiempo que me demore…_

_Ustedes verán si quieren el siguiente capitulo pronto._


	9. Third month 1

**THIRD MONTH 1:** "Her agony"

_"Puedo decir que lo nuestro no importa nada, puedo gritar al mundo que ya no hay dolor, pero muy en el fondo sé, que teniéndote frente la agonía se prolonga hasta lo insospechado y cuando te vas simplemente es incontenible"_

Había pasado una semana después del susodicho regalo, y para él, definitivamente las cosas no podían ir de un color más rosa. Se sentía caminar entre nubes cada vez que la veía, o la llamaba al celular.

Desde que habían tenido ese encontrón en el baño de la susodicha recepción, no había podido evitarlo, sabía que la atracción que lo unía a ella era inquebrantable, y ahora, él estaba ahí como un idiota siguiéndole los pasos a donde quiera que fuera.

_"Dios, parezco un animal en celo"_

Se repetía una y otra vez, pero aun así su yo interior estaba satisfecho, y prácticamente entraba en el paraíso con cada sonrisa que le daba Sakura cuando le daba la gana.

Pero aun quedaba una enorme piedra en el zapato y esa era Narita, y las continuas advertencias que le daban Eriol y Mei Ling sobre su relación con la mantis.

Y eso se volvió a repetir ese día.

Esa mañana a eso de las 11 am, sin ningún tipo de anuncio, su prima entró como una reina en su oficina y se sentó a sus anchas en su sofá favorito, mirándolo con reprobación desde el fondo de sus ojos de rubí.

- Hola Mei… - tartamudeó, sintiendo que esa mirada fría se le clavaba en la espalda.

- Hummm hola Syaoran, - replicó ella mirándose las uñas pulcramente pintadas de un tono carmín, casi negro - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de culpabilidad? – preguntó simulando no saber nada, aunque el ambiente decía todo lo contrario, y realmente se sentía como si estuviera a punto de ser echado a la olla mas profunda del averno - ¿De casualidad estabas con ella? – a veces parecía que Mei Ling y Eriol fueran mas aliados de Narita que sus propios socios.

- No, como se te ocurre – sabía que la voz se le había puesto pastosa y había empezado a sudar frío, señales alarmantes de la enorme mentira que estaba diciendo, y también, banderas rojas para que ese toro sentado en su sofá lo despedazara en segundos.

Su prima elevó una ceja en evidente ironía, captando las malditas señales como siempre y mirándolo ahora si con esos puñales rojos que tenía por ojos y que en ese momento ardían como brasas.

- Ya te lo he advertido, - definitivamente esta vez no iba con rodeos o amenazas y eso puso inclusive mas frio a Syaoran que se limitó a enderezar la espalda y mirar espantado a la pared, como cuando era niño y su madre lo regañaba – no es que no me guste que andes con ella, es sólo que me preocupan las consecuencias de tus acciones, ya sabes, la pones en peligro, tu te pones en peligro al estar con ella, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Él se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta como si no creyera lo que le acababa de decir su prima, que ahora, realmente tenía una expresión angustiada en su rostro. Cuando por fin le salió algo de voz, carraspeó un poco y se dignó a hablar de sus motivos después de servirle un coñac a ella y un whisky para él.

A ver si así se le aflojaba la boca y podía explicarse bien.

- No es que no entienda, - replicó dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su silla – es que no puedo separarme de ella, parece un imán, algo que me atrae sin remedio. Sé que no puede ser bueno todo lo que hago para permanecer a su lado, pero mientras pueda tener la excusa del trabajo entre las dos empresas, permaneceré junto a ella, creando los recuerdos que me mantendrán vivo hasta la vejez, y tú sabes bien a que me refiero.

A ella se le disparó de inmediato esa condenada ceja hasta casi tocarle la raíz del pelo, señales claras de su desacuerdo con su lógica.

- Si, ya sé, eres el hombre mas desgraciado del planeta – replicó dando un trago largo a su coñac.

- No seas sarcástica.

- Noooo, no estoy siendo sarcástica, ¿Qué te dice que no estoy compartiendo tu deseo egoísta y muero porque Sakura sea el chivo expiatorio de tus errores? – soltó histérica tomándose lo que quedaba en la copa.

- Mei Ling…

- Syaoran, ya sabes mi opinión del asunto, la harás sufrir, ¿No te importa lo que le pase después de que te vayas o después de que te cases?, lo creas o no, Sakura es una persona muy humana, y es una mujer, aunque tu la hagas ver como ese bicho desagradable.

- Ya se que es una mujer – ella le lanzó la copa para que se la volviera a llenar.

- Una muy bonita – respondió cuando él la recibió y se la volvió a tender llena de nuevo.

- Si, una desesperantemente hermosa.

- Y una que te ama – replicó dando un sorbo ya más femenino a la par que él se atragantaba con el trago que se había tomado.

- No digas estupideces – graznó tosiendo.

- Si ya, vale, estamos otra vez en esa discusión idiota de que tú eres la persona mas baja del inframundo a la que nadie puede querer y mucho menos el arcángel Sakura, ya, lo siento, no mencionaré eso – dijo mirando el contenido de su copa y tomando otro poco.

- Mei Ling estás insoportable – replicó él dejando de lado su trago y encendiendo un cigarro.

- Tú eres el insoportable, yo solamente estoy preocupada.

- ¿Y por que diablos ibas a estar preocupada?

- ¡Por mi amiga!, ¿No se te ha ocurrido que de casualidad esos encuentros sexuales de los que no hablas pero que yo se que han ocurrido no pueden tener consecuencias?

- ¿Q… queeee… qué diablos…? – dejó caer el cigarrillo adentro del vaso de whisky.

- Ahhh Syaoran, no me vengas con estupideces puritanas, es bien conocida la escena del baño que ustedes dos hicieron en esa recepción, o por lo menos para mi, porque yo fui la que tuvo que pagar el lavabo roto.

Si hubiera podido ser, seguramente toda la sangre del cuerpo de él se concentró en su cara, que parecía ya purpura de lo roja que estaba. Y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y le tendió un recibo.

- No puede ser… - replicó cogiéndose la cabeza a dos manos.

- Si, si puede ser, debes ser mas cuidadoso, Haruno no fue muy discreta acerca de eso.

- Por favor, basta, no quiero oír más acerca del asunto, lo siento mucho, intentaré alejarme de ella en cuanto el proyecto de alianza económica de nuestras empresas se solidifique, antes no puedo.

- No quieres, más bien.

- No quiero y no puedo, ¿OK?

- OK, me gusta esa sinceridad.

- Gracias.

Sin más, ella dejó su copa en el escritorio y salió de la oficina con esa elegancia suya tan característica.

Él se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo su prima, y pese a la vergüenza, supo que si ellos se habían enterado, seguramente Narita también lo había hecho, y su razonamiento llegó entonces a que iba la horrible insistencia de su prima en que dejara a Sakura en paz.

Un pánico saludable y bien fundamentado se asentó en la boca de su estomago, cuando las cosas por fin estuvieron en su lugar, era necesario dejarla, se dijo tragando bilis. El problema radicaba en que no quería, y si lo intentaba, era ella la que lo buscaba, como sucedió dos minutos mas tarde, cuando llegó con su aire serio y profesional, producto de unas gafas decentes y un elegante conjunto gris complementado con una blusa celeste y unos tacones negros.

- ¿Salimos? – preguntó quitándose las gafas y sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que mandaba al traste su aspecto profesional y la hacía ver mucho más joven.

- Es que… - intentó zafarse del compromiso, pero no tenía una excusa fundamentada, a menos que le dijera lo que pasaba, y dudaba que ni siquiera así lo dejara escaparse. Y eso lo comprobó el gesto de desagrado que puso en seguida, seguido de tres pasos resueltos y seguros hasta que llegó a su lado y le apagó el portátil.

- No quiero disculpas, anda, levanta tu obeso trasero y acompáñame a almorzar – replicó tendiéndole la mano derecha.

- ¿Obeso? – los ojos de él se abrieron como platos, y se tocó el abdomen plano como acto reflejo.

- Oh si, las comidas sin ejercicio del último mes te están pasando factura, cariño, es mas tienes un Michelin ahí encima de ese cinturón de marca que solo está de adorno.

Ante la expresión de pura incredulidad que se plasmó en su cara, ella no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa y con un ademán le hizo saber que lo esperaba, él se puso de pie y la siguió hasta el restaurante.

- Oh, pero creo que yo no soy el único obeso, creo que tu has comido por un batallón entero, ¿y que es lo que veo por acá? ¿Acaso tu trasero no se ha puesto más grande? – dijo cuando estaban llegando a la entrada y pudo recuperar su voz.

- Será?, no lo creo ASIIIIIII

- ¿Qué pasa?

Como si estuviera respondiendo a su pregunta, una cabeza morena se asomo detrás de la espalda de Sakura, y su mirada enfebrecida y llena de libido sexual, solo decía una cosa: estaba tocando una parte indebida de la anatomía de Sakura.

- Sya… Syaoran… - chilló Sakura agarrándose fuertemente a la manga de él que pasó su mirada directamente de la cara a la mano indiscreta del cochino pervertido que aun no soltaba el trasero de su mantis.

- ¿Acabas de tocarle el trasero a _mi mujer_? – le preguntó con aire tranquilo, que a los ojos de Sakura se vio muy diabólico.

El tipo no pudo hacer nada, sólo seguir ensimismado en el trasero de Sakura que apretaba como si Syaoran no hubiera dicho nada.

- Uy mami, estas riquísima – susurró el infeliz haciendo que un misma rodeara a un histérico Syaoran y le hiciera soltar un grito a una escandalizada Sakura.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Esta muy rica?

- Si, humm esta para una tumbada en la esquina y…

No pudo seguir con su discurso, porque el puño que le partió la cara lo envió directamente a la esquina planeada a tomar una siesta, con la cara llena de sangre proveniente de una nariz rota y uno o dos dientes flojos.

- Conque una esquina – dijo Syaoran apretando suavemente la mano con la que lo había golpeado, dispuesto a seguir con la tanda de golpes.

- No, Syaoran, por favor, solo me cogió el trasero, vamos, no lo vayas a golpear, por favor.

- ¡Pero es que te cogió el trasero! – replicó mirando al susodicho y a la parte del cuerpo de ella que había sido agredida.

- ¿Y? no es la primera vez que alguien lo hace.

- ¡Pero si delante de mí! – replicó fervorosamente, con el instinto asesino al aire levantando el puño.

- ¡No importa! – gritó llena de pánico interceptándolo y agarrando su brazo hasta que lo retorció en una llave y sin más lo arrastró con esa fuerza descomunal suya hasta la puerta del restaurante donde había hecho la reservación.

Adentro, cuando llegaron a su mesa, luego de haber pedido la comida y con la mente ya un poco más fría, Syaoran se quedó mirándola por un rato largo, dedicándole miradas alternativas a la comida y a ella, que no sabía si tomarse eso como una indirecta de ir a la cama después de esto, o quien sabe que cosas.

- Hablando en serio, ¿No estás un poco gordita? – le dijo él después de mirarle detenidamente la mini barriga que se le asomaba por debajo de la blusa mientras comía.

- ¿Me estas insinuando que estoy obesa? – le espetó ella violentamente, dejando caer su tenedor de manera nada elegante en el plato.

- No es eso, simplemente te veo mas rellenita – dijo él mirando nerviosamente a lado y lado.

- Ah con que no soportas estar con alguien tan inflada como una ballena ¿verdad? – él la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con una mirada incrédula.

- Mantis, en ningún momento dije esa barbaridad – replicó con un tono serio y razonable.

- ¡Pero tu expresión lo dice!!!!! – respondió ella señalándolo con un dedo, con una mirada desquiciada.

- ¡Que no!, ¿Por qué diablos tienes esa fijación por tomarte todo a mal??

- ¡Porque me estás insultando idiota!

- Yo no te estoy insultando, ¿o es que deseas que me ponga echarte encima la serie de sarcasmos que las mujeres de las otras mesas te están echando?, si no te has dado cuenta, mantis, ¡somos el centro de atención!!!

- Y tu crees que me importa un reverendo cul... - justo antes de que ella pudiera soltar la bomba él se lanzó a taparle la boca.

- ¿Eres estúpida?

- ¿Tu que crees?, tengo uno de los mejores IQ de mi empresa – él pareció botar fuego de la boca, cuando las insolentes palabras salieron de su boca.

- ¿Que si tienes un IQ decente?, yo diría que el tuyo no sobrepasa los 20 puntos – le espetó entre dientes con ira, teniéndole la cara con fuerza para evitar que se pusiera mas escandalosa y los meseros que ya estaban posicionados los echaran del lugar.

- ¿Qué? – soltó ella en un jadeo.

- Como oíste, estamos en un restaurante donde varios de nuestros clientes vienen a cenar, ¿quieres dañar la imagen de Amamiya sólo por tener la boca de un camionero estúpida mantis?

Al caer en cuenta de la bochornosa situación ella miro a lado y lado, donde las mujeres se escondían detrás de sus maridos y cuchicheaban incesantemente sobre esa mujer chiflada que se puso el lugar de ruana.

En menos de un milisegundo enrojeció de la cabeza a los pies y se quedó muda.

_"Señor si tienes compasión de mi abre un hoyo bien grande en la tierra y deja que me trague"_ rogó en su fuero interno, pero después de 1 minuto, supo que nada iba a ocurrir, y entonces se sintió estúpida y muy, muy avergonzada.

- L… lo… lo siento – se disculpaba una y otra vez, sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada del suelo.

- Ahhh Sakurita, este embarazo tuyo nos tiene muy mal… - canturreó él en voz alta, y las miradas indiscretas que aun seguían clavadas en ellos dos se disiparon con un aire comprensivo, volviendo a lo que andaban haciendo antes.

- H… hoe? – los ojos de ella casi se salen de las orbitas cuando él dijo eso – C… ¿Cómo…?

_"Tomoyo, te voy a matar"_

Empezó a hiperventilar y a pensar en mil excusas para explicarle el asunto sin que se enfadara más de la cuenta.

- No digas nada, tonta, menos mal tienes esa barriga o si no, no habría otro modo de explicar ese estúpido comportamiento tuyo a los demás.

Ella se quedó en blanco mientras procesaba las palabras que acababa de soltarle y botaba un largo suspiro de alivio.

_"Gracias, Dios, yo sabía que no me odiabas tanto"_

Aunque igualmente, en eso el idiota tenía un punto, pero, ¿cómo iba a ser tan atinado el imbécil éste de gritar una verdad como esa a todo el mundo sin importarle las repercusiones que tendría después?, bueno, no es que tuviera muchas para alguien que no estaba interesado en permanecer con ella, y mucho menos si no se le había comunicado todavía el pequeño regalo que ella le tenía envuelto en su tripa.

- S… si… - se limitó a decir encerrándose en una coraza de mojigatería.

- Siéntate, no quiero que vuelvas a tener otro de esos efluvios de mal humor – dijo él un poco mas fuerte de lo que debería – ahora, siéntate y dime que rayos es lo que te está pasando, ¿Por qué tienes ese humor tan volátil?

_"Bien, llegó la hora"_

Aunque la decisión estaba tomada, no por eso dejaba de causarle terror, sintió cómo su estomago se contraía y la conocida sensación de mareo previa a un ataque de nauseas hacía presencia para empeorarle el ambiente.

- Syaoran… yo… - soltó sin voz cuando él dejo de sostenerla y se devolvió a su lado de la mesa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- La verdad es que yo… tengo… - tomo aire varias veces, obligando a su garganta agarrotada a abrirse y soltarle la noticia – tengo que decirte… a… algo.

- ¿Y eso que es? ¿Tiene que ver con esos cambios de humor? – ella asintió con fuerza y escondió su mirada de la de él, quien inmediatamente se puso en guardia y se le pasó el mal humor al verla tan angustiada, parecía una niña pequeña a punto de confesarle a su padre que había roto el vidrio de la ventana con un balón.

- Yo… yo… verás… es que… es… - ella apretó las manos en puños intentando en vano darse valor.

_"¿Puedo ser más estúpida?, las palabras acaban de salir de su boca, simplemente es decirle, cariño, lo que dijiste no está alejado de la dulce realidad, porque tu hijito aquí presente me esta haciendo tener un revuelo hormonal hediondo"_

- No te estreses, Sakura, no quiero que te presiones para decirme algo que te incomode, de veras – le dijo él con suavidad interrumpiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

- N… no… no es incomodo… o bueno… puede serlo… pe… pero es que… de verdad necesito decírtelo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si, es importante.

- ¿Me cambia la vida? – replicó en son de broma, un intento frustrado para relajarla, porque ella si podía ser, se puso mas tensa.

- Pu… puede que… si, seguro te la va a cambiar – replicó mirándolo de nuevo.

- Entonces, soy todo oídos – respondió inclinándose hacia ella verdaderamente interesado.

Ella miro a todo lado, nerviosa y mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerse salir sangre, cosa que a él no le gustó y terminó cogiéndole la boca y tirando ese labio con suavidad con su dedo pulgar para que no se hiciera una llaga más grande.

- Sakura… ángel… estás muy estresada.

- ¿Ángel? – respondió ella sonrojándose desde los pies hasta la coronilla.

- A… mantis… - respondió acalorado, con la cara roja y a punto de estallar de la vergüenza.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo durante el tiempo que duró lo que quedaba del plato principal, Syaoran sabía que había metido la pata, y no sabía como disculparse (si es que tenía que hacerlo) o por lo menos como instaurar nuevamente una conversación decente en la que no se le saliera el estúpido corazón con su idiota amor en cada palabra que le decía.

¿Es que no podía ser mas obvio?

A este paso ella lo iba a odiar.

Si se miraba por supuesto su ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, como si hubiera algo en él que de verdad le incomodara. Así que decidió hacer lo más inteligente a su parecer y se paró de la condenada mesa antes de que la incomodidad terminara por sofocarlo y él tuviera que suplicarle que no lo odiara.

Y lo que es peor, se pondría en vergüenza, porque conociéndose, su garganta no podría tragarse todas esas enfermizas palabras de amor que le habían estado bailando por la boca toda la velada, casi arruinando la promesa tacita que se había hecho a si mismo de no tocarla, de dejarla libre para que fuera feliz, y lo que era mas importante, que viviera.

Sin embargo, su salida triunfal se vio interrumpida por la mano delicada de su compañera que lo retuvo y con su fuerza inhumana hizo que se volviera a sentar.

- No te vayas – susurró mirándolo apenas por debajo de esas espesas pestañas – de verdad, necesito que me escuches, dame un poco mas de tiempo, en serio, lo que tengo que decir es muy importante como para que lo dejes a medias.

- Y eso que dices que es tan importante, ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de decírmelo? – le sonrió mientras enlazaba su mano con la que ella tenia libre que estaba fría y temblorosa.

_"¿Qué diablos la tendrá así?"_

Su cabeza hacía mil y otra hipótesis, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba dar con el clavo hasta que algo hizo clic en su mente…

_"¿No se te ha ocurrido que de casualidad esos encuentros sexuales de los que no hablas pero que yo se que han ocurrido no pueden tener consecuencias?"_

La voz censuradora de su prima hizo eco interminablemente en su cerebro. Hasta que se pellizcó saliendo de su estupefacción, y atreviéndose a concebir esperanzas de que su hijo estuviera ahí embutido en esa mini barriga que ostentaba la mujer que amaba.

_"No puede ser… Dios, ¿Me darías un regalo así de grande?"_

Miró frenéticamente la barriga hinchada de Sakura que no lo miraba en ese momento, sino que clavaba los ojos en el pastel de chocolate que estaba consumiendo, como si fuera la única cuerda segura que había en el mundo entero.

_"Dios… será que… Oh Dios, por favor, por favor que sea cierto… Sakura, por favor dime que nuestras noches sin preservativo no pasaron invictas, dime que esperas a mi hijo…"_

Por un momento que ella no notó, se quedó de piedra, sintiendo casi de forma literal como una baldado de agua fría le daba de lleno en la cabeza y podía casi paladear el mundo de posibilidades que las palabras sospechosas que él casi creía adivinar, si es que eran ciertas, podían abrirle.

Esa era la única noticia que podría arreglarle la vida, porque sin asco y sin pensárselo dos veces, así ella lo quisiera o no, se la llevaría a Las Vegas y se casaría con ella, al menos improvisaría un boda, mientras preparaba la ceremonia de verdad. Porque el heredero de la casa Li no podía quedarse de bastardo, no señor, casi sonrió al escuchar en su cabeza las miles de veces que había escuchado esas palabras de boca de sus familiares tradicionalistas, y pensó que era irónico que las palabras que le hicieron la vida imposible durante 29 años, ahora lo alegraran de esa manera tan morbosa.

Por que de esa forma, Narita perdería su jueguito, ya que podría decirle a Sakura lo que realmente ocurría, además que le podría poner aun más escoltas para que nada relacionado con Narita la tocara, asimismo podría evitar que Amamiya cortara lazos con su compañía, y además de eso, tenía el comodín de que tendría un poco mas de tiempo y oportunidades para encontrar las pruebas de la culpabilidad de ella tanto por el asesinato de su padre, como por el súbito desbalance de cuentas que había sufrido la empresa en los últimos 4 meses.

Lo de su violación no es que fuera muy importante, gracias a Sakura esa cicatriz había quedado muy en el fondo y desde que esa mujer no lo tocara de nuevo, dudaba mucho que se volviera a abrir la herida, pero lo demás tenía que resolverlo. Al menos para que su madre tuviera su venganza y pudieran reunirse en familia con la mente limpia y el corazón tranquilo.

- Sya… Syaoran… - ella volvió a intentarlo con voz quebrada, mientras se comía la cereza de su tarta de chocolate y dejaba de paso sin circulación la mano que tenía enlazada con la suya – yo... estoy… e… em…

Syaoran la miro con ojos de cachorrito echándose hacia adelante, casi levantándose de la silla, paladeando el momento más dulce y embriagante, casi podía completar la palabra que ella intentaba decirle, si es que era cierta, casi saboreaba las palabras que le iba a decir después, imaginando que la cogería en brazos y echaría a correr con ella como alma que lleva el diablo…

- ¡Syao mi vida! – la voz chillona de Akiko Narita prácticamente le perforó los oídos a la pobre Sakura que casi se cae de cara en el plato del postre, mientras que Syaoran literalmente se cayó de cara sobre la mesa, soltando rápidamente la mano de Sakura para pasarse las dos manos por su cabello alborotado y luego cogerse la cara a dos manos con impaciencia.

- Esta perra… - soltó Sakura bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara.

- ¿Qué me has dicho, _mantis_? – la ceja derecha de la aludida se disparó hacia arriba con un especie de tic nervioso.

_"Esta $%&%$%$%$&"_ dentro de su mente se regó en prosa, tanto en su idioma, como en lenguas desconocidas, en un singular lenguaje de camionero, que haría que un harlista se sonrojara y se tapara los oídos de poder escucharla.

- Oh no he dicho nada, Akita inu – se burló Sakura sacándose la espinita con una deformación del nombre de la susodicha que le había arruinado las palabras mas importantes que quizá pronunciara en toda su vida.

Syaoran soltó una suave risita y la miro de reojo bastante divertido, como si aprobara el apodo que se le había salido espontáneamente, y ella se felicitó internamente por el gran acierto.

Narita lo miró rayado y se acercó a él susurrándole unas palabras que lo dejaron pálido como una vela y le calló la risa de inmediato.

- Vamos mi vida, nos esperan en la junta – canturreó la intrusa, llevándose del brazo a Syaoran que no tuvo otra opción que seguirla, ignorando a Sakura olímpicamente como si ella nunca hubiera estado allí.

A lo último, cuando los vio marcharse Sakura llegó a una conclusión mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito y pagaba la costosa cena.

_"Necesito fajarme la barriga, porque definitivamente no le voy a decir"_

Y sin más, se fue directo a la tienda de embarazadas donde estaba todo el arsenal que necesitaría para ocultar su embarazo que ya se notaba al menos por uno o dos meses, que era el tiempo que necesitaba para dejar todo en orden y sacar una disculpa para irse a vivir con Touya y Kaho lo que quedaría de su embarazo.

Aunque ya se imaginaba a su hermano cargando la misteriosa escopeta que guardaba en el desván de su casa, preguntándole con esa sonrisa tensa que ponía cada vez que ella le decía algo que no le gustaba, donde estaba el bastardo que había osado tocar a su dulce y pequeña hermanita.

Obvio se equivocaba con aquellas dos afirmaciones, porque ella no era ni un poquito dulce, y eso se lo había recalcado mil veces Syaoran como para que ella creyera lo contrario a estas alturas, y lo segundo, pequeña de estatura tal vez un poco, pero ya era una mujer hecha y derecha de 27 años con un alien alojado en su barriga, que le robaba los nutrientes que comía y al que adoraba mas que a su vida misma.

Igual, era tanto parte de ella como del hombre que amaba.

Y por supuesto que no le iba a decir con quien se había acostado, a menos que… una idea magnifica se le cruzó por su macabro cerebro.

¿Qué ocurriría si le dijera a Touya que Narita era un homosexual disfrazado de mujer y que la había acosado durante todas sus vacaciones?

Seguramente sería muy divertido ver correr a esa peliteñida para salvarse de la increíble furia de su hermano.

Ohhh Dios sería absolutamente genial presenciar la muerte sangrienta de la perra peliteñida.

Una semana después, Syaoran se encontró a una ajetreada Sakura que llevaba un montón de papeles en los brazos, poniendo en prueba de fuego su equilibrio.

- Hola mantis.

- Ahh hola ogrito, ¿o debería empezar a llamarte gran ogrito?? - obviamente había algo detrás de esa deformación al apodo que ya le había puesto – menos mal andas por acá – dijo después de un segundo de ponerse a pensar, y sin decir más le descargó toda la resma de hojas y siguió caminando como si nada.

- O... oye, espera, ¿A dónde diablos tengo que llevar esto?

- A la fotocopiadora.

Recorrieron el camino en silencio, y cuando llegaron, Sakura le quitó las hojas y se puso a trabajar con eficiencia en los documentos.

- Sakura, ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir la vez pasada? – musitó él rompiendo el silencio de manera casual y mirando disimuladamente el vientre del que no sobresalía absolutamente nada, ¿Sería efecto de la batola?, rogaba en su fuero interno para que así fuera.

_"Dios has que esté embarazada, si no lo está has algo para remediarlo, si quieres la tumbo y la insemino natural o artificialmente, pero por favor, ¡tiene que estar preñada!"_

- Ah, eso – Sakura por dentro se quedó de piedra, pero pellizcándose los costados, logró sacar un aire molesto para mostrar una irritación falsa y así encubrir los locos latidos de su corazón, sin fijarse en la mirada intensa de su acompañante, que prácticamente se la comía con los ojos exigiendo un muy buena explicación – no, es que iba a emplear a otro economista a partir de noviembre, para que me reemplace.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Syaoran que había pasado de un estado completamente petrificado a estar súbitamente histérico – ¡no puedes dejarle a otro los asuntos de la empresa!!!

- No lo voy a dejar, los voy a solucionar en estos meses que quedan pero quiero pasar la temporada de fiestas con mi familia, porque hace muchísimo tiempo no veo a mi sobrinito.

- Ahhh veo… si… si quieres yo puedo acompañarte…

- No – dijo ella seria, pero después soltó una carcajada – no quiero ver tus pedazos desparramados en el jardín de la casa de mi hermano, si lo recuerdas, él te odia, realmente te detesta.

- Si… - la cara de Syaoran se puso azul al recordar su contacto con Touya Kinomoto y su peculiar estilo de violencia silenciosa, que mascullaba obscenidades, combinadas con rezos y maldiciones para que la vida de él fuera un caos – realmente no quiero revivir los momentos mas miserables de mi pobre vida.

- Así que quieres vivir.

- Si, por favor.

- Entonces no me sigas.

- Bueno, no creo que pueda evitarlo, mi mente esta poniendo en una balanza los riesgos y los beneficios, y creo seriamente que puedo seguirte, aunque tu hermano desee mi muerte, ya me las arreglaré cuando estemos allá.

Ante esa respuesta creativa, Sakura bufó y le entregó una resma de copias que él recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

- Ya, cambiando de tema, mañana noche es el evento de cierre, con esto la alianza entre nuestras empresas es un hecho.

- Si, ya sé. ¿Vamos a ir juntos?

- ¿Y tu prometida?

Syaoran hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no respondió, Sakura se quedó mirándolo, y terminando con su labor, le dio la espalda y la cosa quedó así. Esa tarde no lo buscó para salir a comer, y se limitó a telefonearlo para ultimar los detalles de la recepción. Él estaba francamente frustrado, pero sabía que había metido la pata muy hondo, y parecía que no había solución al error garrafal que había cometido.

Y eso fue lo que le demostró Sakura en la recepción, al ponerse a su lado sólo para las fotos de las revistas, y luego salía disparada bajo cualquier disculpa, dejándolo a él con la palabra en la boca y un montón de mariposas y bichos raros revoloteándole en el estomago.

_"Ahhhhh parezco una niña cursi"_

Se repetía cada vez que se desarrollaba esa reacción en su cuerpo, pero lo cierto era que no podía controlarlas, en parte era la chorrada del amor que ya se sabía de memoria, pero por otro lado estaba el que tenía que dejarla esa noche.

Y como andaban las cosas no parecía que fuera a ser en los mejores términos.

Suspirando se recostó contra una pared, con la idea de estar solo, pero Narita se fue detrás de él, pavoneándose ante las cámaras como si fuera un pavo real.

- Mi amor, aquí estás – susurró con voz seductora.

- Ajá – dijo él sin el menor interés desviando la mirada.

- Ven, dame un beso – cuando ella lo agachó al hacer fuerza en su cuello, él alcanzó a ver a lo lejos el brillo de unos muy conocidos ojos de jade y la cara expectante de varios reporteros, entonces para evitar que se retirara lo agarró como una presa y juntó su boca a la suya en un beso francés que hizo parecer un vulgar lavado de dientes a una limpieza oral realizada por algún reconocido odontólogo.

Cuando finalizó, supo que la lengua viperina de esa víbora había escarbado hasta el lugar más recóndito de sus amígdalas. Y por supuesto él supo que andaba verde por el ataque de nauseas que le dio al pensar en lo que había pasado con ella.

- ¿Qué…? – fue lo único que su garganta soltó, al ver que Sakura con expresión dolida salía como un bólido del lugar y los reporteros se conglomeraban alrededor de ellos como una masa sin forma que tomaba fotos de una Narita que posaba feliz ante las cámaras y un Syaoran desesperado que repentinamente había olvidado la repulsión anterior y estiraba el cuello para saber a donde había ido su mantis.

- Compórtate bien - susurró Narita en un acento envenenado, mientras le agarraba el pelo disimuladamente y se halaba.

- Me estoy comportando – escupió él sin hacerle caso.

- Ya sabes que le haré si sigues buscándola.

- Muy tarde, le he puesto mis guardaespaldas – replicó él sin pensar en nada más, sus guardaespaldas eran muy eficientes por el antecedente que ya había en su familia, así que si se los dejaba a ella, no dudaba en que la protegerían de cualquier intento que hiciera esa mujer para matarla.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si.

Un brillo malévolo e incomprensible cruzó por los ojos verdes de la zorra antes de que volviera a estrellar su boca con la de él, con una sonrisa triunfal que él en ese momento no comprendió.

Mientras tanto, Sakura que había salido huyendo de la escena, se estrelló con Eriol que llevaba una copa de champan en la mano.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, pequeña Sakura? – preguntó tomándola del brazo para evitar que siguiera corriendo.

- No – contestó ella intentando zafarse.

- Pero estás llorando – le dijo dulcemente limpiando las traicioneras lagrimas que caían a raudales por su rostro inexpresivo, y de la cuales no se había percatado hasta que él se lo dijo.

- No pasa nada, alguna basura me habrá caído en los ojos – contestó quedándose quieta y limpiándose con un pañuelo que él le tendió, cuidando que el rímel no se fuera a correr más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

- Ya, ¿y por que pareces tan alterada?

- No se, tal vez síndrome premenstrual – Eriol levantó una ceja mirándola con sarcasmo.

- Cariño, andas embarazada, ¿Recuerdas? No puedes tener un SPM

- Lo que sea, puede ser un síndrome pre abortivo.

- No te creo, estarías alterada de una manera distinta, y Tomoyo estaría seguramente enterada e histérica y tratando de ahorcarme para que te llevara urgentemente al hospital.

- … - ella sonrió un poco al imaginar a una histérica Tomoyo casi matando a su novio que se encontraría azul por la falta de oxigeno. Seria algo para grabar, porque muy pocas veces ocurría eso.

- ¿No será tal vez esa escena que están fotografiando los periodistas?

Ante la evidente mala cara que supo que puso, no pudo contraatacar, simplemente se limitó a mirar a otro lado para evitar que las náuseas que le daba ver a su hombre ser besado tan descaradamente por una zorra arrastrada le arruinaran la velada.

- No eres buena mintiendo – le dijo alargándole el champan.

- Nunca lo he sido – replicó rechazando el licor - No gracias, ya sabes que llevo en la barriga, no puedo.

- ¿El alien? – dijo usando la palabra clave con la que se dirigían a su hijo Tomoyo y ella.

- Si, el alien.

- ¿Cómo va? – preguntó inclinándose un poco, tal vez para apreciar desde un ángulo mejor su abdomen.

- Creciendo, haciendo a su madre comer cuanta porquería se le antoja ¿Se nota?

- No, por eso preguntaba – comentó mirando significativamente desde otra perspectiva la inofensiva barriga que podía pasar perfectamente como una tripa adquirida por haber comido mas de la cuenta.

- Es que me fajé.

- Ah ¿Y no es peligroso? – replicó levantando la vista de nuevo hacia su cara.

- No, ya le pregunté al ginecólogo.

- Bueno, te creo, yo no se nada de esas cosas – se rieron juntos, y él le rodeó los hombros son el brazo libre.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- No – contestó exhalando un suspiro entrecortado.

- ¿Quieres llorar? – preguntó suavemente sin perder la calma.

- Si – la respuesta le salió en un susurro.

- ¿Salimos al jardín?

- Por favor.

Cuando sintió el aire fresco golpear su cara, en su interior algo extraño se soltó, como si fuera un globo que tenía adentro mucho aire y estuviera a punto de estallar, pero que en vez de encontrar algún alfiler para explotar de una buena vez, alguien caritativo le hubiera desatado el nudo y el aire saliera a raudales, rápido y organizado.

Miró al novio de su amiga con nuevos ojos y sin poder aguantarlo mas se echó a llorar hasta que literalmente no le quedaron mas lagrimas para llorar.

Desahogándose de manera pausada, sin desesperación, mientras él se limitaba a hacerle compañía silenciosa y a darle golpecitos de vez en cuando en la espalda cuando se atragantaba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó cuando el ataque de histeria pareció bajar de intensidad.

- Fatal – replicó con la voz ronca, sonándose la nariz sin mucha delicadeza.

- Tú sabes, se van a casar – dijo él, sabiendo que no podía posponer aun mas ese asunto.

- Eso no quiere decir que duela menos, ¿O si? – dijo ella con voz resentida, mirándolo por primera vez con todo el dolor que sentía reflejado en sus ojos de jade.

- No lo creo – contestó dándole toda la razón.

- ¿Lo disfrutará? – preguntó ella mirando a la horda de periodistas que no habían despejado sus cámaras de la súper pareja del año.

- No, definitivamente no – él hizo una mueca.

- ¿Por qué lo sabes?

- ¿Podrías besar a una persona que te ha hecho tanto daño?, francamente yo no sería capaz ni de mirarla, en esto, mi primo es muy valiente.

- ¿Y por que lo hace? – ella suspiró sin entender muy bien lo que llevaba a Syaoran a hacer una cosa tan estúpida si odiaba tanto a la susodicha.

¿Qué no era mejor dejar las cosas como iban y quedarse soltero y feliz?

- Asuntos de la empresa, no puedes saber de eso, pequeña, tal vez cuando él pueda decírtelo, sea diferente, ya sabes, en un año, si se casa con ella todas las posesiones de la compañía pasarán a sus manos.

Si, bueno, era algo un poco alentador si pensaba en ello, pero aun no entendía, mucho menos con lo que le acababa de decir Eriol, porque aunque su intuición fuera pésima, algo decía en la actitud de él con grandes letras rojas que se estaba cocinando una cosa no muy agradable por debajo de cuerda.

- Ya sé, pero podría haber elegido a alguien mejor.

- ¿Tu?

_"Si, yo"_

Su yo interno no ayudaba, porque casi la hizo escupir las palabras que la dejarían en ridículo.

Ella se ruborizó y se dio la vuelta para que su expresión no la delatara más de la cuenta, aunque si Eriol era como Tomoyo, no dudaba que él ya había descubierto que ella pensaba en eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

- No digas eso, ya sabes, él no me querría a su lado para toda la vida – tartamudeó intentando por todos los medios zafarse de la situación precaria en la que él la había puesto.

- Ahhh puedes estar muy equivocada, ¿No? – contestó él girándola y sosteniéndola por los hombros, para verla con sus ojos de azul medianoche brillando misteriosamente

- No, de eso estoy segura.

- Eres igual de terca a él, razonar con ustedes es un asunto perdido, Tomoyo me lo dijo, pero hasta ahora caigo en cuenta.

- ¿De que?

- De que se parecen muchísimo.

Ella negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca y nuevas lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, francamente odiaba estar tan sensible, y se sentía una completa inútil al estar llorando como una damisela en apuros entre los brazos de Eriol, no estaba bien, la prensa podría empezar a hacer circular rumores.

Aunque eso era lo que menos la asustaba, total, Tomoyo sabía que pasaba, y si se ponía a llorar como una histérica en los brazos de su novio, ella jamás pensaría cosas diferentes a eso, un acto de condolencia, porque lo que estaba pasando en su vida era algo espantoso.

- Por lo visto tu Romeo ya viene para acá y no se ve nada contento – dijo Eriol al ver a Syaoran quitarse de encima los molestos reporteros y fulminarlo con la mirada mientras se acercaba a largas zancadas a ellos.

- ¿Hoe? – ella volteó a mirar, y rápidamente le dio la espalda sin hacer caso a la fuerza que hacía Eriol para mantenerla en esa posición, para limpiarse las tontas lagrimas que la delataban – no dejes que me vea así, Eriol.

- No te preocupes, ya veré que me invento.

- Por favor.

En ese momento, llegó un Syaoran furioso que llevaba alrededor un aura de diablo que podía perfectamente cocinar vivo a cualquiera que se le acercara, le dedicó una mirada acida a su primo y cogió a una asombrada Sakura entre sus brazos después de deshacer el frágil abrazo en el que la tenía su primo, temblando de ira.

- No la toques, ya sabes a lo que atienes si la tocas.

- Eriol sólo estaba… nosotros no… - ella intentaba desesperadamente explicar la situación, aunque no sabía por que estaba tan furioso.

- Cállate Sakura, no lo empeores – le susurró el ojiazul dándole una palmadita en el hombro, que Syaoran vio como una provocación, con lo ojos adquiriendo ese tono dorado que tenían sólo cuando tenía en mente una furia asesina.

- Está bien… - hipó ella dejando las cosas así, apresurándose a limpiar las lagrimas traicioneras.

Eriol miró a su primo de arriba abajo con ojos alegres y soltó una suave risa, luego moviendo una mano como si le estuviera restando importancia a la escena que acababa de hacer su primo les dio la espalda y se fue de nuevo a la recepción.

Se hizo un silencio denso en el que ella no dejaba de llorar frustrada, y él intentaba calmarse.

- No me toques, Li – susurró ella cuando se hubo calmado un poco, haciendo fuerza con sus manos en el pecho de él para que la soltara.

- ¿Por qué?

- No me toques.

- Lo siento – se disculpó haciendo que ella lo mirara con sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos que ahora parecían los de un precioso y autentico monstruo acuático.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó mirándolo con cara de no entender lo que le había dicho.

- Que lo siento, sea lo que sea lo siento – gritó desesperado al ver que los ojos de ella seguían derramando lágrimas.

- ¿Ni siquiera sabes que hiciste? – chilló imprimiendo mas fuerza a sus manos para separarse de él.

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

- Besaste a esa zorra.

- Corrección, la zorra me besó a mi, en ningún momento tuve la intención de hacerlo.

- Pero…

- Yo no quise. Nunca quise.

- Syaoran, no… - él volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y le limpió las lágrimas como pudo, arrastrándola a un sitio inclusive más privado.

- Sakura, por favor, créeme.

En ese momento todas las defensas de ella se fueron al piso y se dejó arrastrar sin decir nada, conteniendo las lágrimas de alivio que la explicación de él conllevaba.

- Te creo.

- ¿Eh?

- Que te creo. Allá… en la playa…

- Eso es un malentendido, ¿Viste cuando me besó?

- Si.

- Lo siento, yo no pude quitármela de encima y yo… - ella sonrió de verdad, entendiendo que había estado sufriendo esos largos meses por un idiota malentendido.

- Shhhh, está bien, cuando estés preparado me lo dirás todo, ¿Si?

- Si.

- Pero aun así odio que ella te toque.

Cuando estuvieron en la calle, después de que él mandara traer su automóvil, ella se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de él, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara, porque seguramente tendría la expresión de una arpía asesina sedienta de la sangre de su rival. Sabía que los celos no eran una cosa buena, y mucho menos cuando la que los inspiraba era la víbora traicionera que estaba comprometida con él y que podía con todas las letras tildarla de arrastrada.

Él soltó una risita suave y la abrazó suavemente.

- Ahhh estas preciosa – canturreó la voz de él cambiando de manera tan drástica el tema de conversación, que la sacó de sus ideas autodestructivas y la centró de la forma más correcta en que estaban ellos solos y que por el momento no debería estar gastando energía pensando en basuras inoficiosas de las que se encargaría más tarde, él le había aclarado la situación, y ella no tenía ningún otro motivo para estar enfadada – Tenía que decírtelo, aunque siento que no haya podido hacerlo al comienzo de la reunión.

- No seas idiota, - graznó ocultando una sonrisa – no es que esté vestida con el traje más costoso.

- Pero eso no te quita ningún punto, eres toda una mujer de negocios, estoy muy contento – replicó él con una enorme sonrisa, sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Las cosas salieron bien.

- Si, gracias por compartir oficina conmigo, eres una buena compañera.

- También tu, pero, ¿Por qué esto me suena como a despedida?

- Debes estar imaginado cosas – dijo él nervioso soltándola y esquivando la mirada.

- No, no lo imagino, ¿Es algo grave?, ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- No, nada que deba preocuparte, confía en mi, todo está bien.

- Syaoran hay algo que no me estás contando, tu no confías en mi, ¿verdad?

- No te enfades. Ya estas enfadada.

- No, no lo estoy, créeme, no me molestaré, en serio, ¿Por qué no confías en mi?

- No es que no confíe, es sólo que sé que esto que hago es lo mejor para los dos.

- ¿Ves?, me ocultas algo, pero lo mas importante, ¿Por qué es lo mejor para los dos?, ¿Qué te hace elegir lo que esta bien o no para mi?

- Créeme, lo sé.

- Syaoran…

- Sakura…

- No me mires así, Syaoran, algo no anda bien.

- Si, es verdad, las cosas no andan bien, pero no es un asunto en el que debas ahondar mucho. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomarte esas vacaciones en la casa de tu hermano ¿Si?, ahora, debo irme, las cosas no van bien y no quiero dar mas comidilla a los reporteros, adiós preciosa, cuídate mucho.

Y sin mas le dio un beso en la frente, entró en su auto y se fue, dejándola ahí silenciosa, mirando como se iba.

Esto le sonaba mal, muy mal y tenía un maldito mal presentimiento que no quería dejarla en paz, algo le decía que le estaba ocultando algo muy importante, y lo mas relevante del asunto es que presentía que si no sacaba conclusiones acertadas pronto él podría encontrarse en graves problemas.

El inconveniente inmenso en cuestión era que no sabía por donde empezar a deshilvanar ese nudo en el que se había convertido la vida de Syaoran.

A la mañana siguiente, tras pasar una noche en vela y sin dejar de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Syaoran se levantó de la cama y le dio de comer a Kero, que se levantó entusiasmado y después de terminar, se quedó echado sobre el lomo acariciándose la tripa que parecía un globo, como si estuviera diciéndole a su dueña _"Gracias por la comida, pero prepárate ama, en cualquier momento me voy a reventar"_. Mientras se tomaba su café y acariciaba distantemente la barriga donde seguramente navegaba su hijo, no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña despedida que le había dado Syaoran la noche anterior.

_"¿Qué diablos esta ocurriendo?"_

No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de él y después, como si no hubiera insistido como un verdadero demonio en acompañarla hasta la casa de Touya, su positiva a dejarla ir sin más.

Salió como cosa rara, temprano de su casa y cuando llegó al edificio, una horda asesina rodeó su carro hasta que salió de el.

- Señorita Kinomoto – gritaban como urracas la banda de reporteros que la asaltaron como buitres en cuanto bajó de su carro, ella se apretó las sienes estresada, sabiendo que la bomba generada el día anterior ante la alianza creada entre Amamiya y Li le estaba pasando factura esa mañana. Sinceramente le importaba un mierda lo que tuvieran que decir los reporteros, hasta que una pregunta tanto importante, como indiscreta perturbó su coraza, cogiéndola desprevenida ante el atrevimiento – ¿Esa alianza entre las empresas tiene que ver con su amistad con el Señor Li?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos ante semejante invasión a su privacidad, y antes de que especularan cosas erróneas de su silencio se dignó a contestar la maldita pregunta.

- Ehhh yo… no creo que sea solo eso – soltó ella intentando librarse de todo ese montón de cámaras y reporteros molestos.

- Así que usted esta enamorada de Li Syaoran – aseguró la entrometida esa, pagada de si misma al llegar a esa conclusión

Ella miró a la reportera con los ojos verdes abiertos en incredulidad intentando poner una cara de molestia, que no salió al saberse descubierta, abriendo su boca como un pez alno hallar la expresión ni las palabras correctas, molestándose profundamente por ser tan obvia y tan estúpida con respecto a él y los sentimientos que la ahogaban cada vez que lo veía.

Era hermoso, y a la vez dolía.

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

¿Por qué?

Él y ella eran amigos, ella lo sabía bien, pero en ese momento en que contemplaba la frágil y desconocida imagen de una mujer de enormes y tristes ojos de jade reflejada por el sinnúmero de cámaras y espejos que esperaban una respuesta a la pregunta que esa indiscreta reportera le había hecho, esa teoría se le vino al piso, y el dolor duro y desnudo que había intentado ahogar por todos los medios durante ese tiempo se reveló de forma abrupta, dejándola sin aire, destruyéndola de nuevo, porque en ese preciso instante, al pensar en la imagen de ese hombre como amigo la autoestima se le vino abajo y supo con certeza que esa excusa pálida y ciertamente sin sentido ya no era suficiente para su pobre y magullado corazón.

No… no le bastaba.

Ya no.

Necesitaba…

Necesitaba ayuda, eso estaba seguro, pero no podía pedir más de Tomoyo que había sido incondicional, o del mismo Eriol que desde las sombras la había apoyado.

Simplemente, la única ayuda que podía llegarle podía venir de Syaoran, de su extraordinario y fuerte abrazo y la intensidad de su sofocada mirada cuando la desnudaba y la hacía suya suavemente, susurrando en su oído las palabras más condenadamente dulces que mujer alguna tuviera la dicha de paladear.

Necesitaba que le dijera que la amaba, necesitaba un espacio en su corazón, así fuera uno chiquito para poder acurrucarse en él y vivir en paz consigo misma, dándole todo ese contenido e intoxicante amor que atentaba peligrosamente contra su vida.

Un intercambio ciertamente injusto ante los ojos de un observador externo, pero que para ella significaría muchísimo más que el mundo y todo lo que hubiera de valor en él, porque podría estar cerca a la persona que tanto amaba, sin alguna clase de prejuicios, ajustándose a sus deseos, agachando su cabeza ante su mirada castaña, sólo para complacerlo y ser la mujer perfecta de sus sueños, aunque tuviera que vender su misma alma en el intento.

Para ella ese era un pequeño precio a pagar a cambio de estar con él, daría todo para que la mirara con algo de cariño en sus ojos de ámbar, sabía que bien podía morirse de felicidad si le dijera esas palabras atronadoras que tanto soñaba y que ella misma le repetía dentro de su cabeza como una oración sagrada antes de dormirse, y que se intensificaba cada vez que lo veía, hasta el punto de sentirse ahogada por la necesidad de escupírselas en la cara y liberar un poco ese peso opresivo que la maltrataba.

_"Te amo… más que a la vida misma"_

Esas eran las palabras que su alma herida le lloraba cada vez que se acercaba, le sonreía, le hablaba, o siquiera pensaba en él.

**_Ayashiku akaku hareagaru sora_**

**_Tokenagara ochiru taiyou_**

**_Anata ga saigo ni nokoshita egao ga_**

_El cielo despejado, un rojo siniestro,_

_El sol derritiéndose mientras baja por el cielo,_

_La última sonrisa con la que me dejaste..._

Dirigió una mirada despectiva a los reporteros con cara de rata que esperaban la noticia como si fuera algo que les daría de comer.

Bueno, literalmente lo haría, pero no era un asunto que les importara.

O al menos hasta que se le empezara a notar el embarazo e hicieran conjeturas sobre quien sería el afortunado padre de su pequeño.

- Ese no es un asunto que tenga que ver con ustedes ni con las empresas – soltó aceleradamente caminando a la puerta de Amamiya World Trade Center.

- Entonces, ¿Es verdad el rumor del affaire que usted tuvo con él en el baño de la recepción que brindó Li Corporation el mes pasado?

- Señora – recalcó con los ojos abiertos de pura incredulidad – no creo que los asuntos de mi vida privada deban ventilarse así como si no fueran mas que la noticia del tiempo, y si veo esto publicado en algún sitio, juro que los demandaré y hare que pasen el resto de su brillante carrera tras las rejas por invadir nuestra privacidad.

Suspiró intentando contenerse, sonriendo a las cámaras y aumentando sus pasos hacia la entrada, donde seguramente alguna secretaria realizaría eficientemente su labor y la libraría de esa manada de víboras que con sus preguntas impertinentes estaban consiguiendo quebrarla mas allá de lo que hubiera podido esperar.

Daba igual que se hubieran enterado de lo que había sucedido, de todas formas no es que Syaoran hubiera sido muy discreto ni mucho menos, contando con las condiciones en las que habían dejado el lujoso lavabo y la forma grosera en que le había cerrado la puerta a Haruno.

Seguramente había mas gente merodeando por el lugar, y por eso el chisme se regó, por otro lado el haber cerrado la puerta no quería decir que oídos indiscretos no hubieran escuchado el relajo que sucedió allí.

Y de solo pensarlo la vergüenza le hizo un nudo en la garganta y enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

Bufó con un poco de alivio al ver a Tomoyo en la entrada del edificio y se dirigió hacia ella, sintiendo el peso opresivo de su corazón al memorar con inusitada claridad el rostro del hombre que amaba y su sonrisa tan rara que brillaba para ella como el sol después de un periodo de eterna oscuridad.

Suspiró entrecortadamente cuando las punzadas dolorosas se hacían más fuertes.

Mucho más después del recordatorio que la entrometida rata acababa de darle.

Ese rostro…

El rostro que tenía pintado en su memoria cada vez que cerraba los ojos y que se recreaba con increíble intensidad venía a atormentarla. Ese rostro que podía tener mil facetas, que podía cambiar de expresión con una rapidez desconcertante, era el sustento de su corazón adolorido en ese periodo exhaustivo de pruebas para sus pobres nervios.

Pero, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, en medio de su tristeza, el dolor era vigorizante, y cuando se acostumbraba a el podía ser inclusive agradable, porque engrandecía su visión de él, atenuando uno a uno sus defectos, y resaltando todas las cosas buenas que había descubierto en su encantador rival.

**_Toumeisugite yugande iku_**

**_Uzuite kienai mune no takanari ga_**

_Es tan transparente que se ve distorsionado,_

_Mi corazón se da prisa, haciéndome daño, y esto no desaparece._

Su amabilidad, su comprensión, aquella generosidad insólita e inesperada que hacía que su corazón quisiera volar.

Y quebrarse de dolor al saber que no era, ni nunca sería suyo, a pesar de llevar su hijo en las entrañas. Un suspiro entrecortado salió de entre sus temblorosos labios al saber que no podía expresar lo que sentía con todas sus fuerzas, y es que realmente necesitaba llorar desde hace tanto…

Sin embargo no se permitió esa muestra de debilidad y cuadró los hombros con orgullo, dirigiéndose con paso seguro hacia el lugar donde estaba Tomoyo, sin poder sacar de la cabeza todas las imágenes que tenía de él.

Porque era y siempre sería, a pesar de las circunstancias su propio y personal rayo de sol.

Y así se estuviera poniendo cursi, sabía que para sus ojos nada podía brillar más que la sonrisa pacifica que le daba la gana de dirigirle cuando estaba de buen humor, y más ahora, que era consciente de lo preciosa que era, de la pureza cristalina que después de todo lo ocurrido se había pintado con un hermoso tinte de nostalgia que…

Simplemente la hacía inolvidable.

Y frustrante, porque dentro de sus ojos algo le decía casi en un anuncio de neón que él también sufría por algo, aunque no había podido descubrir la causa. Syaoran no era hombre de andar ocultando las cosas que sentía… _mucho, _y ella había aprendido a sondearlo tan profundamente, que un mal presentimiento se extendía como ácido en su pecho.

Sinceramente algo no estaba bien, porque si no la quería, ¿Por qué la buscaba?

¿Por qué diablos se veía como si estuviera teniendo una batalla interna cada vez que por error o por debilidad terminaban juntos?

Frunció el ceño y cruzó la puerta sin mirar mucho hacia adelante.

Seguramente tenía que ver con ese raro comportamiento que llevaba desde hacia un tiempo, y es que aunque pecara de distraída, él lo hacía tan obvio que era imposible que ella no empezara a preocuparse.

**_Fukurande wa mata haretsu shite_**

**_Zarazara to oto wo tatete nami wo utsu_**

**_Sakamaku chi yori mo motto tsuyoku_**

**_Maku ga orite shizumaru chiheisen_**

_Crecen y se desbordan otra vez,_

_Las olas rompen sonando violentamente,_

_Con más fuerza que mi sangre levantándose._

_La cortina se baja en el pacífico horizonte._

Suspirando, al saber que no iba a llegar a ninguna respuesta, Sakura entró tranquilamente a la recepción donde estaba Tomoyo que se retorcía las manos y su pálido rostro parecía más blanco y mortecino que de costumbre.

Una punzada de sospecha le picó en el pecho.

Algo sencilla y definitivamente **no** andaba bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sin irse por las ramas.

- Sakura… él… él no está… - susurró Tomoyo cuando la tuvo a golpe de voz.

- ¿Él?, ¿cual él? – preguntó atontada, sin llegar a comprender la expresión de angustia que atravesaba los suaves rasgos de su prima.

- Syaoran… - susurró la amatista, viendo cómo la incomprensión se instalaba inclusive más profundo en la cara inocente de Sakura.

- Puede estar en su casa, ya sabes, terminó nuestra temporada de trabajo duro, así que debe estar por llegar o se tomó el día libre.

- No Sakura, eso no es lo que intento decirte – Tomoyo puso ambas manos en los hombros de su amiga – lo que quiero decirte es que hemos buscado por todo lado, y si te digo _todo lado_ es **todo lado,** sin excepciones.

- ¿Qué?

- No ha avisado, su auto no está el estacionamiento y los más extraño de todo es que los vigilantes no saben quien lo sacó, si fue él o alguien más, las cosas de su apartamento estaban revueltas, y las puertas abiertas, como si lo hubieran sacado en medio de la noche.

- ¿No hay registros?, ¿Alguna clase de prueba? – la desesperación se estaba colando de forma irremediable en su voz.

- No, Eriol no ha podido contactarlo, su celular está muerto, parece como si se hubiera esfumado.

- ¿Y las cámaras de vigilancia del edificio?

- No registran ningún hecho, y aunque el guardia de seguridad fue buscado por todo lado, también parece haberse desvanecido.

- No puede ser, Tomoyo, debe ser alguna clase de juego estúpido.

- ¿Para que lo haría?

- Yo no sé, Tomoyo, lo que sea, pero no un secuestro, tienes que decirme que él está bien!!! Por el bien de mi hijo tienes que hacerlo!!!

- Sakura es seguro, Syaoran ha sido secuestrado.

La sacó de su desesperación el flash que las iluminó a ambas, y la cara brillante de felicidad de la reportera con cara de rata quien al parecer había encontrado la noticia de primera plana para su periódico sensacionalista.

A Sakura le dieron nauseas de pensar que Syaoran se enterara de su embarazo por medio de un periódico.

Pero la reportera no le había puesto importancia a eso y sonreía al fotógrafo que daba un visto bueno con un pulgar que a Sakura le provocaba quitarle con los dientes para que no volviera a ser tan imprudente y tan corto de delicadeza.

- Lo tenemos muchachos, el secuestro del magnate de Li Corporation es nuestra noticia de primera plana.

**_Kogetsuite ugokenai kaze_**

**_Anata ga saigo no nokoshita kanshoku_**

**_Nurui taion ga hagarenai_**

_El sol me ha quemado y me ha dejado pegada al suelo, sin poderme mover._

_El último sentimiento con el que me dejaste..._

_No puedo separarme del tibio sol._

La veracidad con que lo dijo la tipeja esa, fue como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua encima a Sakura, quien simplemente no había podido digerir muy bien la noticia.

¿Secuestrado?

No… no podía…

Si eso era la cruel realidad de las cosas, ella simplemente se quebraría en mil pedazos sin remedio.

Ella tan orgullosa de no ser sensiblera, de no gustarle esas delicaditas chicas que se desmayaban por todo justo en el momento indicado, sintió que algo más poderoso la halaba hacia esa tremenda oscuridad, y antes de que lo notara, se dejó llevar por ella, importándole una mierda caer desmayada delante de esa cara de rata cotillera. El problema per se resultó ser que aun tenía un poco de consciencia, era solo que el cuerpo no le respondía y por eso, su cerebro que por fin daba señales de vida en menos de un milisegundo envió las primeras señales de lo que debía ser el terror por el golpe.

Y se empeoró cuando pensó en las consecuencias horribles y lo que podía afectar al pequeño ogrito que habitaba su barriga. Por un momento realmente dejó de respirar, y le pareció imposible que lo que debía ser menos de un segundo para ella se hubiera transformado en minutos, no, horas de puro terror. Afortunadamente Tomoyo la cogió en brazos y cayó con ella suavemente al suelo.

- ¡Sakura!, ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Sakura! – tenía ganas de contestarle, que si, que la oía, que poco o mucho estaba recobrando los sentidos, pero al parecer sus labios no querían despegarse y ese parasito que tenía en el pecho cuando su Syaoran no estaba cerca le estaba drenando todas sus fuerzas ya que el instinto maternal poco o mucho se había pasado a un tercer plano ahora que no tenía que preocuparse por su pequeño ogrito.

_"Me duele…"_

No podía despejar su cerebro de otra cosa, ni siquiera se enfocó en lo que había a su alrededor, algo le decía que no fue un buen momento para ser vulnerable, pero de verdad no recordaba por que.

Hasta que escuchó la voz irritada de la siempre dulce y gentil Tomoyo.

- Amiga, si llegas a tomar una foto o llego a ver publicada alguna noticia sobre esto, te voy a enviar a la cárcel por invasión a nuestra privacidad.

- Pe… pero, es que no es normal que alguien se desmaye así por un conocido… - ahh ya, pensó, recordando la escena, esa era la voz de la periodista con cara de rata, seguro su camarógrafo con cara de zarigüeya y los gemelos que parecían una mutación entre chigüiro y ornitorrinco también deberían estar ahí.

- ¿Y que si es así? – Tomoyo la abrazó con fuerza - ¿Y que si ella es la amante de Li Syaoran? ¿te cambia la vida en algo?

- Oh si… - por el tono en que lo dijo, supo que le importaba poco su privacidad.

_"Tengo miedo"_

No… no puede ser que la otra gente se enterara antes que él de sus sentimientos, nunca se los pudo decir, nunca pudo ser sincera en su cara.

_"Me va a odiar"_

Su corazón empezó una carrera desbocada y las fuerzas poco a poco se iban apoderando de su cuerpo agarrotado, comenzó a hiperventilar, y supo entonces, por el rastro de humedad que había en sus mejillas que había empezado a llorar como una magdalena.

Como alguien débil.

_"Justo lo opuesto a lo que yo soy"_

Y ciertamente la personalidad que él odiaba mas.

Antes de incorporarse, se dijo que debía haber algo a lo que pudiera aferrarse, algo que le diera las fuerzas para luchar contra ese hoyo vacio en su pecho y hacer cara a la maldita horda de periodistas que estaban a punto de romper el frágil mundo de mentiras que la mantenía estable.

_"Mi ogrito… mi niño… nuestro hijo"_

Fue en lo único que pudo pensar, suspirando abrió los ojos, poniéndose en pie lentamente y arreglando su blusa arrugada, dando un asomo a la asombrada mujer de su barriga de embarazada que hasta el momento había sabido ocultar muy bien.

De veras se molestó cuando vio en sus ojos ese brillo avaro, y no pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada a la condenada periodista. Le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, y realmente su paciencia estaba al borde después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Aunque cuando se puso de perfil para decirle algo al camarero con cara de zarigüeya, no pudo evitar recordar un pequeño incidente del cual ella era la protagonista, porque, mirándola bien, y quitando la hostilidad natural del medio, la había visto antes, justamente en la noche en la que había modelado el vestido de Tomoyo, y no es que la encontrara con la compañía mas adecuada.

Así que una idea realmente brillante se le vino a la cabeza, pensando en la combinación explosiva, sarcástica y amenazante que hacían ella, Tomoyo y Mei Ling cada vez que se juntaban.

- Hummm Aya Takahisa ¿Verdad? – dijo recorriéndola de arriba abajo, al ver que Tomoyo no captaba su mirada, decidió seguir sola, extrañando a Mei Ling que cogía todo a vuelo de pájaro por mas desconcertada que estuviera.

- Si – dijo la periodista, muy pagada de si misma y de su fama.

- ¿Puedes venir conmigo un segundo?

Sakura sonrío y la llevó lejos del grupo de camarógrafos y le susurró sonriéndole inocentemente.

- Yo de ti no publicaría eso que acabas de descubrir, es una información bastante confidencial, a menos que quieras que yo publique con quien y que andabas haciendo la noche del desfile de modas, el modo en que le eras infiel a tu querido esposo con ese guapísimo hombre europeo.

La cara de la mujer se puso blanca.

- No… no se de que me hablas…

- Bueno, no se tu, pero tengo acceso a las cintas de video que pueden derrumbar tu teoría, amiga, así que por que no facilitas un poco las cosas y dejas la información quieta. Tú sabes, tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo. Las cosas no pueden ser mas sencillas, ¿Verdad?

La mujer se quedó en silencio unos buenos minutos. Luego tragó aire con la misma dificultad que si estuviera deglutiendo una piedra y con un asentimiento de la cabeza decidió hacer la cosa más inteligente y guardar silencio.

- Bien, me alegra que hayamos podido hablar como dos exitosas mujeres de negocios.

- S… si…

- Entonces, si no te molesta, te acompaño hasta la puerta.

- Ok.

Sin más se dejó guiar hasta fuera de la recepción y sin preámbulos, se disculpó ante la mirada incrédula de su camarógrafo y sus asistentes y se retiró sin decir nada haciéndoles señas con el dedo para que la siguieran.

- Sakura… ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Tomoyo asombradísima.

- Oh, solo utilicé una buena dosis de intimidación con un excelente punto débil, supongo que con eso no abrirá esa boca suya de cocodrilo.

- Sakurita… eres un genio.

- Aprendí de la mejor.

- Eres genial, si no estuviéramos en urgencia, llamaría a Mei para que te abrazara.

Y con esa sola frase la cruda realidad la abofeteó como un guante lleno de ladrillos.

_"Syaoran"_

Su mirada de superioridad fue reemplazada por una de intensa agonía, y sin poder evitarlo, entró a Tomoyo al edificio, y la subió en el ascensor, cuando llegaron a su oficina, prácticamente la tiró en la silla del cliente y ella se puso a caminar nerviosa por todo el lugar.

- Sakura…

- Tomoyo, ¿De verdad, de verdad no aparece?, ¿es verídica la información?

- Si, precisamente te lo dije ahora que todo está confirmado.

- ¿Secuestrado? – la palabra salió temblorosa de su garganta agarrotada.

- Es lo más probable.

- Por favor, tenemos que dar con el lugar donde está, Tomoyo, si algo le pasa a él no puedo seguir en pie, ya sabes lo que pasa, no puedo dejar a mi niño sin su papá.

- Pero Sakura, ya habías decidido no decirle…

- ¡Pero es que esta situación sobrepasa todo lo que he imaginado! ¿Qué haré si le han hecho algo?, ¿Dónde diablos lo escondieron?

Ante el tono histérico de su voz, Tomoyo se puso de pie le dio una bofetada y con una fuerza de la que jamás la había creído, la arrastró hacia su silla y la sentó a la fuerza para después mirarla fijamente a la cara.

- Sakura, creo que eres muy incoherente… ¿Lo quieres a tu lado o no?, y si ya habías tomado la decisión de no abrir esa boca tuya para decirle tal vez la única noticia que lo alejaría de las garras de Akiko Narita, ¿Entonces por que diablos te comportas como si te hubieran quitado alguna cosa muy valiosa?

- ¡Porque lo amo Tomoyo!, y… y… ¿Cómo que la única noticia… que… que…?

- ¿Qué lo alejaría de esa zorra asesina y mentirosa?, bueno, resulta que hay unos pequeños detallitos que no te había contado sobre los términos para que Syaoran herede todo lo que su padre dispuso y bueno… uno de los puntos del contrato decía que en caso de haber algún heredero que se comprobara por DNA, él tiene que verse obligado a permanecer con la mujer que le de tal hijo, y sabiendo ahora que la tal Narita no puede concebir…

- Pe… pero…

- Y dado que con tu estado previo de virginidad y que no has salido con ningún otro tipo, yo diría que lo que llevas en la barriga es claramente un heredero de la casa Li…

- S… si, efectivamente lo es… pe... pero…

- ¿Vas a sacar la excusa del engaño de Syaoran?, créeme que si te hubiera engañado no habría sido con la perra esa, además, ¿cómo explicas que se desviva por permanecer mas tiempo a tu lado?, ¿no te parece de casualidad que ese comportamiento no es normal en un hombre infiel? – Sakura trató de decir algo una y otra vez, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca y por mas que intentaba hablar, parecía como si tuviera un pedazo de estopa trabado en la tráquea, no podía rebatir las ideas de Tomoyo, porque si las miraba desde un punto de vista objetivo, realmente no tenían punto de quiebre, en ese instante, se sentía azorada por el peso de la realidad, a la vez que el de su propia estupidez.

- Oh, soy una idiota – graznó enterrando su cara entre las manos.

- Si, lo eres, eres una idiota de remate, pero no te culpes, ayer me enteré de eso cuando Mei Ling me lo dijo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Si, Mei Ling estaba investigando a la zorra esa, porque ella también sabe las cosas que ha hecho, al parecer todo su trabajo ha sido encubierto por ese abogado suyo que anda tras de sus faldas, y aunque no estamos muy seguras, Eriol dice que es muy probable que esa mujer tenga alguna relación con algún grupo de Yakuza.

- Pe… pero… ¿Cómo…? Yo no he visto ningún tatuaje en su cuerpo.

- No exactamente, los tatuajes pueden ser ocultos, o es posible que sea alguna amante de un tipo de esos, no estamos seguros porque no nos habíamos fijado mucho en su abogado, pero haciendo memoria y recopilando todas las cintas de seguridad, siempre anda como un cuervo sea primavera, verano, otoño o invierno, siempre va de negro, y siempre le pisa los talones. Además, esta desaparición de Syaoran, no lo sé Sakura, a mi me huele que esto es un acto de ella.

- ¿Crees que tal vez a Syaoran lo tenga un grupo de yakuza? – replicó Sakura sin aliento, sintiendo que toda la sangre se bajaba a los pies.

- No sabemos, pero hay que estar preparados para la peor de las situaciones.

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de angustia al pensar en un futuro sin él, hasta el momento no se había dado el lujo de pensar en ello y cuando lo hizo, algo dentro de ella se movió con desesperación.

Aunque tuviera en sus entrañas al verdadero hijo de Syaoran, no se sentía digna de recibir tanta riqueza, y mucho menos de manejar una casa con costumbres diferentes sin ningún tipo de apoyo.

Sinceramente le daba mucho miedo por su futuro y por el de su pequeño.

**_Kogoete moeteku tayorinai kage ga_**

**_Okizari no mama de naiteru no_**

**_Tsukinai omoi ga furuwasu haoto wa_**

**_Aeida sora yori zutto akaku_**

_Mí congelada, ardiente, desamparada sombra_

_Está llorando, abandonada._

_El zumbido de mi incesante amor_

_Es mucho más rojo que el jadeante cielo._

Trascurrió una semana…

Dos semanas…

El equipo de investigación hacía todo lo posible para dar con la pista pero aun no se había resuelto nada y con cada segundo que pasaba, Sakura sentía que iba a morirse de angustia si no sabía donde diablos lo habían metido.

Lo único que la tranquilizaba era que la tal Aya hubiera sido fiel y firme a su palabra y no hubiera publicado ninguna de las cosas que se habían develado tan drásticamente cuando supo que él había sido secuestrado.

Mei Ling se había reunido con ella y la mantenía al tanto de las operaciones que se realizaban, junto a Tomoyo y Eriol que luchaban para que ella fuera vista lo menos posible por la prensa, puesto que su embarazo empezaba a notarse, y lo ultimo que querían era la formación de un escándalo, donde el padre de la criatura se hallaba desaparecido y los medios aun no lo publicaban.

- Sakura – la reprendió Mei Ling – no deberías salir tan desprevenida a la calle, y ciertamente, no con la barriga volando al aire, como diciendo ¡mírame mundo ando preñada!!!

- No era gran cosa Mei, sólo salí por unos chocolates, además Kero me acompañó.

- ¿Ese montón de pelos?, yo no sé que estaba pensando mi primo cuando lo compró, porque ciertamente es mejor andar sola que con un perro gallina como ese.

Ante el tono hostil con el que ella miró al perro, el animal le gruñó y con su ladrido de cachorro en desarrollo le enseñó los dientes.

Mei Ling se limitó a mirar al pequeño cachorro cuyo pelo se erizaba y ladraba de forma feroz y tierna a la vez, sonrió un poco y le tendió la manga de su fina blusa de seda, que el animal al instante mordió con saña, empeñado en arrancarla del brazo de su dueña.

- No deberías decirle así… Kero lo extraña, a su manera.

- Si… seguro, este pequeño debió reconocer en mi algo familiar, porque siempre que ve a mi primo se pone igual de arisco – y sin decir nada mas a su amiga, le tocó la nariz rosada y lo levantó en sus brazos mirando por un momento sus extraños ojos dorados – eres un bicho bien raro, pero me agradas animalejo, debes usar esa rabia para proteger a tu futuro dueño.

El perrito gruño, y ella le sonrió.

Sakura también sonrió con melancolía.

- Ya sabes, que Kero será la mascota de mi hijo.

- Si, y algo me dice que tu hijo no podrá resistírsele, aunque no sé… ojalá de vez en cuando le hale el rabo, me reiría mucho, ¿verdad bicho? – el perrito volvió a gruñir y Mei se echó a reír – cuando no duerme parece humano, es como si entendiera todo lo que digo.

- Si…

- Ya sabes por que me gusta ver a este perro, ¿verdad? – Mei miró a Sakura con el mismo dolor que llevaba a cuestas todos los días – me consuela, este animalejo me distrae del dolor.

- Si.

- Sabes, que yo anduve enamorada de mi primo durante toda mi adolescencia, un amor platónico, como puedes ver, un poco tonto de mi parte, y sin embargo, era muy fuerte.

- Si, ya lo sé, me lo dijiste antes de irme de vacaciones.

Mei la miró, viéndola un poco tensa y dejando al perro de lado le cogió las manos con cariño y le dijo con una mirada que todo estaba bien, dentro de lo posible.

- Tranquilízate, yo no soy un obstáculo para ti, es más yo quiero con todo mi corazón que te cases con ese cabeza dura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres la mujer adecuada, punto.

- Pero Mei…

- No te preocupes, no seas estúpida, ni te alarmes por sensiblerías que no existen ni tienen sentido, tu sabes bien que Syaoran tuvo una época difícil, no es necesario decirte lo que ocurrió, ¿o si?

- Tengo algunas dudas al respecto Mei.

- Syaoran presenció la muerte de su padre cuando aun era muy joven, una muerte violenta, debo decir, ¿Te lo dijo?

- Si.

- Y también fue violado años mas tarde, ambas acciones realizadas por la misma persona.

- Akiko Narita.

- Si, esa mujer, la familia lo sabe, y hemos intentado establecer muchos procesos legales en su contra, pero gracias a ese condenado abogado suyo, siempre sale bien librada, y con más y más ingresos que nosotros estamos obligados a darle como resultado de haber perdido juicio tras otro, hasta el punto en que tiene en sus garras una buena parte de las acciones de nuestra compañía y nos drena el trabajo como una sanguijuela, mientras ella está echada tomando y licor y bronceándose, nunca ha sido justo. Ella es un gran trauma para nuestro núcleo familiar, mi tía Ieran, la madre de Syaoran, casi enloquece cada vez que la ve, no soporta ver a la asesina de su marido, porque ella amaba a mi tío hasta un punto que rayaba en lo absurdo. Y hasta el momento no hemos podido hacer nada para sacarla, antes ha hecho lo de las cucarachas, entre más luches por sacarlas, se meten más a tu casa, ahora con lo del compromiso con mi primo que no se donde diablos salió si la noche en que ella lo anuncio él andaba mas pálido que una vela y temblaba como si estuviera en medio de una pesadilla.

- ¿Cómo fue ese compromiso?

- Yo no debería contarte esto, Sakura.

- Pero Mei, necesito saberlo. Por favor.

- Narita convocó a toda la mesa directiva y a la familia, hizo venir a las hermanas de Syaoran con sus esposos y sus hijos, como si fuera la dueña y señora de nuestra familia. Y anunció la bomba sin tener piedad de nada, es más, se rió cuando mi tía se desmayó en los brazos de Eriol.

- No puedo creerlo… ¿Pero por que?, ¿Por qué Syaoran iba a permitir eso?

- Por amor Sakura, por ti.

- ¿Por mi?, ¿Y yo que diablos tengo que ver en todo ese asunto?

- Tiene que ver tu vida, ella le dio a escoger dos opciones, o se alejaba de ti y se casaba con ella o ella te mataba.

- Y… eso fue…

- La escena del bar, supongo, porque no es que haya recibido la información con lujo de detalles, Syaoran estaba llorando cuando me lo contó.

- ¿Llorando?

- Si, llorando, las semanas que pasaron después del susodicho viaje de vacaciones, él no hacía más que llorar como una niña, Eriol tuvo que sacarlo de su ostracismo antes de que nuestras finanzas se hundieran, ¿Comprendes?

- Pero…

- Shh no lo arruines con esa lógica devastadora que tienes, es lo que crees que es en este momento, no desgloses las cosas hasta pensar en estupideces, lloró porque lo dejaste y tenía que casarse con la susodicha, punto.

- No puede ser, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fue tan idiota?, no debió hacerlo, fue un acto suicida.

- Pero es que él te adora, Sakura, con locura. Tu vales eso y más a los ojos de él.

Sakura la miró con nuevos ojos, y si antes el dolor era insoportable, este nuevo dolor la destrozaba, ahora si no podía casi respirar por la culpa, el dolor, y ese ardiente amor que ahora sabía, era muy correspondido.

**_ Kogoete moeteku tayorinai kage ga_**

**_Okizari no mama de naiteru no_**

**_Tsukinai omoi ga furuwasu haoto wa_**

**_Eida sora yori zutto akaku_**

_Mi congelada, ardiente, deseamparada sombra_

_Está llorando, abandonada._

_El zumbido de mi incesante amor_

_Es mucho más rojo que el jadeante cielo._

Mei Ling bufó al ver la mueca rara que puso Sakura y chasqueando la lengua, levantó al perro de sus rodillas y le dio la vuelta para darle una caricia en la hinchada barriga que contra todo lo esperado fue recibida de buena gana por el que hasta entonces había sido un animal hostil.

- Lo que tu no sabes, y tal vez por eso es que vi esa sospecha en tus ojos es el fundamento de la relación entre nosotros – continuó relatando distraídamente, encaminado otra vez su historia hacia el punto donde se había interrumpido para hablar de Narita – es como una simbiosis, porque al igual que él yo no tuve una adolescencia fácil, como ya sabes mis padres están tras las rejas por un fraude económico, casi hunden la empresa por su estúpida avaricia. Peleaban todo el tiempo, se pegaban, los desbalances de las deudas eran cada vez más evidentes, y para desquitarse, me tenían a mí, el saco de arena en el que podían descartar su frustración.

- Tu…

Mei Ling simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos rubí cristalizados por las lágrimas contenidas, hubo un silencio largo, y cuando ella continuó con su relato la voz le salía ahogada a fuerza de contener los sollozos.

- Si, fui maltratada, molida a palos, y luego me quedé sola, cuando ellos fueron encarcelados, afortunadamente nuestra familia es muy unida, y no permitieron que fuera llevada a una casa de adopción, y es por eso que Syaoran y Eriol siempre han sido mi refugio, son mis hermanos, pero es que a Syaoran y a mi nos ata un lazo más fuerte, y ya sabes cual es, por eso soy tan cercana a él. El problema, fue que mezclé mis sentimientos de simpatía hacia él por un amor extraño, que, ahora que lo analizo jamás fue un amor demasiado romántico, pero si demasiado fraternal, él es la familia que no tengo, y se comportó siempre muy bien conmigo.

- ¿Por eso te duele que no esté?

Mei Ling asintió con la cabeza ay se inclinó hasta poder poner una mano en el vientre abultado de su amiga.

- Si, mi primo se merece algo de felicidad, esa arpía lo ha destrozado en todo el sentido de la palabra. Dios, lo que me frustra es que hemos atado todos los cabos, sabemos quien es el secuestrador, pero no tenemos ni una maldita pista de eso, me desespera pensar en que ella le haya hecho algo. No tengo ni idea de por qué lo ha hecho, si prácticamente le faltaba firmar el contrato matrimonial, no entiendo que gana con esto.

- Y lo peor es que se aparece como si nada por las oficinas, ¿Verdad?

- Si, y como aun no tenemos nada que la acuse, ni siquiera un ligero indicio, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se precipiten las cosas. Quedaríamos en bancarrota y ella dejaría hundir la empresa sin más.

- Hay que rezar Mei, Dios tiene que ayudarnos, las cosas van a salir bien, tienen que hacerlo.

- Si…

**_Continuará…_**

**_N/A:_** Bueno, primero que nada me disculpo por la demora inmensa por la demora del capitulo, pero no me arrepiento, porque no he tenido tiempo para nada y como hasta ahora halle un espacio para escribir, pues hasta ahora publico. Pasando a otra información, para el que le interese saber, la canción que le puse a Sakura se llama Suzaku no sora, es de una artista japonesa llamada Rurutia, y bueno, la canción se ajusta bastante a lo que ocurre en el capitulo, es perfecta y mas que me encanta el ritmo, descárguenla es una buena adquisición. Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado, fueron de mucha ayuda.

Ahora si salió algo romántico y luego fatalista al final, culpen a mi intoxicación con canciones románticas para ver cual cuadraba mejor con el final de la historia y a las sobredosis de escritura, porque si quieren saberlo, si, el fic ya esta listo y a salvo en mi memoria USB y en mis 4 correos, así que si quieren publicación pronto, espero jugosos reviews.

Besitos, y espero que lean las otras publicaciones que están al tiempo con este capitulo.


	10. Third month 2

**La mayoría de este capítulo está escrito en el POV de Syaoran, y si, es la aclaración a todos los cabos sueltos del capítulo anterior. la cancion es no veo la hora de noah algo no me acuerdo el apellido, en todo caso era uno de los solistas de sin bandera.**

**Nos vemos en las notas de autor.**

**THIRD MONTH 2:** "His pain"

_"Por ti, amiga, amante, mujer amada, puedo sacrificar todo, por tu bienestar, por tu felicidad y tu bien, he dispuesto de mi libertad, mi bienestar y cordura, para recordarte sonriendo, y siendo feliz"_

Syaoran miraba a lado y lado, totalmente desubicado, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, y no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba

- Bien, es genial, simplemente genial no tener idea de donde estoy – masculló recargándose contra la pared de acero más cercano.

La sintió extraña, y en lugar de mejorar aunque fuera un poco su situación, lo único que logró fue empeorar más y más el creciente pánico que se había asentado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Lo mataba la incertidumbre.

Aun más, lo asustaba no saber que ocurrió después de abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

Solo sabía que alguien – una mujer – le había puesto un pañuelo en la cara.

El trató de huir…

Y recordaba la sala antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Miró las paredes.

Las cajas que había amontonadas en varios sitios, la maquinaria para trasladarlas.

Algún tipo de puerto…

¿Estaba en Yokohama tal vez?

- Jummmm – intentó sentir su celular en la parte trasera de su pantalón, pero solo había vacío.

Ahhh los malnacidos le habían quitado todo medio de comunicación.

Primero sintió rabia, y luego un muy fundamentado temor la fue reemplazando.

Mierda.

Lo habían secuestrado.

Por idiota e inestable.

Empezó a hiperventilar, y puso en funcionamiento los músculos de sus piernas para ponerse en pie y escapar, pero un golpe lo tumbó de lleno en el suelo, y sin más, sintió el pinchazo de una aguja en el brazo y luego la quemazón de algo que era introducido en su organismo.

Perdió la fuerza.

No pudo luchar.

Pero conservaba cierta conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Y lo heló saber que lo habían drogado.

- Así está bien.

La voz burlona de un hombre y luego sus pisadas junto a las de unos tacones.

¿Qué demonios ocurría?

Intentó gritar, pero nada salía de su garganta, la sentía seca, como una estopa.

Intentó arrastrarse, pero tampoco pudo.

Lagrimas de frustración empezaban a cuajar sus ojos, pero no iban a salir, no señor, no les daría semejante satisfacción.

Hasta que sintió que se alejaron bastante.

Un interruptor hizo clic.

Y todo, absolutamente todo el cuarto se sumió en la más profunda y terrorífica oscuridad.

**Syaoran POV**

OK, ya debía esperarlo, no debería estar tan preocupado, pero ese pequeño demonio llamado histeria está ganando poco a poco terreno en mi doblegada voluntad.

Tengo miedo.

Sé que voy a morir.

No quiero.

Mil cosas por el estilo pasan por mi mente, mientras veo mis temblorosas piernas y siento que me voy a vomitar de los nervios.

La habitación sigue oscura, ha pasado mucho tiempo y la luz aun no regresa.

Y las lágrimas traidoras han abandonado mis ojos hace tiempo. Tengo que salir de acá. Más lagrimas. Más ira, más impotencia.

Dios, esto no puede estar pasando…

Me arrastro como un gusano algunos metros, para descubrir que no puedo salir, que estoy rodeado de cajas y que la única salida se halla bloqueada por una de ellas, colocada estratégicamente para que mi cuerpo débil y drogado no pueda moverla, pero alguien sano si pueda hacerlo.

Arggg Dios, que frustración.

Y entonces la luz de la habitación se enciende y me deja escuchando los pasos de una mujer.

Una mujer que ríe, y cuya voz ronca, casi gutural me hace tragar bilis.

Narita.

La zorra tiene algo que ver con esto.

Y al recordar su promesa, el sabor amargo a bilis se transforma en el repulsivo sabor de la mierda, porque mi boca no saborea nada más que la aversión que tenerla cerca me trae, combinada con el miedo del próximo cumplimiento de lo que había dicho.

- Ya sabía yo que esa mujer abriría una grieta en tu resistencia lo suficientemente grande como para que tu quedaras vulnerable en pos de su protección personal – es lo único que pronuncia al llegar a mi lado acurrucándose y sonriéndome con suficiencia.

- ¿Qué? – ok, me he quedado en blanco, ¿alguien puede hacerme el favor de explicarme los chiflados recovecos del cerebro de esta psicótica?

- Syaoran, debes saber que lo nuestro jamás hubiera sido una relación amorosa, yo quería a tu padre, no una copia barata de lo que él era.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No se te paso por la cabeza la idea que yo pudiera estar chantajeándote con asesinarla para que tú quedaras vulnerable?

Seguramente puse una expresión de idiota, porque ella se puso a reír como una desquiciada. Y no es para menos, no la culpo, soy un idiota descerebrado que jamás pensó en esa posibilidad.

Supongo que me merezco este trato.

- No, por supuesto que no, soy mucho más inteligente que tú, como puedo ver – replicó cuando su risa hubo cesado un poco.

Dios, estoy metido en un lio por estúpido.

¿Cuándo había dicho esta mujer la verdad?

La respuesta me llega como un puño y de inmediato: nunca.

Me siento usado.

Ridículo.

Si, sé que soy patético. Y aún más, sé que por Sakura he dado mucho más de lo que puedo dar sin remuneración alguna. Pero es que ella vale la pena, ella es un sacrificio valido. Supongo que en ese momento estuve dispuesto a darlo todo porque ella estuviera en un mundo inocente, en el que nadie quisiera tocarle ni un pelo. Mucho menos que le hicieran algún daño psicológico como el que me han infringido a mí.

Aunque quien sabe, si con mi desaparición ya se la habrán hecho.

Ojalá no.

Y aunque me duela hasta el alma espero que consiga a alguien más antes que los recuerdos hagan mella en su resistencia y empiece a culparse por culpa mía. Porque a veces es tan idiota que si llega a atar cabos, la imagino dándose golpes de pecho hasta hacerse vieja.

Y obvio yo no quiero eso.

Dios, no lo permitas, déjala en la dulce ignorancia, que piense que todo esto fue por algo concerniente a mi empresa, que ella no tuvo nada que ver con mi desaparición…

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por un fuerte puntapié que me dejo jadeando en el suelo.

Y vi a la estúpida esa riéndose a mandíbula suelta, como el troll que era.

Resoplé pensando que era el fin de todo, cuando cuatro hombres, dentro de los que se encontraba su perro faldero se situaron detrás de ella.

Pero por alguna cosa del destino cuando ella les dio paso para que me agarraran, hicieron caso omiso de su tacita invitación y entonces, la cara de satisfacción de mi captora se transformó rápidamente en una de horror cuando vio que los subordinados de su compañero no me agarraban a mí sino a ella y la arrastraban a una habitación oscura y de aspecto un poco tétrico.

- No... no… ¿Q… que haces?, ¡Yo te lo traje! – la voz de ella salió en un chillido, demasiado estridente, e hizo que me encogiera en mi lugar.

- ¿Y?

Sin más el que para mis ojos había sido un simple abogaducho de cuarta, dio una señal y el grupo se la llevó a un cuarto retirado, en el que tras cerrar la puerta, se empezó a oír el ruido inconfundible del sexo practicado entre varias personas, y los gritos angustiados de una mujer que era golpeada una y otra vez entre las risas estruendosas de sus captores.

No me importó mucho.

Aunque si me transportó al día en que la arpía esa me había violado.

_Flash back 15 años atrás…_

No era muy agradable saber que eras el único huérfano exhibido en un curso entero de niños mimados a los que sus papis y mamis les cumplían todos sus caprichos.

Mucho menos si prácticamente eras huérfano de ambos padres, porque tu madre se pasaba todo el día metida en una capilla llorando como una posesa sobre las cenizas de tu difunto padre.

Ese día, justo cuando mi padre cumplía otro aniversario más de su muerte, me dirigía a pie, como casi nunca a mi casa, o bueno a ese lugar con techo y paredes tan frio y descolorido que no ofrecía ninguna clase de consuelo.

Habían olvidado recogerme.

Y a mí eso me importaba un comino.

Esa tarde iba solo y alguna cosa desconocida me oprimía con fuerza el pecho.

Tenía un incontrolable y desagradable mal presentimiento.

Pero aun así seguí hasta que di con un callejón sin salida.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta, para encontrarme directamente con par de felinos y diabólicos ojos verdes.

- Oh, pero si es el pequeño Li, ¿Qué haces por acá preciosito? – me dijo la mujer a la que temía más que a cualquier otra.

Quería contestarle, pero la voz no me salía, la garganta parecía haberse cerrado en un apretado puño, mientras mi corazón latía con violencia y todo mi ser me instaba a salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Pero cuando me preparaba a realizar mi idea, algo me retuvo y en menos de dos segundos estaba atado y tirado en el suelo, con la zorra esa violando mi boca, metiendo su asquerosa lengua hasta mis amígdalas, dejándome helado de miedo, y sin ser capaz de reaccionar ante el repentino ataque.

- Tan delicioso – susurró ella amordazándome con un pañuelo rojo – un bocadito tan provocativo, un poquito de mi precioso Hien, te enseñaré lo que es el verdadero placer, bomboncito.

Y sin más como una gata en celo empezó a besarme, morderme y arañarme, desvistiéndome, mientras poco a poco mi cuerpo reaccionaba e intentaba quitarse la de encima convulsionándose con violencia, totalmente aterrado de lo que ella iba a hacerme.

Pero cuando casi la hago saltar de encima de mí, me dio una bofetada que me sacó sangre y prosiguió a atarme contra el poste que estaba encima de mi cabeza.

- No, no, no, no vas a escapar de mi, preciosito, no te dejaré hacerlo, así que pórtate bien y disfruta.

Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas cuando fui completamente desnudado ante la terrorífica mirada de esa zorra de mierda.

Y cuando me quitó la mordaza e hizo entrar en mi garganta una tableta de alguna cosa desconocida, el pánico que me retorcía las entrañas se alzó hasta el infinito.

Me iba a violar.

Oh Dios mío, esa perra no estaba satisfecha con el daño psicológico que ya me había infringido.

Quería más.

Y no había nadie que pudiera evitarlo.

Tragué con fuerza al sentir que mi miembro se erguía y sus ojos brillaban con una malévola diversión.

Se quitó las bragas y se posicionó encima de mí, llevándoselo hasta la entrada de su cuerpo.

- Hoy eres un nuevo hombre, pequeñito, a partir de hoy me pertenecerás con cada célula de tu cuerpo.

Y sin más hundió mi miembro en ella, haciéndome arquear la espalda.

No.

No, yo no quería eso.

¿Qué diablos había hecho para que ese tipo de cosas me pasaran a mí?

Mi cuerpo se convulsionó en repulsiva respuesta y ella me abofeteó una vez más, empezando a moverse arriba y abajo, golpeándome y haciendo que la mirara a la cara durante todo el infame acto.

Yo intentaba zafarme la mordaza y las cuerdas antes de explotar dentro de su cuerpo, pero la carne es débil y las ganas de eyacular le ganaron a mi mente.

Así que sin querer me derramé dentro de ella con el pánico llegando a limites imposibles.

Entonces ella soltó una estruendosa carcajada y se puso de pie mirándome con orgullosa satisfacción.

- Fufu, creo que ya he terminado contigo bombón – se besó la punta del dedo índice y lo apretó contra mi boca luego de retirarme la mordaza – has sido un buen polvo.

Como una estatua no pude responder nada, mi mente estaba en blanco, y solo tenía fuerzas para aguatar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse a cada peligroso segundo que ella estaba cerca de mí.

Sin embargo, no lo notó, regodeándose en su triunfo como estaba.

Ella sin ningún remordimiento se puso en pie, arregló su vestimenta y sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad me desató y me dejó ahí tirado, alejándose con ese bamboleo coqueto de las caderas que hacía poner de rodillas a casi todos los que tenían la desdicha de verla.

Pero a mí no.

A mí me parecía y me parece la criatura mas repulsiva de la tierra.

Y me quedé ahí tirado en ese sucio callejón, mirando al oscuro vacio, llorando sin sentir cuando por fin dobló la esquina y se revolvió con la gente que pasaba sin mirar hacia ese sucio callejón, con mi cuerpo adolorido lamentando la perdida corrupta de una virginidad que conservaba para el día en que consiguiera esposa o una buena novia.

Puede sonar cursi.

Puede sonar idiota.

Pero era lo único que tenía para ofrecer y ahora eso también me fue arrebatado.

Extendí mi mano temblorosa y ensangrentada hacía ese oscuro vacío, deseando todo acabara en ese momento, que la oscuridad me tragara para poder dejar de sentir, y sin poder evitarlo, quedé inconsciente hasta el día siguiente, cuando conseguí ponerme de pie y dirigirme hacia una casa donde nadie se fijaría en lo herido física y espiritualmente que me hallaba.

No hasta que llegaran mis primos en dos días, y quizá para ese entonces, esa horrible desesperación se desvaneciera.

O por lo menos pudiera soportarla.

_Fin flash back_

Pero nunca pude hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro, y que ahora, estos tipejos la usaran como un trapo viejo, me parecía un cruel giro del destino.

Aunque los deseos de venganza que se alojaban en mi pecho durante tantos años fueron liberados poco a poco, como si fueran invisibles y pesadas cargas de las que no tenía conocimiento y que cargaba todos los días, y que hasta ahora descubría, porque por fin me sentía en gran parte liberado.

No es gran cosa, pero de algo ha servido.

Me volteo a una de las cajas y suelto un suspiro, pero el cese abrupto de los gritos y el grotesco sonido metal cortando hueso me hiela la sangre.

¿Qué diablos están haciendo allá?

Y lo más importante…

¿Qué harán conmigo cuando terminen?

La respuesta cruda como ella solo podría serlo se me presenta cuando el chirrido escalofriante de la puerta me advierte que han finalizado el trabajo y el golpeteo de algo viscoso y seguramente desagradable contra el suelo, me alerta de lo dantesco de la situación.

Y entonces el abogaducho de cuarta suelta una carcajada con esa voz suya nasal y desagradable.

- Ahhhh me tenía hastiado.

- Si – uno de sus secuaces también reía – aunque la zorra tenía unos agujeros de lo más deliciosos.

- Hummm si, pero era muy esquiva, como un perro de pedigrí – otra estruendosa carcajada, al tiempo que sus secuaces reían ahogadamente junto a él – por fin su majestad obtuvo lo que merecía su real culo.

Mas risas, pasos alejándose y la puerta se cerró como si nada, dejándome tirado como si no existiera.

Di un suspiro de alivio y me volteé a ver.

Y me arrepentí enseguida porque la vista era de verdad nauseabunda.

Un cadáver, trozado, sin forma, ensangrentado, aun palpitante, aun sangrante.

Pero la cara seguía siendo la misma, y no hice mas sino sentir una descarga de alivio, al tiempo que las nauseas se iban como por arte de magia.

Solté una carcajada, atando cabos, mientras examinaba detalladamente la dantesca obra de arte que mis captores me dejaron.

¿Premio o castigo?

No tengo ni idea, pero es algo bueno, ¿No?

Seguramente eran yakuza.

Tenía sentido, porque a los yakuza les interesa secuestrarme.

Y Narita fue un buen medio para lograrlo.

Ahora, viendo su cadáver destrozado, se que debería sentir pena, pero lo único que siento es una morbosa sensación de alivio.

_"Eso es lo que te pasa por ser una zorra traicionera y doble cara"_

No pude evitar que una sonrisa feliz se me cruzara por la cara.

Por fin, había tenido mi venganza y si tuviera que morirme moriría más tranquilo al saber que la zorra no perseguirá a mi familia.

Ni a Sakura.

Ni a mi niño.

Si es que el precioso bebé era de verdad, cosa que ruego con todo mi corazón.

Un morboso suspiro de alivio me recorre y ya habiendo recuperado parcialmente mis fuerzas, me traslado al hueco donde antes estaba, para que las cajas me taparan la desagradable vista.

Espero que retiren esa mierda rápido, antes que empiece a oler.

Y con ese último pensamiento me quedo dormido.

Los días pasan, con sus noches, cada hora se hace eterna y cuento lo que parecen ser 15 días en ese hoyo.

Al menos retiraron la mierda esa cuando empezaba a oler.

Si es que ese hedor puede clasificarse como olor.

Sonreí, la perra esa al fin estaba mostrando en el exterior de lo que estaba lleno su interior.

Y suelto una carcajada débil que me recuerda que estoy otra vez drogado, recordándome mi estupidez.

No escapé cuando pude.

Dejé que el alivio se tomara mi raciocinio y la única posibilidad de haber salido de este lugar.

Y ahora, arrepentido, me doy golpes en mi interior por no escapar cuando pude.

Oh no, yo tenía que estar satisfecho con muerte de la zorra esa.

Argggg idiota, idiota, idiota, merezco que Sakura con una de sus mágicos tacones me golpee en las partes nobles.

Por mongólico, por retrasado.

Sakura…

Suspiro y miro al vacío.

Si, lo sé, soy un idiota.

También sé que voy a morir, por imbécil, pero ya que…

Me siento como el hombre más estúpido de toda la faz de la tierra.

Seriamente frustrado, sabiendo que lo que más impotencia me da es que no podré decirle que últimamente estaba tan preciosa…

Aunque gordita…

Pero preciosa, como una princesa…

Como me hubiera gustado casarme con ella. Seguramente me hubiera muerto de un infarto en la puerta de la iglesia, por la emoción que me daría. Diablos, si con sólo imaginármelo hace que el corazón se me suba a la garganta y quiera correr a su lado.

Si, quedaría como un pollo en el altar, eso es seguro.

Pero un pollo muy feliz, supongo.

Como siempre me duermo pensando en ella, soñándola conmigo, con esos ojos verdes brillando, así sea debajo de esas espantosas gafas de mantis.

**_No veo la hora de colgar mi saco en tu ropero_**

**_No veo la hora de cantarte hasta dormir_**

**_No veo la hora arrullar todos tus sueños_**

**_Y me desvelo pensando en ti._**

Sacudo la cabeza y me doy golpes en ella contra el suelo.

He vuelto a la mierda autocompasiva.

Me da rabia que no pueda pensar en nada más sino en cosas imposibles, me siento débil sabiendo que aunque me encuentre en el mismísimo fondo del infierno, no puedo dejar de pensarla.

Soy un idiota de remate.

Si sigo así voy a ser engullido por la avaricia de ese poco de incompetentes antes de pensar en un buen plan, o algo que haga que salga de esta endiablada situación.

Debería ser más inteligente e idearme alguna forma de intentar liberarme.

Pero por alguna razón que me resulta desconocida, mi cuerpo no parece responderme bien después de las horas que pasaron ayer para que me pudiera mover.

Supongo que me drogaron de otra forma.

Y que también el grupo de pandilleros debe estarle cobrando un montón de dinero a mi familia.

Eso me pasa por abrirle la puerta en plena mitad de la noche a esa perra.

Una perra satisfactoriamente muerta…

Pero que cumplió con su cometido.

Sacudo mi cabeza y me concentro otra vez en la situación.

Porque ya no puedo hacer nada, por más golpes de pecho que me dé, por eso es mejor esperar a que pase el efecto de la sedación y entretanto mirar que puedo ir haciendo para intentar liberarme antes de que hagan algún movimiento en mi contra.

Pero lo malo es que llevo aproximadamente dos semanas, si mi organismo no me falla en cuantificar los días y las noches, y no ha habido un maldito instante – salvo el momento de estupidez, claro está - en el que no estuviera libre de esa condenada droga.

Así que aquí estoy, y la única salida que tengo a esta realidad es pensar en ella.

Y rezar.

**_No veo la hora de contarte algún secreto_**

**_No veo la hora de explicarte quien soy yo_**

**_Y recuperar los momentos que perdimos_**

**_En el camino solos tú y yo._**

Pasan otros ocho días y veo a mis captores más y más desesperados, al parecer, mi familia se niega a darles la suma que piden, al parecer la muerte de Narita alteró los resultados y como no tenía heredero ni testamento autentificado que pusiera al abogaducho ese como cabeza y heredero de sus poesiones, la empresa ha vuelto toda a manos de mi familia.

De la familia tacaña a la que le dolía el hígado colectivo pagar un centavo por mi liberación.

Y yo en vez de estar indignado me alegro, porque en cualquier caso si llegaran a pagar esa suma absurda, mi hígado se convertiría en el principal puñaleado de la comunidad de hígados colectivos que formaba la sociedad Li.

Me daría cirrosis si MI dinero se desperdiciara en ESO.

El abogaducho parece al borde del colapso.

Sus secuaces también.

Por imbéciles y matar a Narita antes de tiempo.

Aunque los comprendo, la mujer era un grano en el culo, muy irritante con su voz nasal y su aire de reina y señora de todo lo que tocaba.

- ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer? – preguntó uno una noche después de aplicarme el sedante.

- Pronto van a descubrir nuestra fachada.

- Si descubren que no somos yakuza vendrán por nosotros, descubrirán donde tenemos al polluelo.

- Debemos insistir, si la cosa es así, debemos torturar, enviar evidencia grafica.

Y como era de esperar la información me cayó como un puño en el estomago.

Ah Dios, las cosas iban de mal en peor, debí sospecharlo al principio, pero supongo que algunas veces soy tan ingenuo que hasta debo tener merecido que toda esta mierda me suceda.

Esta banda no es de ningún grupo de yakuza.

Son unos comunes y silvestres secuestradores que se hicieron pasar por miembros del clan de los Yamaguchi-gumi yakuza.

_"Arggg que idiota"_

Pero bueno, con lamentaciones no iba a lograr nada y eso lo sabía muy bien, para una situación como esa había que poner cabeza dura y la mente fría para que una idea inteligente fluyera.

**_Tengo tanto para darte un beso en libertad_**

**_Un abrazo por la noche un cuento que te haga soñar_**

**_Si la vida nos juntó a los dos para crecer_**

**_Amor contigo yo quiero aprender._**

Pasan otros días más, la tortura se convierte en puños, patadas, golpes fuertes pero no contundentes.

Los tipos son inexpertos.

Pero de todas formas duele, y las raciones de comida son más y más escazas.

No sé ya si voy a lograr salir vivo de ésta, si es que alguna vez tuve la esperanza de lograrlo, creo que esa se desvaneció bien pronto y me dejó aquí tirado pensando en todo lo bueno, malo y regular que he hecho en la vida.

Y por supuesto en todo lo que dejé pendiente, o que por alguno u otro motivo me dio cobardía realizar.

**_Por ti puedo ser una tarde en tu piel_**

**_Una vida en tus ojos de miel_**

**_Por ti vuelvo a ser amor y fe._**

**_No veo la hora de volverte a ver._**

No es difícil imaginar que es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

Ajá, tiene forma de mujer y su nombre empieza con S y termina con A

Sakura.

Mi delirio, la cosa que más amo en el mundo.

Y por supuesto, el asunto que dejé más pendiente.

El que por obvias razones es el que ocupa el sitio numero uno den mi lista de prioridades, o más bien en la patética lista del "Y si no estuviera secuestrado…"

Me hubiera gustado casarme con ella, lo reitero.

Y verla como una ballena, engordando con nuestros hijos en su interior.

No es mucho pedir, creo.

**_No veo la hora de correr bajo la lluvia_**

**_No veo la hora de pintar tu desnudez._**

**_Sentarme a leerte un verso que nos una._**

**_Y que descubra otra razón para creer._**

Su imagen me embarga, si pudiera decirle…

Si pudiera verla una vez más…

Dios, como me arrepiento de no haberle dicho lo que significa para mí, lo que su sonrisa le hace a mi cuerpo, los estragos que toda ella hace en mi alma cada vez que me toca, cada vez que puedo pintar con mis manos su precioso cuerpo, su cara de porcelana.

No puedo pensar en nosotros dos de una manera lasciva, no puedo, lo que hacía al principio de ese trato, ya ni siquiera lo puedo imaginar, cada pensamiento que dirijo a su imagen es uno de profunda adoración, ella es el altar de mis sacrificios, de todo lo que es bueno y sagrado en la vida, no me atrevo a percudir su imagen, no puedo, si es ella, sólo pienso en una vida llena de su luz, con su vientre hinchado, con nuestros hijos en sus brazos, una vida larga, en la que envejecemos juntos y yo pueda sostener esas manos preciosas cada día, hasta el día de mi muerte.

Un deseo bizarro que sé que no se podrá cumplir porque me voy a morir en pocas horas o en el mejor de los casos, días.

Y lo más doloroso de todo es que faltando tan poco, en lo único que puedo pensar es en ella.

Amor mío…

Deseo que seas muy feliz…

Que consigas a alguien que te quiera, que te haga sentir la mujer más dichosa, que sepa adorarte y cuidarte como yo lo deseé. Dios sabe bien que te cuidaré desde el lugar en el que me encuentre…

**_Y tengo tanto para darte un beso en libertad_**

**_Un abrazo por la noche un cuento que te haga soñar_**

**_Si la vida nos juntó a los dos para crecer_**

**_Amor contigo yo quiero aprender._**

_"¡NO!"_

Algo dentro de mí se vuelve a encajar, como si hubiera dado con la respuesta a una pregunta perdida, como si hubiera encontrado la solución a mi desdicha.

Diablos, no, no quiero que ningún otro la tenga.

Es mía.

Esa mujer no se puede casar con cualquier idiota, ella tiene que casarse conmigo, tener mis hijos, cuidar de mi y nuestro hogar y envejecer conmigo hasta que ambos parezcamos un par de uvas pasas.

Y entonces o morirme yo en sus brazos o viceversa, o en el mejor de los casos, morirnos juntos.

Pero en cualquiera de ellos, ella tiene que estar en mi destino hasta que ya no pueda mantener este cuerpo. Hasta que no se me vean los ojos de la cantidad de arrugas y no tenga pelo sino una brillante y pulida cabeza pelada que haga juego con un bastón, unas gafas que complementen las suyas de mantis y una ciática bastante dolorosa.

Eso es lo que quiero, y no me moriré a manos de un ladrón de cuarta, porque tengo que ver cumplido ese sueño.

Porque tengo que verla a ella, la que cautivó mi atención desde el primer momento en que la vi…

_Flash back 5 años atrás_

Era un día aburrido.

Últimamente todos los días eran así, y ya me estaba resignando a acostumbrarme a esta horrible vida detrás de un escritorio.

Porque obviamente, antes de dejar la empresa familiar en manos de otro inepto que terminara de hundirla y dejarle mas partes a la bruja esa de Narita, yo mismo prefería tomar las finanzas en mis manos y hacer que las cosas corrieran bien, para ganar el terreno que el anterior director financiero le había cedido a la bruja esa.

No es difícil imaginar el soborno.

No después de ver la car satisfecha de ambos, el idiota tocándole la pierna por debajo de la mesa, y ella con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que siempre me hacía tener un montón de escalofríos, y me ponía a temblar como cuando tenía 14 años.

Obvio, tomé medidas y lo despedí de inmediato, el idiota se quedó sin empleo y sin la espectacular bruja de sus pesadillas, porque después de ser usado, fue desechado.

Y ese día, estaba a punto de generar una alianza más o menos provechosa para la empresa con Amamiya World Trade Center, estaba esperando a la súper economista que iban a enviar, con yo no sé cuantos posgrados, que me hacían saber como si fueran un montón de luces de neón que la susodicha tenía una inteligencia absurda y que probablemente iba a hacer un rollito con el contrato y lo iba a meter en la parte posterior del primer idiota que se le cruzara.

Yo.

Así que, por supuesto no esperaba mucho de la reunión, si me iban a enviar a semejante cerebro fugado, pero no había que perder las esperanzas.

Y entonces la vi.

Aquella espantosa, poco agraciada y desgarbada mujer que sostenía de manera torpe la resma de hojas contra un pecho cubierto con la chaqueta gris de un sastre que perfectamente le pudo haber pertenecido a mi abuela.

Especulé que era alguna aspirante al puesto de secretaria que había dejado libre Mei Ling la semana pasada, pero la cosa se fue al traste, cuando vi que se dirigía hacia mi sin levantar la vista del piso.

_ "Que insegura"_

Fue lo primero que pensé.

Lo segundo fue la curiosidad por ver su cara y terminar de plasmar en mi cerebro el retrato vivo de la fealdad femenina, para tenerlo en cuenta y reírme de él cuando no estuviera en frente de mí.

Creí que iba a ver un par de verrugas.

Pero no, lo primero y más notorio de su rostro cuando alzó la mirada, fue un impresionante verde, que en una ocasión diferente hubiera sido precioso si no fuera ostentado detrás de unas gafas que hacían ver esos irises de color tan extraño como los de algún bicho que alguna vez vi en animal planet.

La pupila tan pequeña…

El verde ocupaba más de la mitad de su cara.

Cara bronceada sin lunares, pero que se veía espantosa debajo de esos ojos rarísimos.

¿Cómo se llamaba el animalejo ese?

- Mantis – se me salió sin querer el nombre que me inspiró la mujer.

- ¿Perdón?

Su voz musical chillaba terriblemente con su imagen, así que aguijoneado por esa simpática mezcla, me acerqué un poco más a ella y la examiné por todos los ángulos.

- Mantis – volví a decirle, esta vez convencido de que era el nombre que más le sentaba.

Y entonces sin ninguna prevención sentí que una mano de hierro me golpeaba en la cara y me mandaba directo al suelo.

Me quedé mirando a esa mujer salida de no se que hoyo del infierno, que se paraba delante de mí con un aura de fuego rodeándola y los ojos de mantis más verdes que nunca.

- Mucho gusto, señor Li, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto – me susurró levantándome de la solapa de mi traje, dándome su identidad que reconocí como la mujer a la que esperaba para realizar el trato con los de Amamiya World Trade Center – y le agradecería en verdad que me guardara un poco de respeto de ahora en adelante si no quiere tener problemas que se extiendan de su ámbito laboral al personal.

Todo lo dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica que juro que rezaba _"Si dices algo más, gusano, te haré experimentar los más dolorosos y jamás imaginados métodos de tortura, sacados por cortesía de la misma paila del infierno de donde yo misma provengo"_

Así que hice lo más sensato y fue permanecer callado mientras que ella me zarandeaba a su antojo, llevada por la fuerza titánica de su ira.

Ya no se veía desgarbada.

Ya no se veía flacucha.

A mis ojos era una luchadora profesional.

Y el ring de batalla por supuesto era la oficina que de ahora en adelante compartiríamos cuando hubiera que hacer arreglos entre nuestras dos empresas. Algo instintivo me decía que la verdadera lucha iba a empezar desde ese momento.

Cuando recuperé la voz, pensé en ser formal, lo juro, pero el sarcasmo y la idea tonta de querer ver hasta donde llegaban las cosas no detuvo a mi naturaleza curiosa, y mis intenciones en un principio respetuosas se convirtieron en una voz llena de sarcasmo.

- Oh, muchísimo gusto en conocerla, _señorita_, nunca pensé que la gente de Amamiya tuviera el tacto de enviarme a la mujer perfecta para bajar el libido y concentrarme exclusivamente en los negocios, creo, que debo enviarle a su abuelo una carta con mis más sinceras felicitacio…

Y ahí quedó mi conciencia, porque con un puño en el estomago me dejó sin aire y me mandó al dulce mundo de los sueños.

_Fin flash back_

Por supuesto tardé por lo menos medio día en recuperarme, lo suficiente para cogerle un saludable respeto y no tocar de manera tan directa su susceptibilidad en encuentros posteriores, y considero que hasta el momento he hecho un maldito buen trabajo consiguiendo mantenerla a raya.

Todo tan meticuloso, tan bien pensado, cada broma, cada comentario sarcástico, la situación jamás se me había salido de las manos.

Hasta ese bendito y maldito viaje.

Hasta que la conocí en su faceta de mujer y me deslumbré por lo desconocido, sin saber que podría caer en sus redes, que me podría enamorar de ella de esta manera, si la situación nos juntaba y la oportunidad se daba.

Ahhh que idiota e inmaduro fui.

Yo sabía que Narita andaba detrás de mí.

También, que algo le pasaría a la mujer con la que estuviera si ella se enteraba.

Y aun así me entregué por completo a esa idiota mantis.

Es un poco despistada, ruda y extraña, pero la verdad es que la quiero tanto que me intoxico, sin saberlo para esa época ya quería probar todo de ella y me dejé llevar por la situación.

Y en este momento solo quiero verla, a ella y su sonrisa milagrosa, su piel bronceada y cremosa, su pelo de cobre, sus labios llenos de promesas.

La quiero aquí.

No quiero morirme sin verla.

No sin haberle dicho cuanto la amo.

No sin darle el anillo que tengo en la repisa de mi habitación desde hace cuatro meses.

**_Por ti puedo ser una tarde en tu piel._**

**_Una vida en tus ojos de miel._**

**_Por ti vuelvo a ser amor y fe._**

**_No veo la hora de volver_**

**_No veo la hora de volver_**

**_No veo la hora de volverte a ver._**

Por eso estoy determinado a salir de aquí, no puedo morir a manos de unos delincuentes comunes y silvestres, tengo muchas cosas sin resolver, muchas cosas que no he hecho, otras que no he dicho.

Y lo más importante sea dicho, aun no he formado la familia de mis sueños con la mujer que amo.

Por eso…

Tengo que volver a ella…

Es lo único que sé…

Mi única verdad.

**_Continuará…_**

**_N/A: _**Y bueno, con esto solo me queda decir que el próximo es la última entrega de este fic que me ha sacado canas verdes por casi dos años. Siento demorarme, yo edito cuando voy a publicar y de paso agrego detalles, pero bueno, no hablo más, gracias por comentar el capitulo, ahora mismo no puedo responder reviews ando muy ocupada, asi que espero me disculpen por esa simpleza de agradecimiento colectivo…


End file.
